


Consequence of Love

by Pongo0614



Series: Changes [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 125,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pongo0614/pseuds/Pongo0614
Summary: When Merlin accidentally reveals his magic, he is banished from Camelot. Now he has to work with friends, old and new, to help his destiny. Will Arthur ever forgive him? Especially after falling in love with Camelot's most wanted. Set after series 4 but before series 5 but has elements of series 5 occur.(This is a rewrite of my first fanfic that I posted on Fanfiction.com, just in case it seemed familiar.)





	1. Roll Out the Calvary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am finally posting on this account.
> 
> I have been posting on Fanfiction.net for five years now and part of me thinks I should be making sure that my work is seen by as many people as I possibly can. That is why I am re-writing my very first fanfic and honestly, don't read the original. This is going to end up being ten times better as I have had a chance to grow as a writer. 
> 
> Hopefully, this is going to be the first of many fics that I am going to add to AO3. I have quite a few fics that I am proud of and Merlin isn't the only thing I write. I also write Doctor Who so a few of them will come over as well.
> 
> So here is the better version of my first ever fanfic. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

**Roll out the Cavalry**

_This is too easy._ Morgana thought as she smirked to herself as she walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall. Once she was there, she was going to start her plan to take over the kingdom for the third time. 

She knew that Camelot's security was bad. She hadn't managed to work out how she couldn't make it more secure during her reign. If she had, she wouldn't be attempting for the third time. She would still be the Queen of Camelot, in her rightful place. Whether she would still be hunting for Arthur or not was another thing. She hoped that she would have found him by that point.

As she turned the last corner, four guards turned to her, obviously guarding where she was planning to go.  _Roll out the cavalry now._ Morgana thought, sarcastically. It was just her luck that she didn't meet anyone until the end. Of course, it wasn't going to be that easy. Although it was.

"Hleap on bæc," She said, feeling the rush of magic.

She smiled as the guards were sent flying back before they could do anything and the dull thuds that meant that they weren't going to be a problem anymore more. It was what should have happened last time if it wasn't for Emrys. She couldn't understand how such an old man could be such a threat to her, but he was and he scared her. If he could take away her magic, then what was stopping him from making it more permanent. Morgana knew she would be nothing without her magic.

The doors hit heavily against the wall as she pushed them open with her magic. She walked into the room, knowing that she had managed to get into the heart of the castle, to come face to face with her greatest obstacle, Merlin. The stupid manservant stood there with a stupid grin on his face. It just made Morgana want to rip it off his face. Why was he here anyway?

"My, My, Merlin. Are we feeling a little brave today? Now, where is Arthur?"

"Nowhere you need to know," He replied. "Now if I was you, I would leave, while I still could."

"Why? Because you are going to stop me? What is a serving boy like you going to do to me?"

Morgana didn't know whether it was a blessing or not that he had decided not to reply. She knew that she had managed to hide her sword well and without another second of hesitation, she unsheathed her sword and spun around to strike Merlin. If he was going to stand in the way of her plans, then he would have to be dealt with in the correct manner. 

She was shocked when he blocked her strike with a sword, wondering whether he had hidden his as well or if she just hadn't noticed it. They parred for a little bit before they both stepped back into a defensive stance. She started to circle him. She was just trying to put him into an uncomfortable situation. She knew that she would always have the upper hand. The magic helped with that.

"I remember the last time we were alone in this room." She spat at him. "It seems only fitting that it is the other way round this time."

Morgana remembered it only too well. The way that the 'water' burnt her throat, how she slowly died, how Merlin looked at her and how he held her. If anything, him holding her in her final moment almost felt fitting. Like it would have been a perfect ending to what they weren't. She shook her head as she realised what she was thinking. She had trusted him when her magic revealed itself and he betrayed her by poisoning her. He never cared about her.

"I didn't want to."

A part of her thought that he sounded sincere. He might not have wanted to but she could never find a reason to why he did in the first place. Him, poisoning her, made no sense.

"It is too late for that. Do you like what you have made?" She said before she swung her sword at him again.

He ducked and missed her sword before they started sparing again, Merlin meeting her strikes with a block.

"I meant it," He said.

"Meant what?" Morgana said, getting a little frustrated now.

"We could have found another way."

"Merlin, are you that stupid? You set me down this road with your betrayal."

"You betrayed us first."

Morgana pushed off his next block to create some distance between them. "Ablinn ðu; forlæte ðu nu" She said to put more distance between them.

She smirked as he was sent flying. Things were too easy with magic now. She turned as she looked at her goal. She went to take a step forward but was stopped by a familiar language in a familiar voice. She only just turned back in time to see Merlin's eyes turn gold. She muttered a spell as she brushed her hand over her head, creating a force field to stop the falling rubble from hitting her.

She turned back to him. She didn't know how long she stood there in shock but she knew that what had just happened was never meant to happen. Merlin was not meant to have magic. He was meant to just be a plain severing boy. Someone of insignificance. He was just Arthur's servant. He was just a nuisance. But part of it just made sense. She didn't know why but it just did. Everything that they had put him through. Everything that he had been through. Guard in armour didn't return from trips that Merlin returned from and he was only wearing a tunic. 

It didn't make sense but it made total sense.

Morgana spoke without really thinking about the words that fell out of her mouth.

"You have magic."


	2. Oh Dear!

**Chapter 2**

**Oh Dear!**

It was the surprise on both their faces that made the silence even more disturbing. A word hadn't been said since she had said 'You have magic'. Morgana looked worried, angry and confused all at the same time but Merlin could also see that she was glad and a little understanding, which just confused him. 

"You have magic!" She screamed.

Merlin found himself nodding, although he didn't know why. She had seen him use it so there was no point in denying it. She moved fast as she grabbed her sword off the floor and stormed up to him. She held it up towards his neck and pushed him back. He stopped when he hit the pillar behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" 

Even with a sword at his neck, she still looked beautiful. The raw anger just showed off her beauty. Not that Merlin understood why he was thinking about that now. She had just found out his deepest darkest secret, one that he could have shared with her and could have stopped her on the path of destruction.

"I was told not to." He whispered.

It was his biggest regret. He should have told her. He knew that he could trust her. He knew that she wouldn't have told anyone. She had helped Mordred and that was when he knew that she thought different about magic.

"You have stood there and watched our kind die at the hand of Uther and Arthur." She said, sounding more disappointed than angry. "You knew I was so afraid of what will happen if Uther found out about my magic. Why did you never tell me?!" 

Merlin opened his mouth to answer but he couldn't find the right words. He was grateful when she took a step backwards and the sword dropped out of her hand. At least she wasn't going to attack him with her sword now. He could see the disappointment and anger in her eyes. Part of him just wished that she would attack him, to let her anger out. It was something that he hoped that she would never find out. He hoped that he could just spread the name Emrys when he had been successful in bring back magic. If he had to stay as the old man for the rest of his life, then he would if it meant that Morgana didn't find out about his magic.

The anger returned and she walked back up to him and started hitting his chest and just said why over and over again. He just allowed her to hit him, not even attempting to stop her. It was his fault. Everything was his fault. He could have stopped all of this. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered. 

He wanted to wrap his arms around her as her anger began to fade and her punches became lighter. He only noticed she was crying when she stopped saying why. She pushed back from him.

"You never told me! When I found out my magic, you never told me. You left me alone! I was scared, Merlin. I wanted someone to help me understand what was going on. You just sent me to the druids. You could have helped me."

He wanted to say something that would have made everything better but he knew that he couldn't.

"Why aren't you fighting back? Why aren't you saying anything? Why aren't you stopping me? Why are you just standing there?" She shouted.

"I'm sorry Morgana."

"You are sorry?! Is that all you got to say?!"

"I didn't want to leave you alone but I was told that no good would come if I told you about my magic."

"So you sent me to the druids."

"I wanted to help. I wanted to tell you. Believe me, I wanted to tell you. I almost did tell you. I should have told you that night when you said that you thought it was magic. I... I was too much of a coward to tell you. Like when I poisoned you. There is so much I should have told you."

"You should have." She said, calmly.

"I really was told that no good would come from me telling you. I was told that you should never learn the full extent of your powers. I wanted to tell you, Morgana. I do regret it." He paused for a moment, wondering whether she would interrupt him. "Maybe if I had told you, if I hadn't been a coward, you wouldn't be the person in front of me now. Maybe you would still be the Lady Morgana and not Camelot's most wanted.

She just shook her head at him. "You are a traitor to your own kind. You have magic and you have followed Arthur and Uther. You don't deserve your magic."

Merlin let out a shaky breath. That had hurt him more than her hitting him. He was only in Camelot because of his magic. His destiny relied on the fact that he had magic. Everything he had worked for the last four years had been because of his magic and she didn't believe that he deserved it. 

"You don't know anything about my magic."

"Then please enlighten me. Because I don't understand why you have it. I don't understand why you are here if you have magic. You had a life in Ealdor. You were safer in Ealdor than you are here."

"What on earth is going on?" 

Both of them turned to look at the door to the council chamber to see Arthur standing in the middle of the doorway. Merlin could only feel his heart beating faster in his chest. Morgana finding out was bad enough but Arthur as well. He had no idea how he was going to explain this one. Part of him hoped that he hadn't been there that long. That he had only heard part of the conversation.

"What is she on about Merlin?" Arthur asked.


	3. I Was Born With It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know what is the annoying thing about this chapter?  
> I wrote about half of it and then my browser closed for some reason and deleted everything I had written. So this isn't as good as the first time around. God, I am so annoyed.  
> Also, this wasn't meant to be this long. I suppose that is a good thing for you.

**Chapter 3**

**I Was Born With It**

"Arthur, I can explain," Merlin said after he got over his initial shock. "She's lying." 

"What?!" Morgana shrieked.

"Merlin, she implied that you had magic."

"It is obvious that she is lying. You know me, Arthur."

"No! You are not doing this." Morgana argued. "You didn't tell me because someone said not to. You didn't tell me because you haven't accepted it. You haven't accepted yourself."

"Merlin, what the hell is she on about?"

It wasn't that he didn't want to not tell Arthur about it, it was more about the timing. He had contemplated a number of times about telling Arthur, Gwen and the knights about his magic. He knew that one of the ways that he would make his destiny happened and help shape the land that Arthur was building was to tell them. With them being on a slightly more equal footing, Merlin knew he could make everything happen. If he told Arthur, he could be the one to make him understand about magic. If he told Arthur, he could be the one to help magic return to the land.

But the timing had never been right and with the events that had happened in the past, Merlin didn't know whether he could tell Arthur. He didn't know how he was going to react and Merlin was more scared about losing his friend and king than anything else.

His shoulders dropped as he sighed. "She isn't lying. I... I do have magic, but I have only used my magic for the good of the kingdom and for you."

"For me?! Why would you use it for me?"

"Arthur..."

Merlin's heart dropped as Arthur took a small step back. The man in front of him wasn't his friend but the man that Uther had made with his hatred of magic. He was scared of him. Merlin always hoped that Arthur would just see him for the person that he was but it was obvious that he couldn't see past the magic. 

"You are him. You are Emrys." Morgana said.

He was taken aback to see that Morgana had also taken a step back and seemed to be scared of him as well. 

"It is what the Druids call me. They believe that I am their saviour." 

"Emrys?" Arthur questioned. 

"Yeah. That's me." Merlin joked. "The saviour of your life."

"And my doom," Morgana added. 

"Your doom?" Merlin said, looking back at her. 

"I was told that the one they call Emrys will walk in my shadow. He is my destiny and my doom. Maybe I should have guessed that I was you as you always are a thorn in my side. I should have killed you when I had you in my hovel. Actually, I should have allowed Agrivaine to kill you as he wanted to."

"You said you didn't want to make it that easy for me and then made me try and kill Arthur."

"Which you were useless at."

"My destiny is to protect Arthur. What did you expect?" 

"I didn't know that then, did I?"

"Honestly, I am so confused," Arthur said.

"You would be dear brother. See it just makes it more clear that neither you nor Uther could identify a sorcerer even if he was standing right in front of you and serving you for all these years. Under Uther's nose as well. Uther even made him your manservant." Morgana turned to Merlin. "I even bet that night he used magic to save your life. He was rewarded for using magic without Uther knowing. I must say that he had done well to hide. The goofy, clumsy manservant is a good cover. Makes one not suspect anything, even if he does say that he had magic."

"Arthur, please, allow me to explain properly," Merlin said before Arthur put his hand up, silencing him.

"I think I have heard enough."

"No Arthur, there is so much more to this. Please just... I am still your friend. This doesn't change me or who I am."

"Why though? Why did you learn magic?"

"Are we interrupting something?"

All three of them turned to see Gaius and Gwen standing in the doorway of the council chamber. The look that Gaius gave Merlin made him know in an instant that they had been there for a little while. The raising of his eyebrow just confirmed it. Merlin already knew that he had messed up big time but he just didn't know how he was going to put it right.

"Gwen, Merlin is a sorcerer." He said with a little too much anger in his voice than Merlin would have liked.

"Merlin, a sorcerer," Gwen said, laughing. 

Merlin was just glad that one of them could take it as a joke. He had always wondered which one of them would take his magic better and he always thought that Gwen would be the more understanding one of them. Obviously, just the thought of him being a sorcerer was funny and it was, kinda.

"Are you just taking Morgana's word for that or do you actually have any proof?" She asked.

When Arthur opened his mouth before turning to Merlin and closing it again, Merlin knew that Gwen had asked a valid point. With the fact that he couldn't go back now, he clasped his hands together and said the only spell he could think of in that moment.

"Blóstmá."

He focused on the feeling of the rose in his hands rather than their reactions. He smiled when he opened his hands to see that yet again, it had worked. It was what amazed him about his magic. He loved just to make things with it, like a dragon in the flames or butterflies. It just amazed him every time. He looked up to see that Gwen was smiling at him. Of course, Gwen would always understand. She always saw things that they never saw. He took a few steps to be in front of her.

"Milady," Merlin said as he offered Gwen the rose. 

She smiled at him as she took it and thanked him for it. He was just glad that he seemed to have one friend still in the room.

"And in answer to your question Arthur. No, I have never learnt magic. It isn't really something you learn. Either you have magic or you don't. I was born with it."

Arthur snorted. "No, nobody is born with magic."

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Merlin said. "I was born with magic. The first memory I have is using magic. The pure reason I am in Camelot is the fact that my mother thought that it wasn't safe in Ealdor for me. I needed a tutor for my magic. If you couldn't be born with magic, then Morgana wouldn't have magic. Her magic just appeared. She didn't learn it." He paused for a moment to look at Morgana. "Someone once asked me 'what if magic isn't something you choose? What is it chooses you?' and that same person hoped that 'maybe one-day people will come to see magic as a source for good'. They will never know how happy hearing those words made me."

He turned back to Arthur. "This is who I am Arthur. I am Merlin. I am Emrys. I am the most powerful warlock to walk the earth. I am your manservant. I am your protector. I have my magic because of my destiny, a destiny that is tied to you and the kingdom I hope you will build. I have done so much in your name and Camelot's. I have lied. I have betrayed people. I have killed. All just to keep you safe and dreaming of a time when I can stand by your side as an equal and look down at the land I help make. The golden age of Camelot is near Arthur. Please, make today the start of it."

He looked expectantly at Arthur. "Please, Arthur just say something."


	4. Doubts

**Chapter 4**

**Doubts**

"Please, Arthur just say something."

The council chamber was quiet as Arthur looked down at the floor. He lifted his head up and looked at Merlin.

"You are hereby banished from Camelot," Arthur said in a voice that didn't sound like his own. "If you ever return or are caught inside the borders, I will have to sentence you to death for treason."

"Arthur..."

"Get out!" Arthur shouted.

Merlin stared at him for a few moments before nodding and scurrying out of the hall, only looking up at Gaius. Arthur turned to Morgana.

"You as well. Get out."

She didn't need to be told twice as she followed Merlin out. There was a part of Arthur that wondered whether they would go off together but doubted it. She hated him by the sounds of things and she wasn't the only one at the moment. He noticed the rose in Gwen's hand and knocked it out of her grasp before stepping on it.

"Arthur!"

"He made it with magic."

"I know you are angry but..."

"But what? He lied to us. He has been practising magic. The one person I thought that I could trust completely has been doing the very thing I have been taught to hate and destroy."

"I know. You are angry and upset but Arthur, you need to calm down."

"He has betrayed me, Gwen."

"Sire, Merlin has just seen leaving with all his things," Leon said as he entered with Eylan.

"Good. He has been banished." Arthur said.

"Banished?" Eylan said as he looked at his sister for any clue of what they had just missed.

"Yes, banished."

"Merlin has been banished?" Leon questioned, sounding rather confused.

Gwen held her hand out to stop Arthur. "We have just discovered that Merlin had magic. As you can imagine, some of us are more upset by that thought than others."

"He lied to us, Gwen," Arthur said through his teeth.

"Merlin and magic," Leon said jokily.

"I am afraid so," Gaius said, finally breaking his silence.

"You knew?" Arthur said.

"Sire, his mother sent him to Camelot for my guidance. Hunith can't remember a time when Merlin was not using magic. It is a part of him as your sword is a part of you. When he said that he has only used it for you and the good of the kingdom, he isn't lying. Everything that he has done is for you and the future that Kilgharrah told him about."

"He knew the dangers of practising magic," Arthur said before turning to Leon. "Make sure that the rest of the knights know. Let them know that Merlin has been banished and if he returns, then he is to be killed on sight. He is no longer our friend. He is a sorcerer."

 "Sire..." Leon started, unsure about how he was going to finish it.

"Sire, that isn't going to be popular," Elyan said, getting what Leon wanted to say.

"I know. But that is the decision that I have made. And it is the final decision." Arthur said, stressing the last part.

"Yes, Sire." Leon and Elyan said together before they bowed and left the council chamber.

"No one else needs to know about this," Arthur said. "This stays in this room and with the knights. We can not be seen to look weak. We carry on as normal. They can't know that we had a traitor in our mists. It would be the end of Camelot. I would not seem worthy of the throne. Understand? This conversation ends here. We do not speak of it again."

"Yes, Sire," Gaius said before dipping his head into a bow and leaving.

Arthur started to pace. He was conflicted by what had just happened. His best friend, the person he trusted most, had been practising magic. It was he had to do. He had to banish Merlin. He couldn't have him executed. Not only would Arthur not be able to pass that sentence, he knew that he would have half the castle trying to break Merlin out and rebel against him. He couldn't have allowed him to stay in Camelot. He could only think what his father would think.

"Did you really have to be that harsh on him?" Gwen asked.

"Harsh on who?"

"Gaius. He has followed you and your father and that is how you repay him. He had just had his ward, a person that I am sure has become a son to him, banished. Do not punish him as well for this."

"What was I meant to do? Go on Gwen tell me. Or did you know?"

"Gods sakes Arthur. This isn't a witchhunt. No, I didn't know. But doesn't it make some sort of sense? We have always known that there was something a little different about Merlin and... him having magic just makes sense. That he can leave Camelot in a tunic while you and the knights leave in armour and come back unharmed. After all these years of knowing him, didn't it once cross your mind? It has done mine. I believe now that he saved my father when all those people were dying because I asked Gaius to do something. He saved my father with magic. I almost took the blame for it but he didn't have to." Gwen paused for a moment. "I think you should go somewhere and think because I think that what he said is right. I think Merlin has saved your life so many times, never asking for any thanks, and you never noticed."

She started to walk out of the council chamber before stopping and turning back to him. "Leon is right as well. The knights aren't going to be happy. Gwaine especially."

"I did what I had to do. If I didn't banish him, I would have had to execute him."

"You didn't have to do anything."

"What is that look for?"

Gwen creased her brow. "I just don't recognise you at the moment. I thought I married you Arthur, not Uther."

He wanted to argue that he wasn't his father but she had gone before he could say anything. He growled as his anger finally let go. He had done what he had to do. Hadn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really said how I am going to be posting this story.  
> Basically, I haven't got a plan at the moment. I kinda was unsure about whether I was going to do this or not and then when I decided I was, I just jumped straight into doing it. So when I update this will be random (basically when I finish rewriting the chapter). Soon this will become my main priority and I will try my best to get the chapters to you as fast as possible.


	5. Irony of It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is a little wordy. You can't have much dialogue when it is only one person in the scene.  
> And five years ago, I don't think I could spell.

**Chapter 5**

**Irony of it**

The last six months had been pretty uneventful for Merlin. Part of him had hoped that Arthur had calmed down by now and gone to ask Gaius about everything that Merlin had done for him before sending a search party out for him. But that hadn't happened yet. He was alone but still determined to do what the dragon had told him during his first days in Camelot. It would have probably been better if he had stayed in Eadlor with his mother but she did have a point.

He had basically spent the first two months crying on his mother's shoulder. He was glad that she had put up with his mood for that long. She was probably just happy to see him again after so long. Now that Arthur was king, Merlin didn't find the time like he used to do to visit her. She had spoken to him, telling him that he couldn't stay there forever because he still had a destiny to complete. It was his mother who told him to find a way to make it happen even though he had been banished from Camelot. He was glad that she had made him realise that. He left almost immediately, shocking her more. He had to talk to Kilgharrah anyway.

Once he had spoken to Killgharrah, he knew what he had to do. He rounded up a few people that he had met over the years to help him protect Camelot. There were a few that were inside the walls while there were others in key 'danger zones'. They had a way of contacting Merlin if there was anything that they couldn't stop themselves. It just meant that Merlin couldn't be seen. Nothing major had happened yet but he knew the reason behind that.

It had been weird but over the last six months, Merlin had spent more time with Morgana than he had done when she was in Camelot. The first few times they meet up, it ended with them fighting. They would have these big magical fights while spitting insults at each other. Merlin would always let her win. After all the years of lying to her, she deserved to be able to get all her anger out on him. If she was more focused on him, then she wasn't going to go after Camelot.

Recently, the loneliness had hit both of them and when they would meet, they would collect what they needed for a meal. Merlin would cook it while they sat there in total and utter silence. They would just make small talk as they eat. She still hated him but she was giving him company like he was giving her company. They had even stayed in the same place to sleep. Morgana would always be gone by morning, but she would leave him a few berries or something along those lines for breakfast. Merlin had wondered whether he could finally bring her back to Camelot and whether they could start to work together again.

There was one good thing about his magic being out. Everything that he had to do wasn't a secret anymore. He didn't need some excuse as to why Arthur should do something the way that he was saying to do it. They now knew about the bigger plan. They knew what he had been trying to achieve for the last four years. There was a hope that he could get Morgana back on side. He could feel old feeling emerge for her and he was finding it harder to bat the thoughts away. He put it down to the fact that she was the only person that he had seen and spent time with in the last two months. 

He knew that he wasn't going to see her tonight. They would have already bumped into each other by now. He sighed as he carried the firewood back towards his cave. He had found it only a couple of weeks ago but it gave better cover than he could ever make from what he could find. It wasn't much but it was home for now. 

 _The irony of it._ Merlin thought.  _Uther hunted my father and he ended up living in a cave. Now Arthur has banished me and I live in a cave. Might as well start to grow a beard as well. He might as well find out about that as well now._

He laughed out loud for some reason and scared a few birds, making them take flight and rise above the trees, scaring him in the process. The problem was Merlin knew that laugh wasn't his real laugh. He couldn't actually remember the last time he laughed properly. It was probably years ago now. 

"Great, now I am starting to go mental." He said under his breath, probably making him sound more mental.

Merlin placed down the firewood before he started to sort through it to make the fire. He lit it using magic and looking into the flames for a moment. He couldn't really deny it anymore. He was lonely and he was missing his old life. He might have complained about Arthur on a daily basis but he would trade anything just to be back in Camelot, hearing Arthur shout his name down the corridors. He wanted to be back with his friends. He wanted to go out drinking with Gwaine or chat with Gaius or have secret jokes with Gwen. He wanted his life back.

He sighed heavily before standing up and grabbing a bowl. He tipped the water out of it before refilling it and bring it back to the flames. He looked down into the water, knowing that he shouldn't probably be doing what he was about to do, but it at least made him feel like he was there. 

"Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymþ."

The water started to move in the bowl before showing him what he wanted to see.


	6. New Manservant and the Messenger

**Chapter 6**

**New Manservant and the Messenger**

For some reason, Arthur just exploded. "Are you completely useless?! Get out of my sight!"

The poor man coward before quickly bowing and making his way out of the room. It took everything for Arthur not to pick up the goblet and lob it at him as he left. He knew what was wrong but he didn't want to admit it to himself. He had just fired the eleventh manservant since  _he_ left. It wasn't that they weren't good, it was quick the opposite, they were perfect. They were the perfect manservant. They did as they were told when they were told to do it. They did everything required of them before it was required of them to do it. Not like  _he_ was. Because  _he_ was the useless one.

But Arthur missed Merlin greatly and no matter how perfect the manservant was, they would never be Merlin. He just wanted his friend back, even if his betrayal still hurt.

"Arthur, why have I just seen Edmund running down the hallways in a panic? Please don't tell me that you have fired him." Gwen said.

"He is useless." He said, the excuse sounding weak even to him.

"He is one of the best manservants that you have had."

"Gwen, I could have burnt myself in the bath he ran for me last night and this morning, I put on a tunic that I told him to mend and I swear it has even more holes in it than when I gave it to him."

"Arthur."

He sighed. "And he just keeps calling me sire."

He didn't miss Gwen's small smile as he slightly admitted that he was missing Merlin. It had been six months since they had found out about his magic and his anger over it all had disappeared slightly. It must have given her some hope that soon he will send out a search party to find Merlin and bring him home. Gaius missed him dearly, as did the knights. He knew that much but he couldn't bring himself to admit. He couldn't let Merlin back in. 

"Then let's go. I am sure the knights will gladly come with us. We can find Merlin and bring him back to where he belongs."

"No."

"Arthur, he belongs in Camelot." She sighed. "And you can't tell me anymore that you don't need him. You are firing perfectly good manservants over little mistakes that Merlin made a thousand times and you never fired him over. You need him as he needs us. Camelot is his home and we are the ones that should accommodate him. You have questioned magic so many times. Why stop questioning it now?"

"I would like to remind you that he lied to us."

"What was he suppose to do Arthur? Tell you the moment he walked through those gates. He lied so that he could be by your side to try and help you complete your destiny. And he did tell you. He told you when I was being accused of being a sorceress when there was that thing in the water that was killing all those people. He told the whole court actually. He told you."

Arthur opened his mouth to argue but instead just huffed. ]

"Sire, there is someone here to see you," Leon said as he entered the room.

"Bring him in."  

"He has requested an audience with you and your counsel. He says that he was sent by Emrys."

The name felt familiar but he couldn't place where he had heard it before. The glare that he was getting off of Gwen showed that he should know the name or should see the man. Or and see the man.

"We will be down in a moment," Arthur said. "Emrys." He whispered.

Gwen huffed before she turned on her heel and walked out of the door. Arthur knew he was in the wrong now. It only took him a few moments to catch up with her but he knew that she was angry with him. How was he meant to remember the name of everyone that he had come across? As they walked to the council chamber in silence, he remembered that Morgana said something about an Emrys and then Merlin confirming that he was him. Of course, this whole thing would come back to haunt him. He almost turned back if he hadn't realised that Merlin had sent the man when he had stepped into the council chamber. The man fell to one knee, bowing lowly to him. Arthur took his place in front of his throne while Gwen took hers.

"Rise. May I ask who has requested this audience." He said as the hood of the man's cloak obstructed his face.

The man pulled the hood back. "My name is Gilli, sire. We have met before."

"You fought my father in a tournament. I remember."

"If it wasn't for Emrys, I would have killed your father. He showed me the error of my ways and the future that he hoped that you would build together. Honestly, all Emrys has ever done is try to keep you safe and that is why he sent me to deliver this message. He told me, to tell you, that you shouldn't trust everyone. There are some that you can trust but there are some that aren't as loyal as you might hope. Your biggest enemy now isn't Morgana, but someone inside Camelot."

The chamber was filled with hushed voices, trying to work out who Gilli meant. Arthur scanned the room to see if there was one person who seemed to look like they were more in the know than they wanted to let on but saw nothing that gave anyone away. Why couldn't he just plainly tell him? Arthur raised his hand and the room silenced.

"Does Emrys have anything more to say?"

"No sire. That is all he told me."

If anything, that angered Arthur more. He wanted to warn him but couldn't stay much more than a warning. There were many people in Camelot and in the castle. It could be a number of people. So he was now on a manhunt.

"If that is all then, I believe that the council is dismissed." He said before he stormed down the center of the room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time around I am made Arthur seem like such an idiot. Bloody hell this gets worse and worse the more I do. Glad I am rewriting this as well as regretting it.


	7. Why Can't I Kill Him?

**Chapter 7**

**Why Can't I Kill Him?**

Morgana allowed her hand to glide over Aithusa's scales. She thought it was probably weird for her to be stroking a dragon but the white dragon acted like any stray cat that would wander around Camelot. Sometimes they would make their way up to her room and she would allow them to stay, mainly just for the company. 

She thought she would be relieved when she found out who Emrys was but the thought of who it was only made her sad.

"Why is it that I have spent months trying to work out who Emrys is, and know that I know, I don't want to know." She sighed heavily. "I know that he had tried to kill me but, for some reason, I just never have had the heart to do it. Every time he was captured, I just couldn't allow anything to happen to him, even if he was the one to foil all our plans. I just can't do it."

Aithusa turned her head up to look at her, making Morgana's hand fall off her head. She looked down at the dragon. The dragon opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. It was times like this that she wished that the dragon could talk. The white dragon had been living with her since she had saved her. She didn't know anything about dragons and she didn't even know her name. 

"I would love to know what you are trying to say. I would hope that you would give me some wisdom."

The dragon nodded at her before giving her something that she could describe as a smile before making a noise sound that sound like it could be happy. She smiled at her.

"Have I said something to make you happy? Maybe it is best if you don't talk. I can tell you all my secrets and know that they will never be told to another soul."

The dragon raised her head and hit her hand. Morgana smiled at her.

"There was a time where I suppose, I loved him. He was kind and just saw past my title and beauty to see me as the person I was. I think I noticed it more when he brought Mordred to me." She sighed and turned to the dragon. "But we are different people now. He poisoned me when I thought he cared about me. He has tried to kill me. He has thawed all my plan. He is the reason I killed my sister as a sacrifice. And yet, I still can see him harmed. I have not taken the opportunities given to me to stop him." She wiped her cheek to remove the tears from them. She had no idea why she was crying.

Aithusa rested her head on her lap. For some reason, Morgana couldn't stop herself from carrying on, allowing years of built up pain and anger come out.

"I always thought I would end up with Arthur. Although with the information I have now, that would be weird if we were. Then Merlin arrived in Camelot. The idiot Merlin. The bumbling idiot. He tried to help me so many times. He was the one who sent me to the druids to help me find out about my magic. I thought he was my friend. We couldn't have been anything more than that. We couldn't even be friends. I just felt like he got me. He his the pure reason I have trust issues. he was right. If he hadn't poisoned me, I wouldn't be the person I am today. I would probably have been married off to some rich ally in the end."

Things had changed between Merlin and herself. He had taken all the punishment that she had thrown at him and now they had come to some sort of realisation that this was how it was going to be. Them just being together, not really talking. Maybe she should make more of an effort to talk to him but she was still trying to come to terms with what had happened six months ago.

"My sister always said that love was a strength but a weakness. Family love was a strength. She would be disappointed. I have become weak because of a servant."

Aithusa sat up straight and growled in disagreement.

"Have I said something to displease you?"

The white dragon nodded.

"You don't believe that my sister was right and that I have become weak."

The dragon nodded again.

"Well unless you can tell me otherwise. That is how I am going to feel."

Morgana was certain that the dragon huffed but she couldn't give into the emotions that she was feeling. It was those emotions that seemed to get her where she was now, in some hovel, the most wanted of her old home. 

_Oh, how the mighty have fallen._ Morgana thought. She looked around her hovel and knew how bad it could get. She was an outcast. 

She could only sigh to see that it was now dark outside and a part of her was sad. It meant that she wouldn't be meeting up with Merlin tonight. Not that it was a bad thing. With all the thoughts going through her head, it would probably be best that she didn't see him. She couldn't particularly trust herself not to say something that she would later regret. She enjoyed the time that she was spending with him, mainly just because it reminded her of old, simpler times.

But those times were gone and Morgana wanted the feelings that she held for Merlin to go too. He was her destiny and her doom. She couldn't go around, loving the enemy. He was Emrys. If they couldn't be together before, they definitely couldn't be together now.

 


	8. The Runaway Dragon

**Chapter 8**

**The Runaway Dragon**

The white dragon may not be able to talk to her but Morgana was grateful for the company that she gave. It made her think that she wasn't lonely, that she wasn't the only one on this path. She had the dragon and for now, it was enough. Soon she would have to try and find allies that would help her with her claim to the throne of Camelot, but for the time being, she was grateful for the break. 

She watched Aithusa as she jumped over braches and ran in between the trees. She smiled as she bent down to pick up wood that she could use later. It was a tedious job and one that she practically had to do every day, but sometimes she enjoyed doing it, like today. She had so many thoughts that she couldn't make sense of them all, and mostly they were about Merlin. It just seemed like he was constantly on her mind at the moment and she couldn't understand why. She wanted nothing to do with him. He had lied to her and made her feel isolated when he could have let her in. She could still be in Camelot now if it wasn't for him. 

Morgana looked up at the right time to see the white dragon runoff.

"Where are you going?" She shouted after her.

When Aithusa didn't slow down, Morgana panicked. As she took off, she dropped the firewood that she had collected.

"Slow down!" 

* * *

 

Mostly Merlin just thought that the shouting was part of his imagination. He had been imagining a lot recently and put it down to loneliness. He now understood why his father was so bitter when he finally met him. Isolation was one way into madness. It was probably the reason for Morgana's downward spiral into madness and he hadn't helped it with what happened to Morgause. 

If he had another shot at everything, he would do some many things differently. Hindsight was a wonderful but horrible thing and, again, isolation wasn't helping.

"Slow down please!" He heard a woman shout.

He was certain that he recognised the voice but didn't take the time to try and place whose voice it was. The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back with something nudging they face next to his. He laughed when he realised who it was.

"Aithusa."

"Aithusa?"

The white dragon jumped off of his chest to show Morgana standing at his feet. Part of him was confused to see her but he was happy to see her as well. If they were only going to spend a few hours together, it would soothe him from his loneliness and isolation.

"Yes, Aithusa. That's her name." He said as he stood up. 

"How do you know that?"

Merlin opened his mouth to reply but was stopped as Aithusa hit his back, making him fall forward towards Morgana. He managed to stop himself before he fell on top of her but it was enough to make them both blush slightly. He cleared his throat before he turned to the dragon. The way that she was bouncing around, he knew that she had not only brought them together, there was a reason for it. One that she was too excited about. He calmly told her to calm down in the dragon tongue. When he turned back to Morgana, she was standing there in awe.

"What was that?"

"Dragon tongue." He hesitated. "I am a dragonlord. I am kin with the dragons. That is how I know her name. I called her from her egg."

"That was amazing."

Merlin gave her a small smile. He had only used it in front of some on only a couple of occasions. He knew what it felt like to feel the words come through him but he missed the outside opinion on his other hidden gift.

"How come she is with you?" He asked her.

"I left Camelot injured after my second reign. I ended up in the forest and I was stumbling around and fainted. She found me and breathed life into me. I woke up and she was there. She has been by my side ever since."

"Good." He said without thinking.

"I would have thought that you would have been horrified to find out that your dragon had been with your enemy."

"We all need someone Morgana. I have learnt that dragons usually know what they are on about. Maybe they aren't always right but they know what they are saying."

"Might help if she did say something."

"Kilgharrah never said that she was missing. I don't know whether he was trying not to worry me. Or maybe he just knew that she was with you. I doubt I will be able to make her go back to him. I wouldn't want to go back to him."

"Kilgharrah?"

"The great dragon. The one who spend 20 years underneath the castle."

"I heard he had escaped."

"I set him free. I shouldn't have. Though I would never have found out about him if I hadn't."

"Found out about who?"

He sighed. He knew that this conversation would come around at some point but he didn't know how he was going to say what he needed to say. With Aithusa and his new confession about his dragonlord power, he supposed it was the best time to tell at least someone about it. He hadn't really spoken to anyone about it. His father was a secret that he had kept more closely guarded than his magic. It wasn't that he was ashamed of him or anything, but for the majority of his life, his father had been kept a secret from him and he only really knew him for a few days. How could he explain a man that he barely knew?

"Balinor." He said.

"Who was he?"

"The last dragonlord."

"So that is where you learnt to do that."

He thought about what he was going to say. He wanted to say something like that but he knew that more questions would just follow. A question that he could answer with two words.

"No. I didn't learn it. The power of the dragonlord is passed from father to son." He said before he took a step, to pick up firewood. He knew that it would be a long conversation that would follow.

"Merlin, from father to son. That would make Balinor..."

"My father." He finished for her. "Let's get something to eat and I will explain everything. Well, everything I haven't already explain."

He knew that she wanted to argue by the look on her face but when she sighed and started helping him. He sighed loudly as he began to think about what he was going to say. Very soon she was about to find out one of his darkest secrets, something that he hadn't even told Arthur. Part of him didn't want to tell her but the way she was acting surprised him. That was the most civil conversation that they had for a while. Maybe things were changing.

 


	9. Father and Freya

**Chapter 9**

**Father and Freya**

"So your father? Balinor? What happened?"

There was a softness in her voice that he hadn't heard for a while and it was great that, once again, it was directed at him. He allowed himself to smile at the floor for a moment. He knew that he would have to finally answer her question but in those few moments, he could make himself believe that the last couple of years hadn't happened. That nothing had changed.

"After I poisoned you and Morgause took you away, I took one of the swords from the Knights of Medhir. Apparently, it was the only thing that could cut through the chains. I know that I had the choice whether to set him free or not but I also knew that he would bug me until I did do it. He went on a rampage of revenge. Half of Camelot was on fire and there was nothing I could do to stop him. He had spoken so passionately of this destiny that I have with Arthur but there he was, almost killing him. It was Gaius who mentioned about Balinor, saying that the only way to stop Killgharrah would be a dragonlord. Obviously, Uther sent Arthur, which meant that I had to tag along. Before we left, Gaius told me that Balinor was my father. I was shocked and angry but there was this part of me that wanted to meet him. We found him but I think it was only by chance. Arthur's wound was infected and Balinor treated him, with magic as well." Merlin paused.

The last thing he expected was Morgana to grab his hand. Her hands were rougher than he remembered them but he put that down to her not living the lifestyle she had when they first met. 

"I know I asked but you don't have to tell me."

He gave her a small smile. "No, I need to tell you. I need to start being more open about everything now." He said, harsher than he expected. "Balinor saved Arthur but he wouldn't help Camelot. Uther had asked him to 'make peace' with the Great Dragon. Obviously, you can guess how that ended. Gaius helped him escape and sent him to Ealdor to stay with my mother. Uther chased him out of Ealdor, my mother's life and my own. He didn't even know that I existed until I stumbled into his cave asking for help. I only really knew him for a day. The one day he found out truly who I was then the next we were ambushed by a group of Cenred's knights. He died saving me."

"Merlin, I'm sorry."

He knew that he could only begin to think of what Morgana was thinking. If anything, he was sure that he had just fueled her hatred toward Uther. There was nothing that they could do about it. Both Uther and Balinor were dead and there was nothing that they could do to change that. 

"I was just glad that I at least met him. I have someone that I can call my father."

"Have the mighty Pendragon's done anything else to you?"

He didn't even humour her with an answer. He knew why she was asking that question. She was hoping that finally, he would turn to her cause, or that was at least the way that he took it. He sighed loudly.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"Yes."

"Merlin."

"Do you remember that Druid girl who escaped from that bounty hunter? Or that monster that was killing people at that time?"

"Yes."

"I set her free from the bounty hunter."

"Sounds like something you would do."

"She was the monster. She had been cursed. Her name was Freya and she was a Bastet."

"Did you fall in love with her?"

"Yes," Merlin said.

He knew that he loved Freya but maybe he always knew that his idea of running away from Camelot with her would just be a dream. It was the time that he realised that he wouldn't be able to run away from his destiny and Camelot. Something would always be there to stop him. But with his destiny seeming less certain, it was hard to think that the sacrifice he made then wouldn't be enough. He had tried so hard to make everything happen like the dragon said it would. He had given up so much to spend the rest of his days in a cave, banished from the one place he was meant to be.

"Didn't Arthur..."

"Yes." He said, interrupting her.

"Merlin. Why have you stayed so loyal to him? To Camelot?"

"Because of our shared destiny. It has just been a sacrifice that was made in the name of that destiny. I still believe in it, Morgana. I still believe that it will happen. We will make Albion and magic will be returned to the land. We will see a time of peace. Arthur will become the greatest king that Camelot has ever seen and he will return magic to the land and I will be by his side when he does it."

"Was I a sacrifice?"

He turned to her slowly, unknowing how to answer her question. There was only one answer to that question.

"Yes. I was told that to stop the enchantment was to destroy the vessel and you were the vessel. I do blame myself for what you have become Morgana. There are so many things that I would do differently if I could do it again. I wouldn't leave you on your own. I wouldn't make it so that you felt like you had to turn to Morgause. I would make it so you had a choice for the path that you could take rather than indirectly choosing it for you."

"Unfortunately you did."

"I know. But I never stopped caring about you. I have always tried to do what was best for you. Even if it might not seem like it."

He only stopped regretting what he had just said when she smiled at him. He felt stupid for saying them but it was what he felt. He hadn't stopped caring. It was the only reason she was able to come back, again and again, to take over Camelot. 

"Come on, it is almost dark," Merlin said, looking towards the sky. "No point you wandering around in the dark towards where you are living when my cave is just over there."

"Merlin, I would like to remind you that I am an enemy of Camelot."

He chuckled. "At the moment, I am as well. Let's be outcasts together."

Aithusa finally joined them again with something that resembled a smile. Merlin wanted to know why she was so happy about but part of him already knew why she was happy. If he was to get Morgana back on side, maybe he could right a wrong that he had regretted the most. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to update this story as fast as I can. Rewriting this story is harder than I thought. Mainly I thought I would take what I had written 5 years ago and just change a few bits. Oh well. Hopefully, as I am working less this week, I am going to try and batch write a few chapters so I can try and upload a few like every other day. No promises though.


	10. What About Yours?

**Chapter 10**

**What About Yours?**

It may have been an odd waking up but Morgana had become accustomed to Aithusa's screeching. Most people would have been alarmed but she just made her way towards the mouth of the cave and watched as Merlin and Aithusa played. It was nice to see them as Master and Dragon. Morgana didn't know what the young dragon wanted or needed. She hoped that with Merlin being a dragonlord, he would be able to help her.

The smile that Merlin gave her was something that she thought he would never give to her again. His wide smile just reminded her of better times and when he used to give her that smile all the time. He took a few steps to stand with her. 

"How long have you been there?"

"Not long. It was nice to watch you two play."

Merlin turned and watch Aithusa as she started to scare birds and then try and catch them in the air. She was quite successful at it.

"I forget that she is young and that she is still learning. She isn't as accustomed to the ways of the world as us."

"No, she isn't."

He turned back to her and cleared his throat. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." She said.  _Better than I have in weeks. Months even._

He chuckled. "I would say that Aithusa has caught us breakfast but I don't know whether I would actually trust eating it."

"I think we might be best getting our own breakfast." She said.

* * *

 

"Do you remember your birthday? The last one that you spent in Camelot?"

Morgana turned to Merlin, unsure what his question had about anything.

"Yes, that was the one where I fell down the stairs."

"I made the torch fall that made you fall." He confessed. "I had seen something in the crystals in the Crystal Cave and I tried to stop it but instead I almost made it happen."

"I was off to see Morgause." She said, angerly. 

"I was obsessed with what I had seen. I thought you were off to kill Uther. I didn't know that I would almost kill you. I didn't know that Uther would ask Gaius to do anything to save you. I didn't know that we were going to find out that you were Uther's daughter."

"I could have died."

"And I forced a dragon that hates you to give me a spell to save you. I didn't want you to die Morgana. Just... Arthur wasn't ready to become king then. I have always thought what would happen it Arthur became king earlier. I suppose he would have both of us whispering in his ear that magic isn't as bad as he thinks." He dragged his hands down his hands. "We should be working together on this. I am an idiot. I just don't know how to make everything right."

"I don't think you can make everything right."

"What about your father's death?" Merlin asked.

She had no idea why he had changed the conversation so drastically. They were talking about him. They were talking about how he had let her down.

"Which one?"

"Both."

"My father, Gorlois, was always kind and caring. He always had the time for me if I wanted it. Uther took him away from me. Sent off to a losing battle. I was only ten and I was carted off to an unfamiliar place to live with the person who was responsible for his death. I loved him."

"What happened to your mother?"

"I never really knew my mother. She left when I was young. Now that I am older, I suspect that she had magic and ran to find somewhere that she could be safe. If only she could have taken my father and me with her."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, you didn't know." She cleared her throat. "As for Uther, I couldn't have cared less if he died. I am sure you can remember all the times I had a plan of action that you stopped. All of them were made with the ultimate goal that Uther would be dead by the end of it."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe me, Merlin. I felt nothing."

"I don't believe that you are that heartless. Not yet at least."

"You don't know me anymore."

"Maybe not, but I know the person that you were."

She knew that she couldn't keep up the same lie that she kept telling herself over and over again. It had actually scared her that she had felt something when Uther died. She just put it down to the enchanted necklace that she had asked Agravaine to place around his neck so that the sorcerer that Arthur had asked to save his father wouldn't be able to heal Uther.

"Wait, were you the sorcerer that Arthur asked to heal Uther?"

"I was in disguise. And thanks to you Uther died so the deal I had struck with Arthur didn't go to plan."

"What deal?"

"I told Arthur that I didn't want gold but that all I have ever wanted is that people like me can live in peace. That those who practice magic are accepted, rather than hunted. To which he promised that when he was King, things would be different and I wouldn't have to live in fear. It's the second time I have let an opportunity to slip through my fingers."

Morgana sighed. "I felt his death. I knew he was dead before Agravaine told me."

"See, I said you weren't that heartless."

"I still didn't care for him."

"I didn't either, but I cared for Arthur. And I believe that a part of you still cares for him as well. We have become evidence of how circumstance can change things. We have the power to dethrone Arthur but we are the ones out in the cold. Magic has always taken the higher ground. We will get our time of peace."

"I wouldn't be so sure Merlin."

"Have faith, Morgana. We will see it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So got a little ahead of myself and I am going try and post every 3 days if I can. It might all go downhill now that I have said that.


	11. No Better and No Different

**Chapter 11**

**No Better and No Different**

"Morgana, you know I am no better than you."

She turned to him. She thought that they would just end their conversation and then part ways but they had spent the last hour or so, sitting in silence, thinking over what had been said.

"How do you mean?"

"We are both a slave to our destinies. We have both done things that we aren't proud of in the name of it."

"What have you done then?"

"I have killed so many people in cold blood. I killed Aredian to save you and Gaius. I killed both Aulfric and Sophia to save Arthur. Edwin, Agravaine..."

"You killed Agravaine?" She said, shocked.

Morgana was under no illusion that Merlin had seen right through Agravaine. He was probably the first one to catch onto Arthur's uncle's motives, and they weren't to help Arthur. If anything, she wished that Merlin had killed him earlier. The man was a creep and she always thought that he thought that there was more in it for him that he was going to get. Once she had the throne, she was going to let him go, or kill him herself. He was only the means to an end.

"He found out I was Emrys. I had sent the knights and him flying but he wasn't knocked out by that. He... he was probably not going to let me leave the tunnels alive. I would say that I panicked but I knew exactly what I was doing when I lifted my hands and just allowed my magic to use the spell I wanted to use. I didn't want to kill him. It just happened."

"We are no different then."

"I thought that once. I thought that because we both have magic that we were the same. It was just after you returned to Camelot after your year with Morgause. I said that I would be nothing like you but I think you have just come more like me."

Morgana was confused by his last statement. She had done things that she wasn't proud of before she had found out about her magic. She had actively played a part in an assassination attempt on Uther just to foil it. Her hands weren't clean before she started on her quest for the throne of Camelot.

"Merlin!" A voice boomed. 

She looked up to see the tail of a dragon flying overhead. Merlin groaned. 

"I suppose I should really go and see him. I have a bone to pick with him over Aithusa." He turned to her. "Not that she was with you, that he allowed her to not return so that she did carry on her teachings. If that made any sense."

"I made sense." She said, giggling.

Merlin stood up and Morgana copied his action. He called for Aithusa and the white dragon reluctantly followed his master before she was made to. She walked behind them, making sure that she kept up with them but also dropping back as far she thought she could get away with. Morgana felt sorry for her. She had obviously left Kilgharrah for some reason and she was scared of the backlash that she might get. The closer they got, the slower their pace got. It was evident that neither master or dragon wanted to have the conversation that they were going to have.

"I don't know whether I mentioned it but Kilgharrah doesn't like you much."

The question of how much he doesn't like her was on the tip of her tongue but wasn't asked as they entered the clearing. The pure size of the dragon stunned her into silence. He towered over the trees and Morgana wondered whether Aithusa would ever reach that size as well. She couldn't imagine her being that big.

"What is the witch doing here?" Kilgharrah asked.

She watched as Merlin just rolled his eyes. "What news do you have from Camelot?"

"You have avoided my question."

"She is here because she was with me. I am not going to just leave her in the forest by herself. I am sure she is quite capable of looking after herself, but just for my own piece of mind. I mean there are a number of groups of bandits in this forest." He turned more serious. "Now what news do you have from Camelot?"

Kilgharrah didn't look happy at Merlin's answer but she knew that he had to accept it. Morgana was coming more aware that her own internal conflict over her feelings for Merlin might be the same for Merlin for her. They may have only spent a day together but it felt like when he had first arrived in Camelot. The sweet village boy was back and Morgana didn't want to let him go.

"The Once and Future Queen has been planning a pilgrimage. The Once and Future King believes that it is to her father's grave but I feel like she wishes to find you to bring you back to Camelot."

"So nothing pressing. Good." Merlin looked over his shoulder. "Where is Aithusa?" He said as he turned back.

"The young dragon went out hunting and hasn't returned."

"When were you going to tell me? I left her in your care."

"I don't control her."

"Luckily, I know where she is and where she has been. She has been with Morgana."

"The witch?!"

"Yes," Morgana said, finally finding her voice. "She saved my life and has been with me ever since."

She felt her fingers brush the top of Aithusa's head as she finally joined them. Morgana took comfort in the young dragon's presence. She might not be able to take on Kilgharrah but she hoped that she would try and protect her at least.

"No," Kilgharrah said. "I won't. You know nothing and to imply that I have been wrong is damn right insulting. You don't know how we have suffered!"

"You can hear what she is saying?" Morgana asked.

"Can you help her speak?" Merlin said.

"If she stayed in my care, she would be able to," Kilgharrah argued.

"And you were the one to say that you couldn't control her. Just help her before I command you." Merlin said.

Kilgharrah growled before he breathed the knowledge that Aithusa needed into her. As soon as it stopped, Aithusa shook her head. Morgana looked expectantly at her, wondering what her voice would sound like and what she was going to say.

"Master, Mistress." She said, looking at them. 

Her voice reminded Morgana of a young girl, which she thought was appropriate for her age and gender. At least she knew that Aithusa was a girl now. Part of her wanted to know what she had been trying to say to her but she knew that it would be a conversation for another time. Maybe not in front of Merlin.

"Thank you old friend," Merlin said.

"Can I leave her in your care now?" Killgharrah said.

"Yes," He said as he looked at Morgana, "I think so."


	12. Why Is He So Stubborn?

**Chapter 12**

**Why Is He So Stubborn?**

Gwen was passed being annoyed with Arthur. It was just damn irritating that he wasn't accepting that he was missing Merlin. She never knew Arthur to be so stubborn on something. He would moan that things weren't right but it felt like even Merlin's name was some bad word that couldn't even be muttered in the corridors. 

She tried to calm herself down as she entered their chambers.

"I swear, if you sack another manservant, I will go and find Merlin and drag him back here."

"I don't need him! He betrayed me." Arthur shouted.

"Honestly! We are going to have this conversation again. What did you expect from him? He was in a kingdom that started a purge on magic. A kingdom that started making magic punishable by death."

She watched as Arthur's face soften and some sort of realisation hit him. She hoped that it was the start of him accepting the fact that Merlin hadn't meant to do what he had done and that it wasn't in his control. 

"He wasn't lying all those years ago."

"What about?"

"Being a sorcerer. When you were arrested for sorcery during that plague, he stepped in and said that you weren't the sorcerer and that he was. I just thought that he was in love with you and just wanted to save you."

"And that was also how he knew that my father was better. He had used his magic to save him."

Gwen was sure that they were only just starting to realise exactly how much Merlin had done for them. She wondered how many times he had saved Arthur and herself. She could imagine that it was countless. He never asked for any thanks. She hated the way that they had treated him.

"Are you still going to your pilgrimage to your father's grave?"

"Yes, I should. I should also probably go in the next few days."

"I will inform Leon," Arthur said as he walked passed her.

"No." She said abruptly. She turned to him. "I will go. You have a lot to do and I have a few things I wish to discuss with Leon."

Arthur looked like he was going to argue but sighed and nodded at her. She gave him a small smile before walking up to him and kissing his cheek. As she walked down to the armoury, she knew exactly who she wanted to take with her. She wanted Leon, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival. All friends of both Arthur and Merlin. She was glad that they were all there when she walked into the armoury. 

"I am glad you are all here." She said.

"How may we be of assistance?" Leon asked.

"The pilgrimage to my father's grave. We might take a bit of a detour."

"How much of a detour?" Elyan said.

"I want to go and search for Merlin. I want to tell him that we were wrong and that he needs to come home."

"When are we leaving?" Gwaine said with a bit of excitement.

"Two days time. We can't be leaving too soon or otherwise, Arthur might get a little suspicious about why I want to leave so quickly."

"But we can go and return from our father's grave in a day. How are you going to explain that?" Elyan argued.

"I will think of something." She hadn't really thought that far ahead just yet. She hoped that she could come up with something now.

"The only problem I see is if we do find Merlin and bring him back, what Arthur will do?" Leon said.

"I hope that he will finally stop being stubborn and allow his pride to drop. I have only just realised that Merlin must have saved our lives countless times and asked for nothing in return. We owe this to him. We know that Uther has been wrong about magic but maybe it is the time that we try and changed things. We all know that Arthur isn't his father. Maybe he can right his father's wrong."

The knights all smiled at her and bowed. They were obviously in agreement with her. She just couldn't wait for Merlin to be back.

* * *

Gwen didn't know why she felt so guilty as she laid awake, listening to Arthur's soft snores. She knew that she was planning to do the right thing but she hated lying to Arthur. She used to be terrible at lying. 

She just sighed loudly and closed her eyes, wishing sleep would take her over. She needed to be well rested so that they could search for as long as they could in two days time. 

She wasn't just doing it for Arthur. She was doing for everyone in Camelot. The whole place had changed with Merlin there and it was evident that many people missed him. Gaius missed him the most. Some days he couldn't even reach their eyes, obviously disgusted with what they did to such a dear friend. It was the worst thing that they could have done. He hadn't betrayed them but they had betrayed him. They had just seen him for having magic when they should have just seen the person that Merlin was. 

She rolled over and looked at her husband. She knew that it would be hard for him. Uther had drilled it into him that magic was evil. For Arthur, his reaction was probably rather natural. His best friend, even if he didn't admit it, being a sorcerer broke him like when Morgana took over Camelot and announced herself as Uther's daughter. She knew that Arthur was more fragile and emotional than people thought.

It was obvious that Arthur had acted on his emotion and he did do the right thing in terms of not sentencing Merlin to death, but the cooling off period had gone on for too long now. 

Merlin belonged in Camelot and that was where he should be. Gwen only hoped that she could convince him to come back.

As her thoughts became less muddled, she felt herself drift off into a peaceful sleep, with a dream of a cave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a really good week and am feeling rather happy where I am in terms of writing. Hopefully, I will be able to keep this up and keep up my updates every three days.


	13. The Hunt For Merlin

**Chapter 13**

**The Hunt For Merlin**

"No, Gwen!" Morgana said as she sat bolt upright.

She was just about aware of Merlin saying something to her but even awake, the dream still played out in front of her. She felt the tears trickle down her cheeks and she felt his thumbs wipe them away, breaking the dream she was in. As the dream faded and Merlin's words came clearer, she found herself launching herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't understand why she was crying but when he started rubbing her back, she felt instantly better. This was a man that, until a few days ago, she hated. 

"What happened?" He asked softly.

She did wonder why he didn't ask her whether she was alright but it was probably quite obvious that she wasn't. She never was okay after one of her dreams and he knew that. How many times had she ran to Gaius in distress or been on edge for days afterwards? He did know her best. He always saw the other side of her. That was why she did trust him. She felt like he knew her better than anyone, even if they had only known each other for a short amount of time.

"It's Gwen and the knights of Camelot. They are going to set off from Camelot with the plan of finding you. They have no chance against them."

"Against who?"

"I don't know." She stammered. "They had a hood covering their faces and they didn't say anything to see if I knew who they were. Merlin, we have to help them. I don't know whether they just wanted to kidnap Gwen or all of them but they are going to be in trouble."

"Where were they?"

"Tom's grave."

With that, Merlin jumped up and placed on his jacket. He held out his hand to her. She stared at it a little expectantly.

"It isn't far from here and it is a little before dawn. We could be there hopefully before them."

Morgana took his hand allowed him to pull her up. Without letting go of his hand, he pulled her out of the cave, with Aithusa closely behind them. She kept up with Merlin but couldn't get over the way that Merlin's hand felt in hers. She wanted to hold his hand tighter but was afraid that he might let go. She didn't want him to let go of her again.

* * *

"It has been a while since we have been here," Gwen said to Elyan.

"It has."

They had spent a while, standing mostly in silence. Gwen usually spent most of the time wondering whether her father would be happy with the choices that she had made. He had tried so hard to get her a better life and she had that with Arthur. She had no idea what Elyan thought when he was at their father's grave. She had never asked him and she was sure that she wasn't going to ask him. It was his own personal thoughts. They weren't there to be invaded by her.

"I could spend a day talking to him, telling him what I should have said to him," Elyan said. "I should have come back sooner."

"You should of, but what is important is that you are here now."

"I know but maybe if I was here, he may not have done what he did."

"Maybe but we can't change anything now."

That was true. Gwen was sure that if she had a second shot of it all and with what she knew now, there would many things that she would do differently or try and change people's minds. The only problem was she was never going to get that second shot and the events that happened have shaped her and everyone else as a person. They might not the same people if certian events didn't happen.

Elyan nodded. "We should probably get back and start our hunt for Merlin."

Gwen smiled at him. "Our hunt for Merlin. I like that."

She allowed her brother to lead as they made their way back to where the others were. Part of Gwen wondered what the dream was about that she had last night. She wondered whether it was a clue as to where Merlin was. She wished that Arthur was there. He would know where every cave was in Camelot. Their search might not take that long with him by their side. However, Gwen was silently confident that they would find him. It was just a feeling that she had.

As they all attended to their horses, making sure that everything was set for their extreme detour back to Camelot when there felt like there was a shift in the atmosphere. All the knights drew their swords, ready for whatever was going to happen. They stood there for a few minutes, circling around Gwen. It was only times like this that she remembered her importance and that the knights were more than just her friends. They were her protectors. If anything happened to her and they all made it back alive, it would be seen as a failure. Their focus, now, wasn't on themselves but her. For their sakes, she hoped that it was nothing more than a feeling.

"Who's there?" Leon shouted out authoritatively.

When the only reply was the sound of the wind as it picked up a few leaves, they turned back to their task, but they were all still on edge. There were times when things didn't feel right and rather than waiting around it would just be better to leave. They all jumped onto their horses and kicked their heels into them to leave. As soon as the feeling went, they slowed down and grouped together again.

"I am glad I wasn't the only one feeling that," Gwen said.

All the knights agreed with her and she wondered whether this mission was really worth it. She wanted Merlin back in Camelot but was it worth their lives? She would have raised her thought with the others if it wasn't for an all so familiar voice cutting through the silence and her thoughts.

"Stop! Don't go any further!"

"Merlin?!"


	14. The Dragon, the Witch and the Warlock

**Chapter 14**

**The Dragon, the Witch and the Warlock**

"Merlin!" Gwen said as she jumped off of her horse.

She ran in the direction of his voice and jumped into his arms when she found him. She hugged him tightly and she was glad that he was holding her just as tightly. He had obviously missed her.

"Wait, what are you doing here? We are in Camelot's lands." She said as she pulled away from him.

"Honestly, did you think I would actually leave Camelot? I do still have a destiny to complete and a clotpole to keep safe." He joked. "Morgana had a dream about you being in danger and we just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Morgana? She is with you?"

"Yes, I offered her a place to stay and she hasn't left yet."

"Charming! I thought you were enjoying my company." Morgana said as she joined them.

Gwen didn't miss the smile that Merlin gave her. She had always wondered whether something happened between them or if it was just feelings. She knew that she shouldn't be happy that he was with the enemy of Camelot but Gwen was happy that he wasn't on his own. 

"Gwen!" Gwaine shouted. 

She noted how Merlin let her go and went to stand slightly in front of Morgana with the white dragon coming up by her side. As soon as Gwaine joined them, he drew his sword. 

"What's she doing here?"

"Helping me," Merlin said. "I wouldn't be here without her. She had a dream that you guys were in trouble."

"So you on the good side now?" Gwaine asked, placing his sword back in his sheath. 

"Depends what you think is the good side. I believe I have always been on the good side."

Gwaine snorted. "Maybe once but I have always known you to be on the bad side."

"Bad side?" She questioned.

"Yeah, being against Camelot and..." Gwaine paused. "Not using your magic responsibly."

Merlin turned to Morgana before turning back to them. "So her fighting for her rights to not be persecuted for who she is isn't using her magic responsibly. There isn't any difference in what Morgana wants to what I want."

Gwaine was taken aback by his friend and Gwen knew that she had to move the conversation on before it got any more heated. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy that fact that Morgana might be coming back to being the person that she was. It was the fact that she was too realising that Merlin and Morgana were taking two different routes to the same place and she didn't think that either one of them was as close to their goal as they hoped that they were.

"Merlin, please come back to Camelot. We all need you. Arthur is still being too stubborn to see it and once you are back where you need to be, he will see that."

"But nothing will change Gwen," Merlin said. "Nothing will change. It will just be like it was with me being the servant and him ignoring me constantly. Does he even realise what I have done for him?"

"I don't know. But I do." She said, taking a step towards him. "Just for my own piece of mins, how many times have you saved our lives?"

"I don't know. Too many."

"Tell us what you have done in Camelot and Arthur's name. Please, Merlin. Here is your opportunity to tell us everything that you have done. Make us understand."

Merlin looked hesitant. Gwen noticed that Morgana reached for his hand.

"You've told me. Tell them." Morgana said.

"Your father's life with the Anfac. Arthur's life countless. Yours. I made the roof collapse on Morgana when she confronted you after her second reign. There are so many more occasions but I just can't think of them all."

"He has saved Uther's life as well," Morgana added. "He caused me to fall down the stairs to get that life-threatening head injury just to save me from it. He has put your lives and Camelot before himself so many times. He probably caused the cliff to fall down when they were attacked by my men in the valley of the fallen kings which led to me having him as my prisoner. He has thrown me down the stairs, have roofs collapsing on me. Poisoning me must be a highlight. But all for Arthur and Camelot."

"Poisoning?"

"The Knights of Medhir and the sleeping spell. Morgause didn't kidnap Morgana. I allowed Morgause to take her away because I had poisoned her with hemlock and I knew that Morgause could save her. I was forced to choose between allowing Uther to die, with Arthur in the process, or to destroy the vessel for Morgause's enchantment, which was Morgana. I asked Morgause to stop and then I would tell her the poison I used. I barged with Morgana's life and it is my fault that she turned the way she did. Everything is my fault."

The way that he let go of Morgana's hand and turned away from them, walking into the forest with the white dragon following, surprised Gwen.

"Merlin!" She called out but was stopped by Morgana from following.

"I know I am not the first choice for people that you want with him but trust me when I say give him time. As he has said, he has done a lot for you and Camelot. I think over the last couple of days he had opened a few old wounds, old regrets. He has said everything he had just said to you to me. Just give him a little bit of time. Aithusa is with him. We know he is more emotional than other people."

Gwen wanted to argue with her but just sighed. "We don't have time. He needs to be back in Camelot."

"And I don't disagree with you. But you can't tell him to tell you everything and not expect him to react to it. Not when he regrets so much."


	15. Why Bandits?

**Chapter 15**

**Why Bandits?**

"We can't wait any longer. We need to be getting back to Camelot." Leon argued.

Morgana looked out at the way that Merlin went. "Something is wrong." She whispered.

"I am going to look for him," Gwaine said. 

As he took a few steps forward, he fell onto his back as he hit something. He sat up to see that there was nothing there.

"I will go and look for him. Look go back to Camelot, it will safer for you to be there." Morgana said.

"We are here for Merlin, Morgana," Elyan said.

"And I understand that. But didn't you just feel that change? Something is wrong and we are here to protect you from what I saw. Please just go back to Camelot and I will send Merlin after you. Once we know that what I saw isn't going to happen."

She set off in the direction that she had seen Merlin leave in, in some hope to find him. She only hoped that Gwen and the knights would just do as she said.

* * *

 

"Why do I keeping messing things up Aithusa?"

"I don't know Master. I didn't think you had messed up. You had told the Once and Future Queen what she wanted you to tell her. Just because it wasn't what they wanted to hear doesn't mean that it was wrong to tell them. Master, tell me if I am overstepping a line, but the way I see it is that Albion will be created with you by the Once and Future King's side but only if you are both equals. If you go back to Camelot now, you are only going to go back to your old role and nothing will change."

"No, I agree," Merlin said after a few moments of thought. "Nothing is ever going to happen all the time I remain a servant. I should wait for Arthur to search for me."

"Maybe not wait that long. If what Gwen said was true, then you might be waiting for a while. You know something is coming. Why should we wait for it? Your place is in Camelot. We all know that. Please, Master, think about going back."

He opened his mouth to reply to the young dragon when the branch snapped. Merlin called out to the person, thinking that it was either Morgana or Gwaine, but when nobody answered or came out from the trees, he allowed his magic to roam the forest. He felt like something was wrong and he wondered whether he had put himself in the danger that they had wanted to save Gwen and the knights from. He screamed out as the arrow hit his left leg and caused him to fall to the floor.

"Get away!" He screamed at Aithusa and was glad when she flapped her wings and flew off in the direction that they had come from.

He crawled to the closest tree and tried to use it to stand up but someone grabbed him. The man turned him and pushed him up against the tree, pushing the arrow further into his thigh. He screamed out as he felt the blood rush out of the wound and down his leg.

"Money! Give us your money." The man demanded.

"I don't have any." 

"Give it to me or you will die."

Merlin quickly went into all his pockets and turned them out one by one. "See no money."

He didn't like the smile on the man's face and when he raised the knife, Merlin was glad that it only collided with his shoulder. Again he screamed out in pain. His magic finally reacted with the situation and flung the bandits back. As his strength left him, he found himself fall to the forest floor.

* * *

 

Morgana was worried when the white dragon crash landed in front of them. Not only did she have to deal with the fact that Gwen and the Knights didn't heed her warning but the fact that she was now there.

"Aithusa. Where is Merlin?"

"Mistress, there was an arrow and Fa... Master screamed out in pain and then he told me to go. I think it was bandits rather than the hooded figures."

"Then lead on Aithusa."

The white dragon turned back and ran along the forest floor. Morgana followed her, trying to keep up but she knew that she wasn't going to. Gwen and the knights stayed alongside Aithusa as they were on their horses. She tried to ignore the fact that they had kinda forgotten about her. She knew that if she stopped now, none of them would look back to see if she if she was keeping up. Aithusa may question it but they didn't care about her. Not that she could blame them after what she had done.

* * *

 

Morgana didn't stop running until she dropped by Merlin's side. She had taken no real notice of the bodies that laid not far from him. She knew what had happened because it had happened to her many times before. She instantly cupped her hand around his neck, looking for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt one. It was weaker than she would have wanted but it was a starting point. She rolled him onto his back, making sure to bend the leg that had the arrow in it as she did it.

"What are you doing?" Leon said as she pulled the knife from his shoulder and placed her hands on the wound.

"Have you never seen Gaius heal a wound before? I can't exactly do that with the knife still in him and I know that the wound in his shoulder won't be as bad as the arrow in his leg. The shoulder wound will be easier to heal." She said before she muttered the spell. She sighed in relief when the blood flow stopped. She was happy when she removed her hands to see the skin had stitched itself up.

As Morgana went to turn him over to deal with the arrow she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to see the hooded figures coming out of the mist.

"Gwen, run!"

 


	16. The Hooded Men

**Chapter 16**

**The Hooded Men**

"No, no. Gwen, run!" Morgana shouted.

If anything, Morgana pointing out the obvious make her even more terrified. With the knights drawing their swords, Gwen knew that she could easily get on her horse before the hooded people became a real threat. But she felt like she couldn't move. As the seven hooded figures glided across the forest floor, she saw Morgana get frustrated that she hadn't moved yet. She stood up, leaving Merlin, and walked towards the figures. They all stopped just a few meters in front of her and bowed lowly.

"My Queen." They said in unison.

"What?!" Morgana said.

"Sacrifices must be made for the greater good of magic." The man in the middle said.

"For the good of magic." The rest of them chanted.

Gwen knew that she should run but was glad that the knights had drawn their swords and stepped in front of her. She started to walk backwards, finally doing what Morgana had told her to do. She turned her head slightly to see Merlin and wished that she could take him with her. She knew that Gaius would want to see him and be able to heal him. She only just noticed a spell had been said as the Knights fell to the floor. She saw the shocked look on Morgana's face.

"Alright," Morgana said. "Look I have a plan. We can work together and make it happen."

"You do not have a plan."

"Maybe not but..."

"But you have changed your mind. You have spent too much time with Emrys. Not that it is a bad thing but he has changed your mind. He might have changed his mind about how he is going to get magic to return to the land but he is still chasing a dream. We should have come sooner. You would have been more for it."

"I don't really think you have thought about it though."

"Oh, we have."

Gwen didn't really wait around to find out what they were talking about. She managed to get onto her horse easily enough before she pulled on the reigns and kicked her heels into the horse's side. The horse sped off but Gwen knew that she was a while away from allowing herself to let out a sigh of relief. This could be what Morgana had dreamt and they had made it worse for themselves by not taking her warning. Obviously, they hadn't trusted her but maybe they should have. Maybe Merlin had changed her mind over a few things.

* * *

Morgana knew that Gwen had finally left but she knew that didn't mean that the hooded figures wouldn't give up that easily. She hoped that Gwen would at least get a head start on them but she feared how quickly they would catch her up. The fact that the knights were easily taken out scared her. She knew that her magic was powerful but these hooded figures seemed magically strong. She wished that Merlin wasn't knocked out. If he was the man that she had heard about, this all-powerful warlock, then she hoped that he would be more of a match against them.

"Aithusa." She said.

"Yes, mistress." The young dragon said before Morgana heard the flapping of her wings. She hoped that the dragon knew what she wanted her to do.

"Look, believe me when I say that I can't believe that these words are coming from my mouth, but this can't happen."

"We have seen a time when you take your rightful place on the throne, next to Emrys. Two of the greatest sorcerers of our time, sitting on the thrones of Camelot, ruling the greatest kingdom in the Five Kingdoms as it should be ruled. Magic will be on top for the first time in centuries. Having magic won't be something to be feared but not having magic will be something to be feared. Magic will crush those without. We will show them what it is like to fear who you are."

"And that makes us no better," Morgana shouted to stop him from talking. "You are talking about the slaughter of more people than the purge against magic. This second purge will be worst than the first. We won't have anyone left to rule over. I am all for justice but the killing of hundreds won't right that wrong."

"Le Fay."

"If you want me to take the throne, then I am no Le Fay. But I won't live up to the Pendragon name. I have learnt from my two short reigns that ruling by fear doesn't work. I have seen what happens. We will cause a war between people with magic and those without. You will kill Gwen and harden Arthur's heart against magic. Magic won't rule because we won't have the chance to rule. We will wipe each other out and the only person who will be left standing on the battlefield will be Emrys, looking at the destruction that we have caused. I can't allow that to happen and maybe," She paused. "And maybe I don't want the throne as much as I originally thought. If it is all going to be in vain, then there is no point in trying. If I am not going to change anything, then there is no point."

She had wanted to tell Merlin about the whole of her dream but she didn't feel that it was fair to him. 

"I don't want the throne anymore." She stated.

The sentence felt weird for her to say but it was the truth. If her campaign for the throne wasn't going to change anything, then she should stop while she was ahead.

"If that is how you feel then."

Morgana didn't like the way that the man said that. She wanted to go back to Merlin and finish what she had started. Once he was awake, they would probably head to Camelot in some hope that Gwen made her way back there, more than likely with the Knights. She only saw the golden eyes before she started to feel weird. Her magic reacted with the spell put over her and tried to counter whatever was happening to her. She felt herself start to sway as she became dizzy. She tried to shake it off but only ended up noticing that more of them had golden eyes. As her ears glossed over and her breathing became more rapid, she turned to Merlin and took a few steps towards him. She didn't make it very far before she fell to the floor. She stayed determined that she wasn't going under there spell and started to pull herself towards Merlin. 

She felt the spell get stronger. She gritted her teeth and managed to reach Merlin. Part of her hoped that what she had planned would work and something to do with his destiny would kick in.

"Gwen is in danger." She whispered into his ear.

As her magic gave up the fight against the spell, she watched for any sign that Merlin was about to wake up. She gave up hope as the spell finally took over her and she blacked out.


	17. We Need Better Defences

**Chapter 17**

**We Need Better Defences**

"My Lord, it has come to my attention..." The Lord started before he was interrupted by screeching.

Arthur knew that the council was on edge like he was. None of them could forget the cries of a dragon. He had flashbacks to when the dragon attacked Camelot and hoped that the same thing wasn't happening again. Not that it could. He had killed that dragon and the only known egg was destroyed when it's keep collapsed.

"Mordred, go and see what that noise is?" Arthur said, knowing that he would have to have someone go an investigate before it sent him crazy.

"Yes, Sire." The young man said with a bow before leaving the council chamber.

"Please continue Lord Edward."

"It has come to my attention that Camelot needs better defences. The guards lack..."

There was a loud crash as the window behind Arthur broke, covering the council in broken glass. He didn't really know what to expect as the creature came flying over his head. It landed in the middle of the table.

"Dragon!" One of the Lords shouted.

Everyone jumped into action, drawing their swords and pointing them at the young dragon.

"There is no need to fear from me. I am a messenger. I am not here to burn your city to the ground."

"What do you want Dragon?"

"The Once and Future King." The dragon said, bowing to Arthur. "I fear that the Once and Future Queen took a detour on her way back to Camelot to find my master. My master and my mistress and the Once and Future Queen and the Noble Knight of the Round Table are all in grave danger. If my master hadn't run into those bandits, things might be different but I fear for them. My mistress sent me to get you."

"Everything you have just said has made no sense."

"Queen Gwen, your most loyal Knights, Merlin and Morgana are in danger. Morgana sent me to get you."

Arthur was in conflict with himself. He knew that he had to go and help his wife, knights and, sightly, Merlin but he didn't want to be reunited with him just yet or know what plan his sister had for him. The fact that this dragon said that she was sent by Morgana worried him. For all he knew, she might be using this young dragon to her advantage, helping her get him out of the safety of Camelot to finally be able to kill him and take his throne. 

"Round up the guard immediately," Arthur said in the end. He had to go to make sure that nothing had happened to Gwen or the Knights but he had to take guards with him just in case. He turned back to the dragon. "You had better be right. If you are part of some trick that is going to get me killed, then I will make sure that I will never see you again."

"No trick, my King. I have never seen my mistress so scared."

"WIth Morgana in the picture, I can't be too careful."

"You can be. I would put your trust in the people that you know best. You may feel like you don't trust or know Morgana anymore but she is still the same person that she was in Camelot. Maybe soon you will see that more."

Arthur started to panic as the dragon flapped her wings.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"My master was badly hurt and now I fear that the hooded figures have taken him as well as Morgana and Gwen. I don't want to by I must call Kilgharrah. Hopefully, he might find where they might be if they aren't where I left them. I will wait for you just outside of the gates. I must not bring more fear to the kingdom."

The whole thing had confused Arthur. Merlin being this young dragon's master. Morgana being it's mistress. It calling him the Once and Future King and calling Gwen the Once and Future Queen. He had so many questions it made his head spin.

"Gaius?" He said.

"Sire?"

"What was that dragon going on about?"

"I fear it is something that Merlin should tell you."

"Well, he isn't here to tell me."

"Aithusa, the dragon, was the egg that was in the Tomb of Ashkanar. Merlin saved the egg and called her from it. He is now the last of the Dragonlords after his father died. I suppose Morgana is alive because Aithusa found her. She is only young and probably isn't as tainted in hatred as Kilgharrah. She could probably see something in Morgana that we have all lost. The titles that she gave are the titles that Merlin is trying to make you become. It is all part of your shared destinies."

"Wasn't Balinor the last Dragonlord?" One of the council members asked.

"Balinor was Merlin's father?" Arthur questioned.

"The only advice I can give you now is to go and find Queen Gwen and bring her back to Camelot. If Merlin so happens to be there, please give him a chance to explain. I doubt he will come back to Camelot after feeling as betrayed as you but it might be the beginning of the rebuilding of that relationship and the beginning of the golden age that Merlin has been told about many times."

Arthur had already made his mind up about finding Gwen but he hadn't really thought about what would happen if he bumped into Merlin. With the fear that he might change his mind to just sending out patrols to find his wife, Arthur made his way towards the door of the council chamber. He had to go or he wouldn't.

"But sire, what about our defences?" Lord Edward said.

"Discuss it amongst yourselves," Arthur said over his shoulder. "I have to go and get my wife."

He knew that he shouldn't have let Gwen got on the pilgrimage. He knew that she would try and find Merlin. But maybe there was a part of him that wanted her to go out and find him. Maybe there was a part of him that wanted Merlin back in Camelot.


	18. I Have Fallen

**Chapter 18**

**I Have Fallen**

Merlin had no idea how long he had been out for but he felt soothed by the soft chanting. He knew the voice very well and he could feel his magic react to hers. He wanted to open his eyes to allow her to know that what she was doing was working.

"Morgana, it's no good. It is obviously not working and you are wearing yourself out." He heard Gwen say.

"No, it is working. I can't give up now. He has been out for too long."

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? I have always cared Gwen. I have always cared too much. About you, Arthur and Merlin. To hell with it, I cared for Uther at one point. I do still care. I just haven't got anyone left that hasn't betrayed me yet. I should be asking you why you care. You are the one who couldn't see the friend that he was rather than his magic."

"That was Arthur. Not me."

"Girls, can you stop fighting over me? You are giving me a headache." Merlin mumbled.

He slowly opened his eyes to find his head in Morgana's lap with Gwen sitting to his right. He focused on Morgana and the way that she was looking down at him, with his head in her hands. He gave her a small smile which she returned before slowly letting go of his head. His eyes adjusted to where they were and he slowly sat up. He could feel Morgana's hand on his back to steady him. 

"Where are we? What happened?"

"We don't know where we are. We were knocked out and brought here." Morgana explained. "What happened to you?"

"I heard something. I thought it was one of you guys. Then the arrow came and then them. The leader asked for money that I told them I didn't have. He was the one to stab me in the shoulder. I sent Aithusa to get you." He paused. "Wait where is Aithusa?"

"Hopefully in Camelot, getting Arthur. I sent her away when the hooded figure arrived when I was trying to heal you. I don't know whether the knights are with us or not."

"So they came."

"Not exactly like my dream but they are powerful Merlin. It took everything for me not to black out from their spell." She looked down into her lap. "The last thing I did was to whisper to you that Gwen was in danger."

"Why?"

"You are more powerful than me. I thought that you would be able to stop them. Or something like the destiny that you have would mean that you would have woken up or something. I panicked when I woke up to find you still blacked out."

"I have survived worse."

"I know you have. Morgause told me that she had left you to the Serkets."

"I had a little help from a friend."

"It hurts. I was hit by one when I went to find the druids."

"I wish I was only hit by one."

He watched as Morgana's face as it turned into a mix of horror and concern. "Serket's poison is deadly, isn't it?"

"I think so. As I said, I had a bit of help from a friend."

"Kilgharrah?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

Merlin had temporarily forgotten that Gwen was there and didn't yet know the extent of what he had done. It wasn't that he was ashamed about who his father was, it was the fact that he found it hard to talk about who his father was because of the shame around him being who he was. He always thought that when he found out who his father was, he would be able to tell everyone, yet it had become another of his dirty little secrets. 

"You probably know him as the Great Dragon. The one that Uther captured and placed underneath the castle."

"The one that attacked Camelot and was defeated by Arthur," Gwen said.

"He wasn't defeated by Arthur. Arthur was kinda knocked out at that point."

"But he said that you said..." Gwen trailed off. "Oh. So how?"

"The only way to explain it is to say that Balinor was my father and the power of the Dragonlord is passed from father to son, through death."

"Merlin." She said voice full of concern.

Morgana swayed next to Merlin and it was his turn to steady her. He grabbed onto her arm to stop her from falling forward before moving closer to her to hold her up so that she could get her bearings. He watched as she closed her eyes and shook her head. He had to remember to breathe as her beauty took his breath away for the hundredth time. When he first arrived in Camelot, it used to happen every time that he saw her. Then she used to take his breath away with the things that she said. She hadn't taken his breath away for a while and part of him was glad that she could make him feel that way again.

"You shouldn't have used all your energy and magic on me." He said.

"I'm fine," Morgana said.

"You don't look it."

"What was I meant to do? Allow you to die?"

He didn't know whether the tone of her voice gave away more concern than the words. He suspected that she wanted to say it in a rather sarcastic way but she had failed. He was taken aback by her concern. He found it weird that in only a few days, everything had seemed to change. Had everything that had happened in the last few months really changed everything? Had his magic reveal changed things?

"Anyway, you may be my doom and I would happily see you die but I want it to be by my hand." Morgana continued.

For some reason, he found himself laughing. He didn't know what was so funny about what she had just said but he couldn't stop himself. Maybe it was because he didn't believe her words anymore. Maybe it was because it was just a laughable concept. He only found himself calming down when Morgana gave him a small smile and a shake of her head. Maybe she knew it as well. Or maybe she just felt like he did because he was certain, more than ever, that he had fallen for the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I was doing as well I was doing last week. This always happened for some reason.  
> Anyway, I am planning to start uploading the fanfics that I am currently writing on Monday and I will be uploading it to here as well as Fanfiction.net. This will hopefully not interrupt me posting on this story (well I hope not). Just a heads up really to expect something a little different from me to pop up on Monday. Hopefully you will enjoy it.


	19. King Emrys and Queen Morgan le Fay

**Chapter 19**

**King Emrys and Queen Morgan le Fay**

"Is there no clue as to where we are?" Merlin said as he noticed the window.

"You are at the Castle of the Ancient Kings. I would have thought you would have recognised it but I suppose you only stayed upstairs."

The hooded figures stood at the entrance of the cell. The light coming through the door did little to help them see who they were. Merlin wanted to stand up but knew that it wouldn't have been the best idea. He just hoped that he could sound as commanding as he hoped he would. He felt like he recognised the voice but couldn't place where he had heard it before. 

"Who are you and why do you wish to kill the Queen of Camelot?" He said.

"We do everything for the good of magic."

"For the good of magic." The rest of them chanted.

Merlin was quite taken aback by the power of just those words. He wondered how powerful these hooded people were. If they could just make a few words sound powerful, they could be more powerful than him.

"Magic needs to be returned to the land. People with magic shouldn't be afraid to use it. They should be able to embrace it rather than hiding it. Magic should be in its place at the top. Those without magic should fear because they are like us. Magic is a gift but we are forced to be nothing more than servants. For our dream to happen, a king and queen need to be chosen. A king and queen that will listen to the needs of the people. A king and queen that know what it is like to hide from who they really are. A king and queen that will empathise with those with magic and know what it feels like to think that every day might be your last." The man paused. "You, Emrys, and Le Fay are those people. The king and queen that can lead us and magic out of the darkness and into the light. The king and queen that can lead us into the Golden Age of magic. The king and queen that will unite Albion."

If anything, Merlin was impressed by his speech. It made some sort of sense from what he had listened. The man just went on a little too much.

"And we sit on Camelot's throne."

"Of course."

"But the current king, sitting on the throne of Camelot, will do all that if he is given the correct advice. If he is pushed in the right way, there will be a Golden Age and magic will return to the land. He has already stopped the purge against the druids. It is only a matter of time before..."

"Before we become free. You have been in his service for four years. Uther has been dead for over a year now. Things aren't changing. Sacrifices must be made for the good of magic."

"For the good of magic." The rest of them chanted again.

"For the love of the Old Religion."

"For the love of the Old Religion."

"The Old Religion will reign once again."

Merlin didn't know why he did it but the pain that shot through him when he stood up was on the edge of being unbearable. He let out a small grunt as he stabled himself and took a step forward so that he was in front of Gwen. He knew that the girls weren't going to be happy with what he was doing. He wasn't strong enough. He hadn't had the time to heal. But he was Emrys.

"Then you haven't heard who I am properly. I am King Arthur's protector. I am the protector of Camelot. I am Queen Guinevere's protector. I have been looking after them for a very long time and honestly, I have done a pretty good job of it. And it is all down to me. So before I will take the throne of Camelot, I will protect whoever is on it. You will have to get through me to get me on the throne."

"You will become King Emrys. I wouldn't be against us. You may be the most powerful warlock to walk the Earth but you cannot defeat us. We are all powerful."

"Let me put this another way. I am never sitting on the throne of Camelot. I will protect them with my life or I will die at their side."

"You're loyalties are placed in the wrong places. You would still follow a King that betrayed you. You would still follow a King that hasn't realised what you have been through, what you have put yourself through for him. Emrys, you might as well give up. It is over. You will sit on Camelot's throne and magic will rule over all. One way or another, you will come around to our way of thinking."

Merlin was glad when they finally left and he felt Morgana's arms underneath his as his body gave up. She helped him slowly down to the floor.

"Why do you have to be such an idiot sometimes?" She said.

"I know. I just had this urge and I am regretting it now." He looked back at the window. "I suppose I don't even need a window to do that."

"Do what?" Gwen asked.

Merlin looked back at Morgana. "Bearing in mind that Aithusa has made it back to Camelot, she would take Arthur to where we were attacked. From there, they would have no clue as to where we are."

"Unless you use your dragonlord powers can call her."

"Maybe I won't call her but I could at least tell her where we are." He quickly cleared his throat before raising his head to the ceiling. "Aithusa, Kilgharrah, please bring help to here. The Queen of Camelot is with me. Please be quick." He said in the dragon language.

"What was that?" Gwen said. 

"Dragon tongue." His eyes flicked between Morgana and Gwen before he settled on just looking at Gwen. "I suppose we have time and you do deserve an explanation. Please ask away."


	20. I Didn't Kill You

**Chapter 20**

**I Didn't Kill You**

Arthur felt ridiculous as he and the patrol followed the white dragon. He was the son of Uther Pendragon, the man who made the dragon's extinct. Why should he be doing anything with a dragon in tow? 

But he knew why he was there. Gwen and his knights were in trouble, and Merlin was with them. He still wouldn't admit that he was missing his ex-manservant. He couldn't admit it because he would invite him back. Merlin had magic and Arthur couldn't be that weak. 

They all stopped when the dragon stopped. Arthur looked around to see only a few bandits, knocked out still or even dead. There was no sign of Gwen or the knights.

"Where are they dragon?"

"The hooded figure must have taken them."

"Or your mistress has deceived you."

The dragon turned and huffed. A little bit of smoke came out of her nostrils. "She has not. This is the work of the hooded figures. I shouldn't have left them."

They walked around, looking for any clues as to where Gwen and the knights may now be. Arthur was talking with a guard about some tracks when the young dragon ran between them, causing them to fall over. Arthur was about to shout at the dragon when he saw the other, larger dragon fly overhead. He scrambled up and followed the dragons. He could still see the larger dragon was still flying. He was sure that he recognised the dragon as the one that attacked Camelot but he had killed him. Merlin had said so.

He slowed down as he reached the clearing. He had no idea whether he should enter or not. He slowly entered the clearing.

"Father," Aithusa said as both the dragons turned.

Arthur looked towards which way they were looking. He couldn't see what they were looking at.

"He sounds badly injured."

"I am sure that mother will look after him."

"She cannot escape her destiny. She needs to walk the path that she has chosen."

"You chose it for her."

"You are the dragon that I killed." Arthur spluttered.

"That was what you were told, my king."

"I know what you are thinking," Aithusa said. "My mistress told me to go, not telling me where I should go but I guessed that was where she wanted me to go. Our master was injured and the hooded figures came. It is the only reason we are here. We are finding where they were but with no luck. At least I know where he is now. I can take the Once and Future King to the Once and Future Queen, our master, my mistress and the knights of Camelot."

"You really need to start using names. It is really confusing when you call people by ... our titles." Arthur said.

"Honestly, I think that my mistress is changing," Aithusa said, ignoring what Arthur just said. "I think you were too quick to distrust her. I think she plays a bigger part than you realise."

"She can't escape her destiny nor can she change the path that she is on."

"May I ask what her destiny is? Becuase I thought she was going to bring back the old ways."

"She will be in an alliance with Mordred that will be Arthur's downfall."

"Or maybe our master is her doom but in a different way."

"Where is my wife?" Arthur said, trying to stop whatever conversation they were having before they got too deep into it. 

"I believe that the call has come from the Castle of the Ancient Kings. As she will be with Merlin, I am assured that she will be perfectly safe. No matter what state he is in."

"Can I just say, I thought that you were dead and how is she or he here?"

"Aithusa is just over a year old. She was called from the egg from the Tomb of Ashkanar. A white dragon is rare and I thought it might be a sign that bodes well for Camelot, you, Merlin and the Golden Age. Now that she has sided with the witch, I fear that might not happen."

So Merlin had saved that egg. He wanted to ask how a dragon egg is hatched but felt like he already knew the answer. With Aithusa calling Merlin both their master, it was obvious that he might have been a Dragonlord. He could still picture Merlin's face when Balinor died, the tears falling freely down his face. Maybe there was something more to it than he thought.

"The witch?" Aithusa said. "I know that is what she is but do you have to say it like it is something bad?"

"She is bad."

"I think that you have just poisoned our master's mind. I fear that things could have moved quicker if Merlin was allowed to tell Morgana of his magic. I think, most importantly, he wouldn't have been banished from Camelot. I think that they would have worked together to change the Once and Future King's mind way before Uther Pendragon died. I think that as soon as he died, Arthur would be in a better place to start changing things. The druids would have been free from the continued purge much earlier and I think that they would be working their way towards the law against magic being repealed. But no, our master has hidden until his magic was accidentally revealed."

"Just take the Once and Future King to his wife. We can argue about these things later. I can trust you to look after him, can't I Aithusa?"

"Of course." The young dragon huffed.

"Good." The Great Dragon started to flap his wings and rose up high into the sky before heading off back to where he had come from.

Arthur couldn't help but swallow and let out a sigh of relief. There was something that was telling him that the dragon wouldn't attack him but he couldn't be certain. He now knew that his sword would be pathetic against him. He wondered why Merlin would lie to him about injuring the dragon. 

"We must hurry. Kilgharrah might have more faith in our master but he is injured and I fear how powerful these hooded figures actually are. If Merlin is weak, he might not be able to protect Guinevere. We must get to them."

Arthur found himself following the young dragon back to the others. He smiled when he heard that Aithusa was saying that they were going to save Gwen, the knights and her mother and father. It took him a few moments to realise who she was calling mother and father. Maybe he wasn't totally against the idea that Merlin and Morgana had kept each other company during Merlin's banishment. But maybe it was time to put an end to that. Morgana was an enemy of Camelot. Arthur couldn't allow them to get too close before they started fighting on the opposite side again.

 

 


	21. Merlin is still Merlin, isn't he?

**Chapter 21**

**Merlin is still Merlin, isn't he?**

Gwen didn't know what to think or do. She sat away from Merlin and Morgana while she thought about what Merlin had told her. He had explained everything from the moment that he had entered the gates of Camelot til he left when Arthur banished him. She was certain that she was in shock. He had done more than she could ever imagine for them. They had betrayed him badly. They might not have known what he had done but they should have allowed him the decency to explain like he just had done. The only question that Gwen had flying around her mind was whether Merlin was still the person that she thought that she knew.

He had killed so many people and it broke her heart that he had lost so many at the same time. She had come to realise that there was so much more to Merlin than she first realised. He wasn't this timid, clumsy manservant. He really was an all-powerful warlock who had done so much and not asking for anything in return. It amazed her that he had saved Arthur and her life so many times. It confused her as to why he had saved Uther's life at some points. She would have thought that he would have wanted Uther dead. He was the reason he was an outcast.

Merlin was a true friend to them and he deserved so much thanks but Gwen wasn't quite sure that he would end up getting it.

* * *

 

"Ignore her." 

"How?"

"Well stop looking at her would be a start."

Merlin looked up at Morgana. She had just finished healing him and was just finishing up bandaging up the wound on his shoulder.

"Don't give me that look." She said. "If she was a true friend, she would accept you for who you are."

"She just needs time to think about what I have said." He paused. "Thank you by the way."

"Healing magic is my speciality."

"Not about that. About including what happened from your side. You didn't have to."

"I did. She needs to know both sides."

"Morgana."

"I don't think I know what I want anymore." She whispered. 

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I don't think I want the throne of Camelot anymore. I always thought that it was where I was meant to be and that Gwen had stolen my throne but I just don't know anymore."

Merlin wished that she would speak her mind to him. He knew that they were only at the beginning of trusting each other again but he felt like there was a point in Camelot where she would tell him everything, maybe even some things that she wouldn't tell Gwen. He wanted it to be like that again. That was his aim. Maybe he just had to forget about Camelot for a bit and focus on his relationship with Morgana. It was slightly more important to him.

Before he could say anything else, there was a screeching noise from overhead. Merlin couldn't help but laugh. The rescue team had arrived.

* * *

 

Arthur knew that a surprise attack was the way forward. He had deployed the guards in the way that he felt was best and felt ready for what was about to happen. He signalled to one of the guards before he pushed into the door with his right shoulder. The door flung open and they all went running in, screaming. Arthur was the first to stop when the room was empty. The guards all fell into placing, creating a circle around him. They were there first and foremost to protect him. 

He looked around the room and nothing had changed since he was here last. The table was stilling sitting there, proudly in the centre. The chairs may have been in a different place as to how they left them but that didn't worry Arthur. He looked over by the fireplace and remembered knighting his knights. He could picture himself now as he knighted Lancelot, then Gwaine, then Percival and lastly Elyan. It was improper but he did not regret his decision to knight them. They were the best knights he could have asked for. Even Lancelot. Even after what he did when he rose from the dead.

"Search the place. Try and find the dungeons. They might be there."

"Sire, do you not think the dragon might have tricked us?" Mordred said.

"We will check it out first."

Arthur turned and looked at the table one last time, remembering how everyone stood up, united in their task of winning back Camelot. He felt like those times were simpler somehow. He bowed his head towards the table, silently thanking it. He had some much to owe that table. He had based the last year or so on building what that table represented.

As they finally found the dungeons, Arthur became more worried about how unguarded it was. Part of him wondered if they had just walked into a trap of some description but he dismissed the thought. The next thought he had was whether they wanted to only guard certain prisoners. If there were only seven of them like the dragon said, they couldn't guard everyone and have meetings and things like that. They were probably guarding Gwen and Merlin, and Morgana if she was one of their prisoners. He suspected that she was actually behind this. She was probably halfway to Camelot, ready to take it while it's king was off rescuing his wife and knights. It would just be one of her horrible plans to get her hands on the throne.

As he suspected, the knights' cell was not guarded. The cell was quickly opened and Arthur felt himself breath his first sigh of relief.

"Where is Guinevere?" He asked.

All the knights looked at each other before Leon spoke. 

"We believe that she is with Merlin and Morgana."

* * *

 

Morgana could feel that something bad was going to happen and with Merlin being the way that he was, she wasn't so certain that he could get Gwen out of it. She didn't care for herself. She knew that she was much stronger than she let on. But as they were pushed into the room, her worry only grew. The knights and Arthur were on the other side of the room, with the other hooded figures with them. She just about caught Merlin as Gwen left his side and ran to Arthur. She slowly dropped Merlin to the floor.

"Don't worry, I've got you." She found herself saying.

"I know."

"These people are the ones you hold dear Emrys. I suppose we could spare them if you join us. You must see that everything you have done has been for nothing. You have made so many mistakes Emrys. And you must be tired of failing. We are giving you the opportunity to succeed. With us, magic will return to the land. But you need to be with us, willingly."

She watched as Merlin just shook his head. 

"Never." He said.

"Le Fay. You will join us."

She knew that Merlin was waiting for her to say what she had told him earlier but she knew that there was a certain expectation that she needed to rise to. Arthur and Gwen were waiting for her to tell them that she will join them. That the throne is her birthright and that she was the queen that would help magic return to the land.

Aithusa's voice came to her mind. 

" _Follow your heart."_ She said, telepathically.

With another glance down at Merlin, she had made her decision.

"I won't."

 


	22. Change of Heart

**Chapter 22**

**Change of Heart**

With another glance down at Merlin, she had made her decision.

"I won't."

The smile that Merlin gave her outweighed the gasps of surprise. He knew that she was starting to think differently, and it coincided with him thinking different. Maybe things weren't meant to change around them, but they themselves had to change. Being away from Arthur had allowed Merlin to see how much he had dedicated his life to him and Camelot without changing anything. Morgana had realised what she had lost, with no help from Merlin, but he was ready to make amends for it all. This wouldn't and couldn't be exactly the same but they could make it as close as they could.

"We are giving you what you want." The hooded man said.

"I don't actually know what I want anymore. I am not certain that I knew what I wanted to begin with."

"But the throne? You can make it better for some many people while punishing those who stood by and allowed the purge to happen."

"So the everyday man and woman were meant to stop knights from stealing their husbands, wives, children, brothers and sisters. Can't you see that magic can't rule on top without punishing those who had no control over what happened? There are probably families out there that have lost loved ones whether they had magic or not. If we all truly want peace, then..." She paused. She knew how it would sound to Arthur and the rest of them. They wouldn't believe that she had changed just yet. "Then Emrys hasn't been wrong all these years. Maybe Arthur can be the king that we all need."

"What has Emrys done to you?"

"Maybe I have just had a change of heart." 

Morgana knew that she had thrown them all. The hooded men hadn't got either of them behind them but she knew that there was no celebration yet. They were all still in danger and there was no telling what the hooded men would do now. She grabbed Merlin's arm when he held it out to her and pulled him up, resting the arm on her shoulders.

"What are you thinking now?" He whispered.

"No idea, other than we need to get out of here."

"Good idea."

"But how?"

"I have a bit of a crazy idea.

* * *

 

Arthur didn't know what to think from the other side of the room. He was glad that Gwen was safe and back by his side but he couldn't lie and say that Morgana's statement that she'd had a change of heart just didn't sit right with him. Maybe it was because he wouldn't believe it until he saw it. He just didn't believe that she could change now.

In that moment, the room filled with smoke. The first instinct that Arthur had was to panic but when Gwen pulled him by his hand, he knew that it was their chance to escape. It didn't take them long to catch up with Merlin and Morgana. Gwaine and Percival pushed passed them. Gwaine took over from Morgana while Percival took Merlin's free side. Arthur was under no impression that Percival would need help but he knew that Gwaine would want to be near to Merlin again. It wasn't long for the hooded men to appear in front of them.

"Did you really think it would be that easy Emrys? See what you don't realise is that you have no say in the matter. The fate of the world and the lands of Albion have changed. Your beloved king didn't accept you and will never accept magic. I am making all the decision here. You have been too slow in your destiny."

"And isn't it the small steps?" Merlin argued.

Arthur watched as both Merlin and Morgana's eyes flashed gold. It was something that he wasn't use to. The men in front of them were pushed back but only slightly. 

"You two are no match for us."

"How? I am the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth and Morgana is my match. It makes no sense."

"Because you are weak Emrys. You have no control over your magic. You still have so much to learn."

Arthur stopped himself from shouting out as he was pushed forward. His hands rested on Gwen's shoulders. He thought about taking a step backwards but was stopped by whoever was behind him.

"We at least deserve to know who you are," Morgana said.

"You wouldn't know these guys." The man in the middle said. "But you would recognise me."

The man dropped his hood to reveal himself as Alvarr. Arthur was as shocked as everyone else seemed. It wasn't long before the scenery changed and they were magically outside. The group spread out a bit.

"How?" Arthur asked, not knowing what else to say.

Morgana immediately went to Merlin's side. He was slumped between the two knights. She placed her hands on either side of his face and lifted it up.

"Still with us?" She asked.

"Just about." He replied with a small smile.

Arthur started to worry when Morgana took Gwaine's sword, without him putting up much of a fight. He turned when she took a few steps away from them with the sword held out in front of her. He drew his own sword. They watched as the two hooded figures came towards them. Part of Arthur thought that they would just use magic and was surprised when they too had swords. 

"Are you going to tell them?" Morgana asked.

"Tell who?"

"Your knights and Gwen to run. I would have thought that they would have started moving by now but they haven't."

He looked over his shoulder and nodded at them. He watched them as they apprehensively left him with Morgana.

"This had better not be a trap."

"If it was, you would already be dead. I would have left you and just taken Merlin."

Arthur swung his sword around before settling into his defensive stance. He watched as Aithusa let out a small burst of fire to try and stop the rest of them from leaving the castle. He had no idea where his guards or the other knights he had brought with him were. He hoped that they had all left or found an escape route when he was somehow taken by the hooded men.

"Plus, I haven't had this much fun in ages," Morgana said before she dealt her first strike. 


	23. Today's Not a Good Day to Die

**Chapter 23**

**Today's Not a Good Day to Die**

Merlin couldn't believe that the last spell had drained him as much as it had done. He held onto Gwaine and Percival as they half ran through the forest, away from the Castle of the Ancient Kings and where they were being held captive. 

He could feel that none of the knights wanted to leave Arthur with Morgana but they could also see that Merlin needed help. 

"Come on Merlin," Gwaine said. "We will get you to Camelot and to Gaius and then we will be back drinking in the Rising Sun. Hey, maybe we can finally find you that girl that we have been talking about for a while."

Merlin gave a chuckle. It had been a long-running joke between them that he was too loyal to Arthur to ever settle down with anyone. The only problem was that Merlin hadn't told Gwaine everything. He hadn't told him about Freya and what happened with her nor had he told him about his feelings for Morgana.

"Maybe I already have someone in mind," Merlin said weakly.

He had been thinking over the last few days and he began to realise Morgana's change of heart. All she ever wanted was someone to see her for who she was rather than either the King's ward or the Lady Morgana. He did know who she was. She was the kind woman that would go behind Uther's back to help out the citizens of Camelot. She was the woman who would stand up to Uther when she thought he was wrong about magic.

No one would agree with him. Both Arthur and Gwen had lost sight of who she was, even if they had known her longer. Most of the knights had only fought against her. It wasn't fair on her to be judged by her actions because of the hand that Merlin himself had dealt her.

Merlin couldn't stop himself from falling through Gwaine and Percival's grip. He hit the floor and couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips. When they tried to pick him back up, he just pushed them away. 

"Merlin?" Gwen said.

"We should be worrying about Morgana and Arthur." He said. "Leave me. I will be fine."

He watched as the knights looked between themselves before settling one Gwen. She sighed heavily.

* * *

 

Morgana turned around after she finished off her man to see how Arthur was getting on with his. She watched the man's body drop to the floor as Arthur dealt a deadly blow. They stood there, staring at each other, as they regained their breath. She gave him a small smile. It just reminded her of old times. She had always seen him as a brother than another suitor. The more time they spent together, the more she felt it. Arthur would always be her brother. Whether he was there to protect her or not.

He obviously didn't see it that way and immediately stood up straight and pointed his sword at her.

"If you have done anything to Gwen..."

"For Goddess sakes Arthur, I haven't done anything to your precious queen. I have probably actually done the opposite and actually tried to save her rather than use her to get to you."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't expect you to. Now let's go and find Gwen and Merlin and the knights."

As she walked past him, she pushed Gwaine's sword into his chest. She could see that it surprised him as he almost dropped it. She walked in front of him, knowing that it would just give him peace of mind. She knew that if she wanted him dead, then he would be dead. She wouldn't need a sword or even to look at him. 

"It felt like old times, didn't it Arthur?" She said over her shoulder.

He just huffed at her and she knew that she had a long way to go before she would show him that she'd had a change of heart.

* * *

 

Gwen was just a little bit annoyed of Merlin's stubbornness to move. She had sent Leon and Elyan to make sure Arthur was alright and that Morgana hadn't tried anything while they were alone. She wanted to believe Morgana's change of heart but she just couldn't. It seemed that she had quickly tried to change back into the person she was and Gwen wondered whether she was doing it to try and use Merlin and get him on side with her plans.

She fell to her knees and placed her hands on Merlin's shoulder as the wound seemed to open itself up.

"Just leave Gwen," Merlin said weakly.

"Not now that I found you."

"Call I care about is you and your safety. You aren't safe here. I will only slow you down."

"No, you won't. If you let us help you."

"You might now see that you need me. But I don't think I need you. Six months. It took you six months to even try and find me. I have at least seen Morgana over those six months. The last few days might be the longest that we have stayed together but she is becoming the person we once knew. She will never be that person again but we will get the next best thing. Gwen. I need to stay with her. I need to right my wrong against her. I have nothing I regret about you and Arthur. I regret everything I have done to her."

Gwen was stunned into a silence. She really had no answer for what he had just said. Of course, she knew now that Arthur and herself had more to make up to Merlin than he had to make up to them but she had never really taken note of everything that he had done to Morgana. Her thoughts were interrupted as Morgana joined her by Merlin.

"What has happened?"

"I fell between Gwaine and Percival. I will be fine, and now that you are here as well."

"Let me..." Morgana started

"No more healing magic. You know I am much stronger than I seem." He said, pulling her hands away from Gwen's.

Gwen removed her hands and Morgana placed them on top. She didn't hear any muttering and ran straight over to Arthur.

"Admit that you were wrong Arthur. Tell Merlin he can come back to Camelot. Gaius needs to treat him."

"He looks perfectly happy there." He spat.

"And you sound incredibly jealous. What if it gets infected and Morgana can't heal it with her magic? She has already tried to heal that wound a number of times with obviously little effect. Allow Merlin to come back to Camelot. He might want to make things up with her but he can't. I don't know what she is planning but with Merlin by her side, I can only think of the worst. Please, Arthur. Allow Merlin to return home."

 


	24. The Ride Back To Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to a stage where my writing doesn't actually need totally rewriting. Thankfully.

**Chapter 24**

**The Ride Back To Camelot**

The ride back to Camelot was very uneventful. They were all going back, the king and queen, the knights and the warlock and witch. Not many people were happy with this arrangement, not at all.

Merlin wouldn't leave Morgana and vice versa, Gwen wouldn't leave Merlin, Arthur wouldn't leave Gwen and the knights wouldn't leave their king and queen but also Merlin, especially Gwaine. They went along in silence.

Arthur was the most unhappy about Morgana coming along with them. He was afraid at what she will do once she was in Camelot and none of his people would like the fact that he was bringing his sister back, only if she was going to be put on trial for her crimes. Unfortunately, Gwen was right Arthur needed Merlin. He had been too stubborn for too long now. Just having Merlin back for a few days, everybody had noticed a change in Arthur's mood.

But he couldn't help but worry about Merlin relationship with Morgana. He had seen how close they had gotten and it just seemed unnatural. He knew that Merlin had liked Morgana in the past. In fact, he had even teased him about it on many occasions. But they could never be. She was a Lady and he was a servant. Obviously, Arthur shouldn't have married Gwen but did it anyway, because he was the king. It wasn't the same for them though. Especially now due to the path that Morgana had taken.

The castle of Camelot could be seen in the distance.

Arthur stopped his horse. "It's going to be another day from here. Lets rest, Merlin looks like he is just about to black out. Wouldn't want anyone dying on us now would we?" He said as he jumped off his horse

"Oh, Arthur I didn't know you cared." Merlin joked. Their usual banter had come back again. Even Arthur knew that all the complaints in the past were for nothing. Everyone was enjoying it.

"Unfortunately I do" Arthur muttered under his breath, with only he and Gwen hearing.

They found wood for a fire and caught rabbits to eat while Gwen set up camp with Gwaine and Morgana nursed Merlin. His wound was still not healing well and it was becoming a big worry for the group. They were all glad that Camelot was in their sights now, even if Arthur could sense some reluctantly from Morgana.

Once they were all getting ready for the night, Arthur caught an opportunity to ask a few questions to Merlin.

"I never killed that dragon did I, Merlin? The one that attacked Camelot?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur. "Ah no you didn't"

"And the Druid never kidnapped Morgana, did they?"

Merlin hesitated. "No, they didn't. I told Morgana where the druids were. So she could find out about her magic."

"So what else have you done? Come on Merlin you must have stories to tell."

"You and your father have done plenty to him." Morgana butted in

Arthur watched as Merlin placed a hand over hers, maybe to tell her that it was alright. Arthur couldn't help but glare at Morgana. It had nothing to do with her. It was him, finally trying to understand Merlin and what he had done.

"Merlin, what does she mean?" He asked out of pure curiosity. She had said it now.

Merlin looked at the floor "Do you remember when the Druid girl escaped and there was that monster killing people?"

"Yes, I killed it," Arthur said with pride. It was another win for Camelot and a defeat of magic.

"Well the beast was the Druid girl and I helped her escape. Actually, I fell in love with her. I was going to take her away from Camelot, go and find a village at the bottom of a mountain with cows." Merlin smiled at the memory. "I guess destiny had other plans. She is now the lady of the lake."

Arthur swallowed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise ..."

"No, I know you didn't" Merlin kept staring down at the floor. "You remember Balinor, the last dragonlord. The one we had to find."

"Yes. Aithusa had said something about you being the last dragonlord. I think I know what you are about to say."

Merlin gave him a small smile. "Well he was my father, the dragonlord power is passed from father to son. Well, it is passed on when they die. Uther sentenced my father to death after he trapped the last dragon because Uther thought the power of the Dragonlord was too close to magic, Gaius helped him to escape and he was sent to Ealdor, to live with my mother. Then Uther drove him from Ealdor as well. He didn't know that I existed, until the day before he died saving me."

Arthur sat there. "And I told you no man was worth your tears" The realisation that he had said the wrong thing written all over his face.

He watched as Morgana placed her arms around Merlin and gave him a hug. Gwen could hardly look at both of them, keeping her eyes on the forest floor. The knights had decided that there was something more important in the forest. 

"Merlin, I am so sorry."

"You glad he didn't turn around to say the same to you when your father died." Morgana spat at him.

Arthur didn't even try to give a reply to that. He had nothing to say that would make those past events any better. He couldn't take back the words he had said years ago. He stood up and walked towards the knights to discuss who was going to begin the lookout and which order they were going to take it in. Arthur just didn't know how he was going to make it up to Merlin.

* * *

Everybody was glad for the gateway into Camelot. The rest of the ride had been in an awkward silence since last night.

Arthur knew that he had been stupid to say what he had said. He knew that Merlin was sensitive but even he was starting to wonder why Merlin had followed him for so long. He felt like he had done nothing but bring misery to Merlin's life.

There was also the small problem of Morgana. He knew what he had to do once he got to Camelot but he knew that Merlin wouldn't be happy with it. He had gone from being concerned about the new relationship between Merlin and Morgana to actually thinking that there was more to it. 

It had to be done though. For the sake of the kingdom. He hoped that Merlin would realise that.

 

* * *

Gaius had just finished setting up his workbench when Gwaine and Percival almost fell through the door. He was both shocked and pleased to see Merlin, even if it looked like he has passed out between the two knights.

"Injury to his left shoulder and to his left thigh," Gwaine said as they placed him down on the bench. "Morgana has tried to heal them with magic but it didn't seem to be working."

"Morgana?!" Gaius questioned.

Gwaine and Percival looked at each other. 

"Merlin has spent the last few days with Morgana. I think she is changing Gaius. Either that or Merlin has finally got her around to his way of thinking." Gwaine said.

"There is the possibility that Morgana has got Merlin around to her way of thinking," Percival said.

Gwaine gave his friend a glare.

"Where is Morgana now?"

"Arthur asked for a word with her. I think he is going to tell her of her crimes and then probably sentance her."

Gaius looked at his ward. "Then I better get to work."

 


	25. Master and Father

**Chapter 25**

**Master and Father**

Merlin opened his eyes.

He didn't remember blacking out and was amazed to see the celling of the physician's chambers. He tilted his head to his left and then his right. Merlin looked around his surroundings and smiled. He was home again. The room of the old physician never disappointed Merlin of being homely. The bed was still uncomfortable but Merlin couldn't help but smile. 

 _This is home. And it is good to be back._ Merlin thought.

He heard the door open. 

"I see that you are awake now," Gaius said. "Not too much damage, your shoulder was the worst and had a slight infection but I think I have caught that in the bud but it will be sore for a few days. Your leg should be fine, no infection but you will be limping for a week or so. A broken rib but not too bad and can be easily fixed and I think that is it." He smiled down at him. "Oh also Aithusa is outside, do you want me to let her in? She has been quite worried about you. I haven't allowed her in because I have no idea what she would do."

"Let her in but tell her not to jump on me. She likes doing that, a lot." Merlin started to laugh but regretted it as pain shot through his body like an arrow leaving a crossbow.

Gaius chuckled and opened the chamber door, letting Aithusa in.

She walked up to Merlin and nudge his hand. "Are you alright now master?"

"Fine Aithusa.  Thank you for getting Morgana and Arthur. They were really big help." Merlin smiled at the dragon then turned to Gaius "Gaius,  may I ask a question?"

"Yes, anything my boy." He said as he walked away from Merlin to his workbench. 

"Where's Morgana or did I dream she came back to Camelot with us? I mean I was in a lot of pain that I may have just made it up, but I hoped that I hadn't." Merlin sighed looking up at the ceiling "I thought she was coming back to us. She doesn't want the throne anymore."

Gaius stopped what he was doing and stiffened up. Aithusa turned her head away from Merlin.

Merlin saw this out of the corner of his eye and turned to face them. "Wait have I missed something?" Merlin was quite confused by their reactions.

The dragon and physician looked at each other.

"Arthur has arrested her" Gaius finally said

"He what? Why?"

Merlin was flabbergasted and angry. After all, she had done to save him and Gwen. This isn't what she deserved. Yes, she had attacked Camelot many times but she was changing, he was sure about it.

"He thought she was a threat to the kingdom and Merlin you must remember that is what she is, and thought it would be best to arrest her, therefore she isn't going to be a problem, a threat to the city and him. Her trail is today. Gwen said she didn't do anything but Arthur requested that she should pay for all her crimes."

"For all her crimes? Her crimes have only happened out of my doing." Merlin slowly sat up, trying to ignore the pain. "She is changing."

"I tried Father but they would listen to me." Aithusa said "I said she had changed"

"Why didn't anyone listen to Aithusa? She is right she has changed. She said she didn't want the throne anymore She was saving Gwen and my life. She, she..." He paused in the middle of his rant and put his attention back on Aithusa "And why do you keep going between master and father with me?"

"Because sometimes I see you as my master, the one to teach me and tell me when I have done something wrong, and other times I see you as my father, the one who will love me no matter what I do. I chop and change between them to which one I want you to be at the time."

Merlin had tears in his eyes. He made a note to spend more time with the dragon, teaching her everything he knew. "And you see Morgana as your mother."

Aithusa looked at him with wide eyes

"I heard you when she woke up from her dream." Merlin backtracked to what Gaius had previously said "Wait you said her trail was today. When?"

"I think it's going as we speak"

"I have got to get there"

Merlin struggled to get up to his feet and started to limp to the door.

"Merlin, you aren't well enough"

"Yes and if I don't go, Morgana is going to be sentenced to death"

"Well isn't that what she deserves. Come on Merlin, she has tried to kill all of you. What about your destiny? She will be the downfall to it, her alliance with Mordred. Merlin, you cannot change her. She went down that path. She could have strayed from it at any time." Gaius said to his ward as if to talk some sense into him.

"Could she? She is only going down that path because of me. I think my magic reveal has been one of the best things to happen. Gaius, she is coming back to us. I need to help her, save her. She helped me in my hour of need, now I need to help her. I wasn't there for her once and look what happened. This is all my fault and I need to make it up to her."

With that, he left with Aithusa at his heel. He knew that he shouldn't be out of bed or moving around but he had to help her. She had changed only after a few days with him, what could happen if they spent more time together.


	26. Morgana and Merlin's Crimes

**Chapter 26**

**Morgana and Merlin's Crimes**

The doors to the hall were opened and Morgana was dragged in and forced down on to her knees in front of Arthur. She would have willing down what the guards had made her do. She did have some dignity left.

"Morgana Pendragon, you are here for your crimes against Camelot. Do you have anything you want to say?" Arthur said in a harsh voice, not allowing any emotion through.

Morgana could never remember Arthur ever being that harsh and winced at his voice. It sounded so much like Uther's voice. "Yes, I only did what I thought was right. I now see that it was foolish and that my actions are unforgivable and wrong. I have been shown other ways of getting what I want but I now fear I will never see it. I will never see the golden age of Camelot and Albion that I have dreamed of so much. However, I don't feel as guilty for my actions against Uther. He is a hypocrite and a liar."

"Aren't you going to say you haven't done anything wrong and magic is not a crime? Anything like that."

Morgana looked at Arthur weirdly. "I have been shown the light. Unfortunately for me, it is too late. I should have taken the offer two years ago when it was given to me the first time. Also, I know that magic isn't a crime but I know I not on trial for having magic, it is how I used my magic in the past. I always said you were a better man than your father. You continue to show me that, show me that I was wrong about you."

Arthur looked down at the floor. After he had composed himself, he looked back up at her. "Then Morgana Pendragon, I declare you an enemy of Camelot. At dawn tomorrow you will be executed. Not for your magic but for the deaths of innocent people on your first reign of Camelot and for taking over Camelot twice..."

"Wait" Merlin fell through the doors and landed flat on his face.

Morgana was itching to get up and help him. She could see the pain that he was in. She didn't miss the smile on Arthur's face out of the corner of her eye. 

Once Merlin has picked himself up off the floor he continued "If you are going to sentence her to death. I must say my crimes as well, I am as bad as her. If I can, I have done much worse things." He limped up the middle of the hall. The baby dragon sneaked in after him, offering him support and protection when he needed it.

"Merlin, don't," Morgana said shaking her head. She knew what he was going to do and she didn't want him to.

Merlin stopped when he reached Morgana and offered her his hand. He helped her up but she had to help steady him. "No, he must hear and now will be the only chance and he will listen." He turned to look at Arthur "I poisoned Morgana with hemlock, it is my fault she turn against us."

The council room was filled with mummers.

"Don't be stupid Merlin. You didn't poison her. I would know and she would probably be dead if it was hemlock." Arthur said the shock in his voice was audible.

"I poisoned her while you were fighting the Knights of Medhir. So you would know whether I have poisoned her. And Morgause 'saved' her, I bargained with her life to save yours. Only me and Morgana would know what happened that day."

Arthur turned to Morgana. "Morgana is that true?"

She looked between Merlin and Arthur. Asked her a year ago and she would have happily told him as a way of getting rid of Merlin but now she wasn't sure. She didn't want Merlin to die for it.

"Well, Morgana is it?" Arthur said impatiently.

With a nod from Merlin, she knew what to do "He did but he was doing it for Camelot. Morgause had tricked me in to help the fall of Camelot. I was the vessel for an enchantment, I didn't know. I was the reason everyone was asleep. I thought I could have been because of my magic because it affected everyone else."

"I also used my magic to stop her and accidentally push her down the stairs..."

Morgana stopped him right there. "Merlin stop before you say a bland lie and say the whole story. You closed the doors with your magic, which caused the torch next to the door and me to fall which caused me to fall down the stairs. You only stopped me because you thought I was going to kill Uther. Goddess help me to why you would save the man. But then you used to magic to save me because you knew how my death would hurt everyone."

She couldn't help but smile at him. She had always hoped that there would be someone by her side, and for a while, she thought that it might be Merlin. Maybe they could be like that again.

"Well how about when I killed Agravaine"

"He was a creep and on my side. He would have killed you and Arthur if he had the chance."

"When I wanted to kill Arthur?"

Arthur looked wide-eyed.

"You were under my enchantment. Which I am sorry for."

"I killed your sister."

"Not really, you mortally wounded her and then I finished off your job to open the veil to release the Dorocha."

"How about when I wasn't going to come and save Mordred? When I was going to leave both him and Arthur to be found by the knights?" Merlin said, forgetting that he hadn't mentioned that yet.

An explosion of "You what?" came from Arthur and Morgana.

"Why Merlin?" Arthur said.

"Because of his destiny. He is destined to kill you, Arthur and I could allow that to happen."

"But you came" Morgana started to glare at him.

Merlin understood Morgana's connection with Mordred, the alliance even before they knew about it. The mother and son bond that they had. Something Merlin would never break and hoped he would never get rid of it. He thought that they could both help each other to get to his way of thinking.

"Because he was telepathically telling me to come and I could feel that guilt of not going to save him," Merlin confessed

"He was only a child. No older than 11 or 12." Morgana voice grew louder towards the end.

She couldn't get over the fact that Merlin was going to leave a child to die. One he had helped save in the first place, the one he brought to her to look after.

"I know that, and I thought that. How could this small child kill Arthur? I still don't understand it today."

"So have you put his life in any more risk because of his destiny?"

Merlin stopped and winced.

"You have, when!?"

"When Alvarr took the crystal."

"Don't worry Emrys, I said that I would never forget and I didn't." Mordred walked out of the group, face full of anger.

"I never doubt that you did," Merlin said, turning towards him.

"That's why you don't trust me?"

"Yes."

Mordred started to laugh and turn to Arthur "How is it that your simple manservant is sharper than you?"

"What?" Arthur said.

"All attempts recently on your life have been conducted by me. Get people in to do my dirty work. But seems I have wasted a lot of money for nothing"

"And he is the threat to you. The biggest enemy that is inside Camelot, the one that I got Gilli warned you about." Merlin said to Arthur before turning to Morgana. "Morgana, you and Mordred are meant to have an alliance, united in evil. I hope I can stop that, but I know how you feel about him, how you think of him as a son."

Aithusa moved closer to Arthur, to protect him if needed to. Morgana noticed Aithusa nodded to Merlin.

He took a deep breath. "Look Morgana, it might not mean anything now but I had a crush on you when we were younger, mostly during my second year here in fact, and I was over the moon when you found out about your magic. We were the same. I could be myself around you, you were a good friend of mine and I hoped that you thought the same. But I was coward not to tell you about my magic as I could have stopped so much, saved you even, from the feeling of loneliness. You came to me and trusted me with your secret but I couldn't trust you with mine. I was told no good would come from it. You went to Morgause because you felt so alone and I could have been there for you, the one you could run to, the one you learnt magic off of, the one to tell you that you weren't a monster. Well, these last few days, weeks, even months, those feelings of friendship and love have come back. I don't want to harm or hurt or even kill you. Truth be told, I have never been able to kill you because I love you." He sighed. "I love you, Morgana Pendragon and I thought after Freya I never would find love again but I have. Morgana, I don't want to lose you again, I just want to try and save you this time."

Morgana looked blankly at Merlin. If anything, he had said everything that she felt and that she wanted him to say.

"I..."

"This ends now." Mordred grabbed Morgana around the waist. "Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!"

With a whirl wind, both Mordred and Morgana disappeared.


	27. Planning to Take Camelot

**Chapter 27**

**Planning to Take Camelot**

Morgana sat, staring out the window. It had been three weeks since Mordred had grabbed her around the waist and magicked them away from Camelot to some castle that she had never heard of before. The castle was the exact opposite to Camelot. Where Camelot's walls were pure white, this castle's were grey, stained by the fires that ripped down the halls in the takeover. This castle was also cold and hostile where the halls of Camelot were filled with warmth and love. It made her miss her old home.

She could tell that Mordred was getting frustrated with her. She obviously wasn't the big help that he thought she would be. But she had a lot to think about. Like what Merlin had said to her just before they left.

Merlin had declared his love for her and Aithusa had been right along. 

It was how he said it, how he said that he had never been able to kill her, how he said that he thought he would never be able to love anyone again. She had thought over his words every day and just wished that she had said something back. She wished she was with Merlin, safe away from Mordred. Not that she didn't like Mordred's company, she just didn't want to be with him. It seemed to put her on edge about how easily he had taken her.

Morgana never realised she missed Camelot so much. Maybe that was a driving force to be the queen of Camelot. She may have hated her every moment there but Camelot was her home. It was where her friends and family were, it was where she could feel safe from any danger that she may come across as the king's ward. She sighed. She missed all the good times that they had at Camelot. Why did things have to change?

"Morgana, are you okay?"

She turned around to see Mordred behind her. She was too deep in thought to hear him enter the room. Proving the point that she never listened to him or was aware of her surroundings. Morgana watched Mordred move towards the table and laid out a map. She couldn't see any of the boy that laid injured in her chambers anymore but a young strong man that had all the dangers of the world put on to him. Morgana had asked him how he had become a knight of Camelot, but he would just reply with silence or it was his worst mistake.

"Yes, I am fine." She said as she turned back to the window hoping he was going to leave her alone. She need to think, think of a way of getting back to Merlin. The man she loved and wanted to be with.

"Well, I have got a plan sorted out to take Camelot. It is simple and shall not fail. We will have you on that throne again soon."

Morgana turned back to Mordred. "Camelot? Are you sure that's a good idea? I meant Camelot itself isn't strong but all the guards and knights, you won't get past the main gate before you are forced back the way you came. Now that Emrys is there as well, you will not get very far."

Morgana knew it was better to call Merlin, Emrys in front of Mordred. Merlin showed him to be a traitor but Emrys, just the name showed his power and maybe the hope that he will transfer over to their side, her new way of thinking.

Mordred kept his eyes on the map and smiled. "Yes, but you will need the throne for magic to return to the land. Merlin is stupid, a Pendragon will never bring magic back. The almighty Emrys is no match for the both of us, together. He may be your match but together we can bet him."

Morgana didn't know whether to point out that she was a Pendragon or not, not that she wanted to be. She now realised what Merlin was on about, she was his match and maybe not just as strength of magic.

"Are you sure Arthur isn't changing? I mean I wasn't on trial for magic and how many times have you stood in his court when one of your kind is on trial? It is never for magic, is it?. Merlin seemed quite sure he would bring magic back. Let's just give Merlin some time, he can change Arthur's mind. Arthur is very fond of Merlin and he listens to him."

"Are you going soft on me? weak on me?" Mordred turned and looked Morgana straight in the eye "Your sister made you strong and Merlin has made you weak again. Where is the strong woman I once knew? Wanted to stand alongside and fight with? Merlin doesn't mean his feelings. He is just trying to confuse you. Get you on his side then will rip everything away from you again and you will be on that stake in a blink of an eye. Merlin is naive he has been drilled the same thing over and over again, Arthur will return magic and you and I are evil. He will never change. He loves you?!" He paused. "Morgana, he does not love you. If he loved you all them years ago, would you have been the person he made you? Would he have poisoned you if he loved you so much?"

Morgana was shocked by this. Mordred's words were harsh. She swore Merlin's feelings were genuine, she believed her feelings for him are genuine. Although she couldn't help but agree with him. If Merlin did love her back then, why did he poison her?

Mordred sighed and walked over to her. "Look, Morgana, I know it will be difficult but we have got to take power. For the love of the old religion and for magic. Merlin will always be blind to the fact that Arthur is a copy of Uther. Arthur will bring back magic, very unlikely." Mordred had taken her hands in his.

Morgana couldn't help but compare them to Merlin's. Although Merlin's were rough because of years of working for Arthur, his hands felt warmer and softer than Mordred's cold ones.

Mordred let go of one of her hands to lift her chin up to face him. "It is just you and me now Morgana, I can trust you and you know you can trust me. We are the only ones strong enough to defeat and rid us of the vermin that is the Pendragon family. The reign of the Pendragon's will soon be over!"

This was too like Alvarr for Morgana's liking. She should really say that the Pendragon family won't all die out and the reign of the Pendragon's won't be over if she takes the throne. She thought better than to bring it up. It would only end in an argument and at this moment in time, she needed Mordred on her side if she was going to escape from him.

Mordred walked back to the table and looked again at the map. "We will get to Camelot by going through Camlann. It is the shortest way from here, we will..."

Morgana started ignoring him at this point and sat looking out of the window again. 

 _I wish Merlin was here._  She thought. _Or Aithusa was here or I was with them. I wish I had said what I was going to say. What was I going to say? I love you too, I feel the same. Merlin, Aithusa was right, you do feel the way I feel. Oh goddess, what was I going to say?_


	28. An Idiot

**Chapter 28**

**An Idiot**

_I am such an idiot. Why would I say what I said? Everybody thinks that I am a traitor or have been enchanted by her. Well technical I have, I have been enchanted by her beauty and her personality._

Merlin sat out in the courtyard. He hasn't gone back to work and most people were still wary of him, especially after his little episode with confessing his love for Morgana. Once the people had found out why he had left, they started looking at him in a different light. Whether it was a traitor or as someone who should be executed, he did not know. He still didn't know if Arthur wanted him to be his manservant or had forgiven him for lying to him for all those years. He would be happy to go back to being the goofy, clumsy manservant of the king. He would even go back to being the manservant that admired the Lady Morgana from afar.

Merlin was recovering well and now was back to walking fine but his ribs were still a bit tender. Gwaine had dragged him down to the tavern a few times and he could see an instant change in his friend. Gaius was even happy about Merlin's return. He never knew how much people would miss him.

Only a few weeks back and Merlin had realised how much he had missed Camelot. It was now his home. But he missed Morgana as well, it was like a little bit of him missing.

Gwaine again had tried to cheer him up but nothing would work. Arthur hadn't spoken a word to him since he got back. Merlin knew that Arthur had a lot to take in but just leaving it in the air longer won't help either of them. However, Merlin did not wish to push Arthur.

But at this moment in time, he was thinking about who much of an idiot he was. He had declared his love for Morgana, in front of the whole court, and she hasn't said anything back. He felt like kissing her in that moment rather than saying his feelings. It was a bit of a spur of the moment thing. It wasn't that he had said it in front of the whole court that he felt like an idiot, it was that Morgana didn't say anything. She did start to say something but Mordred had taken her. She may have said she felt the same but he knew that she wouldn't have. He had done the worst things to her. Poison, trying to kill her, accidentally almost killing her.

Aithusa came up to him, nuzzled his hand.

"Father, are you okay?" Aithusa soft voice brought Merlin out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I just feel like an idiot. It has been three weeks since I expressed my feelings to Morgana and nothing. I thought if she loved me too, she would have tried to send something, anything I wouldn't mind even a raven. If she loved me, wouldn't she try to tell me that."

Aithusa put her head in his lap, Merlin started to stroke her head. He had spent more time with her and although it took his mind off Morgana, he couldn't help but think that she was missing her as well. Aithusa was turning into the dragon that Merlin hoped to make of her. Her named fitted her perfectly, the light of the sun. She had managed to extinguish all the darkness in Morgana.

"You do know if she had the time or Mordred didn't take her, she would have said the same"

"I don't think she would have."

"No, she would of. That's what she started to say, or I hoped that she would start to stay. She told me, she asked me why she couldn't kill you. She was telling me why she could never kill you. She also said that she loved you before you poisoned her but she never acted on them. Probably she thought a lady and a servant thing would never work and that Uther would have your head. Maybe that's it she was scared of losing you, even now. Although Arthur and Gwen has worked very well, that's another thing I think she regrets trying to kill Arthur and Gwen without a good reason. I mean, just because they are taking your throne isn't a good reason is it. I can understand her hate for you but not them. Just because she was power hungry, she lost all sight of her friends. She also though her sister would think of her as weak for falling in love with you, a serving boy."

Merlin couldn't wipe the gaping expression off his face. She loved him, and both times that he had loved her. He was over the moon but also could help but think how much of a coward he had been. She would have ran to him only if he had shown her his magic. They could have taught each other, they could have loved each other. They would never have felt alone because they had each other.

That's when Merlin stood up, Aithusa head dropping off his lap and on to the floor.

"Sorry, I have got to go and find Morgana and hopefully stop Mordred at the same time."

He raced down to the stables and got his horse. He would have to deal without having any other supplies later but now he had to get Morgana and hope that Aithusa was right.

* * *

Arthur had no idea what to think when the scout had told him where Mordred and Morgana were situated and that it looked like they were getting ready for an attack. Arthur and the knights tried to find the shortest way to Camelot from there. There was only one place that he will go through.

Camlann.

They will stop Mordred and his army from getting to Camelot at Camlann.

With a heavy sigh, Arthur told them to get the knights and guards ready. They were to leave immediately.


	29. Finding Each Other

**Chapter 29**

**Finding Each Other**

Morgana raced across the forest. She had only just managed to escape from Mordred and was going to warn Camelot and see Merlin.

She had left in the dead of the night but still had to knock out two guards, who were situated outside her door. Mordred must have got paranoid that she was going to leave. Mordred would hate her for it later but she needed to be in Camelot, she needed to be near Merlin. She needed to tell Merlin how she felt. This was the only opportunity she had to escape. Mordred was too busy getting ready to leave for Camlann. Morgana knew that Mordred was never going to win, not with Emrys there and she wasn't going to allow Mordred to hurt him.

Morgana pushed her horse faster. She had to see Merlin and Aithusa again. She now understood what Merlin was staying. Arthur was the rightful king to the throne of Camelot, he was the just and fair king that the kingdom needed. She had destroyed the city and killed the people, not the queen a kingdom needs. She was too hell bent on revenge that she lost sight of everything she believed in.

She just hoped she would get to Camelot and Arthur before Mordred did.

* * *

Merlin had no idea where he was going. He was following his heart and hoping that his magic would guide him right towards hers.

He needed to know whether Morgana loved him. Ever since Aithusa told him that she felt the same. It kept going around his head. He needed to save her from Mordred and maybe stop him at the same time. Kill two birds with one stone.

He had been pushing his horse all yesterday afternoon and all night and now it was mid-morning. He decided that it would be best to rest both him and the horse. He knew of the stream nearby. Arthur had brought him here on one of his many hunts and quests. He didn't tell anybody where he had gone and hopefully, Aithusa would explain to them. He knew that Gaius and Arthur would worry about where he was but he needed to find Morgana.

Merlin hoped that when he arrived it wouldn't take him too long to persuade Morgana to come with him, He hoped if she did feel like what Aithusa had said she would happily go with him.

She had changed. Merlin could see that but Arthur was still blind to all forms of magic. Merlin so badly wanted to explain to Arthur all what he did and why he did. It wasn't fair to keep it in the air any longer. Merlin regretted most of what he did but he knew that he had done it for the benefit of the kingdom even if it didn't seem like it. He was a slave to destiny and this was how he was going to change it. He was now going to follow his heart, not the dragon.

Merlin jumped off his horse and led her carefully down the bank.

He just needed to find Morgana.

* * *

Morgana couldn't push her horse anymore. She had pushed her all through the night and now they both were very tired. They were about a day's ride from Camelot but for now, they needed rest and something to eat. Morgana was still thinking about Merlin words and thinking about what she will say to him. Hopefully, her instinct will take over and she will just pour out her heart like he did to her. She still cannot believe he had said it in front of the whole court of Camelot. It must have been an impulse thing.

Morgana couldn't stop seeing the look on Arthur's face. Something she would keep with her for a very long time, even tease him about later. She knew that Gwen would see something between them and would be happy for them. Aithusa had just given them something like a smile. 

If she knew earlier or acted on her feelings.

Morgana sighed because of the past that could have been. Both her and Merlin's lives were filled with what if's. What if Merlin showed Morgana his magic? What if Merlin found a different way to break the spell than to poison Morgana? What is Morgause never came to Camelot?

All these questions spun around Morgana's head but she did not know any of the answers and never would. The past is the past, you will never move on if you live in the past.

Morgana knew she had to live for the future, the future Merlin and Arthur would make together. Albion and magic flowing through the realm again. Morgana had only dreamt of such things but now, somehow, they felt closer than ever.

Morgana sighed and took in her surroundings. She knew of a stream that wasn't too far off the track, for water for the horse. Arthur and Uther had brought her here when they went on hunts and took her. She didn't understand how it could be called a sport. If she really started to think about it, her views on what Arthur did are very similar to Merlin's. Like hunting, they both hated it and didn't understand it, and magic, well they were both magical anyway so their views would be different. No wonder he stared at her, happily, when she asked if magic chooses you. She understood so many of the things Merlin did and why he did them.

She got off the horse and started walking towards the stream.

The stream had a massive bank which was quite flat in a sense that someone could walk on next to it. It was a peaceful place. There was a massive willow tree obstructing half of the steam.

Morgana always liked this place. Sometimes she would come here to think and get out of Camelot when she first arrived. Obviously, Uther wouldn't allow her to go on her own, but one knight that would give her privacy always help. The stream helped her think. She would get lost in the flow, thinking about her mother and father.

Until Morgause took her, she always believed that she was alone. But now she realised that she was never alone. She had Gwen as a sister and friend and Arthur as a brother. Merlin was just Merlin, someone you can rely on whenever you needed him.

Morgana had tried to get Morgause to go to Gorlois grave many times in the year that she was with her but every time Morgause either refused or say that it is too dangerous. Morgana had realised that she hadn't seen her father's grave for many years now.

Uther may be her father by blood but Gorlois would always be known to her as her father. Uther was a hypocrite and Gorlois showed her love. Not once did Uther show her any love.

Morgana led her horse through the slender branches of the tree and walked her towards the stream. A lanky boy also turned up to water his horse, Morgana thought that she recognised the boy. She started to water her horse but she kept looking over at the mystery boy. He turned to look at her. The famous red neckerchief which Merlin wears was round his neck.

She knew it must be him, his magic was calling hers, as she started to run up to him.


	30. Just a Kiss on Your Lips

**Chapter 30**

**Just a Kiss on Your Lips**

Merlin turned to see a dark haired women standing at the other end of the stream. He weirdly though that he recognised her, his magic calling her, but shook that thought from his head.  _Why would she be so far out? Mordred wouldn't allow her out of his sight._  Then she ran towards him. He still didn't believe it was her until she was right in front of him.

"Morgana, I..." He started.

"Shut up Merlin" She grabbed his head and pulled it down towards hers. Their lips fused together. All unsaid feelings didn't need to be said at that moment.

He was very surprised by her boldness. He took a couple of seconds to react to what was happen and wrapped his arms around her waist, bring her closer to him. He was smiling into the kiss, Aithusa was right.  _She loves me and I love her. I can bring her back to us. The old Morgana. We will teach other magic._

They both drew back, looking into each other's eyes, panting. Morgana traced his jaw with her fingers. For that moment everything was perfect. Arthur wasn't saying to Merlin that nothing could happen between them and that they couldn't even be friends, Mordred and Morgause wasn't telling Morgana that Merlin's feelings weren't real. They both knew what the other felt, and it was love.

"Aithusa was right," He said with a goofy smile. He just had to make sure he wasn't dreaming and to hear her say it.

"Why was she right, my love?" Morgana smiled at him.

Merlin smiled, not understanding why the last two words that she had said felt so right to hear. "That you felt the same." 

They stood there and smiled at each other, happy to be near each other again. They had both expressed their feelings for each other. They were still in their tight embrace. The smiles faded and Merlin knew that Morgana was going to say something that would break the mood. He knew that she wouldn't want to but Mordred wouldn't have just been planning to take Morgana away.

"Mordred is going to take Camelot by going through Camlann."

"Camlann!? We better stop him then before he gets to Camelot. I was planning to save you and stop him at the same time."

"Then sorry for bursting your bubble but I can save myself."

He bent down to kiss her again. So many feelings kept hidden for years, finally released.

"Mother, father"

Merlin turned around to see Aithusa behind him.

"Come here," Merlin said with a smile, letting go of Morgana. He knew how much this meant to Aithusa as well.

Aithusa slowly walked over before coming between the two sorcerers. Merlin brushed his fingertips on the top of her head. He felt like everything was perfect and if he had the magic to pause that moment, he would have done. He knew that Aithusa may have just followed him but it felt like there was something more to her arrival. 

Aithusa finally broke her silence. "The Once and Future King wants to stop Mordred at Camlann"

Merlin sighed. "So we have to stop both of them. Great!" 

"But haven't you heard the prophecy of Camlann."

"What prophecy?" Morgana asked

"Kilgharrah told me it a while ago. Um, I think it goes like, 'Let loose that hounds of war, Let the dread fire of the victims of the purge rain down, As the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann, The prophets do not lie, There, Arthur will met his end, Upon that mighty plain"

Merlin looked at Morgana. Arthur couldn't die, not now when they are so close to changing his mind, to showing him that magic can be a force for good. He was slowly turning into the king that they both wanted. To Merlin, this would be a disaster. It would mean so many things if Arthur was to die. He would have failed in his destiny to protect Arthur. He would have failed to bring magic back to the land. He would have failed in helping unite Albion. Everything he had done over the last five years would have been for nothing. 

"So we have to stop both of them. Where is Arthur?"

"He was leaving when I left. He hoped to reach Camlann in two days' time." Aithusa had to tell Merlin.

"Morgana, what was Mordred doing or planning to do when you left?"

"He was getting his men together to leave in the morning. He said it would take them a good day to get there, but that's if they were going quickly. I wasn't really listening too much of the plan."

"So we all have to get to Camlann and stop this. Right so what's the plan?" Merlin was starting to panic.

"You go to Arthur and I will go to Mordred. He will hate me for leaving him but he will get over it. As he said to me, he trusts me. I will just say that I tried to find you and that he was right and your feelings weren't true. It will kill me to say that but it will get me back in his good books."

"Arthur will need more persuasion to change his mind but I think I will be able to do it. How far is Camlann from here and which direction?"

"Camlann is a day's ride easterly of here. I will fly ahead and try to stop the Once and Future King."

"Right plan sorted, let's go"

They got on their horses and rode as quickly as they could to Camlann.

"One quick question Merlin, Why is Arthur and Gwen known as the once and future king and queen?" Morgana asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, planning something that might just be a little ambitious but we will try it. I am now going to try and update this story every other day.   
> Basically, I have got to a point where I am not rewriting as such, I am just editing chapters into how I want them rather than just using what I had written as a plan for the chapter. Obviously, just editing a chapter is quicker than rewriting so as long as I keep ahead of myself then I will be okay.  
> Just to mention that I have been uploading another Merlin fanfic on here, called The Queen of Magic and Camelot. Please go and check it out if you like this story. (And of course, it has more Mergana goodness in it.)


	31. The Ride To Camlann

**Chapter 31**

**The Ride To Camlann**

Mordred was fuming. 

"How could you let her get away? I could have used her against Emrys!"

The two guards were terrified by Mordred's outburst. His power and magic rolling off of him made them even more frightened They both knew of his power but this was something different.

"We're sorry boss but …" the guards breathe hitched as Mordred used his magic to close up his windpipe.

The other guard watched as his friend turned blue before he was dropped to the floor, lifeless.

Mordred turned his attention to the other guard. "Get her back to me or you will suffer the same fate." Mordred was seething, spitting the words through his teeth.

The remaining guard scrabbled out of the room as quickly as he could.

_You will pay for this Emrys. Both you and your precious king._

* * *

Arthur lined up his men and started to make camp. They were about half a day's ride from Camlann. They hoped that they would make it there before Mordred and his army.

Gwen had insisted on coming with them. Arthur knew she hated war but she wanted to do all she could to help the kingdom she was ruling, even if that meant helping heal the wounded. Arthur wouldn't allow anything to happen to her. He would rather die than see anything bad happen to her.

Arthur thoughts turned to Morgana. He would have once done the same for her but now he was unsure. Gwen was trying to convince him that she had changed also the baby dragon but he just wouldn't believe it also now because she had changed sides again. What Gwen was telling him, it sounds like she didn't want the throne and Camelot but then she went and left with Mordred. Merlin was heartbroken. 

His brow creased as he realised that he hadn't seen Merlin for a while. He started looking around the campsite. He couldn't remember him leaving with them. Arthur knew that their chat about Merlin's magic was overdue and he should have said something to him but Arthur needed Merlin and hoped he would come back to being his servant again.

He saw Gaius and Gwen sitting together by the campfire.

"Gaius, have you seen Merlin at all?"

"No sire, I haven't seen him since yesterday morning when he left. He never came home last night."

"That strange. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"That I cannot answer, my lord, but Morgana could be the source of his disappearance"

"Father is with my mother," Aithusa said as she had landed next to Gaius. "They are heading to Camlann."

* * *

Mordred marched his men forwards. He wished Morgana was riding next to him. It would just make him feel a bit stronger.

He had only realised she left when he went to her room to see where she was when she didn't come down and join him for breakfast. He wasn't angry at her. Merlin had confused her by expressing his feelings, he didn't mean it, did he? He might have felt something but she had betrayed him unless she was going to sweep that all under the carpet and forgive him. How many times had they tried to kill each other?

Mordred was now more worried about where she was than angry at that she had left. He sent a couple more guards to go and find her to bring her back to him. He told them if they found her afternoon to go straight to Camlann.

Mordred had now calmed down and realised his actions were a bit harsh but he needed Morgana. She was will a mother to him, and he knew that she cared for him.

However, he has to keep marching on. To Camlann, then to Camelot, for the throne and then magic will return. From where they were Camlann was half a day's ride. They would rest now and carry on tomorrow.

Mordred watched as his might army set up. Nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wants.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana stormed across the forest hoping to get to Camlann before anybody else. If they were first there they could just stop the whole thing. If it was just them, standing in the middle, trying to talk their respected leaders down, then that would be enough to stop misery and death. That was all they wanted to do. They wanted to stop the deaths of innocent men and Arthur's. The only thing really standing in their way was the distance and the two Saxons that had chosen the right place to stop them. They slowed down their horses and stopped a few meters from them.

"Step aside," Morgana said, hoping that she still had some authority over Mordred's army.

"We take our orders from Mordred. And he has instructed us with bringing you to him."

Morgana turned to Merlin to wonder whether it was a good idea. She could go willingly and get to their destination faster. It would have probably saved them from what would eventually happen. The two Saxons had obviously had enough. One of them walked over to Morgana to drag her off her horse while the other one went to confront Merlin when he jumped off his horse to help out Morgana. She could only just see the tussle that happened between them. It ended with the Saxon using the hilt of his sword to knock Merlin out before he could use his magic. Morgana wanted to call out to him but thought better of it. She thought that it would be in her favour just to play along as such. She did want to try and get back into Mordred's good books. 

* * *

Camlann.

Where the fate of the kingdom of Camelot is rested. Mordred and his Saxon army standing one side, all in black, Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table and of Camelot stood the other, all in red and gold.

On one side of the banks stood Morgana with two guards next to her. Mordred didn't think that he could trust her after she ran off, and who could blame him. Morgana had told him how Merlin feelings were true and that he was the one using her. Mordred was fuming when she had told him, he just hoped he could keep her on his side just for now.

The Camelot army looked strong compared to the Saxons but Mordred knew that there was more on the Saxons side. Arthur was heavily outnumbered.

"For the love of Camelot!" Arthur shouted.

"For Camelot!" The knight shouted.

Mordred smiled, knowing that his men didn't need that sort of motivation to be up for a fight. The Saxons had been looking for this sort of a fight. Something that would show off their strength. Both armies ran and crashed into each other. Mordred knew he had to do one job and before Merlin turned up would be a bonus.

* * *

Merlin groaned as he finally woke up

"My head," He said before slowly sitting up.

Merlin desperately tried to remember the last thing that happened. He remembered about finding Morgana and their kiss before Aithusa brought them news of Camlann, but everything else was a big blur. He shook his head in some hope that the memories would come back to him. 

Aithusa landed down by his side and immediately started to fuss over him. "You father, you look awful, what happened?"

"I would tell you if I remembered. This isn't the way to Camelot." Merlin looked around taking in his surroundings.

"No, it's the way to Camlann"

Merlin's eyes went wide. How could he forget? "I remember now. Morgana was kidnapped by two Saxon guards. They were under instructions from Mordred to bring her back to him. I tried to stop them. We need to get to Camlann. Wait why are you here? I thought you would be with Arthur."

"The great battle of Camlann has started."

Panic shot through Merlin.  _The battle has started_. Merlin steady stood up and made his way to his horse, which he was surprised was still there. He swayed side to side, feeling very dizzy. He headed again to Camlann hoping he wasn't too late.


	32. This Cannot Be Happening, Not Now

**Chapter 32**

**This Cannot Be Happening, Not Now**

Merlin trudged up a bank next to the battlefield. He thought it would be easier and he could see all that was happening from a great height than to get into the heart of the battle.

He got up to the top and immediately looked for Arthur. He couldn't see the blond-haired king anywhere and started to jog along the valley, hoping he could find him. From up there, Merlin could see all the soldiers that had lost their lives for this cause.

He also looked out for all his friends that had followed Arthur into the war. Merlin just hoped everybody was alright.

* * *

Arthur was getting tired now. He had been fighting for a good hour now. He looked around him and saw no threat. All the knights of Camelot were fighting for their kingdom. He was proud to call them his knights as they would do anything for him and Camelot, even ride into the gates of hell with him.

Arthur was looking back wondering if Merlin would try to find them or just go back to Camelot. Merlin hadn't known of their plans and maybe in Camelot now wondering where everyone is. He just hoped that Merlin would come. He needed him, both as a friend and an advisor on this war. He knew Merlin didn't like the thought of it but Arthur couldn't help it. He could have a threat to the kingdom go unnoticed.

He looked up to see Morgana and two guards.  _See, Merlin and Gwen are blind, she will never change, she will always be on their side_.  _She will always be after Camelot. She was trying to get them on her side just to rip Camelot apart. She will always want revenge._

Lightning hit behind Arthur, taking out a Saxon that was going to take the young king out. Arthur turned around and saw as he was daydreaming six Saxons had circled around him. Another strike of lightning and they all were blown back.

Arthur started to look up and down the valley and saw no one. He looked up at Morgana who had a massive smile on her face wondering why she was smiling so much, Arthur looked up on the other side of the valley to see a young man standing at the top, hand stretched out.

"Don't worry Dollophead, I have got your back!" Merlin shouted down into the valley, when Arthur turned to him.

Arthur smiled and carried on.  _Just in time Merlin, just in time._

* * *

Morgana couldn't help but smile. He had come, and not too late as well.

"Merlin!" She shouted across the valley, not caring if Mordred heard her, she was just happy to see Merlin again.

"Morgana, don't worry! I will get to you!" He shouted back at her.

Although Morgana couldn't really see him in the amount of light over the valley, she could tell that his smile was as big as hers. She watched him run down the side of the valley and into the battlefield, tripping over just before he got to the bottom, rolling down the rest. She saw him picking himself up and dusting himself off before running the direction that Arthur did.

Morgana smiled to herself.  _Some things never change, and I hope that they never do_.

* * *

Merlin was determined to find Arthur and Mordred, hopefully not at the same time, so he could get back to Morgana. However, that wasn't the case.

He saw both Arthur and Mordred circling each other. He couldn't help but watch as Mordred lunged for Arthur. Merlin wanted to intervene but couldn't. Mordred saw him and sent him flying backwards with magic. Merlin could only sit and watch as the battle between Arthur and Mordred played out before his eyes. He couldn't do anything because his vision was blurry and he didn't want to hit Arthur.

The injuries from the Saxon also didn't help as he still felt dizzy.

Merlin hoped that Morgana would have followed him and be along soon to help. He knew she had changed and wanted to help.

* * *

Morgana ran. She wanted to help Merlin protect Arthur. She saw Merlin being flung back. 

 _Why do people with magic fling people back? It probably best, knocks them out, then they cannot do any damage to you._ She thought

Morgana had only just been able to out run the guards that were guarding her now to be alone. She needs to help, to prove herself to both Arthur and Mordred that she has change. She started to run down. She could have stayed up there but she didn't want to. She wanted to be in the middle of the battle, she could do more to help then. She used the speed she had got from running down the valley to push herself towards the fight.

"Mordred, Arthur, please stop" Morgana cried. She hoped Mordred would listen to her. That she could stop the battle and save Arthur's life.

Mordred and Arthur stopped circling each other and she took the opportunity to run between them to stand in the middle, facing Mordred.

"What happened to you Morgana? You were all for this, being on the throne of Camelot, bring magic back." Mordred looked at her pleading to allow him to carry on.

Morgana look behind her to Arthur and then to Merlin "I found love and it is better than the hate that use to filled me. The love that blinds us more important than the power we wield. You said that once to me. Now I understand what you were saying." She looked straight at Mordred. "Where is that little boy that Merlin and I saved those years ago?"

"He grew up. He saw the wrongs in the world and he changed and was determined to change them as well. Starting with the Pendragons."

"Mordred, I am also a Pendragon, would you kill me?" She quickly remarked back to him.

The way Mordred looked at Morgana showed her, his answer.

"It doesn't have to be this way." She said as she took a step forwards. She was within reaching distance of Mordred she carried on. "We can find another way"

She saw out of the corner of her eye that Merlin had finally recovered from being thrown backwards and was now standing up. She knew that he would be smiling at her words. The same words that he had muttered to her not long after she had returned to Camelot after he had poisoned her. The only problem was that she was sure that the same words she had said, Mordred would say.

"There is no other way"

"I use to think that but there is, Mordred. Don't make the same mistake I did. Please, I don't want to fight you, I do care about you. I have always cared about you, as a son."

"Too late, Morgana you have chosen your side and I have chosen mine. You are like Emrys, a traitor to your kind, and all traitors get what they deserve in the end."

Mordred lunged forward towards Morgana. She felt something push her out of the way and was surprised to see Arthur had taken her place as she fell to the floor.

"Arthur!" She shouted at the same time as Merlin did.

Mordred's sword hit Arthur's abdomen. Morgana only just caught him as he fell. Merlin managed to surge forward and knocked Mordred to the floor. She turned her attention straight to Arthur and the wound. She could think of a number of different spells to stop the bleeding but she knew that she had lost confidence in herself and her magic after not being able to heal Merlin. She knew that it might have been because of Merlin's magic but it frightened her enough not to try it straight off with Arthur.

"Merlin, he is losing too much blood."

Merlin was suddenly at Arthur's side.

"Arthur, come on you prat. You have been through worst."

"Shut up Merlin," Arthur said through his teeth.

"Merlin, if we want to save him, we have use magic. He won't like it but it's our only chance."

Merlin pondered this. He couldn't let Arthur die.

Merlin offered Morgana his hand "Give me your hand"

She put her hand in his outstretched one, glad that he was taking charge of this. He gently put both their hands over Arthur's wound.

"Repeat after me. Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!"


	33. Power

**Chapter 33**

**Power**  
  
Morgana could feel Merlin's power surging through her, pushing it through both of their hands to the wound. Arthur gasped as the wound started to heal. She was glad to feel that the blood flow was stopping and she could only guess that their magic was stitching the skin back together. She hoped that it would work, or at least hold until they got him to Gaius.

Merlin looked up at her before he moved his hands away. Morgana felt too scared to but slowly did to see fresh skin surrounded by blooded chainmail. They sat Arthur up slowly before getting him to his feet. Merlin placed one of his arms around his shoulder to steady him as they walked back towards the camp. 

She wondered whether she should just walk off in the other direction and leave Merlin to it. She knew that they felt the same but things weren't the same. So much had happened and they weren't living in the same world that if they had said their feelings when she was still in Camelot. Things would have been different and Morgana couldn't help but want things to be different. If she closed her eyes, she was certain that she could see herself, looking proudly at Arthur as he repealed the law against magic. She was sure that Merlin would give her a little nudge to tell her silently that they had done it. 

Things could have been so different.

But that wasn't the world they lived in. If she stayed, she would spend a lifetime trying to prove that she wasn't the same person that she had turned into. She could just run off into the night and find somewhere else. Somewhere where no one knew her name or knew what she had done. Somewhere where she could be free.

It was only the sight of Arthur's sword that made her follow Merlin and Arthur. Her magic told her the power that the sword had and it wasn't something that should be left for the Saxons to get their hands on. With it safely in her hands, she headed towards Camelot's camp.

* * *

Mordred ran through the valley. He knew that he had to get away and that neither Merlin nor Morgana saw him turn and leave. The power that the two showed was overwhelming as they healed Arthur. He knew that both of them were powerful but nobody could be that powerful. Could they?

"Return to base!" He screamed at the Saxons. He knew that they were fighting a losing battle.

The Saxon quickly retreated and followed their leader.

"On me!" Mordred heard Percival shout.

They were all running, the Saxons running from the knights of Camelot. Mordred knew that most of them wouldn't make it but he just had to save himself. He would get Camelot just a different way.

Mordred knew that he must look like a coward but he needed to survive if anything was going to change. If the Pendragons were going to fall, he needed tp survive. Morgana had made a mockery of him and he wouldn't allow it. He will get his revenge on Emrys and, now, Morgana.

* * *

Merlin almost fell through the physician's tent because of the extra weight he was carrying. Gaius and Gwen looked up at this and saw Arthur looking rather pale. Gwen quickly ran up to her husband and helped Merlin get Arthur to a bed.

"Merlin, what happened?" Gwen could see the split in Arthur's armour and the blood around it.

"I was trying to get to him and Mordred so they wouldn't fight but when I got there it was too late. I got there and Mordred blasted me back. I don't really know many details as it was a bit of a blur but Arthur pulled Morgana out of the way of Mordred's sword and it hit him." He paused for a few moments to think about what he had said. "Gwen, he saved Morgana"

She stopped trying to take of Arthur's armour and looked at Merlin wide-eyed. He knew exactly what she was thinking because he was thinking the same thing. Arthur had always blamed himself for Morgana's fall from grace. He had spent weeks after Morgana's first reign trying to think of things that he could do to find her or bring her back to Camelot or even 'save' her from her magic. Arthur did still care deeply for Morgana as Merlin was sure Gwen did.

At that moment, Morgana walked into the tent, still holding Excalibur. She was deep in thought, so many emotions played across her face. There was a sense of change in the tent and Merlin could see the look on their faces and knew that they were all thinking the same thing. The greatest threat to Camelot's throne had come in here with his sword. 

Merlin noticed this and walked up to her.

"Morgana are you okay?" Merlin put his hand on her shoulders in comfort.

She dropped Excalibur and allowed the tears that had been building up to fall. Merlin grabbed her into a hug.

"He... He was... Going to... To kill me. I... I cared for... For him." Morgana said through sobs. 

Merlin felt awful he had concentrated on getting Arthur back that he hadn't thought about Morgana and how she was coping with this. She cared for Mordred like a son and he had almost killed her.

"Come on" He looked to Gwen and Gaius. Gwen nodded as a way of say that they could cope. "Let's go and talk about this"

With that Merlin led Morgana out of the tent to somewhere where they could talk properly.

* * *

"Did you feel our power?" Morgana asked.

It took her about half an hour to calm down. Merlin had taken her to a stream not far from the camp but not too close so they have a bit of privacy. They were lying on the grass. Morgana's head and hand on Merlin's chest. Merlin's hand was gently stroking her waist.

"I did." He replied.

"Do you think that's why Mordred ran off? He knew that he was going to lose?" Morgana kept worrying. Mordred was still only young and he had an impressionable mind. Anybody could exploit him.

"Probably, I don't know Morgana."

"What is going to happen now?"

Morgana was scared about what could happen next. Even though she had shown to be on Camelot's side no one would still want her there or like her. 

"All I know is Arthur is safe and alive, Gwen is happy because she has Arthur and I have got you." Merlin paused as she turned to look up at him. "That's all I need now is you. If your right and Mordred ran off because of our power, then we have little to worry about. I am not saying that he will be too frightened to do anything but hopefully, he will take some time to regroup and rethink his plans. So I can hopefully leave Arthur for a bit and concentrate on you."

Morgana lifted her head of Merlin's chest to look at him properly. She couldn't help but love him. She saw a thousand emotions go across Merlin's face. The last emotion he expressed was confusion. To stop his confusion, Morgana brought her lips to his gently. She didn't know why she loved kissing him so much. He was gentle as they deepened their kiss and took things a little further than they should.

* * *

Arthur slowly came round. His head hurt as much as his side. Arthur didn't remember blacking out nor coming into the physician tent. Gwen was falling asleep at his side but was awake the moment she saw his eyes open.

"How are you, Arthur?"

"Fine, I think" Arthur looked around. He needed to speak with Merlin and quickly.

"He is with Morgana, she came in with your sword then broke down crying," Gwen said, knowing who he was looking for. "Is it true that you saved Morgana from Mordred's sword?"

"Yes, I realise now how much of a fool I have been. Unfortunately for me, you are right, she has changed. She tried to stop Mordred, she offered to find another way, but he didn't take it. Then he lunged for her. I don't know why I did it, I just did. It was an impulse decision." Arthur looked down at his wound. It was now only a little scratch. "I never knew that he was so powerful. They are both so powerful. They used their magic to save me. I felt their power surge over me."

"That must have been terrifying" Gwen stated.

"It was, but strangely at the same time I couldn't help but feel safe" He sighed. "I just hope he can forgive me"

"Arthur, I am sure he will. He has been at your side too long not to respect you, and you know that he respects you too much to leave and abandon you. I mean he used his magic just now to save you from a wound which would have killed you."

Arthur pulled on his wife's arm to bring her down to his level. He gently kissed her which she returned back.


	34. The Key to Camelot's Success

**Chapter 34**

**The Key to Camelot's Success**

"What do we do now?" Alwin, the leader of the Saxon clan, said.

Alwin wasn't one to lose a battle but he was quite shocked when Mordred only returned with a quarter of the men. Alwin was a bulky man, after all the battles he had fought, he had gained a lot of muscle. His hard brown eyes showed the signs of the battles he had endured.

"I don't know yet," Mordred said through clenched teeth. He knew that Alwin didn't like being bossed around but Mordred just wanted to be alone. He was angry that his plan didn't work and Morgana had changed sides.

"My lord, what's our next plan then?" One of the advisers asked.

"I don't know," Mordred said, through clenched teeth.

"But I don't understand, we were winning until that sorcerer, the traitor to your kind came and saved Arthur," Another advisor pointed out.

"Also, your ally, the Lady Morgana, she changed sides."

Mordred started to block the voices of his advisers out now. He didn't want to hear of how he could have won and what went wrong. He already knew that. He just needed a way to stop Merlin.

"That's it." Mordred exclaimed, jumping out of his chair

"What's it?"

"The key to Camelot's success"

All the people in the room had blank expressions.

Mordred now knew that he had hired a load of idiots. "The key to Camelot's success is a sorcerer named Emrys, but most people know him as Merlin. Arthur is nothing without Emrys and Emrys is nothing without magic. We have to get rid of his magic before we strike again."

"How do we do that boss?" A Saxon soldier said.

"I know just how to do it, we just need to get it, here's the plan," Mordred smirked. This had to work, and it would, Mordred would make sure of that.

* * *

He had finally found it. It took a few weeks but he had managed to get it. The Gean Canach.

This was going to bring the downfall of Camelot.

Mordred smirked. His plan was so far going to plan.

* * *

"Goddess, it's good to be nearly home"

Merlin stretched as he jumped off his horse. It had taken them a week to get home. Camlann may have only been two days ride away, but they wanted the injured knights a bit of a while to get better. The more protection they had, the less likely they were going to be attacked by Mordred and his men, and even if they were they were more likely to win.

Seeing Camelot brought a smile to Merlin's face. He was finally going to be home and for good hopefully this time.

They were going to camp for one more night before returning to the city. Gwen and a few knights had gone ahead to make sure that the running of the city was going smoothly. Arthur had apologised to both Merlin and Morgana. They had then gone back to their usual banter, which everybody missed, even if they weren't going to say it out loud.

They all sat down around the campfire. Every night Merlin had told a story of how he saved the king's royal ass. Some of them made Arthur go red with embarrassment and others he laughed along with the knights.

Merlin was trying to go through his stories slowly and when someone requested another one was retold, he accepted immediately. Morgana had cornered him about it the other night. He didn't want to get on to when he had to poison Morgana as it still hurt. Morgana understood this. Even though everybody knew of Merlin's love for Morgana, they did not yet know of her love for him. They were trying to keep that low-key for the moment.

But going back, luckily he had many stories to tell them, lots of different adventures. The one that he told that night was the one about the witchfinder. He happily told this one as he had saved both Gaius and Morgana.

"So he was right when he accused you?"

Merlin hated being interrupted, especially by Arthur.  _Why can't he just listen then his questions might be answered?_

"Yes, he was Arthur. Now..."

"So you were going to let Gaius take the blame?"

"No Arthur, but he said I was more important than him"

"So why was Morgana interviewed?"

"Well if I could carry on you might find out!" Merlin was slightly getting annoyed and to be honest, he didn't know why Morgana had been interviewed.

"So I had his finger pointing at me. They went to search mine and Gaius' chambers. That's when they found the magical bracelet. Gaius thought it was mine and I thought it was Gaius'."

He continued his story till he got to Morgana's interview "I don't know what happened in there"

"So you lied when you said we could find out"

"As I said could, shows I am not lying. Morgana, maybe you could shine some light on the subject." Merlin turned to look at Morgana, who was sitting next to him.

They always sat next to each other. Most of the knights thought that it was for protection from them or to comfort Merlin through his stories that he found hard to tell. Morgana still could look anybody in the eye so told the floor her story.

"He mainly asked me about my nightmares, but I think I made it worst for Gaius when I said my dreams weren't getting better with the draft and that I didn't know what was in it." Morgana, now looking back, realised why he had asked her.

"Well then because Gaius doing want us to be interrogated any more, he said he did all the magical things that had been going on the past couple of days. That's when we thought Aredian may be a fraud" Merlin paused. "So that night, I went to his room, made all the amulets be put in his cupboard and the belladonna eye drops and conjured up the toad that jumped out of his mouth."

"That was too far Merlin" Morgana exclaimed

"But it was funny. I used my magic to make the handle of the dagger he was holding burn up so he didn't hurt Morgana which concluded in his death."

"So you were killing people back then?"

"Realistically I didn't need to save Morgana and Gaius but at that time I couldn't lose them. Also, I would have been interrogated more which could have led to me being put on the stake, probably."

"I suppose," Arthur smiled at him "We ought to get some sleep."

The camp came alive again as people moved to their positions. When everybody settled down, Morgana spoke again.

"Did you know my destiny? Back then?" Morgana also turned to the side so she was looking straight at Merlin. The question had played on her mind for a while now and just had to know.

"I knew that you would have a connection with Mordred. United together in evil, I think the exact words were"

"Why didn't you do anything to stop me?"

"Because I didn't know how." He turned to look at her. Her eyes gazing into his. He looked at the fire again. "Then I made it worst. Pushed you even further away from us and closer to your destiny"

Morgana grabbed Merlin's hand and held on to it, giving it a small squeeze. "And you are still beating yourself up about it"

"Morgana, I feel so guilty, even more now because you have forgiven me so easily."

Merlin couldn't bear to look at her. He had no idea why he couldn't. Maybe he thought that he still wasn't worth the love that she was showing him.

"I have not. I have tortured you, almost made you kill your best friend, took Gaius away from you to find out about you. I haven't made the past six years easy for you."

"I suppose. I just cannot help feeling guilty."

"How many people deaths do you feel guilty for?"

"Freya, my father, Lancelot, Aglain, Tom, Will..."

"If you say Uther, this relationship is over" She joked.

Merlin laughed. "I don't feel guilty for his death as it was at the right time. Any earlier then maybe, but Arthur needed to go into the role he had been training for a long time"

"Good," Morgana looked up at the stars. "Well I am going to get some sleep. See you in the morning"

"Night Morgana. Sweet dreams."

"I wish" Morgana muttered.

 


	35. If I Can't Use Magic, I Might As Well Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was meant to be up earlier (meaning technically yesterday (26th)) but I am one of these people that are like, it isn't tomorrow until I fall asleep, so despite the fact that it is 1:15 am here, it is still technically up when I wanted it to be up. If that made any sense

**Chapter 35**

**If I Can't Use Magic, I Might As Well Die**  
  
The plan was in place.

A Saxon had creped into Camelot and put the box with the Gean Canach into Merlin's room before swiftly left again, unnoticed. Mordred knew it would be easy because of the lack of security in Camelot and the fact that the majority of the Camelot party had yet to return from Camlann.

All he had to do now was wait for that moment.

* * *

To be back in Camelot, to be home, at last, felt amazing. The great gate of Camelot gave reassurance to all of the riders, knights and servants alike.

Morgana sat tall on her horse, trying to show the nerves she had about being back. As she looked over the crowd, she got some uncertain looks as she passed the people of Camelot, who were out to see the brave knights come back from battle.

Merlin was close to her to give her a reassuring smile. She knew the people wouldn't be happy to see her and that their hated could get worse before it gets better. To Morgana, the events at Camlann felt like they were the beginning of something. What she didn't know but she knew that she would be on edge. She would have to do a lot to show that she had changed and maybe taking a role like Merlin did would be best.

Camelot's most wanted being it's secret protector.

* * *

Gwen stood halfway up the stairs that lead to the castle of Camelot. She wanted to see her husband so badly.

She stood there, proudly. The battle had been fought and won but she couldn't help but think that it wasn't the end, it was the start of things to come. Mordred would surely not give up that easily. It was only a matter of time before he launched his next attack. Not that she was entirely sure as to what his motive was. Even if he had magic, he was still a druid. The law on the druids and their exemption from the persecution of the magical community had been changed and implemented for years and she knew that Arthur had a softer stance on magic than his father. The law against magic hadn't be repealed yet but Gwen was sure that it was only a matter of time now.

There was also the fact that both Merlin and Morgana were returning to Camelot, where they belong. There was a lot to be worked on and it was clear that real change was coming to Camelot and to the other kingdoms. Gwen just hoped that they were all ready for that change.

* * *

There was a massive feast that night. For the victory at Camlann, for the memory of the fallen soldiers and, between Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Morgana, Gaius and the Knights of the Round Table, for Merlin's safe return to Camelot and maybe Morgana's return to Camelot as well, secretly.

Morgana came to the feast but left after half an hour because she hadn't like all the people staring at her and whispering, probably about her being in Camelot. Merlin had reassured her that they weren't but every look she got put her more and more on edge.

Merlin watched her go and sighed. He knew that she didn't want to be back but she wanted to be with him. She would get over it soon, hopefully.

Elyan and Leon looked annoyed that they had to leave to guard Morgana.

Merlin knew that things would change slowly but he wished that everyone could see her as the person that she was rather than the person that she had become. He knew that she was still that person and he knew that she had only reacted to the choices that he had made for her. Things might have been different if Merlin had chosen the other option but there was no spell that he knew that would lead him to make that option with the information that he now knew. 

It would be a long time but Merlin was a patient person. He would wait for the day that everyone loved Morgana again. 

* * *

Merlin stumbled into the physician's chambers. He knew that he'd had too much to drink, thanks to both Arthur and Gwaine. There had been nights were the roles had been relaxed and Merlin had been more of a friend but never at a feast. It was weird to him to sit at one of the long tables and sit, eat and drink with his friends. But that was the situation that had happened. It took all his will not to get up and start serving people or to help out a poor servant that had dropped a jug or plate. 

He pushed opened the door to his chambers, knowing that it would look exactly the same as he had left it. 

He had only taken one step into the room when this thing attacked him, attaching itself to his face. Merlin struggled against it, knowing that he had possibly woken up Gaius. He could just feel like it was moving something from him like it feeds on it. There were a few moments when he thought that he would have to give into the creature.

The last thing Merlin could remember was Gaius' blurry face before he collapsed.

* * *

Gaius sat next to his ward as he waited for him to awake. He had already found the box hiding underneath Merlin's bed and was flicking through one of his books to try and identify the symbol on the box as well as what the creature was. It was something that Gaius was sure that he had never seen before but he had a feeling that he had heard of it before. He just needed Merlin to awake to prove his theory.

He stopped reading when he heard Merlin groan and allowed the younger man time to wake up.

"How are you feeling Merlin?" He asked.

"Not good," Merlin said before clearing his throat. "I... I feel like I am missing something."

"That is what I fear. What is the simplest spell you know?"

"Gaius?"

"Merlin, trust me."

Merlin raised his hand slightly off the bed and looked at it. Gaius stared at it intently as well, hoping that his theory was wrong.

"Forbearnan," Merlin said, before repeating it more harshly. 

"Merlin," Gaius said as he placed a hand on his arm, trying to get him to stop.

"I haven't got my magic."

"That is what I feared. But that does mean I know what it is." 

* * *

Merlin sat down on one of the benches as Gaius got the book. He was glad that Gaius had some idea what it could be and hopefully a way to fix it. There hadn't been a time when Merlin hadn't had his magic. It was something that had been running through his veins ever since he was born. It was something that he couldn't help and it definitely felt like a piece of him was missing. He just felt empty without it and it was the weirdest feeling in the world. He hoped that the creature had never been used on anyone else because he would hate for anyone else to feel the way that he did.

"The creature is a..." Gaius started.

"Merlin is everything alright?" Morgana said as she entered the room. Her voice was full of concern and it wasn't reassuring in any way.

He cleared his throat before standing up. "I was attacked by a creature and I, we believe that my magic has... gone."

"How is that possible?"

"By a creature called the Gean Canach," Gaius said.

"Is there a way to fix this?" Morgana said to Gaius.

"More research will be needed. But I am sure that we can find a way."

Merlin watched the way that she nodded before she slowly turned back to him. There was concern and sadness in her eyes and she knew it was directed purely at him. There was little that anyone could say that would reassure him.

"I feel helpless." He quietly confessed to Morgana.

"We are here to help." She said, matching his tone and volume.

"I am nothing without my magic. My magic makes me, me. I once said if I cannot use magic, I might as well die. I have never uttered a truer statement."

"And I am sure that I would feel the same. But you are more than your magic Merlin. You must see that. Plus, you can't die, you have only just come back to Camelot. It might have taken them a while to work it out, but you are one of the most important people in Camelot and Camelot would be a worst place without you."

He wanted to kiss her and even if he had mentioned his feelings for her, it didn't mean that he could show them openly as he wanted. The way that she reached for his hand and gentle threaded her fingers through his let him know that she felt the same. He ended up taking a step closer to her but only to rest his forehead against hers. He knew that Gaius, Leon and Elyan were still there but he didn't care. In that moment he needed Morgana, even if it made him feel worse when he felt her magic.

"How can Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer to ever live, lose his magic?" She said.

He took it as the joke that he felt like she meant. In all the seriousness, he found comfort in the joke.

"I don't know."

"Mordred?"

"Probably."

She raised her other hand to cup his cheek. "I should leave you now. There is nothing that we can do now. We will work out a solution in the morning."

"If there is a solution."

Morgana shook her head before turning to Gaius. "I am sure with the number of books that Gaius has, we will find something that will help us out."

Merlin knew that there was little more that they could do tonight. Things might have changed but not that much. Arthur had requested Merlin presence in the morning and the longer that they stood standing there, the less sleep that he was going to get. He just had to agree with them with a small promise that they would look for a solution."

"Goodnight Merlin," Morgana said as she walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Morgana."

There were a few moments before Gaius hit him across the back of the head as he walked to his bed. There was no explanation needed for it. Everyone still saw Morgana as the enemy and now he was sort of courting her. Merlin knew that he would get a full lecture in the morning but he copied what Gaius had done and walked towards his bed. It took a while for Merlin to get comfy and he knew instantly that he was not going to get a good nights sleep.

 


	36. Arthur, We Have a Problem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this wasn't up Saturday. I am a bit behind at the moment and trying to catch up with myself. Hopefully, today will be a good day and I will get on with a few things.

**Chapter 36**

**Arthur, We Have a Problem!**

Merlin walked down the corridors in deep thought. Luckily the years of walking the same route meant that his feet took him there automatically. He had no idea how he was going to tell Arthur. Today he was meant to be showing the lords that magic is a force for good, yet he couldn't do magic.

"Merlin!"

Turning around at the sound of his name being called, he smiled at Morgana. He stopped wondering whether she was going to speak with him. She started to walk towards him. The two guards following her. He could only think that it must be really annoying but he knew she was only doing it to keep people happy. She would have probably blasted them back by now, but he knew she was doing it for him and Arthur.

"Are you okay now?" Morgana smiled back at him.

"Better than I felt last night" 

They stood there staring at each other, wanting to be somewhere more private.

"Are you going to tell Arthur?"

"Probably. Now that he knows I don't have to hide my problems from him." Merlin smiled at her. It was easier to tell her because she could be sympathetic towards him, but Arthur, he still wasn't sure if he had totally and utterly forgiven him yet.

"Come on, I will come with you. I have limited knowledge when it comes to the slug creature but I will back you up."

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other. There were still things that they needed to talk about but this wasn't the time nor the place for it.

"Thanks"

He offered her his arm, like a gentleman, which she gladly took. They walked the remainder of the way to Arthur's chambers in silence, giving the other one occasional glances. They knew that they were meant to be keeping their newfound relationship lowkey but Merlin felt like he couldn't deny himself anymore. After years of being alone and being there for Arthur, he felt like he could allow himself to stray a bit. Morgana was the person that he wanted. Why couldn't they be together in this new world that they were creating?

* * *

Arthur woke up to see his wonderful queen in his arms. He smiled down at her before carefully getting out of bed, trying not to wake Gwen. She had been through a lot and needed the rest. He knew that he had a lot to get on with. He might have left the running of the kingdom in Gwen's capable hands but there were still things that he would have to sign off. 

He looked at the pile of paper and scrolls and just sighed. He was sure that there had been less work before Merlin had been banished from Camelot, making Arthur believe that he had done some of the work for him. 

Two loud knocks on the door brought him out of his train of thought. He turned to make sure that Gwen was still asleep before he marched over to the door to give the person a piece of his mind. 

"Merlin?!" Arthur said through his teeth as he answered the door. 

"What?" 

"Now you learn how to knock."

He saw Merlin look over his shoulder towards the bed before looking back at him. 

"Well I never know what I might walk in on, do I?" 

"You haven't, have you?" Arthur asked. 

"Oh, God, no. Almost but no."

The giggling made Arthur aware of Morgana and he instantly wondered why they were both there that early in the morning. 

"Was there any point to your visit? With Morgana?" Arthur asked. 

"Yes. Arthur, we have a bit of a problem. I was attacked last night by a magical creature and I have now lost my magic." 

"You what?" Arthur said once he got what Merlin was telling him. 

"I've lost my magic."

"How can you lose your magic? I thought you said it was a part of you."

"It is but..."

"Then how have you lost it? Are you sure it's not hiding under all the stuff in your room?..."

"Well brother if you give him a moment to talk you may find out." Morgana butted in before Arthur could say another word. 

"Thank you, Morgana," Merlin said, giving her a smile. "I, we believe that Mordred put a Gean Canach in my room. The Gean Canach feeds off other people's magic, rips it out of them."

"It's a creature of dark magic. I would say it more devours the chosen person's magic than feeds on it. Mordred is trying to weaken Camelot. You, Arthur, are, believe it or not, nothing without Emrys and Emrys is nothing without magic." Morgana added. 

They both looked at Morgana

"Where did you learn all this from? I thought you said you had limited knowledge when it comes to the slug creature." Merlin said. 

Morgana sighed. "Morgause may have mentioned it once."

Arthur's face fell at the news. "But I need you to help me. The council isn't happy Morgana's back and they don't believe that you have magic. I need you to get them to change their minds on magic and show it can be a force for good. Merlin, you cannot do this to me. Prove that you cannot do magic"

Arthur knew this was going to set them back. He had already decided what he was going to do when he was in the hospital bed at Camlann. Magic was going to be returned to Camelot, however, he knew this decision would be very unpopular so needed Merlin's help.

Merlin sighed before holding out his hand, palm up. "Forbearnan"

Nothing happened, Merlin's palm remained empty.

"So what is that meant to do?"

"This dear brother" Morgana held out her hand, the same way Merlin has his out. A flash of gold across her eyes and a little flame danced on her palm.

"Show off" Merlin muttered. 

"Well it was the first spell I ever did so, I should be good at it," Morgana smirked at him.

Merlin smiled back at her. "I can do it without words. I just thought I could verify that I was hoping something was going to happen."

"No, no, no. This cannot be happening. I am never going to change their minds now."

"You still have Morgana"

"Oh yes Merlin, great example, no offence Morgana but are they really going to change their minds because of Morgana"

"I get your point" Merlin looked down at the floor. 


	37. War of the Kinds

**Chapter 37**

**War of the Kinds**  
  
Mordred smiled.

His plan was going perfectly. A source inside the great city had told him about Merlin lost of magic and Arthur's failed attempts to get the lords on his side with bringing back magic. Even though this is what he wanted it wouldn't last.Soon he will get Morgana back and take over Camelot, well with or without Morgana, he will try. Standing on top of a hill looking over the great city of Camelot, he had found peace. Even though he hated everyone in the great city, he could see the beauty that the castle of Camelot gave off.

_Both Merlin and Morgana have had the wool pulled over their eyes, no Pendragon can bring magic back and only now do I see it._

"Boss, what do we do now?" A Saxon said

Mordred was brought out of his thoughts "We ride towards Camelot, we must declare war on the Pendragons!"

"Right boss"

"And stop calling me boss." He grabbed the Saxon and pushed him up against a tree. "If you wish to give me a title then sir or milord will do!" He growled

He let go of the Saxon. The man scrambled to his feet and went to collect together the men.

Mordred returned to looking over the city as it slept. 

_Arthur Pendragon, you won't know what hit you! Nor will Emrys._

* * *

Another normal day for everybody else was Merlin's nightmare. He never realised how much he used and relied on his magic. To Merlin the days felt like weeks. It had been two weeks since he had lost his magic and there had been no attack on Camelot, no attempt on Arthur's life. He was just wondering when Mordred would strike.

It was equally annoying that there wasn't particularly much for him to do in a day. He hadn't resumed his role as Arthur's manservant due to the fact that both him and Arthur had decided that it was rather beneath him. Not in a bad way but with the revelations, it had been decided that Merlin was to take more of an advisory role, unofficially as the council wouldn't accept it, along with the potential thinking about changing the law on magic.

So when he opened the door of the physician's chambers to find Gaius, Arthur and Morgana, without her guards, standing around a table. They all stopped talking and turned and looked at him like he had done something wrong.

"Merlin. Come and look at this" Arthur said, straight away.

Merlin moved to where they were standing and saw the body they were examining. The face of the knight had been distorted, the knight didn't have a face, the skin had grown over the facial features.

"What happened?"

"We believe Mordred and his men attacked them just outside the city. The rest of the patrol was found dead. This was the only one like this."

"It is a punishment known as raigaid. Morgause told me all about it but said that it should only be used in the final stages of the war. It is the ultimate warning from the high priestess to her enemies, something that I am sure that Mordred might know but... I understand the message that he is trying to send."

"So it's bad. Really bad." Merlin said, hearing the panic and worry in his own voice.

"It is but I am positive that we are ready," Arthur said.

Merlin didn't really hear anything else as he focused on the knight's face. He wasn't really focusing on what had happened or anything but more what it signified. It meant that Mordred was close. It meant that Mordred was preparing to strike again. It meant that he would feel even more defenceless than he already felt. It meant that Camlann wasn't the end. It meant that there might be a good chance that Mordred might succeed this time. It meant that Merlin would fail.

"Merlin," Morgana said.

"I can't protect you against him." Merlin almost shouted.

There was a sense that everyone had sort of expected him to say something along those lines. That the panic and outburst was something that had been written all over his face as he thought over what the knight meant.  

"That is what we have also been discussing," Arthur said.

"We believe that we may have found a way of getting your magic back," Gaius spoke up

"How?"

"The crystal cave."

Another shot of panic came over Merlin. He never wanted to go back to the crystal cave after what had happened. He hadn't stopped anything other than Uther's death. He had actually put in place the events that would lead to Morgana going to try and murder Uther. With what could potentially be happening, he didn't want to go and see Arthur's death and end up being the cause of that. Even if it would maybe help him get his magic back.

Merlin just shook his head. "Gaius I cannot go back there. Not after last time. I can't see something that I can't change because I am going to cause it."

He knew that Arthur had no idea what he was talking about, but the looks that Gaius and Morgana gave him at least allowed him to know that they understood him. 

"It is the birthplace of magic and as you are magic itself, I believe it may be the only way."

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "We will go with you making sure nothing happens to you. We won't leave you. Not again."

It would have been nice for him to have his friends around him when he felt at his most vulnerable but Merlin didn't particularly want to leave the safety of Camelot and he knew that everyone else would be safer in Camelot than attempting a trip to the valley of the fallen kings. It would be too dangerous and maybe what Mordred wanted.

"Thanks, Arthur but I think I will go alone. If Mordred was to strike then he will try and attack when you will be most vulnerable, which is when I am the weakness. Either he will know that I will be heading to the crystal cave and hope that you will all come with me or he is just hoping that we would still be deliberating over how to get my magic back. That's why he did that to a knight. He knows that we are weaker." Merlin gestured the knight with the skin over his face.

Arthur sighed. "When will you leave?"

"Dawn, I need to get my magic back. If I don't, Camelot and the Albion that we are trying to create may fall."

"Just stay safe Merlin. We will leave you now."

Arthur turned and left while Morgana stayed behind. She grabbed his hand.

"You aren't going alone." She stated.

"I am not taking any resources away from Camelot if Mordred is preparing to strike then everyone is needed in Camelot. I better get packing." 

"And I am going to find someone to go with you." She said sternly before she turned on her heel and left.

He sighed before shaking his head. He knew that she would be a handful but she was right. It was probably best that he did have someone to go with him. He just wondered who she was going to choose.


	38. Gone Too Far

**Chapter 38**

**Gone Too Far**

The woman ran through the forest, attempting not to trip over anything. She had no idea how things were in the village that she had left behind but she knew that she had to leave. Things were bad but if she got to Camelot, she knew that she would be safe and would be able to get help.

She just hoped that the rumours were true and that he was back.

* * *

_Merlin smiled at Gwaine as they reached the entrance to the crystal cave._

_"Here is where I must leave you,"  Merlin said._

_"This doesn't feel right. To leave you here, on your own."_

_"I will be fine." Merlin looked at the cave. "Plus I feel like this is something that I have to do by myself. You should go back to Camelot. Arthur will need everyone around him."_

_Gwaine thought for a moment before he unsheathed his sword and handed it to Merlin. "Take this. Just in case it doesn't work. You will need something to look after yourself."_

_Merlin looked like he wasn't going to argue but took it off of him. There was a moment before they hugged. They obviously didn't know whether they would see each other again. There was a hope that everything would be okay but there was nothing to confirm that._

_Merlin watched Gwaine leave before he turned to the cave and walked in. It took him a while to get used to the darkness of the cave. He would have created a light with his magic but it wasn't long before he could at least navigate around the cave._

_"So you came, finally." Mordred's voice echoed around the cave._

_"Come out and face me. I am not afraid of you."_

_Mordred laughed. "Are you not? You seem to be holding that sword rather tightly."_

_Merlin stayed where he was wondering what Mordred was going to say or do next. He could just feel his heart thumping in his chest as he held the sword out in front of him and turning to look over his shoulder occasionally. It wasn't until the dagger hit him in the side that Mordred showed himself. The dagger hit Merlin another three times before he dropped to the floor. Mordred stood over him._

_"Let's see how you save your precious king now." He said._

_The last thing that Merlin heard before he passed out was Mordred saying a spell before a crashing of rocks._   

* * *

Merlin was prepared and ready to leave just had to wait for Gwaine to be in the same situation. He knew that Gwaine would be late just because he always was. It meant that he had enough time to get himself ready and Gwaine's horse ready before he appeared. It meant that they could quickly leave once he turned up.

"Merlin!" Morgana shouted hysterically.

Merlin turned and saw her running down the stairs. He could only be taken back to the time when she did exactly the same thing before they went off to stop the Questing Beast. The scared ward of Uther Pendragon had come back, scared of her dreams. He could stop himself from meeting her halfway and allowing her to run into his arms.

"Morgana?"

"You cannot go," She said through her tears.

"What did you dream?"

She pulled away slightly to look at him. "Mordred. He is there waiting for you. You can't go. Merlin, please don't leave me! Merlin, please don't go."

* * *

Arthur had seen Morgana run outside from the other end of the castle and came to investigate. He saw Merlin hugging her close on the stairs. He only heard parts of what Merlin was saying to her as he got closer.

"Don't worry Morgana. I always come back, you know that. How many times did you try and kill me? If I am not back in a week, I give you permission to dispatch every knight in Camelot to look for me. Just keep Arthur here and keep him safe."

"Just don't go. I don't want to lose you."

Merlin dropped his voice to a whisper. "I have to."

Arthur was about to ask what was going on before Gwaine ran down the stairs, shouting to Merlin that he was ready. It was only that he reached them that he noticed was happening. 

"I promise I will come back," Merlin said as he let her go.

Arthur watched as Morgana latched onto Merlin's arm, not wanting to let him go. She had obviously seen something in her dreams that meant that something was going to happen. Arthur was almost taken back and seemed like he was the hand that was needed just to bring Morgana out of the dream that she was still seeing. She let go of Merlin's arm and ended up jumping into Arthur's arms. The guards stationed outside of the castle stepped forward but Arthur waved them off. This was the Morgana that he loved and wished she could be again.

"He will be back. He always seems to come back." He said to him as they watched them jump onto their horse.

"I just hope you are right," Morgana said.

Before they could watch them set off, a patrol came into the courtyard, coming to a stopped not far from where Merlin and Gwaine. It was then that Arthur saw who was part of the patrol, obviously been picked up. Merlin was off his horse as quickly as he could and ran straight over to her. Arthur walked down the stairs to work out what was going on. 

"Hunith?" Arthur said when he joined them. 

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere," Merlin said.

* * *

Hunith felt out of place. Arthur and Gwen had tried to make her feel at home and even had Gaius look over her, but she thought that it may have been to settle Merlin's fears that she had been hurt. It was good to see her son back in Camelot but she was surprised to see Morgana.

"Saxons attacked Ealdor." Hunith started. "Their leader, a dark-haired boy no older than about 17, came they were cutting everyone down in sight. One of the farmers, that lived opposite me, quickly shoved me into my house. He had heard them talking and they were after me and told to kill everybody else. He said he would get me out. He obviously did but I watch as a Saxon came up and killed him in cold blood. I then ran and didn't stop until I met up with the patrol."

There was a look in Merlin's eye that she didn't like. The anger that he had was frightening but she had also known what he had done in his time in Camelot. He had made some enemies and they would always go after the people closest to him. Hunith may not have seen her son for months but he still cared about her. 

"You are safe in Camelot," Arthur said.

"Mordred?" Gwen questioned.

"One would assume," Morgana said. "If it is Mordred, he will be trying to break Merlin or us as a whole. They might be on their way to Camelot."

"Or your dream," Merlin said.

"Or that."

"What dream?" Gwen asked.

"Mordred was waiting for Merlin at the crystal cave." Morgana quickly explained.

"Am I missing something?" Hunith asked.

"Mother, I will explain. Things have happened." Merlin said.

"I can tell that. You are back in Camelot and so is Morgana. Things have obviously changed because I am seeing the four people who came to Ealdor to help when Kanen attacked. Expect you are older. Just because you are older, doesn't mean that you are wiser than when you were back then. I am guessing the two guards there are for Morgana. I hope that they are just for Morgana because I would be very upset if they are for my son as well because my son has done nothing but try and help out Camelot. He might have had his own agenda due to trying to bring magic back to the land but he has just served you, Arthur."

"Mother. I will explain."

Hunith sighed, knowing that she needed to listen to what her son was going to tell her.


	39. The Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I kinda disappeared. Life happened and I just didn't keep up with things so just took that pressure off myself by taking a break. I am hoping that I am going to be able to keep up for now on.

**Chapter 39**

**The Cave**

Hunith sighed and Merlin was sure that his mother didn't exactly want to know the truth. She and Ealdor had been targetted for a reason and the reason wasn't fair. Mordred was just trying to make him feel vulnerable.

"There was a battle at Camlann. Mordred tried to kill Arthur but Morgana and I saved him. He obviously went running off and has been plotting his revenge. Morgana is here because of what she did and because I won't allow her to sneak off back into the forest to fall back into self-pity mode. The guards are just to reassure everyone that she isn't planning anything. I don't think that they are necessary but that it what the council want." He paused for a moment. "I have lost my magic. I was attacked by this creature and it has taken my magic. I don't know what to do any more. And now you are here."

Merlin already knew how his mother's face would change. She had given him a concerned look too many times for him not know how she would end up looking at him. If he was sitting next to her, he suspected that she would have cupped one of his cheeks and maybe tell him that everything was going to be okay. 

"We have found a way to get my magic back though. We hope." He added.

"How?"

"With a trip to the Crystal Cave."

"Then you must go."

"No." He said shaking his head. "I am not leaving you now."

"Merlin, you must go. I will be fine."

* * *

 

It had taken Merlin and Gwaine a bit of time to refind the motivation to head to the Crystal Cave. The delay meant that they arrived later than planned. The Valley of the Fallen Kings was a mixture of red and orange as the sun set and there was a part of Merlin than wondered whether there was some kind of meaning behind them arriving at that time. Obviously, in the dark of the night, Mordred would be able to move more subtly. They had left their horses close to water and food while they walked the rest of the distance to the cave. Merlin expected to run into some bandits or Saxons and was grateful when they didn't. The last thing he needed was to feel even more helpless than he already felt.

"Well, this is where I must leave you," Merlin said, looking into the mouth of the cave.

"Why?"

"The crystal cave can be awful. I remember the first time I came here. I saw images and I couldn't get them out of my head. In the end, I caused what I tried I stop. I don't know whether it will affect you in the same way but we can't put it down to chance. Plus, you are more use in Camelot than here."

"What did you see?" Gwaine asked.

"Morgana trying to kill Uther, I tried to stop her but accidentally made her fall down the stair causing Uther to say that she was his daughter which made her angry when he wouldn't acknowledge her as his daughter, which made her want to kill him."

"You have been through too much. You also know too much." After a long silence, Gwaine spoke up again. "Well I will see to back in Camelot" He unsheathed his sword and handed it to Merlin "Here, take this. I know you know how to use one and which end to use."

"I can't, you need it," Merlin said waving his hands.

"No Merlin, you need it more than me."

Merlin reluctantly took the sword. There was a moment when Merlin thought that would be there parting gesture until they embraced. It didn't help his uneasy feeling. He knew that he would see him again. It might only be a few hours but there was something odd about the feeling of the place. Something felt wrong and it felt right to give Gwaine a proper goodbye. They would meet again but there was no telling how long that would be. There was always a hope that everything would be okay but there was nothing to confirm that. 

"Don't worry I will look after the Princess." Gwaine said over his shoulder. His departing remark.

Merlin smiled as he watched Gwaine leave before he turned to the cave and walked in. It took him a while to get used to the darkness of the cave. He would have created a light with his magic but it wasn't long before he could at least navigate around the cave.

"So you came, finally." Mordred's voice echoed around the cave.

Merlin wished that he was more surprised by Mordred's voice. "Come out and face me. I am not afraid of you. You have gone too far, attacking my village, trying to kidnap my mother."

Mordred laughed "Have I? Your mother was just in case you didn't come. Are you not afraid of me? You seem to be holding that sword tightly."

"Then face me" Merlin growled.

Merlin stayed where he was wondering what Mordred was going to say or do next. He could just feel his heart thumping in his chest as he held the sword out in front of him and turning to look over his shoulder occasionally.

"I am," Mordred whispered into Merlin's ear.

On instinct, Merlin turned around, letting the sword swing before his body moved around. He knew that he had struck Mordred by the way that the man was hunched over when he had finally turned around. He stood up straighter and pointing the sword towards Mordred. It was the only weapon that Merlin had and it did terrify him. Mordred finally stood up straight and Merlin could just about see the cut on his left thigh. 

"Oh dear me Merlin."

The silence didn't fill Merlin with any hope and when the dagger wedged itself between his ribs, the sense that he might fail again rose. The dagger plunged into his body another three times before his body couldn't take the assault anymore and gave up on him. Mordred stood over him.

"Let's see how you save your precious king now." He said.

Merlin didn't allow himself to pass out but tried to follow Mordred as he moved to leave. He got close but end up changing direction when Mordred said a spell to make the roof come tumbling down, covering the exit. A large piece of rumble landed heavily on his leg, causing Merlin to scream out in pain. As he lied there, he could feel the blood leaking out of him. He tried to move but winced every time. More and more blood leaving his body, flowing free. Slowly the darkness was taking him. He tried to scream for help, but the wind was taken out of his lungs. He slowly welcomed the darkness and blacked out.

Morgana's dream had come to pass.


	40. It's Been One Week

**Chapter 40**

**It's Been One Week**

There was a sense of unrest and Arthur knew the main source of it. He watched Morgana as she set into her routine for that day. She would break her fast before sitting at the window with the best view of the track into Camelot. She would sit there until Gwen would persuade her to have some lunch before returning to the same spot until dinner. She would wait there until night had fallen and Gwen would, once again, persuade her that she needed to go to bed to get some rest. Hunith was proving to be just as helpful to get Morgana to actually try and look after herself. But Arthur knew the fear she had and that he too shared.

Merlin hadn't returned.

Now Arthur knew very little about magic and nobody that he spoke to knew how long it might take for someone to retrieve their magic, but he was concerned that it was taking longer than expected. He hadn't said much to Morgana since her return to Camelot and he knew that it was a long overdue conversation but he couldn't bear himself to have that conversation with her. She had gone back to her old wardrobe of fine fabrics and silks and if Arthur didn't bring up the subject of her betrayal then he could just imagine that it never happened. There, sitting in the window, with her guards on the wall opposite, Arthur could only picture her as his father's ward. The woman that had been in Camelot since the age of ten and had become a sister to him without being a blood relation. 

"Morgana." He said as he approached her.

"It's been a week Arthur."

"I know."

"I am worried."

"So am I."

"Arthur..." She started.

"You have to look after yourself." He said. "Merlin would have me when he returns to see that you haven't been looking after yourself. I know you are worried and I know that you are waiting for him to come home but not looking after yourself isn't going to bring him back faster. Now I have been banned from leaving Camelot by Gwen so I am not leading the patrol but I know that Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan are the next best. They are leaving soon to go and see if they can find Merlin and bring him back home. For all we know, he could have tripped over a rock in the Crystal Cave and knocked himself out."

The way her lips slowly curled into a smile made him smiled. There was always something about her smiling that made everything seem okay. Every defeat he had ever had, she was always there to comfort him after his father had called him a disgrace or said that he wasn't focused enough on his training. She had always slept in the chambers next to him and had always been her first port of call after she had a nightmare. They were just children, innocent children who didn't understand the concern that was raised when they were seen sleeping in the same bed. It was probably the only reason Morgana got moved to the other side of the castle.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

He knew that Morgana didn't share his optimism but he had always been the optimistic one out of them. 

* * *

Morgana watched as the patrol leave the great city.

She hoped for once her dreams didn't come true and Merlin had just got lost or knocked himself out as Arthur had said. She was glad that Arthur had stopped being stupid and came over to try and cheer her up. It just reminded her of old times, much simpler times. Times that she missed. Being back in Camelot had just confirmed that it was where she was meant to be and that the throne was never meant to be her's, no matter how much she thought it was. Maybe the stupid idea that she would end up marrying Arthur was just that. Stupid. They had always acted like siblings. That was what they were always going to be.

Hunith had also tried to cheer her up by saying all the things Merlin had said about her, also the bits that Merlin probably wouldn't have wanted her to hear, like when he spent a week at Ealdor crying because he had poisoned her, or that he told his mother that the first time he had seen her she looked like an angel. Morgana wanted her warlock back. She didn't want a knight in shining armour or some rebel, she wanted a goofy manservant that happened to be the most powerful warlock to ever exist. She smiled at the fond memories she had of him and now the sweet words he had said about her.

The two most powerful beings, together in love, what could go wrong. 

* * *

A sharp pain went through his chest.

Merlin winced as he realised that his leg was stuck under some rumble that now blocked his only exit but regretted it after he had done it. He could just about see the dagger still in his chest. He couldn't remember blacking out but knew that the last thing he should do was to remove the dagger now. He still didn't have his magic so couldn't move the rumble off his leg or heal his wounds. Leaving the dagger where it was would be the best thing for him to do.

He laid there, thinking that he was going to die. He was never going to see Arthur or Gwen again. They might not make the Albion that he was dreaming of, or if they do he will never be able to see it. He was never going to hold Morgana again, kiss her, love her. She had come back to them because of him. He started to cry at what he would miss and what he would never see. He tried to think positively that he would get out of this situation but couldn't stop himself from continuing to think of all the things he will miss while his vision began to blur again. He lifted one of his hands to wipe his eyes.

There was a flash of crystal blue light.

_"Merlin"_

Merlin was slowly drifting back out of consciousness, the light was getting dimmer and dimmer.

_"Merlin"_

He heard for one last one before blacking out.


	41. You're The Voice

**Chapter 41**

**You're The Voice**

They didn't have to get close to the Crystal Cave to know that something was bad. The fact that they didn't even enter the Valley of the Fallen Kings was a sign that it was bad. The Valley had been overtaken with Saxons and there was no way that they were getting in or Merlin would be getting out. 

Morgana's dream must have come true.

Gwaine swore before he turned his horse around as the others did. They needed to get back to Camelot. They needed to tell Arthur and they needed to prepare Camelot for what was to come.

* * *

_"Merlin, my boy."_

Merlin groaned. The weight of the rumble was no longer on his leg, the stinging sensation in his chest had been reduced. As he opened his eyes, he could see that above him, glowing blue, sat his father.

_"Rest Merlin."_

Merlin tried to sit up, despite what his father had just said. He had no idea what had happened when he blacked out and been in the cave. Mordred could have already taken over and killed Arthur. He had to make sure that everything was okay. He couldn't fail. Not now. Not when he felt like he was so close.

"No, I need to get back to Camelot, Mordred could already be there now."

Balinor put his hand on his son's shoulder and gently pushed him down. _"No, you need to rest. I will look after you."_

"But what about..." Merlin started before blacking out once more. 

* * *

There was a sense of surprise when the patrol came thundering back into the courtyard. Morgana knew that they hadn't been gone long enough and the fact that there was the same number of people who left also meant that it was bad. She slowly stood up but shot off as fast as she could as soon as they started to dismount. She could hear the guards behind her shouting to tell her to slow down but she didn't. She had to know how bad it was. She caught Arthur walking down the steps out of the corner of her eye and she knew that soon she would be walking down the same set of steps.

"How bad?" She shouted down to them as she jogged down the stairs.

She noticed the looked between them.

"We don't know. We didn't even enter the Valley of the Fallen Kings. It has been overtaken by the Saxons. We can only presume what has happened." Leon said.

"My dream has come true and Mordred is just making sure that he has been successful." She said. 

"Morgana," Arthur said.

She knew the tone of his voice. It was a tone that he had used many times to try and talk her out of doing something stupid. She knew that she could think about leaving to head to the Crystal Cave to see what was happening and seeing whether she could save Merlin but, of course, she wasn't going to do it. Arthur didn't have to worry about her acting recklessly. She knew it was a time for rational thinking.

"Do you think that his next stop will be Camelot?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"We will meet in the council chamber in half an hour but in the meantime, Leon, round up all the scouts and dispatch them as quickly as possible. Have them all at different points along the many routes from the Valley of the Fallen Kings to Camelot. I want them to count or at least estimate how many Saxons there are."

"Right away, sire," Leon said with a bow before leaving.

"The plan is going to be to defend Camelot. Camelot will not fall to Mordred. Half an hour."

Morgana was going to say something but just allowed Arthur and the knights to leave her in the courtyard. She knew how to take Camelot. She had done it twice and held it for a while. She knew that Mordred knew this as well and would attempt to try and better the length of her reigns. 

If anything, Morgana just missed Merlin. She just wanted her warlock back.  

* * *

"Were you calling me earlier? Were you the voice?"

_"Yes Merlin"_

Merlin had come back into consciousness now and was getting his strength back. He was slumped against the wall. Balinor had requested that he didn't move, but Merlin did it anyway.

He averted his eyes from his father to the floor. "I have failed, Mordred is probably at Camelot now killing Arthur."

_"Surprisingly not, he is sitting outside waiting for you."_

Merlin looked up at his father and smiled. "I cannot save Arthur still. I don't have my magic."

_"You do. You have to search for yourself, as you are magic itself."_

"Even in the short time I have known you, I have missed you."

_"As I you son."_

Merlin's eyes started to feel heavy again. He went to sleep rather than blacking out. 

* * *

 The week was up. There had been a few loud voices about the wait between Emrys being locked into the Crystal Cave and the march onto Camelot. With a smile, Mordred knew the time was now. He knew that he had to wait and be patient. He had to make sure that his plans weren't going to be stopped immediately. 

The great Emrys was dead, he had to be.

He could now take Camelot without his intervention. He knew that he would still have to deal with the knights and Morgana but his main worry was out of the way. He felt like he could take Camelot rather unchallenged.

"To Camelot, we ride."

* * *

Merlin groaned awake.

He looked up and saw that his father was gone before looking down and saw all his wounds had been repaired. There was still a slight stinging pain in his chest.

He closed his hands. "Gewyrc an lif. "

He opened his hands to reveal a butterfly. He watched it as it flew out of his hand and around him. He has got his magic back. He let out a sigh of relief that it worked and immediately knew that he had to see what Mordred was doing.

He walked up to a crystal, apprehensively. He didn't particularly know what the crystal might show him and he was scared that he might not take the hints to stop what he was about to see.

That's when Merlin saw what he had hoped he would never see. The crystals gave his a vision. He saw Mordred and his men marching towards Camelot. He saw him take over Camelot. Morgana, Arthur and Gwen were kneeling in front of him. He was asking Morgana to join him. She continued to refuse, telling him that Merlin will save them. Mordred smiles. A body is thrown down at his feet. Mordred kicks it over to show them who it is. It is Merlin. He mumbles a spell. Arthur, Gwen and Morgana vanish. Merlin blacks out. Merlin tortured to find out where he sent them. He never gives in. Arthur slowly gets back to Camelot and kills Mordred. Merlin is on the edge of death. Morgana holds him until the light leaves his eyes.

Merlin pulled away from the crystal he had to warn somebody. Morgana, he will tell Morgana then she can get them out of there. He manages to focus on the crystal and led it to Morgana's chambers. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Now he felt guilty for doing this.

Using telepathy he said to Morgana "Morgana, my darling, I am sorry for putting you through worry. Mordred believes me to be dead and marches for Camelot. You must save yourself, Gwen and Arthur, I will explain why later. I will try and join you soon. I love you!"

He saw, in the crystal, her awake.

* * *

"Merlin" left her lips in a whisper.

He was alive but she didn't like what he had told her. She quickly changed, she didn't mind if it was the middle of the night she needed to tell Arthur. She burst from her chambers and ran down the halls, not caring of the guards who were patrolling giving her stares, wondering if she will any danger.

"MERLIN, he is alive. He says Mordred is going to attack Camelot" Morgana shouted at Arthur and Gwen after she had made her dramatic entrance by the doors slamming against the wall.

Arthur sat up straight as if waking from a nightmare. He sat there puzzled for a while before he woke up slightly. She knew that it would take him a while longer to actually wake up properly but it was a start. He immediately shook Gwen's shoulder to wake her up, gently telling her that Morgana thought that they were in trouble. She was grateful that he believed her straight away. No questions asked. Just him waking his queen so that they could leave. He pulled himself out of bed and walked over to his sword and picked it up and placed it around his waist before pulling on his boots.

Sir Leon entered the room. "Sire we have reports that Mordred is marching to Camelot."

"So Morgana has said. Leon, get all the people in the lower town into the castle then out of the city through the tunnels, while preparing for a siege." Arthur turned to Morgana "I am not going to lose my kingdom."

"Please Arthur, I know you don't want to leave but we have to. Merlin would have said otherwise. He believes our lives are in danger. Please, we will get Camelot back, allow Mordred to think that he has won."

"She has a point," Gwen said as she walked over to get changed. 

"I will stay here, pretend to be on Mordred's side and help you get back your kingdom. Just please Arthur take Gwen and leave before it's too late."

"NO!" Both Gwen and Arthur screamed at the same time.

Arthur spoke up. "Merlin would never forgive me if I left you. We are all leaving now. We will meet Merlin somewhere. I just hope we are doing the right thing."


	42. Escape and Capture Again

**Chapter 42**

**Escape and Capture Again**

Merlin's work was done. Morgana, Arthur and Gwen were, hopefully, going to get out of Camelot and away from Mordred. He had just hoped that he had done enough to save his friends.

 _Now just to escape this cave and get to Camelot_.

He went back to the exit that Mordred had blocked.

"Ic ábíetee þæt stánhol"

He drew every ounce of magic in him and pushed the rubble away. With a crash, the rocks moved out of the way and he found himself at the entrance of the cave. He ran as fast as he could towards Camelot, hoping he would meet the others on his journey. 

* * *

Morgana had got a few supplies, food and enough water for two days. She hoped Merlin would find them sooner rather than later. She still wanted him.

Arthur had got horses ready for the four of them. He had managed to get them out and around the castle without being seen. He was wearing his hunting gear, brown trousers with a white tunic and a long brown coat that fell to just below his knees, as he didn't want to be recognised but was going to take his armour, so he could get Camelot back.

Gwen was collecting a map. She knew where they should go but she didn't want it to be obvious and knew that Mordred would try to stop them. With the map, they could take a longer route or try and find a shortcut.

Hunith fought with all three of them. She said that she would stay at Camelot. However, Arthur pulled rank with her which made her listen. Gwen was still glaring at Arthur for doing that but she realised that Merlin would probably kill them if they left his mother behind. 

* * *

All Merlin knew that he just had to do was run. He just had to get as close to Camelot as he could. He had to meet up with them and make sure that everyone was safe.

He managed to get out of the valley of the fallen kings without seeing a single bandit or Saxon and didn't know whether to take it as a good sign or not.

His chest was burning, the wound hadn't total healed yet.

He had no idea where he was going but he was heading in the general direction of Camelot, he hoped.

He was following his heart for some reason, hoping it would lead him to Morgana, like the last time. 

* * *

Morgana took the lead of the group out of Camelot.

They had left out of the darkling woods, taking the back way out of Camelot, and were making their way towards Ealdor. Or they thought that they were.

Going around, they could see Mordred and his great army marching towards Camelot.

They were vastly outnumbered and she could only think of the potential slaughter that would take place if they had stayed. It was better this way but she knew that from the look on Arthur's face that he would have liked to have the chance to defend his castle and home.

Morgana was following the direction that her heart was telling her to go, hoping it would bring her to Merlin again. 

* * *

Merlin stopped when he saw the massive army that Mordred had. Camelot would have been vastly outnumbered and with Arthur, hopefully, off to safety, the knights wouldn't try and hold it for too long. There didn't need to be any innocent lives being lost because of this feud that Mordred had. Maybe Merlin had made it worse by trying to point out Mordred as the person who wasn't a friend in Camelot but he still couldn't get the fact that Mordred was destined to kill Arthur. Morgana's true destiny was never made clear to him. Maybe it was easier for her to see his way of thinking because of it.

Merlin changed direction and ran more into the forest to get away from the army. He didn't want to get caught by them. Mordred wouldn't be too happy if he saw the person he thought was dead, alive. 

* * *

They all stopped when they saw the man in the distance, running in their direction. Morgana wondered whether it was Merlin but she knew that she couldn't let her guard down. It could be anyone, including a trap set by Mordred. She had no idea what the young man was capable of anymore. The young boy that Merlin had brought to her chambers was gone. Now was a man that had been manipulated all his life.

There was a sense of relief when it was Merlin that collapsed, face first, into the clearing, physically exhausted. Morgana jumped off her horse immediately and ran towards him.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Morgana said with worry and concern in her voice.

She pushed him on to his back to assess him of his injuries. His shirt was bloodstained however when checking the skin there was no injury which could have caused the blood loss.

Merlin smiled at her. "Never better, especially as I have found you."

Morgana smiled down at him, so happy that he was well and seemed uninjured. She wanted to kiss him there and then but was stopped as Arthur joined them and held his hand out to Merlin. Merlin took it but was shaky on his legs for a few moments before gaining his balance.

"Have you seen Mordred's army?" Merlin said with a worried look on his face. "It is massive!"

"We are glad now that you warned us. What made you warn us?" Morgana asked.

"I looked into a crystal. Saw something and tried to change that." Merlin turned to look at Morgana. "I am sorry to make you worry and wait so long."

Morgana placed a hand on his cheek and he lent into her touch. "You're here now."

"Oh, I love went to people who love each other get reunited."Mordred's sarcastic voice broke the atmosphere.

Hunith and Gwen had been pulled off their horse and now had daggers at their necks. Anger rolled off the boys as they possessively stepped forward. Morgana was glad that she was thinking when she turned to see that they were totally surrounded. She wanted to know how Mordred found them so fast but she suspected that he could feel the same magical energy that they could. With Merlin being the most powerful sorcerer to walk the Earth, it was likely that they could be found easily. 

"Release them Mordred. We all know that it's me you want."

"Oh really Emrys," Mordred said stepping forward.

"Come on Mordred, this bloodshed can end now. Arthur will bring magic back, I mean he is now living with two of the most powerful sorcerers to ever live. He wants to change the laws."

"He is still too much like his father and he will never change." Mordred couldn't see how Merlin could be so blind to Arthur's true nature.

"No, he isn't Mordred, if anything he is the exact opposite to Uther."

"You have been blinded by him," Mordred said.

"No, you have been blinded by your hatred. Please let them go."

"If I let them go then they can get back to Camelot. Now, why would I want them to get back Camelot? Lose the most powerful kingdom in the realm."

Morgana didn't have to look at Merlin to know the conflict that he was having with himself. She knew that he would be thinking of a way to save them all and it was one that she didn't approve of.

"They won't attack if my life is at risk."

"Merlin, no you cannot do that," Morgana said.

"Morgana please, I cannot bear to lose any of you."

Morgana opened her mouth to speak when Mordred butted in.

"No Merlin, don't sacrifice yourself. You are too important, to all of us. No Morgana I must save the Pendragon family that have slaughtered my kind for years," Mordred mocked them. "Pathetic, both of you are." He paused for a moment. "Take the queen, the traitor and the idiot in the middle."

"GWEN!" Arthur shouted.

Morgana was grabbed by two of the guards as she turned to see that Gwen had disappeared. She struggled in their grip but knew that there was little chance that she would actually escape it. She felt something being put around her wrist and gasped as she felt the power of the bracelet and the way that it restricted her powers. Merlin had taken a step forward to try and stop what was happening but had been jumped on by two guards, placing a similar bracelet on his wrist. 

Mordred walked to Morgana. "We could have been good partners, joined together in evil."

"And I have always thought of you as a son."

"Then you are so naive. We could have been more than that."

"I cared for you in your hour of need."

"You didn't have to."

"Well maybe if I knew the man you would turn out to be, I never would have."

Mordred reached out and placed a hand on her cheek. "I believed you loved me but like every Pendragon, change your mind once something changes within them."

The hurt in his voice was present and Morgana knew that they could have been more. They could have ruled the world together but no more than mother and son. If he felt more for her, then it was his problem. She just didn't see him like that.

Mordred turned and looked down at Merlin. "It is over Merlin."

Morgana spoke up for them all. "No you're wrong, this has just begun."

"I wasn't talking to you." With a flash of gold in Mordred's eyes, both Merlin and Morgana vanished. 

* * *

"He is right about one thing," Mordred said as he turned to Arthur. "If you ever come near Camelot again, even enter its borders. I will make you watch your friends die, slowly and painfully."

Mordred signalled for the guards to let Arthur go before they walked past him towards the others. He knew that he would be leaving the King of Camelot alive and with Merlin's mother but that didn't mean anything. All the knights had been captured and in the dungeon. Arthur had nothing to take back Camelot. That was the little mercy that he was going to show him. He was getting away with his life.

"Oh, thanks for Camelot. It will make a lovely home."

He watched as Arthur sank to his knees in defeat.

Mordred smiled to himself.

His name would go down in history. Mordred, the one that brought magic back to the realm.


	43. Dear Lord, I'm What?

**Chapter 43**

**Dear Lord, I'm What?**

Morgana knew something was up weeks ago. It started with just feeling sick and not feeling like eating. She just thought that it was just the worry but there was obviously something else going on. Maybe having the Queen of Camelot holding her hair back proved that something was up. Morgana sat up, straight, but still felt nauseous, trying not to make any sudden movements.

Morgana turned to her friend. "I am so sorry, Gwen."

Gwen smiled at her. "It's alright Morgana. I did use to do it all the time for you once, remember."

Morgana smiled up at her, leaning her head against the cold, damp stone. She felt so ill. It would have been better if she had her magic or could do some to settle her stomach. Morgana started to pull on the band on her wrist to try and get it off.

Mordred had explained later that the band on her wrist was linked to the one on Merlin's wrist and if she tried any magic, he would feel it. Similarly, it also went the other way as well, if Merlin did magic, Morgana would feel it. She knew that the moment that Merlin was told that, he wouldn't even attempt to use his magic. 

Merlin had originally been in their cell but he was taken out and hadn't come back. It had been a week already. Morgana wanted Merlin so bad. She had only just got him back before he was ripped from her again.

Mordred came down every other day to ask Morgana whether she would join him. She kept refusing and saying that Arthur would save them. He would then smile and walk away.

It always seemed like Mordred was one step ahead of them, always knowing something they didn't. 

* * *

Merlin was in an unbearable amount of pain.

Mordred had tried to torture him, for all of Camelot's secrets. Merlin wanted to be back with Gwen and Morgana. He missed them so much. He wished he could be with them rather than lying in his own blood and tears.

Not all Merlin's wounds had healed and most of them had been re-broken or made worst.

Merlin started to think that he was going to die again. All the thoughts that when through his head in the cave came back to him along with the vision he had. He never knew that Mordred, the young druid boy, could be so harsh. Merlin wanted to call him heartless, but he knew that Mordred wasn't. Morgana had hurt Mordred by slightly giving up on him but Merlin knew that Mordred cared for her more than he had let on.

Mordred always managed to get to him. He used Merlin's past against him and had managed to use magic to find out all his darkest secrets but never what he wanted to find out. Merlin didn't want anything to happen to Morgana and was so close to breaking. 

* * *

Mordred stood, looking from the window Morgana and Merlin stood at when his father was executed. He would never forget that day.

The feeling he had of emptiness filling him as the blade of the axe hit his father. The man, Cerdan, may not have been his real father but he had cared for him like Merlin and Morgana had done, and he had felt his death.

Mordred sighed.

Merlin was a tough shell to crack. He would break down in tears but would never spill the secrets of Camelot. Mordred admired Merlin for that. Even though he, himself could have been killed here, he still remained loyal to the great city and the Pendragons.

Mordred thought turned to the other magical person in the dungeons.

He was worried for Morgana. She hadn't really eaten much and what she would eat she would throw up. He needed to get her looked at. Even though she broke his heart, he still cared for her. But he couldn't show weakness.

After an hour of thinking about it, Mordred decided that he was going to allow Gaius to see her. He just hoped it wasn't anything serious. He knew that he was staring to show a weakness but it could mean that Morgana would come onto his side.

Mordred was starting to break. 

* * *

Morgana was surprised to see Gaius behind Mordred, with no guards, and instantly felt guilty. She knew she had broken Mordred's heart by saying the things she said.

"How are you feeling Morgana?" Mordred was genuinely concerned for her and he had let it show.

"I could be better," Morgana replied, with no emotion in her voice.

She sat up to glare at him but immediately regretted it.

Mordred unlocked the door to the cell. He motioned for Gaius to go in then locked the door behind him. "I will be back in an hour." Mordred then swiftly left.

Gaius and Morgana looked at each other. They hadn't really spoken since she had come back. They knew that she blamed him as well as Merlin for what happened to her.

"Morgana" Gaius was the first to break the silence between them.

"Gaius"

Morgana slumped back against the wall as the sickness started to take over her again. It did very little to ease the tensions between them. She knew that Gaius was only there because Mordred was worried about her and she would expect that same off of Merlin.

She could see that Gwen knew that she would have to be the one to get the conversation going for anything to be really done. 

"She has been throwing up."

"Gwen, I can speak for myself. I just don't want to go back to him drugging me again."

"I did what I believed was right at the time."

Morgana wanted to get up again to glare at him.  _Do what he believed to be right? I was alone and scared. I needed someone to understand._

The cell fell into silence again.

"You never saw how Uther made enemies of friends and didn't care who was on that pyre as long as there was just an air of suspicion that they had magic. He may have promised Gorlois that he wouldn't do anything to harm you but I didn't want to test how far that promise went. Nor I know whether you being his daughter would make a difference. Now you look very pale and like you haven't had a good meal in a few days, so please tell me what wrong? I am still a physician and can help you. The band makes it impossible for you to do magic so I am your only option."

There was a sense of understanding and Morgana knew that maybe she had been thinking irrationally when it came to Gaius. Gaius was one of the only people to come out of the purge alive and subsequent years afterwards. Or maybe it just wasn't in her nature anymore to hold a grudge.

"Because I haven't. Every time I eat, I throw it up. I would use my magic but as you have pointed out, I can't. I could but I don't know where Merlin is and I don't want to test whether Mordred was lying or not."

"Really every time?"

"Yes"

"And Gwen you are fine?"

"Yes, Gaius."

"I will have to do some experiments to see, so I will need something's off you."

Morgana groaned. It would mean she would have to get up. She really didn't feel like moving. 

* * *

Merlin heard the faint footsteps outside.

Merlin's body physically couldn't take any more. His emotions were still all over the place from yesterday. All the torture hadn't done him any good. Mordred would usually use magic to put Merlin in an unbearable amount of pain or allow Alwin to have a bit of fun with a whip.

Merlin prepared himself for the worst.

Mordred stopped and lowered down to his level, accidentally resting his hands in Merlin blood.

"Why did you never help me Emrys?"

Merlin stared up at the young man. "Because I was scared of what you would become. Maybe if I had helped you, put you on the right path, I may have even stopped a future I am trying so hard to stop."

"What is it like, hmm, being a slave to destiny?"

"Horrible, sometimes I feel the weight of my destiny crushing me." Merlin couldn't help but be truthful. He needed Mordred to understand his pain.

"Well, soon enough you won't. Either you will be dead or Arthur will. The end of your destiny or his."

Mordred turned swiftly to leave. The hour was up. 

* * *

Mordred returned to the girls' cell and saw them all talking. Like nothing had ever happened. Morgana still looked pale but he supposed that there was little that Gaius could do in the cell. Mordred looked down at his hands and saw the blood on them. One quick spell and it was gone.

"Times up Gaius." He unlocked the door. "You can come back tomorrow where you will say what is wrong."

Gaius bowed towards the two ladies before stepping out of the cell on his own accord. Mordred did wonder whether he did scare the old man. He must have seen some horrible things in his time and being in Camelot during the purge and surviving it, made the man seem invincible. But did Mordred want to rule with fear? Alwin would agree that it was the way to go but he knew that he was, deep down, a druid. The druids had never been feared. They had just been there, travelling around. Trying to find somewhere to belong. 

Maybe Mordred had forgotten himself. 

* * *

For the rest of the night, Mordred looked at his hands.

He knew that they were clean, but didn't understand why he could still see the blood on them. It didn't scare him as much as it thought it would but just concerned him. Like his concern about Morgana.

He shouldn't care about Morgana but he could help it. She had helped him in his hour of need, so did Merlin.

How did they become so distant from each other?

Mordred was slowly breaking and he was starting to see the cracks himself.

Maybe he had forgotten himself. 

* * *

Relief filled Morgana as she saw Gaius standing there. She hadn't attempted to eat anything and she just hoped for an answer that wasn't what she suspected. Not only would it look bad but it would be something that she would have to explain to them and part of her didn't want to have to explain herself.

They waited for Mordred to leave them before anyone said anything/

"So have found out what is wrong?" Morgana said.

"I have." Gaius looked apprehensive

"And? Come on Gaius, you can say."

"Morgana, I believe that you are pregnant."

Morgana face dropped. "Dear lord, I'm... what?"

"Pregnant," Gaius repeated just to make sure that she heard him.

"I hoped that it wasn't that. How bad is that going to look? I am not married and whether Arthur and I have made up or not, I am sure that Arthur is going to kill him. The lords aren't going to like this one bit. I am supposed to be rebuilding my reputation. Not be destroying it even more."

"I think that's a bit drastic and the lords will have to accept it, but who is he, the father?" Gwen asked.

 

Morgana looked at them with a sceptic look "isn't the father obvious?"

"No," both Gaius and Gwen said together

 _Are they really that blind?_ Morgana took a deep breath "The father is Merlin, its Merlin's child."


	44. I Am Going to Kill Him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support.  
> The bold parts are flashbacks.

**Chapter 44**

**I Am Going to Kill Him!**

Mordred had heard everything. 

_Morgana was pregnant with Emrys' baby._

He had wanted to know what was up with Morgana and knew that they wouldn't have told him. They would have seen it as a weakness against them. If he thought that he had forgotten himself before, he knew that he had definitely forgotten himself now. The years of manipulation and hate washed away as he remembered a conversation that he had with one of the many druid leaders that he had over the years.

 **"There are two paths you can go down, one of good and one of evil. The path you choose will mark your life out. You cannot take a U-turn. However, you will have to cut the barrier down between the two paths to get to the one you want if the path does seem right as you first thought." The Elder said.**  
**"But what does this have to do with me and Emrys?" Mordred may have grown up a bit from when he was saved and looked after by Emrys and Morgana but he was still relatively naïve to his destiny.**  
**The Elder smiled at the boy. "Because there are two prophesies. One where you are destined to kill Arthur Pendragon or one where you are destined to teach Emrys and le Fay's child, that child will one day be the reason magic is returned to the land. But it is your choice."**  
**"Why would I want to kill someone who saved me? Arthur brought me back to my people. I would never try to kill him."**  
**The Druid Elder looked at the young boy and smiled. He now knew the path that he should take but whether he took it was another matter.**  
**Mordred didn't want to be the reason for death and destruction. _I am going to do everything in my power to not go down the path where I have to kill._**

He never knew, until now, what the elder was going on about.

Mordred now knew that he had forgotten the promise that he had made himself. He should have learned to teach and not learning how to fight and having an alliance with Alvarr. Well, he didn't really make the alliance with Alvarr, he just said that he would look after Mordred. Anyway if you had lost your home and you were 12 would you go to the nears druid for safety.

He knew now that he would never get forgiveness over all the things he has done. But he could put some wrongs rights. Starting with Emrys. 

* * *

Merlin woke up when the cold water hit his face.

He had blacked out after the last session Mordred and Alwin had with him, but now as he was awake he could feel all the damage they had done to him. The pain hit him in a wave. When he looked up to see Mordred towering over him, he groaned. It had not been long since Mordred had last been to see Merlin. His body couldn't take much more. If Merlin was strong enough, he would have rolled over.

Mordred hard face dropped.

"Here," Mordred offered him a clean set of clothes.

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin looked apprehensively at Mordred.

"Emrys. I have forgotten myself."

"How do you mean you have forgotten yourself?"

"I have forgotten what the symbol on my chest represents. I have forgotten what I have been told and taught. I have become the opposite of what I wanted to be. Emrys, I know that you may never forgive me. But trust me now when I say that I am here to help you."

Merlin wouldn't say that he trusted him but he allowed him to help him up and clean him off before dressing him. Mordred held onto him as he found his footing and as soon as they were both happy that he could look as normal as he could, Mordred led him out of the cell. He didn't know what had caused Mordred's rapid change of heart but a part of him knew that he was probably just about to find out. 

* * *

"We need to get you out of here."

"Why?" Morgana said, now sitting up.

"If Mordred found out he could use it against you and Merlin. It will be a weakness."

They fell silent as they heard footsteps. Morgana couldn't work out whether there was only one person or two. For a moment, she worried that Mordred was coming back to take Gaius back to wherever he was being kept. That was when Mordred appeared but with Merlin in tow, holding him up by the scruff of his collar.

"Merlin" Morgana gasped.

She knew she shouldn't allow her emotions to show but she couldn't help it. He looked a wreck. A guard came up and unlocked the door for Mordred before Merlin was thrown into the cell. Morgana just about got up to catch him before he hit the floor. She could now get a proper look at her love. His face bloodstained and a black eye was coming up. Morgana turned to glare at Mordred but found him looking at Merlin before giving him a nod. The way that Merlin nodded back confused her. 

"You have an hour. Before I get bored and need him back." Mordred said with a harsh voice before leaving them. 

Morgana helped Merlin into a seated position and leant him against the wall. She sat down next to him and he enclosed one of her hands in his. Morgana brought her other hand up and gently traced his jaw. There was a large cut on it, easily the length of her thumb. Knowing all the scratches Arthur got from tournaments, it must have been made with a dagger. Her blood boiled at the fact somebody had hurt her Merlin. There was only a certain amount of silence that she could take before she had to ask the question.

"Merlin, what happened to you?"

He turned towards her. "Nothing that you wouldn't have expected. Don't worry about me, are you alright? You look so pale."

He brought his left hand up and placed it on her cheek.

"Merlin, I have something to tell you." Morgana paused and watch Merlin's face try to figure out what she could be on about. "I'm with child."

She watched as a big, goofy grin came onto his face.

"We are having a baby." He lent his forehead on Morgana's

Morgana started to smile too.  _Why is his smile so damn contagious?_

"Yes Merlin"

He then kissed her gently. He was still smiling. Then suddenly his face dropped and he sat back a bit.

"We need to get you out of here." He said.

"But what about you?" Morgana couldn't leave him, not now she needed him.

"I will keep him busy while you escape. I think... I think Mordred is having a change of heart. He might even make everything right so that you can escape."

Morgana knew that Mordred now probably knew about her being with child and that was the only reason Merlin was there at that moment. He did have a right to know but she had little idea of why this meant that Mordred was having a change of heart. Has everything changed just because Merlin's magic got revealed?

"But where will we go?" Gwen said.

"Try Ealdor. Mother may have thought that to be the safest place."

"I could send a note, but it will require magic."

There were a few moments of silence where Morgana just stared at Merlin. She knew exactly what he was thinking 

"Just do it, Morgana."

"Merlin I can't."

"Morgana it's your safety I am worried about. Just please do it."

Morgana knew that it was little use arguing with him. She knew that he would always want to put her first. He would never put her through the pain of doing it himself, especially now because of the child growing inside of her. She slowly stood up and kept one hand on the wall as she walked over to the window. She felt a little light headed but it was no more than what she had now got used to. 

"Cume mec. Hræfn wann."

She heard Merlin groan behind her. The note was already on the paper when it appeared. When the raven came she tied the note to its leg.

"Bebuge me. Nim bod min þissere nihte þinum dryhten. Geðo hit his agendum handum." She said and the raven flew off.

"Now our escape plan," Morgana said as she turned back to the room. 

* * *

Hunith had tried everything to get Arthur to say something or do something that didn't involve him moping around but she knew that he was blaming himself for what had happened. She knew that she could tell him a million times that it wasn't his fault but she also knew that he wouldn't listen to her until they were back with them. 

The raven calling out from the window scared them both and Hunith walked over to the bird to get the note from its leg. 

 

"It's from Morgana, she wants to know where we are. Maybe they have escaped." Hunith announced.

She watched as Arthur's face lit up at that moment. Hoped had returned to the young king and Hunith was glad that he could have a moment of happiness in, what seemed like the dark. She wrote a short note back before tying it to the bird's leg. The raven remained in the room, confused about what it was meant to do.

"Go to Morgana."

The raven looked at the women then turned and flew out the window. Arthur stared blankly at her as she turned back to him.

"The raven is called and sent by magic. I don't have any but Balinor told me that if you say simple sentences they will usually get what you mean."

The way that Arthur's face dropped at the mention of Balinor's name worried her. She knew that it took Merlin a while to gain the strength to be able to tell her but she suspected that Arthur had probably only recently found out about who Merlin's father was and the power that he held.

"Arthur, are you okay?"

"I told Merlin that his father wasn't worth his tears. I have never regretted something so much."

"Arthur, you didn't know. He still remained loyal to you. My son has done lots of things in the name of destiny and most of it he regrets. That's how my son has changed, he has grown into a man that is wondering whether he is going to regret his next move. It isn't your fault also that he didn't have much time with him. That was your father's fault. Arthur, I know that you are also beating yourself up about that as well."

"When do you think they will be here?"

"Two days at the earliest depends on how fast they walk or can get out of Camelot if they hadn't already escaped."

Arthur sighed. He wanted his friends back. 

* * *

Mordred stayed true to his word and was back in an hour.

Merlin was grabbed roughly by the two guards and was pulled out of the cell roughly.

Morgana saw Merlin wince in pain. He had shown them his injuries as Gaius saw he was in a great deal of pain. Morgana didn't want him to go back again. She said that she would fight Mordred to make him stay with her, but he wouldn't allow her, not in her state.

Gaius was also moved out of the room.

Time to put their plan into action.

The plan was simple, which meant it could go drastically wrong.

Gaius was going to drug all the guard when they were knocked out he was going to release Morgana and Gwen. Get them out of Camelot, this was all while Mordred was with Merlin. They didn't have long to implement the plan in. Morgana had no idea whether Merlin was going to try and tell Mordred to see if he could help them out.

The raven had come back and Merlin was right. Arthur was in Ealdor and by the note, it seemed like he wasn't coping well. 

* * *

The plan went perfectly. Mordred had obviously helped them out due to the fact that there were no guards around for Gaius to drug and a set of keys being carelessly left on the table. It took them a few moments to find out which key was for their locked cell but the rush of freedom lifts both their spirits. Gaius had made sure that they had enough supplies and everything before he bided them farewell. He said that he will slowly release knights to Ealdor and then they can take back Camelot. Morgana and Gwen just hoped that he wouldn't get caught.

The trip to Ealdor was uneventful, thankfully, and they reached there on the fourth day of walking.

They could have done it in a shorter amount of time but with Morgana state, Gwen forced her to rest. Merlin wouldn't have been happy with the one he loves and mother of his child overdoing it. 

The whole village felt oddly empty and Morgana wondered how much damage Mordred and the Saxons had done to the small village. The fact that the only life it seemed that there was, was at Merlin's childhood home, made her sad. She hoped that she hadn't had the same effect when she stormed the poor village.

Hunith was out gardening when they had arrived, no sign of Arthur though.

"Hunith," Morgana cried.

The poor woman jumped out of her skin but turned to see them. They both ran up to her and hugged her. 

* * *

At hearing a shout of Hunith, Arthur left the house to find two young women hugging the older one.

"Arthur" Gwen let go of Hunith and ran to her husband and embraced him.

Arthur felt safe in her arms and drew back and kissed her gently on the lips. The feeling of having his wife back shrouded his judgment in who had actually turned up. After quickly embracing Morgana, he noticed that it was only the two of them.

 

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur's face dropped slightly when he realised his friend wasn't with them.

"Arthur, maybe we should go inside. I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

Morgana offered to tell the story as she needed to tell Arthur about her being pregnant.

"We all woke up in Camelot, in the same cell. A day later two Saxons came in and took Merlin out. We didn't see him until the day before we left. Mordred kept asking me to return to him but I said never. I think that there was a part of us that hoped that you would somehow manage to get together an army to try and take back Camelot." She paused for a moment. "But we think that Mordred might be having a change of heart. We think... that he might know ... that I am with child. Merlin's child, obviously."

 

Arthur sat there, gaping. Hunith had the biggest grin anybody had seen on.

"The idiot, I am going to kill him."

"Arthur, please. You sound ridiculous."

"I have just found out my best friend has impregnated my sister!" Arthur shouted.

 

"We are both adults. I know that doesn't make it any better but one thing just led to another. I think we both just needed that connection after what happened." Morgana said with hand gestures.

"Morgana!" Arthur was shocked by his sister's calm nature about this. "Talking of Merlin, where is he?"

Morgana and Gwen looked at each other.

"He ... He was ... Um... Taken again by Mordred ... And um... Said he would keep him busy as we escaped. Or he at least told Mordred about the plan and helped us out. We think it might be the second one but the first one is still possible."

"So you left him," Arthur said, bluntly.

"I begged him to come, of course, but he wouldn't."

"Because of me."

"No, not because of you, he said that he needed me to get to safety."

Loud screeching was heard over the house, followed by a loud thud. They all looked at each other as they wondered what it could be.


	45. Return of the Dragons

**Chapter 45**

**Return of the Dragons**

Morgana knew that the thud could only be one of two things. It had to be either Kilgharrah or Aithusa and she hoped that it was the latter. She really did think that she could take Kilgharrah talking down at her while Merlin wasn't here. Especially with everything that has happened since they last saw each other.

She was quite surprised to see both of them standing there. Aithusa ran up to her as soon as she spotted her. Morgana hadn't realised how much she had missed Aithusa until she saw her. Things had been a little full on since they had last seen each other. 

"Hello, Aithusa" Morgana smiled down at her.

Aithusa had grown and now was as big as a medium-sized dog but didn't seem as clumsy as she once was. She gently placed her head on Morgana's belly as she scratched her eye. Morgana wondered whether she could feel the child growing inside of her.

"Witch, where is the warlock?" Kilgharrah said firmly.

"What? Do you really think I have done something to harm him?" 

The great dragon's eyes narrowed at her.

"He has been taken by Mordred and is at Camelot, his prisoner," Morgana answered him, knowing he would get annoyed at her and probably burn her to a crisp as Merlin isn't there to boss him around.

"Kilgharrah, she has changed, please call her something nicer," Aithusa said. "She is Le Fay after all."

"Changed? The witch can never change."

Morgana just rolled her eyes and knew that she would never change his mind of who she was and what would be to Camelot. He had obviously only seen one way that things could be.

"She has changed, I can feel it inside of her."

Morgana smiled at the white dragon. She could feel the child within her.

"Nonsense!"

"Let her put her hand on your head and you will feel it."

Both partied looked reluctant to do it but did it because Aithusa's look melted both their hearts. Morgana just hoped it could get the great beast on her side. She held her hand out for Killgharrah to made the distance. There were a few moments that Morgana believed that he wasn't going to move but allowed herself a small smile when he did finally move and place his head on the palm of her hand.

"Cannot be possible," Kilgharrah said as he sat back.

"What cannot be possible?" Arthur asked stepping forward.

"There were two prophesies, they both started the same way but ended differently. One ended in death, the other ended in a golden age. Until now the first prophecy has come true until now."

"Are you basically saying that everything that we have been through, everything that has shaped us until this point, has been for nothing? All the heartache and treachery has been for nothing?" Morgana questioned him.

Kilgharrah stayed silent for a while. "Maybe."

"What?"

"The child you carry will be greater than the both of you or the young warlock. On its shoulders, the fate of the whole of Albion. Arthur's choice will be on that child."

"That is a lot of pressure on one child," Arthur said. "I understand what I need to do but I don't think that it is as easy as you make it sound. I can see magic for what it is now but that doesn't mean that others see it as well.

"Over the next few months, it is Mordred that will rule Camelot. You must wait or he will not have weakened enough for you to take back Camelot." Aithusa said. 

"Mordred is already having a change of heart. We believe it is the reason that we could escape and I am sure that Merlin might only be locked in a cell now rather than being used for Camelot's secrets." Morgana said.

"It is good that he is already seeing the error of his ways, he knows of the child and knows of its great destiny. Mordred is meant to teach and guide the child through life. I know it will be hard to forgive him but you must on the end."

"What?" Morgana gasped.  _Mordred is meant to teach my child, he could be kind and caring again._

"When the time comes, you will take back Camelot and Camelot's golden age will start."

"So why did you go down the prophecy of death?" Morgana said as she turned back to Kilgharrah

"Because at the time, you lives were going do that route."

"Rubbish, you told Merlin before I became evil, that I should be killed, you were trying to make that prophesy happen weren't you?"

"You said that there wasn't another destiny and that he isn't her doom as we would all expect," Arthur remembered Kilgharrah saying.

"True I did say that by what happens if I was trying to go down one route and not the other?"

"Then you better never hope Merlin never finds out because he will be furious." Morgana turned to Arthur knowing that he would be thinking the same thing. 

* * *

Mordred strode down the halls of Camelot. In one hand a set of keys, in the other a meal.

He reached the cell and looked through the bars to see the man lying on the floor, no fight left in him. Just because he had stopped torturing Merlin, didn't mean that Alwin or the Saxons had listened to him.  

Mordred opened the door and locked it behind him. He bent down and helped the broken man off the floor.

 _What have I done?_ Mordred thought.

Merlin groaned in pain as he was being sat up against the cool wall. Mordred knew that it would help soothe his wounds.

"Here eat this."

Merlin forced his eyes open at this point. He slowly opened his mouth and Mordred put a spoonful of the stew into his mouth.

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin asked between spoonfuls.

Mordred continued to look at the stew."I know Morgana didn't want me to know but I do. That child will be great. I now truly see how blind I have been." Mordred then looked Merlin straight in the eye. "Will you ever forgive me?"

He could see that Merlin was thinking over what he had said. 

 

"Mordred, we are all slaves to destiny, but we can change, Morgana is proof of that."

"I am going to start now. You will be safe now. I will make sure that no one else comes and hurts you. I will bring Gaius, he can fix you up. Please, Merlin, forgive me."

Merlin looked at him. This was the first time Mordred had called him Merlin when they were alone.

"In time Mordred, I will. Just give me and the rest time."

"I can change Merlin, and I will."

"I am sure you can."

* * *

Mordred kept to his word.

Gaius came the very next day to patch up his ward for the new injuries. Some of the wounds had become infected so needed attention to every day. Mordred knew that it was only the start but he knew that Merlin would help him become the man to teach his child.

Mordred stopped all the Saxons going into his cell and beating him up. It was something that he knew that Alwin wasn't happy about and had voiced his anger about it but Mordred knew that he couldn't let it go on any longer. Things were changing and he needed to make sure that the changes were happening now.

Merlin found a bit of peace as well when the bracelet was removed from his wrist. He started to do a bit of magic. He had been away from it for too long now.

Mordred encouraged him to send notes to Morgana as she would be missing him as much as he missed her. It would also reassure her that things would be getting better.

Mordred also visited Merlin every day to talk about the new destiny that he had been told of. Merlin was happy to sit and listen but secretly hoping that Kilgharrah didn't set him down one route when there was another.


	46. I'm All Alone, And I Need You Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, you can tell what music I was listening to in 2013 just by the chapter titles

**Chapter 46**

**I'm All Alone, And I Need You Now**

Two months had passed since Morgana and Gwen escaped to Ealdor. Two months had passed since they last saw Merlin. Two months had passed since they had learnt of the new destiny.

Morgana madly missed Merlin.

She would sometimes demand that Arthur went to get him or she would. Every time Arthur would tell it would do no good. That maybe Merlin was meant to be left behind to help Mordred. Morgana did once storm off into the forest to have Arthur running after her to bring her back over his shoulder.

She knew that Mordred knew about the child and wanted to change and was starting to. Morgana was always fond of Mordred and she knew that she broke his heart when she said that she wouldn't try to save him if she knew what type of person he would turn out to be. Deep down Morgana knew that she would never have left Mordred but in the heat of the moment she could help but say she wouldn't.

Morgana had hoped that Aithusa would have stayed with her, just as some company. She did enjoy Arthur and Gwen's company but she just wanted someone who understood her better like the young dragon and Merlin. Someone who understood about her magic, someone to comfort her. However, Kilgharrah had requested that she came with him. Morgana didn't see why she had to go with him and could see that Aithusa wanted to stay.

Merlin had been sending notes and letters to her, but she craved him more than she craved food.

Morgana knew that he would be sad as he was likely to miss things like the first time the baby kicked, and the birth and so much more.

Merlin had grown up without a father and Morgana had lost both her parents around the same time. Both Morgana and Merlin didn't want their child going through what they went through but it seemed like it was inevitable.

The dragon had told them all about the other prophesy and how they had to wait till Mordred was totally broken before taking back Camelot as they would never get it back any other way.

To Morgana, it sounded like Mordred was already weak. She didn't want to push the dragon as it still hated her and without Merlin, it might have burnt her to a crisp, pregnant or not.

Morgana continued to rub her, at the moment flat, stomach. She looked up to see a full moon in the sky. It reassured her as Merlin could see the same thing she was. 

* * *

Merlin knew he was missing or going to miss parts of Morgana's pregnancy that he would have loved to be a part of.

He worked out that she should be about 15 weeks along. He smiled, his child was growing inside the woman he loved. Merlin didn't want this to happen like it did but maybe fate had her way and was trying to bring about Albion because destiny hadn't worked it out properly.

Merlin shook his head. He was personifying fate and destiny. Maybe they once were; Destiny, a powerful seer, and Fate, a powerful sorcerer.

Merlin shook his head again.

He winced slightly as he leaned back against the walls of the cell.

He had talked to Morgana and she too didn't want him missing any of the child's life. Merlin had grown up without knowing who his father was and didn't want his child doing the same.

Merlin sat in his cell and stared out of the window. It was a full moon and he knew that Morgana would be seeing the same night sky as he was. It brought him comfort to think that she could see what he could.

Merlin couldn't care less about what Arthur would do to him. He was happy, very happy at this moment. A big smile fell on his face.

He desperately wanted to be with Morgana but couldn't. Mordred had been kinder to him and the Saxons weren't going into his cell, yet he was still bound to the cell. But if he was let out, would he take the chance to run? To be with his friends?

He hadn't had time to speak with Morgana about what they were going to do. They could have been married by now. Arthur would have made them marry.

Merlin sighed as the hardships of the day took him into a deep sleep. 

* * *

Gwen had noticed the change in her friend.

She knew that she would want Merlin to be with her, rather than on her own and Arthur was trying to help but only making the situation worst.

She thought over the past two months. By Merlin's messages, Mordred had weakened but they still waited. Morgana was with child and would want to help, Merlin would kill them if anything happened to her or his child. Gwen never really realised how protective Merlin was until recently.

Gaius had kept true to his word and was slowly realising the knights of Camelot. Elyan came, then Gwaine, then Leon, now Percival had just joined them. They helped cheer Arthur up, but nobody except Merlin could cheer Morgana up.

It was good to see other people and also having her brother there reassured Gwen as well.

But Gwen couldn't help but worry about Merlin.

She sighed she wanted to help her friend but Morgana wouldn't take it, saying she wanted to do everything herself. Gwen knew Morgana was stubborn and just allowed her to do it for now. All the time being on the run as Camelot's most wanted had made Morgana more self-sufficient although Gwen was a higher rank than her, she wanted to go back to doing stuff for her.

It had been a cold December and the January hadn't been any better. They were running out of food and quickly.

* * *

Arthur was pleased to have his knights and friends back, but there was one person he hoped to see.

Gwaine was starting to moan about the lack of mead in the village, and it was starting to get on all their nerves. But Arthur enjoyed it, it reminded that everyone was behind him.

The knights, at the moment, were staying in a barn as there wasn't much room in the small house. Some of the people had managed to escape the village, were coming back. Arthur knew Hunith was pleased to see some of her old friends.

Merlin wouldn't be released. He knew that Merlin was too precious to Mordred to allow him to be set free.

He knew his sister missed him deeply.

Arthur wished he could go and get him, but that would be signing his own death certificate and Merlin's. He missed Merlin as well. They still hadn't really sat down and talked about Merlin's magic and what would happen.

Arthur also worried about the amount of food.

Hunith only just had enough for all 4 of them to survive the cold December and now with more mouths to feed, he could feel her stressing, her eating less food so they could have more.

This led to Arthur going into the forest with a makeshift bow and arrows to try and catch something, deer, a rabbit, anything, even a mouse if that is all there is. They soon would run out of food and that wasn't going to happen, but Arthur wasn't going to allow that to happen. 

* * *

Arthur returned just before sunset with two rabbits. That is all he could find. The cold winter had meant that many animals wouldn't come out. He walked out of the forest and back into the village, feet scuffing the floor. He didn't want to go home with this little food but he had to. Gwen would start to worry.

"Arthur, where have you been all day?" Hunith said.

He held up the two rabbits to her. "I wish that there was more."

"But it will do for now. Thank you, Arthur."

He smiled at her and followed her into the house. With the rabbits on the table and Hunith starting to prepare them, Arthur found himself finding Gwen and bring her into his arms.

"Hey, how did it go?" She asked.

"Alright actually."

At that moment, Arthur thought everything was perfect, and for now it was.


	47. Don't Want Your Memory In My Head, I Want You Here With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this wasn't up the other day. In the future, I will try and either upload two chapters at once or just two of the one-shots together. I am sure you will enjoy it, however, I chose to do it.

**Chapter 47**

**Don't Want Your Memory In My Head, I Want You Here With Me**

There was something about the way that things had changed that Merlin hoped that it was for the better but was unsure about it. Two months ago, Mordred had released him from the cell and had allowed him to go anywhere in the castle. Merlin, obviously, didn't use this to his full advantage. He mainly stayed in the physician's chambers with Gaius to try and stay out of the Saxon's way. They hadn't liked it one bit that he had been released and it did worry Merlin what they might do if they just thought that he had done something to Mordred or they went against Mordred's orders. 

It was the only reason that he was on high alert as he walked down the halls after Mordred had requested that he must eat dinner with him. Save for the knights and lords, no one else had really been spared and it was only made obvious in the long walk to the dining hall. 

Merlin had an idea of what might be asked of him but he knew that he couldn't give Mordred an answer to a question that he was asking himself.

He was free. He could have set off to Ealdor as soon as Mordred had released him. But he hadn't. It had been a long four months without Morgana, Arthur and Gwen but there was just something keeping him in Camelot. He suspected that it was to do with this new destiny, one that Kilgharrah had admitted that he had completely ignored.

He had spoken to Kilgharrah and they argued about how Kilgharrah had pushed him down one path when they could have taken another. The dragon had tried to get himself out of it by telling Merlin that there was somebody else who was meant to save Morgana from Morgause and that it was their destiny and not his. The dragon obviously wouldn't tell him who was meant to save Morgana but if that was true, Merlin wondered whether their child was meant to be that person, or whether it was someone else entirely different. The problem was, they hadn't come. Kilgharrah had gone off on a long rant about him not being there at the time and never understanding his actions for what he did. At that point, Merlin had stopped listening. He just didn't want to hear it any longer. Aithusa had joined him and wanted to come back to Camelot with Merlin, to which he stated that being with Morgana in Ealdor would be better.

"Ah Merlin, glad you could join me."

It was weird for Merlin to enter through the main doors and weirder still to see Mordred sitting where Arthur used to sit. It didn't seem right for anyone else but him to sit there after Uther's death.

"Please sit."

Merlin smiled at him before walking down and taking the seat to Mordred's right.

"Mordred..."

"Merlin, you don't need to explain yourself to me."

"I know."

"And we can't change the past."

"Would you know anything about the person who was meant to save Morgana from Morgause?"

"There were whispers of a third Le Fay daughter. Whether there was or she felt like she couldn't play her part, I don't know. There was never a name to attach to her." Mordred paused. "You must miss Morgana."

"I miss them all."

 

"You do love her, don't you?"

Merlin smiled. He still found it hard to try and think of the words that described what he felt for her.

"I thought that you two would be a good match." Mordred continued. "When I was the young naive boy in the lady Morgana's chambers, going in and out of conciseness, I felt the pull between you. That's why I thought you would be a good match. I also may have developed a small crush on her myself. I think it must be her personality."

"Another person Kilgharrah has got wrong." Merlin muttered under his breath.

"He was only trying to make the Albion he wanted in the way he wanted it done in."

"Still there were better ways to achieve it."

 

* * *

Mordred was starting to worry about Merlin. He could leave at any time and be with Morgana, Arthur and everyone else. Yet he stayed with Mordred. He kept meaning to bring it up sometime now but he just couldn't.

 

"Gaius, may I have a word?" Mordred said as he entered the physician's chambers.

"About Merlin?" Gaius said. "You should let him go."

Mordred looked up at Gaius. "Gaius, I am not making him stay. Haven't I given him enough space? So I have to say for him to leave? I though once I released him I thought he would go. I don't actually want him here, to be honest with you. I want him to be with Morgana."

"You still care for her, don't you?"

Mordred nodded his head.

"Then tell him to go. I fear he might be staying because of you."

Mordred pondered this for a bit. "But I don't want it to seem like I am trying to get rid of him."

"You won't. Merlin won't be offend. Well, at least I hope not."

Mordred and Gaius fell silent.

"How's stopping the Saxon's power over the city?"

Mordred rubbed his eyes. "They are barbarians, they won't listen to me and Alwin knows something is up. I think he has another alliance. He left the city late last night and I tried to follow him but I lost him halfway through the forest. I just hope he didn't see me."

"Well, how about I talk to Merlin, and you talk to Alwin. We will get this sorted."

 

* * *

"Why don't you go to Ealdor? Go and be with her? I know you miss her and want to be with her." Gaius suggested when Merlin got back from collecting herbs for him.

Merlin sighed. "I think about it everyday and I have spoken to Morgana about it."

"And, why are you still here?"

"Morgana thought it would be best if I said here. Teach Mordred everything I know. I can make him the person we would be happy to accept into our family."

"There is a but there."

"But we want to be together. I have offered to me her halfway and she comes back to Camelot." Merlin sat down on the nearest bench. "Arthur won't allow her to come back. He knows Mordred is changing but he believes it to be too dangerous. Gaius, you don't know how badly I want to hold her, love her, just be with her."

"Then go."

"But Mordred might lose the power he has at the moment. Its the only thing from stopping the Saxon's from taking over the city and there is something about Alwin."

"Mordred has expressed his concerns about Alwin. Merlin, you aren't happy here. Just go."

Merlin turned to Gaius. "If Mordred has concerns for Alwin, shouldn't I stay? I can help Mordred. Plus there is you as well. I can't leave you for a second time."

Gaius knew he wasn't going to change his wards mind but couldn't help but feel the sadness that he felt. Gaius didn't want Merlin away from Morgana, but both Merlin and Morgana were stubborn once they had made decisions. "I just hope you have made the right choice."

* * *

Morgana looked around the place she was calling home for now.

She didn't really have any memories of the place.

The few she did have she could remember well.

**Morgana walked into the room, tying the ties on her tunic.**  
**She watched as Merlin held out the clothes for Arthur to put on. "You still not learned how to dress yourself?"**  
**"You don't have a dog and fetch the stick yourself. No offence, Merlin."**  
**"None taken." Merlin said as he finished dressing Arthur.**  
**Hunith ran in with a bowl in her hands. "Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast."**  
**"Didn't I?" Arthur said with a smile.**  
**"Come on, eat up." Morgana said smiling at him.**  
**Arthur pretends to eat the food.**  
**"Mmmmm."**

Morgana knew that Arthur was use to having things done for him but he had got better, with help from Merlin.

Morgana always knew that Arthur cared for Merlin.

**"We don't stand a chance." Gwen said worried**  
**Morgana turns to her friend. "Arthur can't see that. He'**  
**"Why do you think he came here?" Gwen asked.s too stubborn."**  
**Merlin, unknown to them, wakes.**  
**"The same reason we did: Merlin. Arthur may act like he doesn't care, but he wouldn't be here if he didn't."**

Morgana had even walked around the village remembering where Merlin help her light the fire. Now she probably guess that he used magic to make the fire.

**Morgana watches, while trying to light the fire, Merlin dodging an arrow sent his way.**  
**"Kill him!"**  
**Merlin dodges again and reaches Morgana, still desperately trying to light a fire.**  
**"Give me the flint." Merlin said with urgency.**  
**Morgana hands them over and Merlin, unknown to her, pretends to use them.**  
**"Baerne." Merlin whispers under his breath**  
**Merlin lights a fire and a prepared line flames up, trapping the riders.**

Morgana now could see that Merlin was the main reason why they were still all alive and well. She didn't want to be here alone, she wanted Merlin with her. She didn't want the memories, she wanted him, here with her. 

* * *

Every time the baby would kick, Morgana felt a wave of pleasure then a wave of sadness. Arthur, Gwen and Hunith may be there for her and the child but it wasn't the same.

She wanted Merlin.

Aithusa had come to her, saying that Merlin knew about the second prophesy and was angry about it. She said that Mordred had let him out and he was walking around the castle, practising magic. It was nice to hear that Mordred was changing and that things seemed to be going onto this second path. 

Morgana's mood picked up a bit. She had gone outside to see and pick some of the new spring flowers that have just bloomed. The little house that Hunith lived in was transformed by all the flowers Morgana had picked.

"Have you thought of any names yet Morgana?" Hunith asked

They were sitting down for dinner. The knights usually stayed in their barn while they sat with Hunith.

"Well, I have a few ideas." Morgana teased her. She always knew what she would call her child if it was a boy, well she knew every since she was 10. Her first born boy, she would want to call Gorlois. Now as she knew Merlin's fathers name as well she could allow that into the name.

"Come on spill please." Gwen pleaded. She knew the boys name but was wondering if she had any girl names as well.

Morgana knew that Gwen knew what name she was thinking about and she was going to have some fun with it.

"Okay, I have always wanted to name my first born son after my father, so Uther is the first choice."

Arthur spat his drink out. Morgana and Gwen looked at each other and started laughing.

"Haha very funny." Arthur said sarcastically "come on what are you going to call my nephew or niece?"

"Well, Gorlois if it is a boy, after my real father and well I haven't really thought for a girl yet."

"That's better." Arthur replied with a smile

"Arthur didn't you really think I was going to call my child Uther. I hated the man."

"I know that's why I was so shocked."

"Anyway Merlin can help, even input his father's name if he wants."

Hunith smiled at her.

* * *

Morgana loved being pregnant but now as she was showing, she was starting to hate it.

The simplest of tasks would be difficult and uncomfortable. Even though she picks flowers, it took Morgana about an hour to pick enough to fill one vase where she use to be able to pick that much in a quarter of the time.

She lied down on the uncomfortable bed. She knew that Hunith didn't have the riches that she once had, so knew that the bed was going to be uncomfortable, and if she thought about it, she had slept rougher. The bed in her hovel could be as uncomfortable as this and when she was with Morgause, they would sleep on the forest floor with nothing underneath them.

She fell into a dreamless sleep, another upside to being pregnant. 

* * *

The next day Morgana got a message from Merlin, telling her that Mordred and Gaius want him to be with her.

In her heart, Morgana knew that she couldn't be away from Merlin any longer but Merlin had made a big impression on Mordred which was making him the man she always hoped he would be.

Morgana looked up to see Aithusa.

"What's up mother?"

Morgana smiled. Aithusa calling her mother made her feel special. "It's Merlin. Gaius and Mordred want him to come and be here with me."

Aithusa looked sad. "Isn't that what you want as well?"

"Yes but..." Morgana paused thinking of a way of phrasing the next sentence "...I want him to be with Mordred. Look at the progress the both of them have made. Also, Mordred is still young and impressionable. Who knows who he will form and alliance with next if Merlin goes?"

"Then tell father to bring him with him."

"And have Camelot fall to the Saxons. I would rather go with out Merlin, at least this way we have a way of getting Camelot back."

"But what of your happiness?"

"I have spend 3 years in darkness. To have seen the light for a little bit has made me better."

"Yet you may need more of the light."

"And Mordred needs the light more than me." Morgana stopped and rubbed her rounded stomach. "Hopefully we will be back in Camelot soon."

Aithusa knew she wasn't going to get Morgana to change her mind and snuggled up next to her. "It will be alright mother. I will make sure he gets here before the babe is born."


	48. The King and the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does have another chapter name in my other story. This was called Arwen but I have changed it because I can basically.

**Chapter 48**

**The King and the Queen**

Gwen saw the change in her friend when Aithusa came. Morgana had perked up a bit and now was moving around a bit more, not just moping around. She could tell that Morgana still wanted Merlin so bad. Arthur and the knights had spoken about rescuing Merlin from Camelot but, from what the latest knights to join them said, Merlin has many opportunities to leave but doesn't take them.

_What if it's this new prophecy? Maybe Merlin wants to make Mordred be the person in that destiny, mould him into the person that he wants him to be._

Gwen pondered over it, slightly hoping that is what he was doing. Gwen knew how fond Morgana was of Mordred and her herself started to become friends with him when he was a knight. However, she believed that Merlin should be here with Morgana. Arthur kept winding Morgana up which wasn't helping.

The joke Morgana made at dinner had made her laugh and once again she thought she was in Camelot again when Arthur and Morgana would tease each other all the time. I mean really Morgana naming her child after Uther.

Gwen looked up at the night sky.

She could see the torches of the knight's patrolling around the village out of the corner of her eye. Even if Mordred wasn't going to attack, you never know who might want to kill the king of Camelot.

Gwen sighed. The last 4 months had been hard on everyone. Spring was here now and Arthur could go hunting and get food for everyone. Even if Morgana hated it, Arthur enjoyed it and it took his mind off the fact that Merlin wasn't with them. It also got the knights away. Gwen had noticed that if Hunith wouldn't eat Arthur wouldn't eat so then Gwen wouldn't eat so Morgana wouldn't eat. It gave them all the incentive to eat but the three of them just wanted to give their food to Morgana.

Gwen laughed at Morgana's stubbornness. Sometimes it was alright but that time it was just frustrating.

Arthur now slept with the knights to give more room in the house so Morgana could have a bed to herself and Hunith not be on the floor.

Gwen would never admit it but she was very proud of her husband. He had given up his comfort and food for her, Morgana and Hunith, even some of the knights. He had turned into the king, Gwen hoped he would. A fair and just king, that was also selfless.

* * *

Arthur was happier now.

He had got his friends back, he had got his sister back and he was with the woman he loved. But he couldn't help but feel sad. He knew it was because Merlin wasn't here.

He hasn't really had the chance to speak with him properly about everything which made him feel guilty as well. He wanted his best friend with him. Although he would never admit it aloud, he saw Merlin as his best friend and most trusted adviser, even if it is unofficial.

Arthur looked up at the stars.

He missed his father but he now could see that sometimes he was wrong. Arthur knew everything now, how Uther had used magic to make sure his barren wife had a child and heir to his throne. When Arthur found out he felt horrible. He was the reason she had died, but he tried to tell himself that it wasn't his fault but Uther's.

He laid down on the soft grass. He knew that both his parents were looking down at him and he knew that his mother would be proud of him whatever he did with his kingdom. His father would be proud of how he was running the kingdom but to allow magic users to be in Camelot and not executing people because they are magic, he would be furious.

But he didn't care what his father thought, not any more.

Uther's reign was over and it was time for his reign and he was going to do it his way. The people of the magic community had been scared to death by his father and now they were scared of him as well, saying that he is his father's son. Arthur didn't want this.

He was going to right some of Uther's wrongs. He will start by bringing magic back to the five kingdoms. He knew it would be a challenge and a risk but it was one he was going to take, for both Merlin and Morgana's sake. They deserve something for what they have been through.

* * *

Gwen found her husband sitting at the kitchen table.

"What you doing?" Gwen asked

He turned to look at her. "Trying to see how I can change the laws on magic."

"Do you want any help?"

Arthur smiled at her. She knew that other than Merlin, he loved hearing her advice on important matters due to her always thinking of things most nobles wouldn't.

"Where have you started?" Gwen said as she took her seat opposite Arthur

"I am going to have to start by abolishing it. However, you have to have something there to stop people from abusing their power. We have laws in place and the knights code to make sure that conventional weapons aren't used in the way that they shouldn't be."

"Then we will make a magical knights code and any magical related crime will be treated like any other. If this is the route that you want to go down then you are going to have to be seen to be just and fair to all."

"Maybe Morgana should have some input. I mean this will affect her more." Arthur said as he looked down at the papers in front of him. He had tried to remember every law that Camelot had, but had done it very unsuccessfully.

"What are you going to do with Merlin and Morgana?" Gwen had wondered as there were no places in the court of people with magic.

"Morgana will be able to become a lady again because I will make her court seer. I mean her gifts have helped us over the years, for example, Sophia and the Questing Beast. Even if we didn't listen to those warnings."

"And Merlin?"

"Court warlock, therefore making him a lord, which when they are married will also make Morgana back a lady. We will make sure they have enough to support this child. I mean Merlin cannot support them both on a servant wage and he has done a lot for being a servant. He deserves something as thanks. I know it will be bringing back some positions in court which have been there for 25 years or so."

Gwen smiled proudly at her husband. He had chosen what he wanted to do and nothing was going to change his mind.

"What about the lords? They won't be happy." Morgana's voice sounded into the room.

They both looked up at the doorway. Morgana was standing there, flowers in her arms.

"The lords are old and think that my father's way is the right way. It isn't, so we will change that. How much did you hear?"

"I'm going to be court seer and Merlin will be court warlock." Morgana summed up, smiling.

"And are you happy with that?"

"Well, I am going to have to be aren't I?" She said mockingly.

"Come here."

Morgana walked up to Arthur and placed the flowers down on the table. Arthur embraces his sister. She was close to tears as being pregnant she had become more emotional.

"Thank you, Arthur, I said that you were always a better man than your father," Morgana whispered into his ear.

* * *

Gwen when to find Arthur after dinner.

He always ate with them but wouldn't say around long enough for anyone to speak to him.

"Arthur," Gwen said when he didn't notice her.

"Guinevere," Arthur said.

Gwen smiled whenever he would call her Guinevere. "I need to talk to you about Merlin. Why isn't he here with us?"

"Mordred won't let him go, you know that."

"No Arthur, I don't think he wants to go."

"Then you have answered your own question." Arthur turned around to walk back again. It wasn't really a conversation he wanted to have. He knew that Merlin should be with them. They all needed him in different ways.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Please go and get him. Tell him to stop being an idiot or clotpole or whatever he calls you. Please, Arthur, we all need him."

Arthur turned back around. "Gwen, I want to go and get him but, even with Mordred as the head of them, going into to Camelot will be signing my own death certificate. The Saxons wouldn't spare me if I was saying that I was just getting Merlin, would they?"

"Arthur..." Gwen sighed, unable to say anything else.

"I know Gwen, I want him with us as well." Arthur enclosed Gwen in a hug. "We will have him back soon."

Gwen couldn't help but think that as well, although she thought that they might never see him again.

"Why do we have to wait? Morgana could give birth at any time, he should be here for that."

"I know," Arthur said in reply.

Aithusa came round the corner at that point. "I will get father when the babe comes. They need each other now though."

Arthur and Gwen fell out of their embrace and turned to the young dragon. 

"Father does want to be here but he and mother believe it to be best for him to be with Mordred. I don't know why as it is making them both unhappy."

The young dragon walked off, leaving the two royals confused.


	49. The Birth of Gorlois Balinor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many times I have now rewritten this chapter. I am honestly so annoyed. I really don't think I could do this again.
> 
> If I had more time and wasn't updating at like 3 am, maybe mistakes wouldn't happen. 
> 
> This is very different from the original and I am so annoyed at myself that I deleted it.

**Chapter 49**

**The Birth of Gorlois Balinor**

She knew the baby would be coming soon. But not this soon.

Morgana had been out in the surrounding forest, play with Aithusa, when a pain shot through her. She had screamed out, not really understanding what was happening to her.

Aithusa had ran to get someone and returned with Arthur.

She was now in Hunith's home, lying on the bed, screaming in pain. Morgana was trying to remain strong, yet couldn't stop the screams from coming from her lips. She wanted Merlin but was cursing him at the same time. Gwen and Hunith were running around getting all the stuff. They had sent a couple of knights to get some water.

She also wanted Aithusa but didn't know where she had gone.

She would kill Merlin before Arthur had the chance too.

* * *

Aithusa jumped through the halls of Camelot, searching for Merlin. She knew that he could be in a number of different places now to Mordred's change of heart but that made her task harder. It was only when she saw the druid, she thought that she might find her answer

"Aithusa, is everything okay?" Mordred asked the young dragon.

"Morgana is in pain, I think the babe is coming."

" _Merlin, where are you?_ " Mordred sent telepathically.

" _I am in the physician chambers with Gaius, why?_ " Merlin sent back to him.

" _Tell Gaius to get his stuff together. Aithusa believes Morgana is having your child._ "

The connection broke off.

"Come on young one, I know where he is."

The Druid and the dragon ran down the halls towards the physician chambers.

* * *

_Morgana's having my child_

Merlin stopped listening to Gaius at that point.

"Merlin, Merlin!" Gaius saw his ward's mind was elsewhere. "MERLIN!"

"Get you stuff together." Merlin said still in a daydream "Aithusa is here because Morgana's having the baby."

Gaius quickly moved but saw the shock on Merlin's face.

"Merlin, it will be fine."

"No it won't. How are we meant to get there? She would have had the child before we even get there."

"That's why you two need to leave now." Mordred busted into the room.

"What about magic?" Merlin knew that he could get them both there

"No, I know you could get you there but what if something goes wrong. You could be stranded far away from the village."

Merlin turned to Gaius for support. He tried to not be as reliant on the old man yet he couldn't help but turn to him for his advice.

"Then we better get going. Ready Gaius?"

"Yes I think."

Merlin ran past Mordred to get the horses ready.

"Why aren't you allowing him to use magic?" Gaius said folding his arms.

Mordred looked down at the floor. "I found out what Alwin was doing. He has been meeting with Alvarr. They had been slowly draining his magic. He wouldn't be strong enough, even with my help. It was send just you or both of you go by horse. I thought he would want a companion for the ride."

"Could you reverse what they are doing?"

"No, that's why I have been in the library for the past few days. I have tried to find something to undo it."

Gaius grabbed his stuff. "If we want to get to Ealdor we better leave now." He moved to leave

"Gaius." Mordred said, catching his arm as he left. "If Alvarr comes, try and get Merlin away to safety. I am scared at what they have planned."

Gaius nodded as he left the room.

Mordred hung back for a few minutes, hoping that he had done the right thing.

* * *

"Merlin, will you return?" Mordred asked as he reached the bottom of the steps. He had been watching as Merlin and Gaius got ready to leave.

Merlin looked at Mordred. The young Druid needed him but Morgana and his child would need him.

"I may as I could bring back Morgana and my child. It would be better for them to be in Camelot rather than Ealdor. I don't expect that there is much food there."

He turned to Gaius and heaved himself onto his horse.

"We better be going."

Mordred watched the two men galloped out of the gates of Camelot, not knowing that Alwin was also watching them leave.

 

* * *

They were doing quite well. On about an hour away from Ealdor when they got into trouble.

Merlin could see people in the distance and tried to direct his horse in a different direction. There was no indication of the trap that Merlin had just put himself into until he hit the net. He rolled around in it for a moment before he managed to find his bearings. He looked at Gaius, who had managed to stop just before he hit the net.

"Go. Get to Morgana. I will be there as soon as I can." Merlin called to him.

There was a look in Gaius' eye that Merlin knew that he didn't want to leave him. Merlin nodded at him to go and felt some relief when he did finally go. He sighed as he realised that he was probably in deep trouble.

* * *

Gaius rode into the middle of the small village. He got off the horse and collected his things. It had taken him another hour to reach the small village. Even without Morgana's screams, he could still pick out which was Hunith's house, even if he hadn't been to Ealdor in years.

"Gaius"

Gaius turned to see the young king standing there, a look of worry all over his face.

"Sire"

"What are you doing here and how?"

"Aithusa arrived in Camelot and said that Morgana was giving birth and Mordred sent me and Merlin here."

"Then we better get you in there. Wait where's Merlin?"

A scream echoed around the village.

Arthur forgot about Merlin as his thoughts when back to Morgana. "Please Gaius, I have only just found her again, I don't want to lose her."

Gaius now realised how much childbirth worried Arthur. It was a well-placed worry with what had happened to his mother. Childbirth was always dangerous, whether you were a noble or a peasant. Just the nobles usually had a physician to fall back on.

Gaius opened the door to the little house.

"Gaius."

"Hunith, how is she?"

"Well, I have heard many bad things that are going to happen to my son, but other than that she seems to be doing fine."

Gaius went to assess the situation. Gwen was sitting at Morgana's side and placing a cloth on her forehead.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Emrys, we meet again."

Merlin opened his eyes to see that he was now free from the net and lying on the forest floor. It was only then that he realised the chains wrapped around his body and the way that they squeezed his body as they tightened as he moved.

"Please let me go."

"You are coming with us."

Merlin tried to remain conscious and upright but all the hooded men's magic against him overpowered his magic.

 

* * *

Morgana laid back on the bed, exhausted as the baby started to cry. She watched as Hunith carefully wrapped her grandchild up in blankets. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she would have her child in her arms but those few moments felt like the longest few moments in her life. She could already feel the bond between her and the child.

"Well done, Morgana," Gwen said.

"Thank you, Gwen. Could you get Arthur?" Morgana's throat was dry so her reply came out hoarse.

"He will be excited to see his niece or nephew."

Gwen quickly left.

Hunith walked over and took the place that Gwen had just left before handed Morgana the baby. Morgana found herself leaning on the older woman and smiling when she placed a kiss in her hair.

"It's a boy."

The little child laid in Morgana's arms started to move. Carefully Morgana stroked the baby's cheek. He has inherited his father's high cheekbones. As they both had dark hair, it was very likely that he was also going to inherit that but when he had opened his eyes, they looked like emeralds.

Morgana was in awe at this baby. It was hers and make out of her love for Merlin. This child just radiated love.

 

Morgana turned to see her brother and friend. She placed a hand on Hunith's thigh as she moved to get up. She deserved to be there just as much as they did. This was their family for the moment.

"Arthur, come here."

Arthur moved around the bed to sit on the other side.

"Meet you nephew, Gorlois Balinor."

"May I?"

Arthur took the child out of Morgana's arms. He started bouncing the child and looking down at him with all the love he could.

"Hello Gorlois Balinor, I'm your Uncle Arthur."

Gwen came up to see the child as well. Morgana leant more on Hunith as she watched them. She did wonder why they hadn't had any children yet. They had been married for over a year now and, even with everything that had happened, they still would have found the time. Maybe it was something to do with the old destiny. After all, Arthur is the Once and Future King. 

Arthur handed the child back to Morgana.

"Isn't father here?" Aithusa said.

 

They all turned to the window to see the dragon poking her head through the small gap. It upset Morgana that she couldn't go the places that she used to be able to but she also wanted the young dragon to grow to be the size of Kilgharrah. 

"No, Aithusa."

"I thought he would be."

Morgana looked down at the child. Merlin had tried to make it.

"Goddess I hope nothing has happened to him."

Morgana looked up at this comment. She was horrified Arthur had thought of that. However, it wouldn't have been the first time.

"Gaius, where is my son?" Hunith asked.

Gaius turned back around. "Alwin has been consorting with Alvarr. Mordred warned me and told me to keep Merlin safe. Yet he was pulled off his horse and the speed that we were going at, I couldn't go back to get him."

"Why not use magic?" Morgana questioned. Now she was worried for Merlin.

"They have been slowly draining his magic. Even with Mordred's magic as well, it wouldn't have got us here."

Morgana looked down at her child. His father was in danger and there was nothing she could do to help.

Arthur tried then to lighten up the mood. "Well, at least he has your ears."

Morgana gave him a warning look.

"Maybe I will tell the knights," Arthur said as he scurried out of the house.

Gwen sat down on the edge of the bed. "He is beautiful."

"He is, isn't he?"

Gwen turned to Hunith. "What's yours and Merlin's family name? We have never known."

"Merlin would have taken his father's name of Wyllt."

"Then welcome to the world Gorlois Balinor Wyllt." Morgana smiled down at the sleeping baby.

She yawned, so Gwen took Gorlois away from her to allow her to sleep.

* * *

Merlin groaned awake. He really needed to stop being knocked out.

"I guess you didn't get to Morgana."

Mordred was kneeling next to him. Merlin groaned. He had missed the birth of his son.

"I guess that we are in Camelot." Merlin assumed by the fact that Mordred was next to him.

"Yes and don't worry, I will get her back."

Merlin froze at the voice.


	50. The Return

**Chapter 50**

**The Return**

Merlin slowly sat up. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him, that he had concussion or something like that. It was impossible to hear the voice that he had just heard. 

But sure enough, Morgause was standing there as if nothing had ever happened, face back to normal.

"I know what you did," Morgause smirked. "You and your little mentor. Now I am back and nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want."

"I have stopped you once Morgause and I will do it again." Merlin slowly got up, his head still felt as though Arthur had hit him with a goblet.

"Oh, but you don't realise when I do this." Morgause did a simple spell which made a gush of wind went through the cell. It made the cell feel so much colder than it had been. "That happens."

At the same time her eyes glowed, Merlin dropped to the floor in pain. It felt like his heart was being ripped out of him. He was trying not to scream out.

"You see to get me back without being a shade, you need a powerful being to push you through. Slowly the person brought back will take over the host's life and as you are the most powerful warlock to ever live what better person to take their place in the world. I mean you are just a serving boy, nobody would miss you."

Mordred stood up and turned to Morgause. "I would and I know that Arthur would, and Gwen and Morgana both..."

Morgause eyes dropped from the druid to the warlock on the floor. "Why would my sister want anything to do with this murderous traitor?"

"Because the love that binds us is more important than the power we wield. Love conquers all. Even hate," Merlin said through sharp breaths.

"Then my sister is blind. I will get her back on track."

She turned and left. 

* * *

Everybody in the village was celebrating. It had been a week since Morgana had given birth and the celebrations were still in full swing.

They were worried about Merlin, hoping nothing bad had happened to him but there was little that they could do. They couldn't go searching the forest for him. It would take them ages just to potentially not find him.

The celebrations were the perfect distraction as nobody saw the hooded men around the village and sneaking in to get Morgana and the week old baby.

Gwen went to check on them an hour after they had been snatched, just to make sure that both of them were alright, and was too kidnapped.

Arthur went to see what was taking Gwen so long and was knocked out.

All four on their way back to Camelot, back to their home. 

* * *

The cell open and Merlin was suprised to see Arthur being pushed in. The way Arthur was hunched over was as if he was trying to protect something that Merlin couldn't quite see yet. He could see that Arthur wanted to fight but whatever he was protecting was more important. It was only when the guards had gone that Arthur revealed what he was trying to protect.

Merlin felt an instant pull to this child and took it out of Arthur's arms and started to bounce around the cell with a massive smile on his face. The baby started to stir and Merlin could see that he had his mother's eyes. Merlin continued to bounce the child.

"Did Gaius get there in time?"

"He did. Do you want to know what Morgana called him."

"Yes."

There was a part of Merlin that hoped that they would have sat down and thought over a name but he knew that he could trust her to pick something sensible. He had an inkling that he knew what she had named him.

"She named him Uther after her father," Arthur said with the straightest of faces.

"I thought she was going to name the child, Gorlois Balinor Wyllt. Wyllt being your family name, that is also part of the prophecy." Mordred said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Mordred you are no fun," Arthur whined.

Merlin looked down at his son. Named after their fathers, he would teach him everything he knew and more. Mordred and Arthur were fighting in the background but Merlin took no notice. This was his son and he was going to cherish the moment between them.

Then a wave of pain hit Merlin.

"Mordred!" Merlin shouted offering Mordred the child.

He only just managed to get Gorlois just before Merlin collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain. 

* * *

Morgana stirred in her sleep.

She felt like she heard someone screaming and instantly sat up, looking for her child.

But she wasn't in Ealdor any more on a hard, lumpy mattress but in Camelot on a soft, comfortable mattress in her chambers.

"I wondered when you would wake."

Morgause left the shadows stepping into the light.

Morgana was confused by her presence. "You must be my imagination. You died, I killed you, you cannot be here. This must be a dream."

Morgause ran up to the bed and put a hand on her sister's cheek, to show that she was real.

"What has he done to you? Morgana, it's me, Morgause, I am back to save you for them all."

"I don't need saving."

She wanted to know where her child was, but she didn't want to ask Morgause. She may use him against her. Morgana looked down at the bed covers so she didn't have to look at Morgause.

"Come on sister. He has twisted stuff. He doesn't love you. He is using you. He will only betray you again. He is only a servant, he cannot have your affections."

Morgana found her temper quickly rising. "How dare you speak of him like that?! He has done so much and I know he loves me! I don't care if he is a servant, I love him and he loves me back. That is all I need."

Morgana jumped off the other side of the bed and walked towards the door.

The door had locked itself before she got there and another scream of pain rang through Morgana's ears. It sounded familiar and she could only think of one person it could be. Of course, she would want to put Merlin through pain but was it made louder for her benefit? Did she want a reaction out of her?

"Morgana, we need to talk."

"No, we don't. You used me when you tried to take over Camelot with the Knights of Medhir. You made Merlin poison me. I don't need to talk to you. I need the ones I love."

"Arthur and Gwen, they will never accept you, Morgana. I am the only one that will ever love you."

"You are wrong. Arthur is going to change the laws on magic. He has changed because we are doing it properly. He will make me, court seer and Merlin, court warlock. We will be happy here in Camelot."

Morgana's eyes went gold as she reached the door and ran down the halls towards the screaming and the dungeon. 

* * *

Arthur tried to help Merlin's pain and Mordred tried to calm down the now crying baby.

"Mordred, will you stop him from crying!" Arthur was getting annoyed now nothing would stop them both from screaming.

"Arthur, I am trying." He could tell that Mordred was also losing his patience.

Merlin finally stopped screaming and was just lying there. Arthur had no idea whether it had totally vanished or if it just wasn't as bad as it was before. Gorlois started to calm down in Mordred's arms and everything seemed to have calmed down. 

"Merlin."

They all looked to the door to see Morgana standing there. Arthur did worry about Merlin as he slowly stood up and took a few shaky steps over to Morgana, taking Gorlois off of Mordred in the process. 

"Morgana."

Arthur followed Merlin just in case whatever just happened, happened again.

"Is he okay?" Morgana reached her hand in and stroked the baby's head.

"He is for now. Sorry I couldn't be there."

"Don't worry, Merlin. You tried and you got Gaius to me which helped massively."

Merlin smiled at Morgana which she returned.

"Morgana, whatever you do you cannot allow Morgause to know the child is ours. I am scared at what she will do to him." Merlin said with Arthur nodding in agreement. 

"So the child is my nephew. Maybe I should have been a bit gentler with him and asked them to put him in rather than to throw."

Morgana turned and slapped Morgause, her motherly instincts taking over.

"You dare hurt him."

Morgause lowered her hand from her stinging cheek. "And you will do what Morgana?" She took a step closer towards her sister. "Hmm, I have the greatest hold over you."

Morgause turned to Merlin and instantly Merlin gave Gorlois to Arthur. Arthur placed one of his hands over Gorlois' ears while pressing the other one as close to his tunic as he could. He could only guess what was going to happen next. 

Arthur just about saw the glow of Morgause's eye, Merlin started to scream but tried to remain standing to show his strength. However, his strength left him after a few seconds and he squirmed in pain.

Morgana bent down to put her hand on his head, to try and comfort him.

"Please stop. Morgause please stop this." Morgana was close to tears, especially when Gorlois started crying.

Morgause's eyes turned back to normal. Merlin held on to Morgana's hand, for comfort. Arthur had managed to stop Gorlois from crying as well.

"Get the child, any way possible and put my sister in there with them," Morgause said.

The guards did what they were told one held Morgana and shoved her into the cell. The other wrestled with Arthur and Mordred to get the child. In the end, the guard was successful.

"May I ask what his name is," Morgause asked when the baby was put into his arms.

"His name is Gorlois Balinor Wyllt, after mine and Merlin's father," Morgana said.

"Really Gorlois, he wasn't your father." Morgause spat at her.

"Well, he was a better man than my real father. I mean my real father wouldn't acknowledge me as his daughter." Morgana could help but shout back.

Morgause just walked off with the child, smirking.

Merlin slid down the wall he was put up against and hit the floor hard. Morgana went to sit down next to Merlin, just seeing him again brought a smile to her face. Arthur knew that it would have been nice to have given them a little space but the cell didn't really allow for that.

"Merlin, what do we do?" Morgana said.

"We will get him back, don't worry my love. I won't rest until we do. Goddess Morgana, how have I missed you."

"As I, my darling, these past few months have been the worst."

* * *

Alvarr was surprised when Morgause brought a baby into the council room.

"Morgause, what is the meaning of this?"

"It is Emrys and Morgana's child, my nephew. He will prove to be very important in breaking my sister."


	51. The Choice

**Chapter 51**

**The Choice**

A few things had changed over the next few days. Gwen had been placed in the cell next to theirs and Morgana had been moved from the boy's cell into the one with Gwen. 

Morgana was moping around the cell. Nobody could tell her not to. Although Merlin tried to cheer her up, nothing was going to work.

Merlin now and again had the pain shoot through him but it had become a lot less frequent. He was trying to remain strong on the outside, trying not to show his weakness. Yet Morgana could always see through it. Arthur and Gwen were slowly forgiving Mordred after everything that had happened. It wasn't like they could blame themselves for what had happened to him. They hadn't had that level of involvement in his life. Morgana and Mordred both tried to do magic to open the cell but all their attempts were fruitless.

Merlin slumped against the wall as he reached through the bars to hold Morgana's hand.

"You never said what you saw at the crystal cave," Morgana said.

"No, I haven't."

"Are you going to?"

Merlin sat up slightly. He could see Arthur, Gwen and Mordred were asleep.

He turned to look at her. "I will tell you only."

"Why?"

"As much as I trust them, I don't want them knowing. The type of magic that you need to see visions in the crystals is powerful. If they know how powerful I am, I am scared that they won't accept me nor will they understand the impact they have."

"I'm sure they will."

Merlin went back to staring at the wall, taking in her words but not replying to them. "It was mainly flashing images at me. The first image was Mordred taking over Camelot, then the image changed to him sitting on the throne with you, Arthur and Gwen kneeling in front of him. He kept asking if you would join him but you refused and saying I would save you. My body was then thrown down by Mordred's feet. I mumble a spell which made you all vanish. I was then tortured to find out where you were. All of you then came back to Camelot. Arthur killed Mordred and I was on the edge of death. You held me until I died." Merlin dried his eyes. "Sorry for not telling you before. Now you know why I had to make it stop. I just couldn't allow it to happen."

He knew that Morgana wanted to bring him closer to her. He knew that she knew how he felt. 

* * *

Morgause was planning. However, she couldn't get a plan together over a crying baby.

"Will you be quiet?"

Morgause stood up and walked over to the child. The child stopped crying when she stood over the makeshift cot.

"That's better now." She said before starting to walk away.

There was only a moment of silence before Gorlois started crying again.

Morgause had just about had enough.

"What do you want?" She said a bit harshly.

The baby stopped crying and looked up at his aunt, smiling sweetly at her.

Her heart melted there. This was her nephew, she was meant to protect and look after him. The little number of servants they had here could do little for a child this young.

She had to get Morgana to him. 

* * *

 

Morgana really had no idea what was happening when the two guards came into the cell and grabbed her. There was obviously very little Gwen could do against them and the boys were helplessly on the other side of the bars. It wasn't until they had nearly reached the King's study that the guards' grip soften and Morgana heard signing. The guards stopped outside the room and allowed Morgana to push open the door of her own accord. She watched for a few minutes as Morgause bounced around the room which her child.

Then Morgause noticed Morgana in the room.

She put back on her hard mask. "Please do something to shut him up. He is driving me round the bend." Morgause handing him straight to Morgana.

Morgana didn't really know what to do. She hoped that she would have more time with Hunith so that she might teach her what to do. So she went down the checklist. She fed him and then changed him and then just bounced him to see if that would work.  After about half an hour, he finally stopped crying. Morgana kissed his head. She hasn't had long with him but he meant the world to her.

Morgana continued to bounce him as she made her way over to the desk. "Please Morgause, stop whatever you are planning."

Morgause got up from her place at the desk. "Why? These people you treat as family yet they will bring about your downfall. Emrys is..."

"My destiny and he is my doom. Don't you think he has been my doom? I gave up all my attempts to get on the throne for him. I know the king that Arthur will be; strong, fair and just. That's the king that will help return magic because of his sister and best friend." She paused for a moment. "I know what you did that day, with the knights of Media. You used me and that led to Merlin's betrayal. I have loved him for so much longer. But I cannot just blame you. I blame myself and him as well."

The mask Morgause placed slipped off completely. "I am just glad I got to see him. Morgana, I wish I could stop, but I cannot. I am going to hurt you so much."

Morgana looked at her sister as a way to say carry on.

"I am slowly taking over Merlin's life, that's why he is weaker. Every time I do magic, it is ripping it out of him, causing him to be in so much pain. I am taking over his life, his soul. A life for a life. Only Alvarr can undo the spell."

Morgana held Gorlois tighter. Yes, she wanted her sister back but she also wanted Merlin.

"Then I am sorry sister, we will have to find a way in releasing Merlin of the spell. I cannot lose him nor can Gorlois."

Morgause placed a hand on Morgana's shoulder. "I know. I didn't grow up with either of my parents."

* * *

Merlin was pacing the cell.

He was very weak now. Everyday Morgause drained a little more of his life source, he could feel it happen even now.

"Merlin, sit down, please. You aren't strong enough." Gwen pleaded him for the 6th time. She had seen the man get paler and paler.

"Don't worry Merlin, she will come back. Morgause wouldn't hurt her. You know that she also wouldn't allow anything to happen to her." Arthur said.

They were both trying to calm him down but neither of them knew the full extent of the situation. Nobody would tell them.

"Yes, but I could die at any moment." Arthur and Gwen looked at him sceptical "She, Morgause is slowly draining my life source, so sorry if I am worried about my loved ones as I may not have much longer with them!" He started shouting at the end.

They all reacted in the way that he thought that they would. Arthur looked shocked until his words finally sunk in. Gwen looked like she wanted to hug him and Merlin would do anything to be hugged by her. Mordred gave him a small smile. It wasn't helping the situation.

"I don't want to leave them," Merlin whispered. 

* * *

Morgause knew that she couldn't tear them apart. She would hate to admit, but they did have something special and she was glad that her sister could see it. The only way that they could stop Merlin from dying would be to take him to the cauldron of Arianrhod, but she knew that they wouldn't get him there in time.

Morgana would have to be very persuasive to save Merlin.

"All of you are right in what you are saying but how are you going to stop it." Morgause finally said, making herself known to the people in the cell.

Merlin turned and walked up to her. "Please just let me see them before I go, please. Morgause, I know that we have never seen eye to eye but please."

Morgana quickly came round the corner. "So you are just going to give up."

Merlin's attention turned to Morgana. "Morgana, there is nothing you can do."

"Look it might be a long shot but we have a plan to save you."

Merlin looked between Morgana and Morgause. "When you say we, you mean you and your sister."

"Yes Merlin, but I won't do it if you won't let me."

"Well, what's the plan?"

"Morgana needs to persuade Alvarr to release you from the spell and send me back to Avalon," Morgause said.

"And how is she going to do that?" Merlin asked

The way the sisters were looking at him made it seem it was obvious.

"No Morgana, you can't," Merlin said as he remembered the first time they had all meet Alvarr.

"Merlin, it may be the only way."

There were a few moments of silence before Merlin sighed. "If you do, just don't go too far, please. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

Morgana cocked her head to the side. "So you don't want to lose me but you are prepared to die."

 

They both ended up smiling at each other and Morgause could only feel jealous that they had each other. She was sure that she had never really found true love. It was something that she had always pushed to one side. Just by the way that they were acting made her want what her sister had. Not that she was ever going to have the chance to ever feel that.

"Don't worry Merlin. I won't allow him to touch me if he does he will know my power." Morgana said. "I am not going to allow you to die, not today or ever."


	52. For You, I'd Bleed Myself Dry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to take another break. I don't want to but I just need you guys to bear with me for the moment. You can believe me this time when I say things are changing. In 21 days time, I will no longer be working at the farm and I will have a lot more time on my hands, and you won't hear me moan about work like I have done. I need time and it has meant that I have allowed the writing to slip. Just bear with me for this month. I hope to be back soon.

**Chapter 52**

**For You, I'd Bleed Myself Dry**

There was a sense that Hunith knew where they all were but she didn't know how they got to be in Camelot or whether they were all okay. She was most worried about Gorlois. He was only a week old and need constant attention from at least Morgana.

When the raven flew into the room, she hoped that it was only going to bring good news. It was probably a bit optimistic but she could only hope for good news. She only just managed to get the note from the raven before it left.

She didn't here Gwaine come in and ask the question of "Was that a raven?", or that he had sat in front of her.

She jumped when she saw Gwaine sitting in front of her. c"Gwaine, don't scare me like that."

Gwaine bowed his head in shame, however knowing he had done nothing wrong. "Sorry, but was that a raven?"

"Yes, and it's from Mordred."

"That traitorous..."

Hunith stopped him there."No more bad language in my house, I have had enough from Morgana about my son! And Mordred has changed, they need you all, Mordred and Arthur. They have a plan to get them out of Camelot."

* * *

The knights were off. They knew the plan. It was just getting into Camelot without being seen.

The Saxons were ruthless warriors and would easier kill any of them in one strike. However, they knew that they had the mentality to do that as well.

Gwaine was happy as it meant he could see Merlin again. He hadn't had long with his friend and still believed it was his fault that Merlin was trapped by Mordred at the crystal cave.

Leon was happy because he was going to be home. He was loyal to the great city and the king. He was happy to die for both of them.

Elyan was happy because he was going to see his sister. He missed her dearly. Morgause had done right but putting them together again.

Percival was just happy because everyone else was happy. Camelot wasn't his hometown, he had no connection with anybody in the city, he had mainly met them all through Lancelot, but he was happy because he had made a home there and he now had a connection in the city. 

* * *

Morgause had got Morgana ready. She had forgotten how wonderful her sister was at acting. She had had a whole year of practice when she was taken back by Uther. She knew she was going to do well.

They all knew the plan.

Morgana had to play the part well, no perfectly. 

* * *

The city of Camelot came closer and closer into view.

"So everybody knows the plan right?" Leon said

There was a mumble of yes and a couple of no.

Leon ignored the no."Good, let's save our king and queen."

They slowly went down the bank down to the closer to the great castle. They could see on top all the Saxons patrolling the area. They all knew that they would have to be careful not to be seen. 

* * *

Alvarr was surprised to hear Morgana wanted to change sides. He had offered her dinner to speak with her, to discuss things with her.

Morgana entered the dining hall, head up high as she used to once hold it.

"Morgana, don't you look lovely." He took her hand in his and kissed it.

It took almost all Morgana's strength not to slap him there and then. She had to play her part. She couldn't give the game away before she had even started to play it.

"Alvarr, it has been too long." She smiled sweetly at him, trying to get rid of the images of her slapping him out of her head. If she didn't, she might just do it.

"Just over ten months to my calculations. So what has changed? Last time I saw you I thought this was all over for you."

Alvarr led Morgana to the table. He pulled out the chair and Morgana sat down at the table.

Morgana's eyes watched Alvarr as he joined her at the table, in Arthur's seat.

Morgana thought about everything for a moment. For that moment, she couldn't think of one reason why she would want the throne of Camelot.  _Was it for my own selfish needs or did Morgause plant the idea in my head? They only showed me love. Why did I turn them away?_

Alvarr cleared this throat. Morgana almost glared at him for making her lose track of her thoughts.

"I needed to get close to them, get all their secrets. Then slowly destroy them. I have Merlin wrapped my little finger. He believes that I love him." Morgana plastered her signature smirk.

Morgana looked up, slightly above Alvarr's head. In a gap in the stone, Morgana could see Morgause, shaking her head. Morgana knew that she had slipped up but hoped that she could still get the result she wanted.

"Well, soon he won't be able to trouble you any more."

"Why is that?" Morgana asked with surprise, bringing her attention back to Alvarr for the second time that night.

Alvarr picked a grape off his plate and threw it into his mouth. "Morgause would have drained his soul. She will take his place in the world. You will be rejoined with your sister."

Morgana's face dropped.

"Why are you sad? I thought you would be happy with your sister."

"Yes I would but surely wouldn't the great Emrys be better to have on our side than my sister. I have nothing against my sister, I love her and I know she is the only one that will ever love me, but she isn't as strong as Emrys. I should know I have fought against him for many years now."

"But he wouldn't have used magic. He is a traitor to his kind. I don't know how he can even call himself Emrys."

"Maybe but now as I feel him fight I can feel the power oozing off him."

Alvarr sat back. "So you believe we have made a powerful enemy?"

"Yes but as I said I have wrapped around my little finger. Having his child wasn't part of the plan but he will now do anything to be near his child. Maybe we could have him on our side."

"But he won't allow us to kill Arthur."

"Then we will do it behind his back." Morgana gave him another of her signature smirks. "Make it look like some accident, maybe Saxons being a bit rough with him."

"You have been thinking over this for a while now."

Morgana just smiled. She could help but be disgusted with herself for quickly coming up with her answers.  _Could I have really thought of these things so quickly?_

Alvarr got up and walked behind her. This put her slightly on edge, having no idea what he would do. She fell for his act once, not again.

"I will become queen as it is my birthright and I will make you my king, my strong king." She hoped that this would please him, hoping he would do anything rash.

"Hmm, but what are you going to do with Merlin? To keep him happy." Alvarr placed his hands on Morgana's shoulders and brought her closer to the back of the chair.

Morgana made her body relax. Tensing her body will only throw the plan right off.

"Keep telling him that he is the one I love but to save Gorlois I had to marry you. I had to think of Gorlois life before my happiness."

Alvarr brought his lips to the back of her neck. "Good plan." The words vibrated against her neck. "What says that you won't run off? Save Arthur and Gwen. I need some sort of confirmation that you are on my side."

"Arthur won't change, he is his father's son."

"And I have heard rumours that you are Uther's daughter."

"Only by blood, I would never call him my father."

She could feel Alvarr smiling. Was that him getting his confirmation?

He gently placed his lips against her neck. 

She instantly felt disgusting. She wanted to run out of the room or turn around and slap him. . Her heart broke as she started to think of Merlin. The faithful servant, the one she wanted to be doing this to her.

Morgana made sure her mask was securely in place. She couldn't allow it to slip, not when she is so close.

"So what do you say? Are you going to release the great Emrys from my sister?"

"Hmm," He said as in agreement and kissed her neck again.

_If he keeps kissing my neck, there won't be much of him left._

* * *

Merlin was dragged from the cell to the dining hall. He didn't put up much of a struggle as he hoped that everything had gone to plan, but also he felt so weak.

Alvarr stood behind Morgana still, his head a bit too close to hers for Merlin's liking.

Alvarr quickly lifted his head when Merlin was thrown to the floor next to him.

"Poor, poor Emrys. Gorlois is going to grow up without a father."

 _'Keep going with it, he thinks that I have you round my little finger and will do anything for me and Gorlois.'_ Morgana telepathically told him.

"Over my dead body, he will," Merlin said weakly. ' _Thanks but you know most of the stuff you said is true._ ' He sent back to Morgana.

Morgana smiled.

"Then pledge your allegiance to me and Morgana." Alvarr offered his hand to Morgana, which she accepted and pulled her out of the chair. He smirked down at Merlin, knowing that Merlin will do anything he or Morgana says. "Then we can see about you living long enough to see your son."

Merlin flashed his eyes over to Morgana. She had done brilliantly.

He was about to black out. The spell had worked faster than they all had thought and was now taking its toll on him. "Then I am with you, my heart belongs to Morgana, I will go where she goes, do what she does." He breathed the last bit.

He could feel the darkness falling over him.

"Alisness þis mann sylfum galdorléoð æfæstmann æt sáwol sáwol. [Release this man of the spell bounded to his soul]"

After Alvarr had finished he was sent flying backwards.

Morgause walked in before he had said the spell, ready to defend. She had sent Alvarr flying so that Morgana could get to Merlin hoping that it wasn't too late.

Morgana got up and went over to Merlin.

"Please Merlin, wake up."

"Morgana" he managed to breathe.

Morgana looked up at her sister. She was starting to fade. "I will look over you always, sister. I will also look over Gorlois, you made the right choice of name."

Morgana couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes for both her sister and for Merlin. She hoped she wasn't going to lose both of them.

A bright light filled the hall. 

* * *

Getting to the castle wasn't hard. It was getting people out of the cells. They had all been magically locked, brute force would not budge the doors so needed the keys from the Saxons.

They had killed and knocked out many Saxons.

The faithful Knights of Camelot ran down the corridors of the dungeons.

They had found their king and queen.

"Hello, princess." Gwaine joked with Arthur.

"It's good to see you too Gwaine." He grabbed his friend's arm through the bars.

Leon ran up with keys and started to unlock all the doors.

Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table charged up the stairs, taking out any Saxons in sight. Onlookers would have been amazed at how the knight all fought together as if they were one.

A blinding light came from the dining area. Arthur knew something was up then.

Both Leon and Gwaine grabbed the King before he too could be consumed by the light.


	53. Lights Will Guide You Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sighs heavily before clearing throat*
> 
> I'm back guys. Remember me. Remember when I said that things would change. Well, they have. I am not longer working at the farm. So I have no idea how things are going to change even further but hopefully, this is just the start of things to come. But this should mean that hopefully, I will have the time to write and finally get this story finished and get it out to you. That is the plan anyway.
> 
> I am looking forward to being able to post again and hopefully finally finishing this story. You don't know how much I want to get this finish now.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 53**

**Lights Will Guide You Home**

Merlin slowly sat up.

He was no longer in the dining hall, but he was surrounded by white and was lying on what seemed like clouds. That was if clouds were hard and could lift his body weight. It seemed to stretch out for miles and miles like it was never-ending.

He slowly stood up. He felt so shaky after what had happened. He felt like he could remember everything that had happened but he remembered the blinding white light that must have taken him to this place. It took him a few minutes to stand up but managed to do it with only falling over a few times.

Merlin looked around for a bit wondering where he was.

"Merlin, we met again."

Merlin turned around to see his father standing there.

"Father."

There was a moment where they both stared at each other, Merlin not believing that his father was in front of him before they hugged, holding onto each other tightly.

"Is this it? Am I dead? Did Morgause take over my life source?"

"No son, this is between life and death. Morgana tried hard to save you and the same fate has happened to her. So how's my grandson?"

Merlin smiled at his father, however, was concerned about Morgana.  _Why was she here as well?_

"He is fine. Morgana named him after you. His name is Gorlois Balinor Wyllt."

"Then he has two of my names. I didn't know Gorlois very well."

"It's Morgana's father's name. I respect her choice of name. I understand why she chose them both."

"Let's walk. We have much to speak about."

Balinor started walking.

Merlin just wondered where Morgana was. 

* * *

Morgana awoke to two familiar faces hovering above hers.

"Father, Mother," Morgana said uncertainly. She hadn't seen them both since she was 10.

The two people smiled and helped their daughter up.

"What has happened?" Morgana looked around. "Where am I? Where's Merlin?"

"You are in Limbo, between life and death." Gorlois said.

Morgana looked at him septically. She had just managed to get her footing correct so she could stand on her own. She turned her gaze to her mother. She never knew what had happened to her mother after her father died.

Her mother looked guilty.

"Mother" Morgana was just happy that she had seen her mother again.

"I am so sorry Morgana. I never meant for any of this to happen. If only I had resisted Uther's advances. Maybe you wouldn't have turned against the ones you loved."

Her mother, Vivienne, was close to tears.

"Don't worry mother. I will never see Uther as my father. He hasn't taught me right. The main reason why I went on a rampage of revenge is because of my hate for the man." Morgana pulled her mother into a firm embrace. She could never blame her for what Uther did.

"Then not for Merlin."

Morgana pulled back slightly. "Merlin hurt me by what he had done to me but I can see over that."

"You will make a wonderful mother," Vivienne whispered into Morgana's ear.

They drew back, smiling at each other.

"Come on, my sweetheart. Let's talk and walk."

Gorlois took his daughter by the hand and started to walk with her.

* * *

"So how's life been?"

"From when?" Merlin turned to look at his father.

"From when I last saw you in the crystal cave"

"Then a lot has happened. Mordred kidnapped me, Morgana and Gwen. Morgana found out she was pregnant with my child. Gwen and Morgana escaped to Ealdor. Meanwhile, I have been getting Mordred around to my way of thinking. I have then tried to get to the birth of my son but failed. Leading me here. Don't worry I have seen him."

Balinor smiled. "Then your life has been busy."

"Yes, it has. But I suppose it is better than working for the King of Prats"

They both fell into a fit of laughter over Merlin's sentence.

"I am proud of you, son. You have learnt to listen to your heart and feelings and stop listening to that stupid dragon. I may not be over the moon that you are in love with someone that would have killed you without a second thought but I am pleased that you have settled down."

"I have always loved Morgana. I just let the betrayal get to me." Merlin paused to think over everything they did to each other. "I thought after Freya, I wouldn't be able to love again. Especially when I lost you as well in a short amount of time. If I think about it a lost too many people in a short amount of time as I lost Morgana as well."

"Merlin" her sweet voice sounded

"Freya" Merlin smiled as the young women walked towards them.

"At least I know that you will pick attractive women," Balinor whispered into his ear. "Go spent some time with her."

Merlin held out his arm for her, which she accepted.

* * *

"Father, I don't understand, where am I?" Morgana asked again, still confused at where she was.

Her father smiled and rolled his eyes. "You are in what people call limbo, half way between life and death."

"So I am dead?"

"No, you are allowed here because you have died but it isn't your time too. The Triple Goddess wishes to give you another chance." Gorlois turned to his daughter. "You know I have always seen you as a daughter."

"As I have you, a father."

"Your sister was hell bent on revenge and took you in with her. You should have stayed in Camelot, with Arthur and Uther."

"I had no choice. It was to leave with Morgause and survive or die in the arms of the one I love."

"He would have found a way."

"No that was his way, he just listened to advice and took it because he believed it to be true," Morgana said a bit harsh

"You still haven't total forgiven him have you?"

"I have just..." She paused. "Just I wish he had tried to find another way of breaking the spell than for going for the easy option, do as that stupid dragon tells him to."

"He regrets it you know. Every since he put the hemlock into the water skin, he regretted it."

"I know I could see it in his eyes."

"Then if you saw it, why didn't you question him about it when you returned to Camelot?"

Morgana pondered on this.  _He is right. Why didn't I?_

* * *

Seeing Freya again was amazing.

"Thank you for your help. When you gave me the sword on Morgana first reign."

"Don't worry Merlin. I needed to repay you."

"No you didn't. I was the reason you died."

"No, you saved me and gave me a reason to live. I will never forget your kindness."

Merlin just smiled at her. He couldn't say anything against that.

"Morgana is very beautiful, she is a better match for you than me."

Merlin tuned to her.

"I do mean it Merlin. We must all move on. Also, she will match your strength as a warlock."

Merlin stayed silent.

"He will be great."

"Who?"

"Gorlois, your son. He will help Arthur's heir become the king that his father was."

Merlin smiled at that. Two cousins helping each other, hopefully like Merlin has helped Arthur. Lets just hope his son wasn't as arrogant as Arthur.

"Although your son is very like you and makes massive mistakes. Goddess you have some big problems to solve."

Merlin chuckled at this. It even made Freya smile.

"Why is you smile so infectious?"

"I don't know, is it?"

"Yes it is, come in let's reunite you with your love." Freya pulled him right.

* * *

"Morgause taught me things, more than just magic. She taught me that love was for the weak and that my hate would get me through, get me what I want. Maybe that's why I stopped loving Merlin and started I hate him. It was just easier to as well"

Morgana had thought about this a lot. Morgause was the main factor, the one that fuelled her hatred.

"You do have your reasons I hate him."

"How?" Morgana was shocked at the change in tone of her father's voice.  _He was defending him a minute ago, why the change of tune?_

"He didn't tell you of his magic when you were scared and alone, he didn't try and stop Morgause from taking you, he didn't have to poison you, he could have told you about the spell and gave you the choice and he could have said his feelings for you. He could have saved you so many times and he had so many opportunities to tell you. Then why love a traitorous man who will betray you in a blink of an eye?"

Morgana was shocked at what her father said. "He is not a traitor. Yes he did have many times where he could have told me and saved me but Arthur had told him we could not even be friends, he may have bargained with my life but he did it to save Camelot, and he was told not to tell, I mean he was even told that I shouldn't know the extent I my powers."

"See you are defending him. You will never hate him if you can defend him against your father." Gorlois smiled at her. "Here we are."

Morgana stopped and took in her surroundings.

"Why have we stopped?"

"Here is where you will be rejoined with the one you love."

* * *

Merlin could see a man and a young women standing next to each other in the distance. It took him a few moments to adjust his eyes to see who they were but instantly recognised the woman when he did.

"Morgana!" He called out to her.

The women looked in the direction of the voice and waved. Merlin started to quicken his pace, leaving Freya behind. He hoped that she didn't mind as his pace quicken to a run. Morgana started to run towards him as well, making Merlin have to spin her around when they finally crashed together. Merlin held her as tightly as he could. There was no way that he was going to let her go now. Not ever again.

"I don't ever want to be a part from you again."

Morgana held him tighter and kissed his cheek. "Nor do I"

Merlin was only just aware of Freya and the man joining them. He knew that the man could only be one person but he was going to wait for Morgana to introduce him or for him to introduce himself. It was only fair for them to draw back from their tight embrace but he was glad that Morgana didn't really leave his side, tucking herself underneath his arm. 

"Morgana, I would like you to meet Freya. Freya this is Morgana."

Morgana smiled at Freya. "It's nice to meet you after hearing so much about you."

"Likewise."

There was a look from Morgana and he thought he knew what she wanted to say. He could only now see the familiarities between the two women, both in looks and in circumstances. They were both scared of themselves. The only problem was that Merlin only really tried to help one of them. Even prepared to leave Camelot for one of them.

Gorlois cleared his throat.

"Merlin, this is my father."

Merlin couldn't deny that there was a part of him that felt nervous meeting Gorlois but the way that he was smiling at him made him feel better. Merlin held his hand out to Gorlois and was glad when he grabbed his forearm like he had seen the knights do to Arthur many times. He hoped that it meant that he had Gorlois' trust and that he could ask the question that he now wanted to. Maybe he should have let go of Morgana to ask it but she would find out eventually.

"Sir, if I may be blunt in asking this question due to us not doing things as they should be properly done, would you give your blessing for me to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

He could tell that Morgana was shocked at what he had just asked but the expression on Gorlois' face didn't change one bit.

"You have my blessing. A dead man has no need for any dowry. The only thing that I will ask of you will be that she is happy. Make her happy."

"I will, sir."

The next question on his lips was how they were going to get back he hoped that someone had some sort of a clue. It was then that Morgana pulled him down into a kiss and the same blinding white light that happened before they arrived here, spread around them.

They were going home.


	54. Finally Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 54**

**Finally Home Sweet Home**

With their heads turned into their shoulders, the dying light was the only way that they knew that something had happened and that it might be okay for them to enter the dining hall. Arthur ripped himself from the grip of Leon and Gwaine to run into the room. It may have been only for a few minutes but it felt like a lifetime to Arthur. Two of the people he cared about most was in that room and he had no idea what had happened to them and whether the light was something good or not. Arthur's eye honed into Alvarr's body slumped against the wall before seeing where Morgana and Merlin were. He made his way quickly to her side as she gently shook Merlin. 

"Come on Merlin," Morgana whispered.

Arthur was worried that their plan hadn't worked. He stood up to see whether he could see Morgause at all but he couldn't see her in the dining hall. He would have hoped that she would come as soon if it hadn't worked.

There was a groan and Arthur's attention was back on Merlin as he finally awoke. Relief washed over Arthur as Morgana closed the gap between them and gave Merlin a passionate kiss, which he returned. Arthur could only smile, knowing that he would have to encourage them to marry soon. He watched them as they broke and he helped Merlin to sit up, unknowing what extra injuries he might have now.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Morgana said.

Merlin smiled at her. "I will try not to."

Arthur stood there. Happy for his friend and sister, they did deserve each other. Although he wasn't keen on the idea, to begin with, he had grown to it. They needed each other.

"Sire, he is dead."

Arthur turned to the guard who had confirmed what he had already suspected. He nodded before turning back to Merlin and Morgana.

"Then let's build Camelot back up and get its people back to where they all belong," Arthur said smiling down to the couple.

* * *

It was lucky that not too much had been destroyed in both Mordred and Alvarr's reign. There was damage to a few of the homes in the lower town but nothing too extensive. It was a relief to everyone that there was so little work to do. Word quickly spread that Arthur had retaken Camelot and the people of the great city flocked back in their hundreds to their homes. With the rest of the knights and lords being released, their work started, both with getting Camelot back to the state that it was once in while thinking about changing a few laws.

With everyone back, there was a call for a celebration. The tables were brought out of the feasting hall and brought into the courtyard. The kitchens working a full capacity to try and feed a city, with some of the peasants helping out by bringing their own meals. 

There was an odd silence as Arthur stood up and cleared his throat. Merlin sat back a little to watch Arthur as he gave his speech.

"We have many things to celebrate tonight. The main celebration is due to the fact that Camelot is once again in your hands. Your homes have now been rebuilt and you are back in them, knowing that you are now safe. The city is now your to live and work in again once more. And yet, that is only the start. There are many of you that remember my father's harsh rule, with only those lucky enough to remember a time before the great purge. Many... people lost their lives during this purge and it is time that those who lost their lives so tragically are remembered and those who live with the everyday fear that they are going to be next to relax. The law on magic will be changing."

There was a mummer as Arthur paused. Merlin took a quick look to see that those making the most noise was the lords. If anything, the peasants seemed happy about it. 

"With that, a few old roles will be refilled. I would like to announce that, for the time being at least, Merlin Wyllt will be my unofficial court warlock, while the Lady Morgana will take up the role of unofficial court seer. In time, I hope that these roles will become official and that they will graciously accept these roles in my court. In that, to support him in his new role in the court, I will be knighting Merlin tomorrow, to also help him support his new family. So, we have a lot to toast. To happiness. To law changing. To unofficial roles. To Gorlois Balinor. To Camelot."

The whole of the courtyard erupted with the chorus of 'to Camelot' while Merlin sat there stunned.

They had spoken that Merlin was allowed to stay in Morgana's chambers as so to help out with Gorlois after Morgana said that she wanted them to do it and they had spoken about the roles, but they hadn't spoken about him being knighted. He supposed that it would have made sense. With Arthur restating Morgana as a Lady, the only suitable suitor other than a Prince or a Lord would be a Sir. Merlin knew that he would have to quickly get use to being called a Sir.

"I know what you are thinking," Arthur said after he had sat down.

"A little warning would be nice."

"Please accept the knighthood as well as the role."

"Arthur, I'm not going to deny it. I understand why you are doing it."

"Because you can't hold a place in the court and still be my servant."

"Good."

Arthur smiled at him. "You have told me so much about this destiny. Now that we are trying to make it a reality, we should be more like equals. It sounds like we should be equals in this destiny. I want to get you as close to my equal as possible. It might just be one step at a time."

"Thank you, Arthur."

He turned back to Merlin before giving him a gentle push. "Don't be a girls petticoat Merlin."

Merlin tried to hold back the laughter but fell apart as Arthur started laughing as well. They sat there for a few moments as they calmed down.

"I must go and find Morgana. See where she has got to."

"When you find her, we need to talk. We have a task to do."

Merlin was confused by Arthur's last sentence but believed that all would become apparent when they all got together. 

 

* * *

Morgana had found herself alone after Gorlois started crying and as she tried to find Merlin, she had found herself swept with the crowd and taken away from the top table. She had enjoyed her time with the people from the lower town and was glad that most of them accepted her back into her old role. She had heard Arthur's speech and she was glad that Merlin was now getting the recognition that he deserved. She knew the reasons behind making Merlin a knight. With their son, everything had to make it more favourable that they could marry when Merlin finally asked her. 

Making her way back towards the others, she happened to meet up with Gwen, who looked like she was having a rather boring conversation with the ladies of the court. They all left as soon as Morgana walked up to the group.

"I can't thank you enough for that," Gwen said.

"I have just been with the people of the lower town and they are completely fine with me. I ordered arrows to be shot into the crowd of them. But the higher class. I just locked them away. Yet they can't accept me."

"It will come."

"Well, he doesn't help does he?" She said, gesturing her son over her shoulder.

"No, I suppose he doesn't."

"Everything to do with Gorlois and him getting the respect he deserves will be all sorted out when Merlin asks me to marry him."

"When?"

"We were in limbo and my father was there. Merlin asked for his permission to marry me."

Gwen squealed. "Then I will have to get on at him to ask you. Although speaking of Gorlois, I need to tell you something. I need to see how you think Arthur will react."

Morgana could only guess what was going to come out of Gwen's mouth next. 

* * *

 "Ah, there you two are," Arthur said as they finally found the girls. 

Arthur had joined Merlin in his search for Morgana as he knew that he had to speak to both of them as well as Gwen. The plan in his head sounded big but in all honesty, it was part of his shared destiny with Merlin. This was just the next step. Another big adventure for them to take, this time all together as one force. Gwen and Morgana were chatting and laughing as the boys found them and Arthur almost felt bad about breaking up their conversation.

"You two seem to have impeccable timing, this once," Morgana said.

Arthur took it as a compliment. He was sure that she meant it as a compliment. There seemed to be two sets of news but Arthur knew he had to get in first.

"You know that we aren't going to be able to change any laws without a bit of support." He said.

"What support are you thinking?" Gwen asked.

"The other kingdoms. Our first task shouldn't be changing the laws here but changing the opinions of the other kingdoms. My father led them into the purge and it is our job to lead them out of the confusion that he had caused. We need to show them that if things with magic were bad, this time things will be different. Magic will be used in a different way than what it was used in the past. We have had a generation scared of who they are and what they have. We need to show that we aren't condoning any militant actions with magic but that we are accepting magic for what it is and that needs to be governed like any other normal person."

The three of them looked at each other. Arthur knew his plans sounded ambitious but he felt like he needed to do it. The council was still made up of his father's lords and men. With none there to call his own, other than his wife and now Merlin and Morgana, Arthur felt like he was going to be outnumbered. But if they could convince the other kingdoms to take their stance, it might be easier.

"I think we are in," Merlin said. "But obviously, we would need to take Gorlois."

"Of course."

Merlin sidestepped to be next to Morgana. They started to talk about Gorlois and fuss over him.

Arthur could only feel Gwen's longing and took a step towards her

"We could have that," Gwen said. 

 

He sighed. "Gwen, we have been trying but ..."

"But what?"

"But we haven't had any luck."

Gwen pulled herself closer to Arthur. "Who says we haven't?"

"But ..." Arthur stopped what he was saying and turned to Gwen. "Gwen are you ... are you with child?"

Both Merlin and Morgana stopped talking and turned towards their friends.

"Congratulations," Merlin said.

"Gwen but we have ..."

"And Gaius confirmed it this morning. Ask him if you don't believe me."

The shock on Arthur's face was replaced by a big smile. He believed that he may have had to sink to levels as low as his father to get an heir. However, he knew it wouldn't be an option. He could never have Gwen's blood on his hands just because he wanted a son.

He picked Gwen up, turning her around in the process. "We are having a child."

Arthur and Gwen laughed together with Merlin and Morgana joining in their happiness.

Maybe he knew that at some point the world would come crashing down on him again but for a moment, Arthur allowed himself the simple pleasure of happiness. A boy who only had his father had turned into a man that not only had a wife with a child now on the way but a sister and a number of men that he thought of as brothers. His family was growing and Arthur couldn't thinking of a greater end to this chapter in his life.

 

 


	55. Nemeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very long chapters are ahead. I hope you enjoy them.
> 
> Updates might be slower and more as and when I finish rewriting them. These are taking longer than I imagined to rewrite.

**Chapter 55**

**Nemeth**

There were a few things that they had to do before they left for their quest.

Arthur had started to write up the laws against magic and set the right plans in place to leave Gaius and Hunith in charge of Camelot. He knew he could trust them with the kingdom. The lords still had input but Gaius had to approve it overall with Hunith acting as the voice of the people when the lords were pushing something that wasn't right. Gwen had shown Hunith what she had to do. Hunith was reluctant at first but with a bit of encouragement from Merlin, she started to pick up what Gwen was teaching her.

On the quest, he only brought the Knights of the Round Table. They all needed knights that they could trust. Not that Arthur didn't trust his other knights, just he wanted his friends, close friends to be around him. They also understood the meaning of the quest. The other knight didn't. They were still very hostile to the idea of magic being returned, as one would expect.

Merlin had told them more of his adventures. He had finally told them about Morgana's poisoning, but he quickly left afterwards before anybody had any time to question him. Morgana wished to follow him but Arthur shook his head.

Arthur pitted him but he would never say it to him. Merlin didn't need his pity, not after all he had been through. 

* * *

They made it to Nemeth on the seventh day of riding. They arrived late afternoon in the afternoon and everyone was glad to finally arrive in the city. A patrol of knights had seen the group and gone to tell Mithian and Rodon about the arrival of the guests.

"Arthur"

"Princess Mithian" Arthur smiled at her.

"Welcome to Nemeth, I hope your journey was pleasant."

"It was. The lands that Nemeth hold are beautiful. May I introduce my wife, Guinevere," He held Gwen's hand and pulled her forward.

"Nice to finally meet you, at last, after hearing how Arthur would give up his kingdom for you, I have always wanted to meet the woman had captured his heart." Mithian smiled at Gwen. She then saw Merlin get off his horse and walk up to Arthur "Merlin, I see you have returned as well."

"Yes milady, I won't have missed this trip for the world."

Arthur looked apprehensive as Morgana walked up to stand alongside Merlin. "This is my sister, the Lady Morgana."

He noticed how Morgana didn't seem as confident as she usually was. 

"Then I welcome you as well," Mithian said.

Arthur didn't like the smile on Mithian's face but he could only guess that it was the same reason why Morgana had lost some of her confidence.

Mithian snapped out of her train of thought. "I will send some servants to show you to your rooms." And she quickly left. 

* * *

Arthur could only put Mithian's concern down to what she had heard. He doubted that the news of what she did on the plains of Camlann ever reached anyone outside of Camelot or even their inner circle. To the outside world, she was still this person thirsty for the throne of Camelot. Many were probably waiting for the day that she was going to stab him in the back and take his throne. He knew that it could still happen but he felt like he was getting the old Morgana back. 

"Arthur are you mad? She tried to kill you, more than once."

"Mithian, I understand your thoughts, I did think the same but she has changed. I have seen it."

"But what is there stopping her from turning again."

Arthur looked at her. Maybe she hasn't seen the love in their eyes. "Love. Many of the lords aren't happy as she has had a child out of wedlock but it is that child, my nephew, which is keeping her with us."

"Then I am happy for her. To be brought back from that. I also heard a rumour that Merlin had been banished from Camelot."

"That's true, but I was an idiot." Arthur quickly turned to Mithian "Don't tell him I said that."

Mithian smiled at Arthur. She could see that he had changed since the last time she had seen him.

"Let's go and talk to my father, we have kept him waiting for too long already." 

* * *

Merlin was pacing the council hall.  _Why is Arthur always late? He hasn't got me to blame anymore._

Not a second later Arthur walked in with Mithian. She gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"It's good to see you, Arthur," Rodon said.

"It's good to see you too milord."

Merlin could already feel how the conversation was going to go.

"Now, you didn't come here just for a visit now did you?"

"No milord, I wish to reunite the five kingdoms, I am starting with ones that will agree at the start."

"Then you should have just sent a letter or an ambassador, I will be happy to join you as one of the five kingdoms. We can make Albion again."

Merlin knew that was the easy part. It was the quick turn that Arthur did in his direction before he followed with his next statement.

"Indeed but there is a matter which I wish to discuss with you."

"And what would that be?"

"Magic"

"Why magic?" Rodon asked.

Arthur turned and Merlin took a step forward to be by his side. "I would like to introduce my court warlock, Merlin. He has made me see that magic isn't good or evil, it just is, like any weapon it depends on how you use it to whether it is good or evil. Merlin has used magic to save mine, my fathers and many other lives many times. He has also protected Camelot single handily for years now."

Rodon laughed.

Merlin knew that this might be the reactions that they get. The combination of magic, Uther and saved him would probably make anyone laugh and Merlin was sure that he could find the funny side of it, but this wasn't the time and place to find it funny. 

"Sorry Arthur, but if he could do magic, why would he save your father when he had killed his kind?"

Arthur looked at Merlin for an answer.

Merlin took a deep breath and stepped forwards "Because milord if Uther was to die by magic, it would only harden Arthur heart to the idea of magic. Also sometimes when Uther was on his deathbed it wasn't time for him to die, Arthur wasn't ready to be king."

There was a pause before the sentence that Merlin knew was coming. "Then prove that you have magic."

Merlin looked thoughtful. He obviously knew loads of spells but there was something about the situation that made Merlin chose the spell that he did. It was impressive enough without showing how destructive magic could be.

"Gewyrc an lif."

Everyone, except Arthur and Merlin, gasped when his eyes glowed and in his hands sat a butterfly. Everyone watched as the butterfly flew from Merlin to Mithian. He knew that she was looking at him in awe. The little blue butterfly was now sitting in her hand. Merlin knew that the spell would probably turn into being one of his favourites. 

Guard ran forwards to grab Merlin, a natural reaction for them.

"Stop, release him." The king boomed. "I guess we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

Merlin knew that the meeting had gone well. It was how he had expected everyone to react. Like he didn't expect to share a chamber with Morgana. It was probably going to be the hardest part of this little quest unless they wed. For Merlin, it didn't feel like it was the right time to ask her. The moment would come and Merlin was sure that when it did, it would be perfect. It just meant that he would have to see as much of Morgana and his son during the day and leave them at night. 

It would have been improper for him to enter when Morgana still had her nightgown on but he thought that they were past that now. With Gorlois, they should be married. Merlin only wished that it happened the way that it should have done. Maybe then they wouldn't have to go through so much to make sure that Gorlois will get the titles that he deserved just because he was born out of wedlock. 

Merlin walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to him.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hello, my love."

He rested his head on her shoulder to see what she was staring at from the window. Nemeth wasn't too different to Camelot. The slightly smaller city was still full of life as it's inhabitants went along their daily business. 

"How did it go?"

"Good, I think. I mean he didn't allow me to be arrested when he told me to prove my magic. He also said that he had got lots to think about, so he may accept it. May still take a while but it is a start."

Morgana relaxed back into him and placed her hands over his. He thought that he might be able to coax her back to bed for a little bit but his plans were disrupted by Gorlois' cries.

"I'll get him."

Merlin unwrapped his arms from around her and walked over to his son. As he started bouncing him around, he watched Morgana walk behind the screen. He sighed, knowing that they weren't going to go back to bed for a bit, even if it was just to lie there in each other's arms. 

* * *

Everyone had been invited to dinner but with the unanswered question of Morgana's change of heart, it started off as a silent and awkward affair. Arthur could tell that Morgana was totally on edge and he now wished that he hadn't forced her to come. There was a hope that things would calm down but the longer the silence went on, the less likely that seemed to be the case. 

It was Arthur who decided to break the silence.

"So milord, lovely weather we are having." He said with a smile.

Everybody looked up and glared at him, all of them seem to be enjoying the awkward silence. Arthur knew that he had been put in his place slightly. The maid running into the room gave a bit of excitement that he knew was the excuse that Morgana was looking for to leave the dining room. The maid bowed at the king before she went over to Morgana and whispered in her ear. The maid left as quickly as she arrived.

"Milord, may I be excused?" Morgana said.

The king nodded.

She gave Merlin a small smile before she turned to leave. Arthur knew that it would have been something to do with Gorlois and he knew not to allow something like that to happen again. As soon as Morgana left the atmosphere in the room changed.

"Why Arthur? Why bring the witch that has tried to kill you?" Rodon asked.

Arthur suppressed the urge to groan. "Because she has changed, you may not see it now but she has."

"Once a witch, always a witch, your father must have taught you that."

"I can't leave my sister by herself. She has a child to look after and I won't abandon her again. And if we are going with that, then Merlin should not be trusted. Believe me Rodon. I do have my reasons. My father wasn't always right."

"He would have left her and the bastard to fend for themselves and they would probably die. They both have a claim over your throne. If and when you die they both could say that they deserve the throne, leaving no room for the children you may or may not have. She will just stab you in the back again."

Arthur knew that Mithian's thoughts about Morgana were changing when she sounded shocked at the words coming out of her father's mouth. 

"But she is my sister, it makes that child my nephew and I will support them. She was only doing what she believed was right at the time. She also had the influence of her sister, which was not the best influence to have. She has paid for her crimes. Many things have happened that I can understand the path that she took. Under the same circumstances, I am sure I would have acted like her."

"The only way for her to pay for her crimes is by the axe of an executioner. And the man who fathered that child must have been blind or desperate or both."

Merlin stood up quickly knocking back the chair he was sitting on and quickly left the hall, not asking if he could be excused. Arthur closed his eyes as the chair hit the floor. He knew that Merlin was finding it hard to hear Morgana being spoken of like that when he blamed himself for her taking that path. He placed his head in his hands. This was going to be a long trip. A long and tiring trip. 

* * *

Merlin was hoping never going to tell Morgana what was said that night. He knew that she would have wanted to rip the king's throat out. He stood there facing the window, with Gorlois in his arms. He had started to stir when Merlin got back and he didn't wish to wake Morgana.

"You might be a bastard, but you will never be treated like one. I swear I will never let anybody get away with treating you so." He whispered to his son. 

Merlin knew too well what it was like to be treated like a bastard child. It was the only thing that changed in Camelot. The only one who knew that he didn't know his father was Gaius, and then Gaius knew who his father was. It was something that plagued his life until he finally met his father. He wished that he had more time with him. 

He felt Morgana before he saw her. Her hands gently rested on his back before her head lent on his shoulder. She brought her arms around his neck.

Merlin saw her and smiled. "Don't worry he is fine."

He knew that she knew that something was up. He was never great at hiding his emotions.

"Merlin, did something happen after I left?"

"No," Merlin answered a little too quickly.

"My love, you know you cannot lie to me." She put her hand on Merlin's cheek and turned it so he was looking straight at her. "Tell me please."

Merlin fought with himself.

"You know I will ask everyone till I find out."

Merlin sighed, giving in to her. "Rodon said that Arthur should leave you and Gorlois to die. You both are a threat to his throne. It wasn't that which got me, it was the fact he called Gorlois a bastard and said that the father must have been blind or desperate or both. That to me seems like he thought the father had just ran off. Morgana, I will never leave you, never."

"I know Merlin, and all he said was true except the last bit. I know you weren't blind or desperate and I also know you will love him, with all your heart."

"We are just going to have to try and make this work aren't we?"

"Unfortunately Merlin, it will take time for people to change and I know that better than anyone."

"I know."

* * *

Merlin walked behind Arthur and Mithian. He could be with Morgana right now, but Arthur wanted him for some reason. The prat. He couldn't really understand what his purpose was. It had been two months since the dinner and Merlin hadn't stopped thinking about it. Although he was the king, Merlin could have punched him there and then.

He was too caught up in his thoughts to hear Mithian.

"Merlin, Merlin."

"Yes sorry, milady."

"Merlin, do you believe Morgana has changed? I mean she must have tried to kill you."

Merlin smiled, "Well realistically this all started with me trying to kill her first."

"Oh well, all I wonder is who the father to her child is? Will the child have magic like her?"

"I don't know, she may tell us one day. I expect that the father would want to get involved. As for magic, why should it matter? Attitudes are changing Mithian. I would change with it."

"Merlin, what do you think on the matter?"

Merlin sighed, knowing that he could say now like he wasn't embarrassed like was he or he could keep up this charade that they didn't know.

"It's not my place to say. I am only her enemy turned friend. She wouldn't confide in me like she used to."

He locked eyes with Arthur. He was certain that they were going to find out soon. Just would it bring down Merlin's credibility like they all expected? 

* * *

Merlin hated council meetings. He had been to one every day for 3 months.

It is just talking, on and on. Merlin had fallen asleep in a few just to be awoken by Arthur hitting his arm or elbowing him in the ribs.

Merlin's mind started to wonder. Everybody was slowly accepting Morgana which only brought joy to his heart. She had now left her chambers and was slowly making friends with Mithian which was something that he hadn't really expected to happen. He sighed as they debated again about how it was all going to work out. It was the same old conversation and Merlin could tell that Arthur was as bored as him.

Maybe he was hoping that something more exciting would happen but there was nothing to really prepare him for what was going to spark up the conversation. 

Merlin was brought out of his daydream by Morgana entering the council chamber and making her way straight for him. The smile on her face was something that he hadn't seen since they had arrived in Nemeth. She stopped in between Merlin and Arthur.

"How early did you do magic?" Morgana asked.

Merlin was more than aware that everyone was watching him but he knew that Morgana wouldn't ask that question unless there was a reason behind it. 

"I think my mother said when I was only a few months old. Why?"

"He did it. Gorlois did it."

There was a laugh from Arthur but Merlin found himself matching Morgana's smile before quickly getting up, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around. Only then did he allow himself to laugh. There was just something magical about his son already being able to do magic. Did it mean that he was as powerful as they were or did it just mean that he came into his magic sooner?

He could have kissed her but knew that it wasn't the time or the place. It wasn't really the time or place for any of the interaction that they had just had but their son had just done magic. 

"Sorry, milord for the interruption," Morgana said. "Just... our six-month-old son has just done his first spell. I know that you are all arguing about magic but this is why we are doing it. Magic is a gift and we believe that our son shouldn't have to live in the same world we grew up in. We want him to explore his magic without feeling the fear that we did. This new start isn't for us but for the children that are coming. A generation has felt frightened of who they are. We are that generation. We don't want the next feeling like we do."

There was a moment of silence and Merlin didn't think that he could have phrased it any better himself. He knew how it looked though. Merlin was Camelot's most trustworthy representative of magic while Morgana was the worst representative of magic. It was the only reason they had tried to keep their relationship as silent as possible.

Rodon's face changed suddenly and Merlin didn't know whether it was due to the words that he had said or whether he imagined his own daughter being in the same position. He sighed.

"I can understand why you would try to cover the relationship. And maybe I can now see why you are doing what you are. It is going to take a lot for you to change the perceptions of the people."

Merlin looked down at Arthur.

"We are not expecting these things to happen overnight. We are realistic. But if the head of state, if their king starts to open up and change his stance, then they are more likely to change theirs. It is a slow process but one that we are fully on board for if you are."

Rodon turned to Mithian who gave him a nod.

"Then we will follow you. Make the relevant changes and then we will put them in place when you do."

Merlin found himself sighing at the same time as Arthur thanked Rodon.

That was one kingdom down, just three to go and Merlin hoped that they were as easy as Nemeth seemed to be.

 


	56. The Birth Of Clarine Ygraine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I kinda abandoned this. There are just times when I need more days in a week and I just let this one go. But I am back here and hopefully will keep it that way from now on. 
> 
> Now... where did we get to?

**Chapter 56**

**The Birth Of Clarine Ygraine**

With Gwen as heavily pregnant as she was, there was only really one safe way that she could get back to Camelot without Arthur fretting about her condition every five minutes. By magic. Morgana had taken her back with Gorlois while Arthur and Merlin took the patrol that they had brought with them. It was a peaceful trip back and it helped remind Merlin of the times when it was just him and Arthur on some adventure. They needed to do it more often but he did suspect that with their family growing, that would be less often than it already was. 

Both Gwen and Morgana was waiting for them out in the courtyard. 

It may have only been a week since them departing from Nemeth and arriving back in Camelot, but Merlin had found himself extremely happy and relieved that he could see Morgana again. He had missed her. 

There was only one way that their relationship could progress and that was to be married. Maybe he would have to ask her soon. 

* * *

Arthur knew that everyone was trying to keep his mind active and try not to give him as much time to think, but he felt like his fears of what was about to come were completely valid and rational. The thought would always creep up on him at the quietest of times, even if people tried to keep his world loud. 

"Arthur."

He let go of his hair to look up at Merlin. He knew that his friend only meant well but he knew that there was going to going to be some suggestion as to what he should do to take his mind off of the thoughts running through his head.

"It is okay to feel the way you are feeling." Merlin said.

"Everyone else doesn't think so."

"This is a big step."

"I never knew my mother Merlin. I don't want the same for my child."

"And I never knew my father. Admittingly, I did at least get a day or two with him eventually but it doesn't make up for that fact that he was never there. I never want that for Gorlois."

"I don't know what I would do if I lost Gwen."

"You will be surrounded by friends. Willing to do anything to help you out. It will be extremely unfortunate. But Gaius will be there and I have heard how Gwen has demanded that Morgana be there as well. Morgana is a better healer than me. Gwen will be in the safest hands if anything went wrong."

"I am glad that you didn't use the words it won't happen to her."

"Because I know it might. There is always a possibility. But we will pool everything together so that the risk of it happening will be less. I also think that Gwen is a lot stronger than she looks."

"I suppose that is what I get for having a former servant for a wife."

Merlin cleared his throat. "That is why I am not going to suggest that we go to the training ground or out on a hunt or something like that. I am just going to suggest that if you want to talk about it, I am here. I am not going to call myself an expert, but I am going to call myself your friend and someone that you can definitely confine in."

"Thank you, Merlin."

Arthur knew that he could tell Merlin all his thoughts and he had expressed most of them already to Merlin but there were more. There were all sorts of thoughts about whether he would be the same as his father and blame Morgana for not saving her and start everything that they had just managed to stop. He didn't know where Merlin would stand if that did happen.

"Milord!" The servant shouted as he entered the room

Arthur stood up quickly. "Yes."

"The Queen is in childbirth."

Arthur could feel the fear rise in him and it must have shown on his face. He had no idea how to act or where he should be in this situation. Arthur felt lost

* * *

There was something about childbirth that made everyone seem to panic. Merlin knew that it wasn't his child, but it was a child that he had hoped would come and make a mark on the world that they were building. Servants were rushing to and fro, getting whatever they were sent to get. They gave no information to both men and even when Morgana came out for the briefest of moments, she didn't give away what was actually happening in that room. Gwen's moans and screams seemed to fill up the castle and the more Merlin tried to block them out, the louder they were.

Arthur obviously couldn't take it as he started to pace. Merlin wanted to help his king and friend but when he felt as nervous as Arthur did, he was sure that he'd be any help whatsoever. Merlin had missed the birth of his own son, he couldn't emphasise with Arthur on the same level.

The problem was that Merlin did understand. In Ealdor, every woman in the village helped out at the birth and he knew from experience that anything could happen. Any problems would have been dealt with by an untrained woman, usually resulting in the death of the mother and potentially the baby as well. Merlin could only be thankful that there were no complications in Gorlois' birth and that Gwen was in the best place that he could think of. 

"I don't care if it is a boy or a girl. The council will just have to accept that it will be the only child we have and therefore the only heir." Arthur stated.

"I am sure they will."

"First my mother and then I was worried about Morgana and now... Merlin, I have the power to rule a kingdom. I have the power to send a great army to war. But why when it matters most, do I feel the most powerless?"

"Because it is out of your control. That is why you feel powerless."

Arthur huffed before he started pacing again. Merlin allowed himself to concentrate on him walking back and forth. It was helping to distract him. 

* * *

It had been a long five hours and even Arthur found himself appreciating what Gwen had gone through to give him the heir that the council kept asking about. She would probably not want to have any more children. 

The first thing that the maid said was that Gwen and baby were fine. Arthur could just feel himself relax instantly at hearing the news but he knew that he wouldn't truly relax until he had seen them both. Once the maid had said that their presence had been requested in the birthing chamber, he took off like a shot. Oddly, he could hear his father's voice, telling him not to run in the halls, but this was too important for him to listen to what his father had to say all those years ago when he was only a boy.

The door was slightly open and Arthur peered in to see Gwen sitting in the bed with Morgana to her right. A load of blankets were bundled in Gwen's arms. Morgana noticed him and waved him. He walked over to the bed. By this point, Gwen had noticed him and made sure there was enough room for him to sit on her left. 

"Here is your daughter," Gwen said as he made himself comfortable.

There was a moment when Arthur just found himself staring down at their child. A son would have been perfect but he was certain that he was going to give this little girl everything that she wanted. She had tanned skin and a few strains of dark brown hair like her mother. However, when she opened her eyes you could see the deep blue which were the same as Arthur's.

"What are you going to call her?" Merlin said as he leant over Morgana to see her.

"We haven't discussed yet," Arthur said.

"Clarine Ygraine Pendragon," Gwen said in the next second. "Sorry, I have been thinking about it for a while."

He didn't say it out loud, but he tried it in his head and thought that there was no better name. Of course, there was no better name. Gwen had chosen it. He took his daughter for Gwen and bounced around the room with her. He was so wrapped up in the sight of his daughter that he didn't even notice Merlin and Morgana leave them to it.

Arthur turned back to Gwen and said "Thank you"

Gwen smiled at her husband. "For what?"

"For giving me my daughter and also naming her after my mother, well one of her names after my mother."

Gwen just smiled at him.

"Come on, let's leave her to rest." Gaius' voice broke the scene. 

There was a part of Arthur that had vowed that he would never leave Gwen and Clarine but Gaius was right. Gwen would need rest after the long day that she had. A bed had been made up for Clarine and he gently placed her in it. 

"I will be back later," Arthur said to her, knowing that he should be the one to inform the council if the birth of their daughter. 


	57. Lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,000-word chapters are going to the death of me. But I also know what is coming. Oh dear,

**Chapter 57**

**Lot**

With the birth being so soon, the decision was made to go to the closest kingdom. It took them a week to reach the city of Essetir from Camelot.

The city had slightly fallen into ruin after Cenred had died. It had taken 6 months to find a new king and army to protect the city. In that time, the people had rebelled and bandits tried to make the successful city their own. Lot was one of Cenred's many cousins but the only one that seemed up to the challenge of trying to rule the kingdom. Lot was a middle-aged man with black stubble over his chin. His hair is black, although it was starting to turn silver, and shoulder length. He was a warrior and it was evident by the way that he ruled his people. 

Arthur didn't want to make peace with this man. For years, Essetir and Camelot haven't been friends but it was one of the five kingdoms and Merlin's home kingdom. Arthur knew that he would have to try hard for him as well as the good of the quest. All Arthur knew was that he never had to like the man, he just had to get him to listen to him and make the relevant changes. 

"King Lot, thank you got allowing us into your kingdom. I know Essetir and Camelot have been at loggerheads for a while but let's put that behind us. A new way forward?" Arthur said in his usually cheery tone.

"Greetings King Arthur and the pleasure is all mine. I believe we may be able to find a new way forward." Lot said in a very dull and monotone voice.

Both kings smiled at each other. There was something about Lot's smile that Arthur didn't like but he hoped that Lot would bow to his demands rather than the other way around.

* * *

Arthur had told Lot about reuniting the five kingdoms and bring magic back to the realm. Oddly, the talks seemed to be going well but Lot had one request and Merlin didn't like it.

"I hear you have Morgana Pendragon in Camelot." Lot said.

"Yes, that is true."

"Then allow me to dispose of her. I need revenge over my cousin's death. Her sister, Morgause, is dead so I cannot take it out on her."

Merlin tensed but tried to keep his emotions in check. He didn't want another Nemeth moment. Lot's guards wouldn't be as kind as those were. He was terrified that he would get beaten on the spot as he had seen earlier. He may have had a higher position to help with the transition into his ultimate role of Court Warlock and Morgana's husband. 

"Morgana is my sister and has redeemed herself. She will stay in Camelot and you will not touch her." Arthur said firmly.

"Even if magic is a weapon, she has only used hers for evil. Please, I will take her off your hands for good."

Arthur looked at Merlin. Both of them knew Lot wouldn't stop until he had got what he wanted. Merlin could tell that Arthur was fighting with himself. He couldn't give Morgana over. 

"I'll think about it."

"Don't think for too long." Lot gave them a smirk.

Merlin definitely didn't like this at all.

* * *

"Why did you say that you would think about? It has given him hope on getting his greasy hands on her. You aren't going to hand her over are you?"

Merlin had waited until they were in Arthur's chambers before questioning him.

Arthur sighed "Merlin, I wouldn't dream of handing her over. I just had to give him false hope or otherwise, he wouldn't have dropped the subject." Arthur turned to look at Merlin. "Speaking of Morgana, are you ever going to ask her to marry you? I mean she has your child. Not many other men would want to marry her."

"Yes. I hope soon I just haven't seen a ring which I want to give her. I am just being picky that's all."

"Obviously you have one in mind. Describe it?"

Merlin sat down and smiled at the floor.

"You are going to think I am mad but I want the ring to have two dragons on it. Both the dragons are facing each other and their tails curl together. In both the dragons mouths are going to hold some gemstone, I don't know which one yet, maybe an emerald to go with her eyes. I want dragons because one, I am a dragonlord and Gorlois will get my powers when I die, and two, I had Kilgharrah while she had Aithusa. You can see they lover she has for the young dragon."

Merlin turned to look at Arthur.

Arthur stood mouth wide open. "You just want a bit, don't you? How about the eyes lighting up? Or how about it breathes fire?"

Merlin smiled. He knew it was a bit over the top but he loved the idea of it. "Arthur, I am not that over the top."

The two friends smiled at each other.

"I am sure it will be perfect," Arthur said. 

* * *

Six weeks had passed and only another six till it was Gorlois birthday and Merlin knew what he was going to give him. He had spent all his spare time making a dragon out of wood like his father made or left to him. It had taken a few tries and with Arthur annoying him but he had managed it. He wouldn't allow anybody to touch it. There was still a few finishing touches needed to be done but he would do them at a later date, closer to his birthday.

The two men were now walking round the market looking for something that Arthur could give him. Gorlois was going to be one so Arthur was on strict instructions of no swords or this like that, and he was struggling. There was a shop that they both walked passed that they just felt compelled to go back to. From the outside, there was no way it was suitable for a child, but they entered anyway. As they started to look around, Merlin could feel the power that the different items gave off and knew that this shop was just full of magic. He was about to turn to Arthur as ask whether he could feel it as well but he knew that Arthur was still rather blind to magic. There was maybe the assumption that you had to have magic to feel magic.

"May I help you?"

Merlin would admit that the voice scared him and he felt himself smiling at the person now standing in the middle of the shop.

"Alice, how are you?" Merlin said. He would have to mention to Gaius where she now was. He would just be happy to know that she was alive and well.

"Fine Merlin and you?"

"Yes, good. Arthur, don't you remember Alice?"

"Unfortunately, I do." Arthur stood there and glared at her.

Merlin wondered why he was giving her the look that he was. He was certain that he had explained the whole Alice/Manticore thing to him. 

"Milord, I am sorry about what I did and tried to do," Alice said.

Arthur's face did soften quickly and he smiled at her. "Don't worry I understand my father's crimes and why people would try to kill him."

Merlin felt her take a sigh of relief. He probably took one too on her behalf.

"Are you looking for something specific?" She asked.

"Yes, but I don't think we will find it in here," Merlin said.

"What are you looking for?"

"A present for a one-year-old boy. I have been told no swords"

"If you go down to the end of this road, then to you right, there is bound to be something there if you look hard enough." She said, smiling at them. 

"Thank you."

Arthur immediately left the shop to go on to the next one while Merlin stayed for a few moments longer.

"Alice, if you want you could return to Camelot. See Gaius again?" He said.

"Magic isn't allowed in Camelot, and I am a fugitive. I don't think it is the best mix."

"One of those statements is wrong. Arthur has allowed magic back."

Alice had a smile on her face. "Then maybe one day. I don't think that the king has forgiven me yet."

* * *

Talks with Lot were going nowhere until Arthur would allow him to have Morgana to answer to her crimes. Arthur knew that he would never do it in a million years but he kept entertaining the thought just to keep some momentum going. A break was definitely needed and there was no better excuse than to go back to Camelot for Gorlois' birthday. 

"Are you sure that you are ready?" Merlin asked.

"You do know how to do the spell, don't you?"

"I have practised it a number of times since you mentioned going back by magic. Morgana might have used it a number of times, but I never had the need. I think we will be fine."

"What is the worst that could happen?"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "I can only assume that we won't end up where we want to be."

Arthur would admit that it was his idea and decision to use magic. Both Merlin and Arthur had suspicions about what Lot was planning something and they knew that leaving the knights and guards that they brought with them would look as equally suspicious but they needed to know whether Lot was planning anything and what that was.

"Ready?" Merlin said as he held out his hand.

Arthur took a deep breath before he took Merlin's hand. The warlock started to mutter in some foreign language and soon the scenery in front of them changed to something more familiar. Merlin kept a hold of Arthur's hand and only let go, allowing for him to stumble backwards. Arthur found his head was spinning and stomach wanting to empty its contents. He managed to stop himself from throwing up but he knew that it might be the one and only time that he was going to travel by magic. When he stood up straight, Merlin was shaking his head.

"You did better than me. I did throw up the first time." Merlin said.

"But you still have the headache and spinning sensation?"

"Yes. It will pass though."

"I hope it does." Arthur turned slightly to see that castle of Camelot. He was home. "Good, we are a distance away."

"I thought it would give us time to recover."

"Well, I wanted to give you this." He got a piece of silk out of the pouch on his belt. "Here you go." 

Arthur watched as Merlin unravelled the cloth that was placed in his hand. In the middle of the black silk, sat a silver ring, just how Merlin had described the ring he wanted for Morgana.

"Arthur, I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"Don't worry. You just make sure you ask my sister now. I shouldn't be happy with the fact that my best friend and sister are together but I know that you will never hurt you."

Arthur started to walk towards the castle.

"So you regard me as your best friend?" Merlin shouted after him. 

* * *

Being in Camelot again was refreshing. The dingy castle of Essetir wasn't really that spectacular compared to the beauty that Camelot held.

Gwen and Morgana didn't know if or when they would return and the way that Gorlois half walked and half crawled over to Merlin. He picked Gorlois up when he reached him and spun him around. Clarine looked up at the scene, looking a little surprised at first but joined into Gorlois' laughter. 

Arthur allowed them to have their moment while he walked over to Gwen and kissed her.

"How has it been so far?" Gwen asked

Arthur looked up at Merlin. How could they say what had happened without saying what Lot's greatest demand was? 

* * *

There was only one way that they wanted to spend Gorlois' name day. They wanted to spend it as a family and maybe away from Camelot. With the day being so nice, there was no need to say inside. The darkling woods was their choice due to it being close by due to the feast later. 

In the midday sun, there was a certain amount of calmness about the day. Arthur and Gwen were laying side by side with Clarine lying between them while Morgana had her head on Merlin's stomach so they looked like they were in a T-shape and Gorlois was sitting in between them.

Merlin knew that they would have to return at some point and he knew that he would have to propose to Morgana soon. He had the ring now, so there was very little to stop him from doing it. He had his own worries but there was no reason why Morgana should say no, but he was still worried that she might reject him. 

"Merlin," Morgana said.

"Yes."

"How long have you loved me for?"

He paused for a moment. "The truth."

"Come on Merlin, we stopped lying to each other ages ago."

"Since I first laid my eyes on you."

"Which was when?"

"You were one of the first things I saw in Camelot, along with the execution of Thomas Collins."

He thought her next question would have been soon after but he suspected that she might be thinking over his answer. 

"What about when we were on different sides?"

Merlin creased his brow.  _What is it with all her questions?_ "The reason I hated you was because of your actions. You kept defying Uther and saying he was wrong to kill innocent people, yet the moment you have the crown, you start killing the people." Merlin sighed. "But I should have tried to get you back, but I just gave up, told that you couldn't be saved, told that you were my opposite. I'm sorry. I made you the person you became."

Morgana turned her head to look at Merlin. "We haven't really ever said sorry, have we? I'm sorry too. Sorry for every time I tried to kill you, Gwen or Arthur, sorry for using the Fomorroh on you to get you to kill Arthur. I am sorry for all the smirks I have given you, all the campaigns against you. You were and usually have, unfortunately, been right. I'm so sorry." Morgana's eyes started to well up with tears.

Merlin sat up slightly, using his elbows as support. He looked into Morgana's eyes. All he could see was how sorry she was.

"I know." 

* * *

Mordred had come and got them and they all made it back to Camelot just before dusk. After quickly changed, they made their way down. Merlin and Morgana, with Gorlois, went straight in and took their places at the top table, while Arthur and Gwen had to wait for a few moments before making their grander entry. Merlin couldn't really believe how far they had come together and even if he had watched this scene, but from a slightly different angle, it was still heartwarming. They were still a little way off from where they needed to be but it was all coming together. 

When they got to the top table, they turned to the rest of the hall and Arthur started his short speech.

"Lords, ladies, royal subjects and friends. This time last year, we weren't in control of Camelot, but yet we were blessed with happiness. That happiness came as my nephew, Gorlois Balinor Wyllt. This is a new world and a new era that he is going to grow up in as well as Clarine. To Gorlois and the new way forward."

A cheer of "Gorlois and new way forward" came.

Maybe they should have done the presents aspect of the day earlier but there was something more fitting about doing it at the feast. Arthur was the first, nodding towards a servant. The servant brought a small wooden box. It was carved with Gorlois name. Merlin did wonder why he needed the box but he supposed that the carving was a nice addition. 

"Arthur." Morgana glared at him.

"Open it for him." Arthur looked passed Morgana and smiled at Merlin.

Morgana pulled the box closer to her and Gorlois. She opened the box for him. In the centre of the box lied the medallion. Morgana picked up the medallion to look at it closely. Gorlois took great interest in the present. Morgana knew her life would be surrounded by dragons but this was beautiful. Gorlois reached out a grabbed it. He put it in his lap and looked at it.

Gorlois turned to his uncle. "Dragon." He said.

Everybody gasped as this was his first proper word he had said. He had babbled but never a whole word. He was getting close to saying mama and papa but this was something different.

Morgana said, "Yes it's dragons, do you like dragons?"

Gorlois nodded.

Merlin knew that his present wasn't anything like that but he hoped that when he was older, it would have the same significance that Merlin's did for him.

"I know it's not much," Merlin said as he placed the cloth on the table.

Gorlois got to the cloth before his mother and pulled it off to reveal the wooden dragon. The dragon was standing tall and majestic with its head turned to look behind it. Gorlois smiled.

"Merlin, did you make this?" Morgana looked in awe. It was beautiful.

"Yes, it took me a while but I completed it yesterday."

Morgana turned to Merlin with a look of love and appreciation.

"We are just surrounded by dragons."

"You were always surrounded by dragons. The Pendragon crest has a dragon on it."

"You know what I mean." 

The servants kept bringing food out, keeping the table full of food. It was a couple of hours later when Gorlois had curled up int Morgana's lap and fallen asleep while Gwen was struggling to keep her eyes open. Morgana wasn't fairing any better but was keeping it together better. 

"Why don't you go to bed Morgana? You look shattered."

Morgana yawned. "No, I'm fine."

"Morgana, take Gorlois and go to bed. I will be back later. You might want to take Gwen with you as well." Merlin said with concern in his voice.

Morgana looked over at Gwen before turning to Merlin. "Don't come home too drunk."

Merlin watched her and his son go, with Gwen as well. Merlin moved to the seat next to Arthur.

"So how are you going to propose?" Arthur asked.

"Well ..."


	58. I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Chapter 58**

**I Think I Wanna Marry You**

Arthur was right when he said that Merlin couldn't wait any longer. He had to do it sooner or otherwise it would never happen. It was the only reason that he had to do it tonight. He had to ask her tonight. 

"Morgana, what are you doing tonight?" Merlin said once he entered her chambers.

Morgana turned around holding Gorlois on her hip. It had been a couple of days since his birthday but he was still as excited as he had been.

"I don't know. I mean I have a wonderful man about this castle but I never see him any more." Morgana said to tease him.

Merlin smiled. He knew he had spent less time with her but he had to make sure everything would go to plan for tonight.

"Well, what if that wonderful man asked if you would accompany him on a walk tonight as he had heard that there was going to be a spectacular show on?"

Morgana looked at Merlin curiously. "Well, my answer to that wonderful man would be yes."

Merlin smiled at her. "Well, I will see you later." Merlin moved to kiss Morgana on the cheek before leaving the chambers.

 _Get Morgana to come. Check_. 

* * *

Arthur felt like he had everything together.

 _Blanket, check_  
_Roses, check_  
_Wine, check_  
_Food, check_  
_The ring where only Merlin can find it, check._

But there was just something that felt wrong. There definitely felt like he was missing something, he just could put his finger on what.

Merlin walked into his chambers as he was still trying to work out what was missing.

"Ready?" Merlin said.

"Yes." He said before pausing for a second. "I think."

"Why you think? I don't need I think. I need straight answers." 

"I just feel like we are missing something."

Merlin looked over the table and the bag to make sure Arthur had packed everything. He placed everything back in the bag.

"I don't think that you are forgetting anything."

Arthur watched Merlin as he gathered everything up. He took what Merlin handed to him while going through the list again in his head. 

"What about candles?" Arthur said.

Merlin turned towards him with wide eyes. How many did Merlin have to light for Arthur when he proposed to Gwen?

* * *

The spot that Merlin had chosen, he had found one day by accident. It had been years since he last visited it but he was glad that it still looked the same as he remembered it look. Or so he told Arthur.

Arthur didn't even realise that the lake just outside of the walls of Camelot could be accessed. It was where he and Gwen were currently helping to set up what was left to set up. He was glad that Gwen had been brought into the secret of what was going to happen. There was really no way that Arthur could keep it from and he was glad that she had caught them as they tried to sneak everything out of Camelot. 

Merlin had returned to the castle to go and get Morgana and just so that it didn't seem as suspicious that they had just all disappeared.  

Gwen turned to Arthur. "I hope it goes well."

"So do I Gwen. He has had this mad idea in his head but everything must be perfect and run smoothly."

"So no mistakes?"

"Yep no mistakes."

"Then goddess help him."

They both laughed and finished up.

The two royals quickly left the scene but not too far. They wanted to see this, and hopeful Merlin won't slip up.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"There's not much further to go."

Merlin was holding Morgana's hands, leading her, as he had a blindfold on, through the forest to the lake.

"Come on Merlin. I thought you said that we were going for a walk."

"Isn't that what we are doing?"

Morgana elbowed him where she thought his ribs were and hit her target.

"Aww, that hurt."

"Then don't tease. Where are we going?"

They suddenly stopped walking. Merlin took a deep breath before he moved to stand behind her.

"Here," he whispered into her ear as he untied the blindfold.

Morgana gasped and he knew that he had picked the perfect setting, and he would have to give it to Arthur and Gwen, they had finished it up well. The blanket had been laid out in the middle of the land next to the lake. The roses surrounding the blanket. The candles had been placed all-round the little clearing, eliminating it. Merlin took Morgana's hand in his and led her over to the blanket. The food was all laid out and the wine already poured.

"Arthur's not working you hard enough if you have had time to do this." She said.

"And you were moaning earlier that you don't see me as much. Plus I wanted to spend some time with you. Is that a crime?" Merlin said as he handed her a goblet.

"No, just you have gone to a lot of trouble."

"Only for you"

Morgana blushed and he found his smile widened. He knew he had time for them to talked, eat and drink before the show started. There was going to be a meteor shower which Gaius had managed to track it by the last recorded one. It was good that it landed on the day that he planned to do this on.

He got up and offered Morgana his hand and started to walk her towards the edge of the lake. He quickly darted back to the basket and retrieved the ring. It was nothing they had seen, but as quickly as it started it was over. The sky was lit, momentarily, by the meteors flying across the sky.

"Meteor shower, I knew it was coming I wanted to show you it," Merlin said as he got down on one knee next to her.

"Merlin, it was beautiful." She said as she turned to him. There was a shocked look on her face and he couldn't tell whether it was a good shocked or a bad shocked.

"Morgana, I know we are doing this the wrong way round and maybe a bit too quickly, but I love you. Around you, I can be who I am and not care about what others think. Me and you, we were meant to be together. I know we have had our ups and downs, especially downs, but I will give anything to spend the rest of my life with you. Morgana Pendragon." He unravelled the cloth in his hands and held up the ring." Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"


	59. Just say yes, Just say there's nothing holding you back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like short chapters. Short chapters are my friend.

**Chapter 59**

**Just say yes, Just say there's nothing holding you back**

In all honesty, Arthur and Gwen were glad that they could witness it all. The meteor shower was just as Merlin had described it. A night off, with his wife, while watching their two best friends getting engaged. 

"500 gold coins says he won't do it," Arthur said as Merlin helped Morgana up.

"You have so little faith," Gwen said.

"I have been with Merlin day in, day out for the past... how many years. I think I know Merlin better than you do."

"Well, I think he will do it."

"Deal." He said holding out his hand.

He smiled when Gwen shook his hand. 

* * *

Morgana looked between Merlin and the ring.

The ring was beautiful, even to say it was majestic. The gemstone was an emerald. Around the emerald, there were two dragons. The two dragons were holding the gemstone and looking towards each other. The bodies of the dragons made up most of the silver ring but at the tails, they were wound around each other.

She was speechless. She had no idea what to say.

The word left her mouth before she really thought about it.

"No."

The way that his face dropped and he fell backwards onto his bent leg. Morgana put her hand over her mouth. 

_What have I just said? And more importantly why to Merlin? Why to the person I love?_

She knew that she had to say something and the longer she left it the worse her answer became. She needed to find the words to explain but they weren't coming to her.

"Merlin ..."

Merlin scrunched up his hand into a fist before he bolted and Morgana watched him go, unsure what to do. 

_S_ _hould I go after him?_

She was still in a state of shock that her body wouldn't move. She wanted to after him. 

_Why did I have to be so stupid?_

"What the hell are you doing?" 

Morgana was still shocked by her answer to hear Gwen. She turned when Gwen grabbed her to face her. 

"He tried to get everything perfect for you and you turn him down. Why?"

Morgana managed to push Gwen off. "Gwen..."

"He chooses tonight to do it because of the meteor shower. Arthur got the ring special made because that is the one he wanted to give to you. He has been so nervous all day that Arthur and I made bets to whether he would ask you or not, I won just to let you know."

"Merlin!" Morgana shouted and ran off in the direction he went in, knowing she had to make it up to him, to tell him the right answer, the answer she should have given him the first time. 

_Why didn't I go after him earlier?_

* * *

Merlin had got to the entrance to the city of Camelot before he had stopped. He didn't want to run away from her but she had broken his heart.

He pushed himself off the gates. He felt so numb. His limps burnt because of how fast he ran, his heart almost forcing its way out of his chest. He wanted to throw up but he couldn't. He willed himself to go on.

_Why did she turn me down? It made no sense I thought that she loved me. I thought that we were finally happy. I don't think my heart will be able to take it._

"Merlin!"

He had just made it into the lower town before her voice sounded in his ears.

"Merlin, will you stop?!"

"What so you can break my heart even more?" He stopped and faced her.

Passers-by stopped to watch the couple. The relationship between the King's ward and the servant wasn't a secret.

Morgana felt awful. She stopped running when she had reached him. She was glad he hadn't run away again.

"No, Merlin look ..."

"Morgana, I don't want your excuses. I will help you look after Gorlois but maybe we weren't meant to be. The darkness to the light, the hatred to my love. I will always love you and will want to support you. I just hope this is the right choice."

Merlin turned to walk off again, brushing away the tears that were starting to fall again but was stopped by Morgana's hand going to his arm turning him back round to look at her.

"No, it isn't the right choice but you have to give me time to explain why I said what I said." Morgana waited for Merlin to be looking at her properly before she carried on. "It's a natural reaction to turn down all my suitors now after my time with Morgause. I had many suitors over that time, most of them to strengthen alliances. Every time they proposed I said no, although I had to harden myself to them first. Morgause was angry every time I did, she believed if she married me off I would never have to go back to Camelot and will be safe.

"But I couldn't marry if I wasn't in love with the person. That's another reason why as well, I wanted to come back to Camelot to see Arthur and Gwen, maybe in my heart even you. Merlin, I do love you, now and forever. And the honour would be making you my husband as you are the man for me. You are my strong, brave, clumsy manservant with his goofy grin, deep blue eyes that you can lose yourself in and his oversized ears. Merlin, my life isn't complete without you, it never really has, even when we were fighting. Please take my second answer of yes than my first of no. I couldn't bear to lose you."

It was Merlin's turn to stand there speechless. There was only one thing he could think of doing to show that he was up for, and wanted her second choice. He leant down and kissed her. Slowly the kiss became passionate and deeper. There was so much passion in the kiss from both parties.

Merlin and Morgana broke away and Merlin gave her the ring that was still in his fist. It was a perfect fit and Merlin used a bit of magic to make the eyes of the dragons light up when it was in place. They were finally going to close this chapter in their lives, all the betrayal and lies, forgiven and forgotten. This was their new life, together.


	60. Are You With Us Or Against Us?

**Chapter 60**

**Are You With Us Or Against Us?**

The only real problem with the timing of the prospal and engagement was that it wasn't long afterwards that Merlin and Arthur had to return to Essetir. There was only a day's grace between the two events but it definitely didn't make it any easier. 

What also didn't make things easier was the fact that Arthur and Merlin had finally told Gwen and Morgana about Lot's behaviour and demand. There was only so much reassurance that they could give. The boys hoped that the girls could believe them when they said that Lot wasn't going to get anywhere close to Morgana. The whole thing could be a deal breaker and could cause the two kingdoms to go to war. Arthur hoped that it wouldn't reach that point. 

He couldn't allow it to reach that point.

* * *

Merlin was walking down the dingy halls of the castle of his home kingdom. Arthur was telling Lot of his decision about Morgana. By all the shouting Merlin could hear, it hadn't gone well.

"The people deserve justice!"

"Your people spend 6 months without a king. Nobody wants justice. They would have wanted it after their king was killed."

Merlin slipped silently into the room. He wanted to be near Arthur just in case Lot went violent towards him. Lot was renown to do that, killing allies if they did do as he wanted them to. In the past year, he had killed at least 5 Lords.

"The people didn't know their king was dead."

"6 months and you wouldn't think that a king like Cenred wouldn't be missed. Nearly every family in the city had a member in the dungeons. Wouldn't you have been a bit suspicious when there haven't been any executions for 6 months."

Lot opened his mouth as if he was going to speak.

"You need to let go of your cousin's death." Arthur had tried reasoning with Essetir's king but now both side were becoming frustrated.

Lot turned around, away from Arthur. Merlin let out a small sigh. This obviously wasn't going the way that they wanted it. He could only guess that this would mean that they would leave Essetir without a deal. The problem was Lot was hungry for war. It was one of the other things that they had found out. He had been training the soldiers and knights up for months now, waiting for some reason to go to war. This would give him the perfect opportunity. 

That was unless Lot had something else planned.

Lot turned back to them and smiled at Arthur. Merlin didn't like the way he was smiling or the way that his hands were behind his back. He wondered when Lot would show his hand and it wasn't long that he did. Lot lunged forward and brought the dagger into their line of sight. Arthur didn't have much time to react but Merlin was glad that he was ready for something to happen. 

There were only a few seconds between the two events but there was still a look of surprise on both Lot and Arthur's face when Lot flew backwards and was placed onto the wall behind him by some invisible force. Lot struggled to breathe. Merlin stepped out of the shadows with his hand outstretched. He noticed Arthur turning towards him

"You don't hurt my friends or family. Now either you are with us or against us?" Merlin said.

Lot started to shake his head. Merlin started to close his hand slightly until he started to nod. Merlin released Lot and watched as he fell to the floor, struggling to get his breath back.

Merlin motioned for him and Arthur to leave the room. They walked a few paces from the room before anything was said.

"Was that you being Emrys?" Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled and turned to his old friend. "Arthur, I am Emrys. You just saw the power that I have because of who I am."

They walked a bit further before Arthur stopped Merlin.

"Thanks for back there," Arthur said

Merlin's smiled wider. "Don't worry, I have always got your back, dollop-head."

* * *

After Merlin made Lot agree to the alliance, they had to try and make it so that the first instance he wouldn't go against them.

As in Essetir, magic wasn't total banned, it was easier to change the lords' minds. Most of the lords were happy with the alliance as they knew Camelot would be a strong ally as they had been enemies for so long.

They had set up rules and laws on magic. Camelot just had to take the lead again.

Lot was definitely not happy. He wanted war. But he would get it, he would just have to wait for the right time.

With all the alliance agreements, Lot would have to keep planning. Something will come up, he could feel it.

* * *

It had been a year since the quest started and they had two out of the other four kingdoms on board, well nearly.

Lot was still being difficult and demanding that the people needed justice and he had even brought in the immortal army as another reason why the people needed their justice and why Morgana should be the one to pay.

Arthur had to hold down the urge to punch the guy. It seemed he was finding any excuse under the sun to stop the alliance.

The Knights were missing Camelot. Even if none of them said it, Arthur could tell. When this alliance was secure, they would go home for a bit. Merlin would want to see Morgana and Gorlois and he wanted to see Gwen and Clarine.

The lords were trying to change Lot's mind. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long.

* * *

"We don't need Camelot on our side." Lot argued with his lords.

"Milord, we all know you want war but this will get us it."

Lot look apprehensive. "How?"

"Milord, an alliance with Camelot means we can get close to the King. Being close to the king leads you to be closer to his sister. We will get our revenge for Cenred's death that way. We can also make their little quest go badly. Pay people to show the arrogant King of Camelot that magic is bad. This will led him to turn on his sister as well. She will have no allies."

Lot nodded his head. "What about his little puppy dog?"

"Same way as his sister. Do you really think that Arthur Pendragon will keep his little dog after a rumour that he started everything off?"

Lot smiled. "What's your name?"

"Gaheris, milord. My brother is on Camelot's council and he doesn't like the changes."

Lot smiled. "Who is your brother?"

"Lord Tor, milord."

"He could be very useful." Lot smiled. "Council dismissed."

* * *

After another month the lords of Essetir had managed to change the mind of their king.

Arthur looked forward to going home. Maybe he could get Merlin and Morgana married in the time that they were home. There had been many letters sent about the planning of the wedding but Arthur wanted it done as soon as possible.

He would wait until harvest had almost finished before leaving again as the knights can help out.

Yes, they would leave for Gawant after the harvest. All six of them.


	61. The End of One Story, Beginning Of Another

**Chapter 61**

**The End of One Story, Beginning Of Another**

The castle was getting ready with servants were rushing around to try and get the great halls of Camelot transformed, as well as the great hall.

Everything was perfect except for one thing.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted down the halls. "Where is that idiot?" Arthur muttered under his breath.

Merlin hadn't returned home last night, and nobody had seen him this morning.

"Everything alright Arthur?"

Arthur turned to see Morgana behind him. She was wearing an everyday gown. The venue of the wedding required all the women to change closer to it.

Arthur smiled at her. He didn't want her to worry. "Everything's fine Morgana, don't you worry."

"So why are you screaming Merlin down the halls? Why do you have a worried expression on your face?"

"Nobody has seen Merlin since last night," Arthur muttered knowing she would find out eventually.

"What?!"

* * *

To say Merlin was nervous was an understatement.

He had been walking all night after not being able to sleep. He had no idea where he was going but something was guiding him somewhere. He was lost and he didn't mind admitting that fact. He just hoped that he would be where he needed to be before he needed to be there.

He left the forest and in front of him was the lake of Avalon.

"Merlin."

He went closer to the water's edge to see if he could see Freya.

"Hello again, Merlin."

Freya image came up close to the lake's edge.

Merlin took off his boots and rolled up his trousers. He slowly waded through the water towards Freya.

"Freya."

"You seemed troubled Merlin?"

or"It's my wedding day. I am not nervous about what we have to do tonight it's whether am making the right decision, it is more, am I right for her? I may get a higher position in court but will I still be able to give her what she needs? What she wants?"

"Merlin, do you love the lucky women?"

"With all my heart."

"Then as I said that women is very lucky. Follow your heart, it has always faired you well, for example, me. You saved me. And why leave a beautiful woman like that to be snatched up by another man?"

Merlin smiled down at her. He knew that he was being stupid, he just wanted to make sure.

* * *

Arthur was pacing up and down. Merlin still hadn't shown up. He was there an hour early and now it is half an hour till the wedding starts. Arthur was starting to worry. He had brought Merlin's clothes so he could get changed and Morgana was getting changed now.

Merlin had already asked him whether he would walk down Morgana down the aisle before she had demanded that he was going to do it. He supposed that it was only right. He was the only family she had left alive.

"Alright princess."

Arthur turned to Gwaine. They all looked weird without their armour on but Merlin and Morgana had requested it. They were wearing black trousers with a red tunic. Merlin had joked about making them wear neckerchiefs. They all quickly refused.

"Gwaine." Arthur smiled at him.

"Isn't Merlin here yet?"

"No, Morgana is going to flip. I had to tell her this morning that I could find him and she almost took my head off."

"Well let's hope he gets here soon."

* * *

Morgana felt rather angry.

_How dare Arthur lose Merlin? If he isn't at the altar, or the makeshift one, I am going to kill both him and Arthur._

Gwen was doing Morgana's hair as she thought about what had happened. They had got into their dresses and only had their make-up and hair to do. No one else was there to help them. They had requested that they would do everything themselves, just Gwen and Morgana, like the old times.

They were back to being as thick as thieves.

"Where do you think he is?" Morgana didn't want to ask Gwen but she had to know where she thought he might be.

"I don't know Morgana. Maybe he went back to Ealdor. He might have wanted to go back to his home village."

"But why would he go? Especially last night." Morgana thought this wedding was as important to Merlin as it was to her.

"I don't know Morgana. We have all learnt so much about him over the last year that he is really a stranger to us."

Morgana just sat there and thought about Merlin.  _Maybe he is nervous about tonight._

* * *

Merlin kept running and only stopped when he saw Arthur and Gwaine.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry, lost track of time. Saw Freya, she put me right. Need to change." Merlin said between breaths.

"Well go then you have five minutes before Morgana explodes because we are behind."

Merlin quickly ran towards where his clothes were.

_I'm ready!_

* * *

Morgana had just finished helping Gwen when Arthur turned up.

"Everything alright?" Arthur looked between his sister and his wife.

"If Merlin isn't there, then no." Morgana turned to her brother.

Arthur smiled at her as Gwen gave Morgana her flowers.

"Well, it's time."

_I'm ready!_

* * *

Merlin stood there, nervous.

Even with Freya's words going around his head, he was still nervous.

He was marrying the king's ward, the most beautiful women in all of Camelot, the most powerful witch, the last high priestess and the sister of the king.

As the music started, he looked over at Gwaine and the rest of the knights. He hoped he was making the right decision.

No, he  _knew_  he was making the right decision.

* * *

Morgana took Arthur's arm. She hoped she was making the right decision.

No, she  _knew_  she was making the right decision.

They walked around the corner to see all the congress sitting there with Merlin at the altar.

Their venue was different from every other wedding. Merlin and Morgana didn't want the traditional wedding and wanted to do something which had meaning to it. They had found the clearing in the darkling woods whilst they were on a family trip out. They had managed to make benches and alter out of fallen logs. It was all nature, just like their magic. Merlin's magic is of the earth and Morgana's magic is of fire, they had worked out with the dragons help.

Morgana started to walk down the aisle, towards her husband-to-be.

Merlin was wearing simple brown trousers with a plain white tunic. He had managed to keep his famous red neckerchief on. He had turned around to look at her, with a big goofy grin on his face.

* * *

Merlin chin was in danger of hitting the floor.

Morgana had a creamy dress on. The dress had different flowers sown into the fabric. At her waist, it pinched to show off her figure and then went straight down to the floor.

Their loved showed through just by looking at each other and their magic connected. The petals placed around the clearing started to rise off the floor and move around the clearing. They went faster and faster the closer Morgana got to Merlin. When Morgana got to Merlin she took his hand in hers and the petals stopped moving and slowly settled down.

Geoffrey of Monmouth started the ceremony. " My lords, ladies, friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient right of handfasting, the union of Merlin Wyllt and Lady Morgana Pendragon"

Geoffrey turned to Merlin. "Is it your wish, Merlin, to become one with this woman?"

"Yes, it is," Merlin said still smiling

Geoffrey turned to Morgana. "Is it your wish, Morgana, to become one with this man?"

"It is," Morgana said

"I have to ask but do any say nay?"

As silence filled the clearing, Merlin couldn't help but feel relief. Merlin and Morgana then held out their hands and held the other wrists.

"With this garland, I do tie a knot, and by doing so, bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity."

Merlin smiled at Morgana and said "I, Merlin Wyllt, Last of the Dragonlords, I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee as I respect myself."

Morgana smiled back and said "I, Morgana Pendragon, Last High Priestess of the Old Religion, I shall seek to love thee and to care in any way I can. I shall respect thee as I respect myself."

"I now pronounce you to be man and wife."

Merlin leaned in and kissed Morgana.

* * *

Even if the Great Hall had been decorated, the brilliant weather had brought the massive feast out to the courtyard of the castle. Everyone had been invited. The Druids even came out from their hiding place to say that they were a part of Emrys' wedding. There were tables upon tables of food, enough to feed everyone.

It was just the way that Merlin and Morgana wanted it. For everyone to be there.

Arthur stood up and Merlin was kinda worried about what as about what was about to come out of his mouth.

"We are all here tonight to celebrate the joining of Merlin Wyllt, Emrys to some of you, and Morgana Pendragon. I may not be total fine with my old manservant marrying my sister but I have seen how happy they make each other. That happiness makes me happy. Two years ago, we were at war and now we have peace. Both Nemeth and Essetir have agreed to allow magic back, and I believe by this time next year magic will be allowed in all of the five kingdoms. That is also thanks to the best sister and brother-in-law a man could ask for." Arthur looked at his sister and new brother-in-law. "Wanna say anything Merlin?"

Merlin could tell that Arthur had one too many drinks already.

Merlin looked at Morgana then hesitantly stood up. "I would be nothing if it wasn't for Morgana. I do not deserve all the love and forgiveness she has given me over this past year. I have done many unforgivable things, yet this beautiful woman has forgiven me for every little thing. As I have her. She is now my life and I wouldn't know what I will do without her." Merlin stopped and gave a quick glance to Morgana "Magic is a part of people and maybe it's that magic that draws people close to each other. I have always been drawn to Morgana, ever since I first laid my eyes on her. Maybe it's out magic that had pushed us together."

Merlin looked back up at the crowd of people. "I would like to thank the Knights of Camelot for not killing her when they first saw her but also for forgiving her as well and for now protecting her, to Gwen, the lovely queen of Camelot, for seeing her friend come back and helping her come through again and also for trying to find me, we may have never crossed paths again and I might not be standing here. I would like to thank my mother and Gaius for helping Morgana when I couldn't be there. Lastly, I would like to thank the prat, King Clotpole, for buying the engagement ring, for all this and getting us to get married. But most of all, Arthur, I want to thank you for forgiving me and accepting me, even though I have lied to you for years, you are building the golden age of Camelot I have only dreamt about. So thank you for making my dream a reality." Merlin hoped he had said everything. Then he looked at Morgana "I would also like to thank Morgana for becoming my wife and making me the happiest man alive."

Morgana stood up and kissed Merlin.

Morgana turned to the crowd. "There one more thank you which I must say. Thank you, people of Camelot, for accepting me again. Even after everything that I have done you have welcomed me back as if nothing had ever happened. And I must thank Merlin, my wonderful husband, for whom I found the light and love and helped me let go of the darkness and hate, who without I wouldn't have our wonderful son. Merlin, I love you, now and forever."

Merlin leant in to kiss her. Today had been perfect.

* * *

Merlin was carrying Morgana up the stairs to their chambers. Well, their chambers were Morgana's now old chambers.

"Are you alright my love?" Morgana said into Merlin's chest. "Where were you this morning?"

"I am fine and this morning I was just thinking and ended up at the lake of Avalon. Freya put me straight." Merlin smiled at her.

"Why my love?"

 _I really need to come up with a nickname for her. I suppose I could call her darling as I have used it a few times before._ "Because I did know whether I was making the right decision. Whether you could do better?"

"And take your son away from you? I never would because I do love you, Merlin."

Merlin pushed open the door to their chambers. Morgana started to try to wiggle out of his hold but he had other ideas and walk over to the bed and threw her on it. She screamed in surprise then laughed as she hit the soft bed. He quickly joined her on the bed. They laid side by side for a moment before they started kissing. 

Merlin knew that he would have to make this night one of the best nights of their lives. He reached behind her to start to try and undo her dress. He pulled on the ribbon before loosening it. They both sat up slightly to get themselves undressed.

"Merlin," She said, stopping them for a moment. "We have done this before. Why do I feel nervous?"

"Becuase this is our new chapter. Because we are finally us. I feel nervous too."

That was the moment that he knew that they were going to take things slow. They started kissing again and just decided to see how the night would take them.


	62. Not again!

**Chapter 62**

**Not again!**

A month had passed since the wedding and it felt the right time to start back up the quest to unite Albion and legalise magic throughout the kingdoms. 

For Merlin and Morgana, married life had not faltered their relationship and if anything, they felt like they were closer than they were beforehand. There was just something about referring to each other as husband and wife that felt right and natural. They knew that they would have to fight tradition again when it came to what Gorlois could inherit from them, but that was a battle for later. 

The decision for them to all leave for Gawant and Caerleon had been made a long time ago and it felt right to do it as a family quest once more. With Gorlois being one and starting to walk and Clarine nearing seven months old, there was a lot that the boys could miss out on if they were to take this task by themselves. Merlin was strongly against missing any more of Gorlois' life. He wanted to be a father to him. He didn't want to miss everything as his father did for him but he felt like this quest to make the kingdoms see that magic wasn't bad would do that. 

Gaius and Hunith were happy to rule over the kingdom again as they had done before. Hunith had seemed to be accepted into court life and took most of what she had to do in her stride.

Gawant would have some big surprises coming for them even before they got there.

* * *

 

There was a certain calmness about the night and the fact that the clearing they had chosen was quiet, it just added to the atmosphere of the place. But as Merlin laid by the fire, with Morgana’s head on his chest, he couldn’t help but feel on edge. He could feel his magic rise to the surface.

It was quiet. Maybe a bit too quiet for his liking.

"Merlin," Morgana said.

"You have the same feeling."

"You don’t think something will happen?”

“I hope not.”

They had been riding for almost a week now and were only a day's ride from Gawant. In the distance, they could see the loyal knights of Camelot patrolling the forest, torches flickering in the wind. The quietness of the place was deafening and Merlin sat up slowly.

“I will go and get Gwen and the children,” Morgana said as she stood up.

Merlin followed her in standing up but only watched as she walked over to the tent. He thought about calling out for Arthur but he knew that the shouts of the bandits would do that. All he had to do was start protecting their family.

Out the corner of his eye, Merlin watched as Arthur as he exited the tent and killed two of the bandits before he reached him. They looked over the chaos in front of them.

“There are too many of them,” Arthur shouted over the noise.

Merlin looked around before he knelt to the floor and pushed the palm of his hand onto the forest floor. He watched as the bandits were shaken off their feet, making it easier for the knights kill them. The ones closest to Merlin and Arthur were also sent flying backwards. He watched as Arthur got his footing back.

“Warning would be nice,” Arthur said.

“There isn’t always time for warning.”

The king looked around. “Where are Gwen, Morgana and the children?”

“I think they went off into the forest.” Merlin said as he picked up two torches and lit them with magic.

He handed one to Arthur and with the knights behind them, they started their search. Merlin could hear Arthur shouting Gwen between him shouting for Morgana. The knights were shouting a range of both of the names.

The fear was being to rise up in Merlin and he was scared that they had somehow managed to get caught up in it all.

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted.

He allowed himself to take a sigh of relief. They had obviously found them. But he was glad that he hadn’t shot off immediately in the direction that Arthur and the others were. Otherwise he wouldn’t have heard it.

"Merlin"

If Merlin wasn't listening so hard he would never have heard Morgana's whisper. He waved the torch around to spread light around the area and found her slumped against a tree holding her side. The velvet green of the dress was turning darker and darker. Her finger soaked in blood. He could tell that Morgana had already lost too much blood and now it was taking its toll. Her already pale skin had gone ghostly white making her red lips stand out more.

"Morgana, my sweetheart, what happened?"

"Merlin, look after him."

"I'm not losing you, not when I have just found you." Merlin said before he looked behind him for a moment. "Arthur! Gwen! Anyone! Help me!"

It took them a few moments to reach them and in that time, Merlin had racked his brains for a spell that would help heal her. He could feel her magic working to try and keep her alive but for some reason it wasn’t working.

"What happened?" Arthur said as he dropped by his friend’s side.

"I don't know, I just found her like this." Merlin was trying to hold back the tears "I can't lose her, Arthur."

"We will have to send you back to Camelot." Gwen said. "She needs medical attention and Gawant might not be willing to treat her, they know the things she had done against Camelot. She isn't their favourite person even after Camelot's pardon."

"How will she get back?" Arthur knew what was coming next.

"I will take her. She is my wife and I said I would protect her. I will take her by magic then we will join you when she is better."

Arthur turned to Gwen. "Then you better get going." He said.

"But what about Gorlois?" Merlin asked

"I will take care of him. Don't worry Merlin. Just go before she gets worse." Gwen said.

"I won't forget this."

Merlin scooped Morgana up into his arms before muttering a spell and disappearing in a gust of wind.

* * *

 

Gaius was surprised to see Merlin back but quickly went into action once he saw Morgana in his arms.

"What happened my boy?"

Gaius had now got Merlin to put Morgana on the bed and was accessing the wound.

Merlin finally allowed the tears to fall. "I don't know, I found her like this. We were attacked by bandits. I can't lose her Gaius."

"I know, go and see your mother. I will contact you if there is any change."

Merlin reluctantly left Morgana's side.

"Thank you, Gaius."

Merlin swiftly left to find his mother for some comfort.


	63. Gawant

**Chapter 63**

**Gawant**

The sun was just rising as the small castle of Gawant came into view. The adrenaline of the ambush had worn off a while back and Arthur knew that both he and the knights were going on the pure determination that they would be safer in Gawant. He knew that Gwen would get a couple of hours sleep in the carriage with the children but it didn't help the fact that Arthur felt lonely. The space by his side might have been filled by Leon but it wasn't the same and he was certain that Leon knew that. 

The worry about the state that Morgana was in breached his mind from time-to-time and it didn't help his mood at all. Part of him wished that they were still back in Camelot. They arrived at the castle, Arthur found the energy and strength to pick up his mood.

"King Arthur, what a pleasure it is to have you here. I trust you had a good journey." Lord Godwyn said all jolly.

"It would have been if we weren't attacked by bandits on our last night. I guess you know why I am here?"

"Nemeth had told us of your plans, but why the change?"

"For my sister and friend."

"So that's rumour is true as well." The old lord smiled down at Arthur. "Shall we begin these talks?"

"I am afraid we can't yet. My court warlock had to return to Camelot. I hope that he will return soon so we can."

* * *

The week that they had in Gawant had been peaceful. Arthur had started to talk with Lord Godwyn about the changes that they thought was appropriate but he felt like he couldn't talk properly about these things.

There had been no news about Morgana's condition and it was starting to affect them all.

Arthur knew that Gwen was finding it hard to look after your own child as well as one that was missing his parents. The one-year-old may not know exactly what had gone on but Gorlois still knew that something was up. Arthur had wondered whether magic played a roll in it and maybe even from that distance, he could tell that his mother was in distress and his father was worrying. 

They were this big family now and they were missing two of the members. It just didn't feel right.

Both of them were as frustrated as they were worried. 

* * *

It had become part of the routine that Princess Elena would join them for dinner in their chambers. Sometimes they would have it in the dining chambers with Lord Godwyn, with the Knights looking after the children, but tonight felt like it should be a quiet event. Gorlois was doing magic more regularly and Arthur thought it was best that they looked after him. Although he enjoyed the fact that Golrois had managed to make Gwaine go mute for a few hours.

"So how's Camelot? It has been a long time since I have been. Well, I haven't been since we were almost married." Elena asked.

"Camelot is fine and hopefully going to become a bit more peaceful once the laws on magic have been changed."

Gorlois crawled into the room and stopped by Arthur. He lifted his arms up for Arthur to pick him up and place him on his lap. Gorlois pushed himself as close to Arthur's chest as he could and Arthur found himself placing a kiss into his hair. He couldn't believe how much he loved his nephew. It seemed strange how much had changed in just a couple of years

"He will make a brilliant king when he's older."

Arthur looked at Gwen then back at Elena. "He isn't ours, he is ..."

Without any warning, the door to the chambers flung open and hit the wall so hard that it bounced back towards the unsuspecting warlock. Merlin stumbled backwards as the door hit him. Both Arthur and Gorlois started to laugh at the warlock's clumsiness.

"You back then idiot." Arthur managed to get out between laughs.

"Yes, prat I am back."

"Merlin you should really be more careful," Gwen said as she stood up to help him.

"I know just I wanted to find you." Merlin attention was drawn straight to Gorlois. "Hello, little man."

Arthur picked Gorlois up for Merlin to take off of him and watched as Merlin spun him around and held him close. Gorlois laughed so much that his magic sparked up and smashed the vase next to them. Elena jumped while Gwen and Arthur stayed still. They were use to it by now.

"Definitely Morgana's son," Merlin muttered under his breath.

"How's Morgana?" Gwen asked concerned.

"I will be back in a min." He said before he handed Gorlois to her.

Both Arthur and Gwen was confused until they heard the shouts.

"Merlin! Get off me! I can walk!"

"Gaius said you need rest."

"Yes! Rest! That doesn't mean that you have to carry me everywhere. Just put me down!"

"No, we are nearly there now."

"You are glad that I am married to you or you wouldn't be standing."

Merlin re-entered the room with Morgana in his arms. She looked very pale and Arthur could tell that she was still in pain. 

"Morgana, you're alright," Gwen said with some relief in her voice.

Merlin pulled out the chair next to Gwen with magic and placed his wife there.

"Yes, I'm fine. Only if some idiot would stop picking me up and insisting that he carries me everywhere."

"Morgana you shouldn't even be out of Camelot. It's only because you threatened me, we left. Gaius is going to kill me more than he will you." Merlin said.

"I know and Merlin I am grateful."

"So what happened to you?" Arthur asked.

"There were more bandits coming. The guards around the camp were doing a good job at keeping them at bay but they didn't know about the others coming from the direction that we were heading in. I pushed Gwen to go away from it all before I tried to keep them back myself. I didn't even see the one behind me until it was too late. Magic wasn't even going to save me then. He must have had some special blade or something like that because I have never felt that drained or close to death after being stabbed for a while now. Obviously, once hurt, my magic did explode taking them all out but that drained me of any energy I had left. I was just glad that Merlin did find me."

"Oh, goddess Morgana," Gwen said.

"Gaius sent about my progress today but while he was doing that I persuaded Merlin to take us here. We have already delayed you enough."

"So Gaius doesn't know you are here?" Arthur said.

Merlin smiled. "No don't worry he knows we have left by now."

* * *

Morgana felt more at home at Gawant than she did at Nemeth. Over the past month, she had gone from strength to strength, with a bit of help from magic. Merlin was still fussing over her and insisting that he carried her everywhere. Although she hated it, she did like the attention he was giving her. Gwen stopped by every day and to begin with was also fussing over her but it was a different type of fussing, one that she was more welcomed and accustomed to. Arthur wasn't as bad as he knew how much fuss Morgana was getting and took a back seat role and just occasionally as her if she was alright.

Although she had been part of their family for over a year now, she was still new to their feelings for her to be love rather than hate.

So it did feel weird for Morgana to be on Arthur's arm as they headed their way to a council meeting. 

They had all agreed that both Merlin and Morgana's input would be best to change the minds of this kingdom. Gawant had long been strong friends with Camelot and followed them straight into the battle against magic. Like some of the lords in Camelot, most of the council in Gawant believed Uther's way was the right way.

"You scared?" Arthur asked her.

"No, what do I have to be scared about? Nobody can touch me as I have the most overprotective husband and brother a woman could want."

Arthur shook his head at her. "We weren't overprotective when we were meant to be."

"And that is all in the past."

He sighed. "I suppose it is."

She nudged him slightly but she could tell that he was smiling as they carried on walking arm in arm. 

* * *

Merlin knew the excuse that he was going to use was that he had lost track of time but that wasn't true. He had been in the library, reading and making outlines to laws on magic, when he must have fallen asleep because he had just been woken up by the librarian saying that the council meeting started half an hour ago and Arthur had sent for him. It was the only reason why he was running as fast as he could to the council chamber. Merlin bust into the council room, out of breath. With all the years of serving Arthur, a dash across a castle should have been easy. But Merlin felt like he was going to collapse.

"I'm sorry milord, I lost track of time."

He bowed and took his sat between Arthur and Morgana. The lords continued what he was saying.

"Where the hell have you been?" Arthur muttered to Merlin.

"I _may_ feel asleep in the library while laying out laws for this kingdom," Merlin whispered back to Arthur.

"Morgana said you may have been in the tavern."

Merlin turned to look at his wife. "Have you been taken advice from Gaius?"

Morgana's smile widened.

"So Lord Merlin, what is your opinion on the situation?"

Merlin turned at his name, slightly surprised by the lord part, and looked at Arthur.  _I have no idea what they were talking about._

Arthur did a hand gesture with meant they were talking about magic.

"Um milord, I believe um."

"You weren't listening were you?" Lord Godwyn said sternly.

"Um," Merlin was speechless, not knowing what to say.

"What is your opinion on how we dealing with petty crimes with magic?"

"Of course, it will be the same as any other crime. the punishment will fit the crime, like any other punishment."

Merlin had never felt so embarrassed in his whole life, he could feel his ears go red. He didn't allow his friend and wife to distract him for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

Gwen was just drifting off, with Clarine in her arms, when they came back.

"Come on Merlin, it didn't go that badly."

"Arthur, I was half an hour late and I was too busy talking to you to hear the lords question. I don't know. Maybe you two did it on purpose to try and distract me." Merlin sat down in the chair next to Gwen "Maybe I am not cut out to be a lord. Maybe that was what had pushed me. Lord Merlin. Just sounds too foreign. "

"Merlin, love." Morgana walked up to her husband and lifting up his chin. "You would make a perfect lord. Other than your timekeeping, you are going to make a brilliant addition to the council at Camelot. We weren't trying to test you today or anything. It was just unfortunate that you got called on so quickly."

Merlin smiled up at her. "Brilliant addition?"

"No, I believe that you are an idiot," Arthur said.

Gwen threw a pillow straight at Arthur, smiling when it hit him on the head,

"What was that for?" He asked.

"That stupid comment," Gwen said.

"He knows that I am joking."

"Still." She turned to Merlin. "Don't worry Merlin. You will grow with the role. I should know."

Gwen knew that she would have to have a word with her husband later. There was getting someone prepared for a role and throwing them in at the deep end. Merlin deserved to be prepared for the role he would eventually take.

* * *

Gawant may have been more open to change due to the heads up from Nemeth, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t challenge the changes. Like every kingdom, they had their own laws in place and their own thoughts on magic. Uther’s purge against magic had turned the majority of people against it. For Uther, it was easy enough to prove that magic was evil. It was now Arthur’s job to prove that it wasn’t that. That magic was a weapon in its own right that could be used for good and evil.

Merlin knew that Arthur was being worn down on the subject and it did make Merlin think about the whole destiny again. It was a big ask and a big commitment. Arthur, himself, had only really just accepted magic for what it is.

There was also an expectation that magic wasn't to be used unless necessary but with Gorlois was growing up fast, they did have to use magic, not only to stop things from happening but also to start to try and teach him how to control it. The number of times Merlin and Morgana had to stop him from doing magic was becoming more and more often.

"He is definitely your son," Merlin said kissing Gorlois head.

"How? Merlin come on tell me how?" Morgana had had enough of Merlin telling her that Gorlois was her son.

"His magic is controlled by his emotions. E.g. when he is too happy his magic reacts, when he is scared, his magic reacts. It is simple."

Morgana raised her eyebrow "Is it now."

"Hmm" Merlin replied, "And he is getting too heavy to be carrying all the time."

"Dada, mama."

Morgana smiled and got up from her place at the table to join them. She stroked Gorlois on the cheek.

"Any luck with the lords."

"No none. They are all so stubborn." Merlin changed his voice to one of the lords. "We have been doing Uther's way for years now. Why change when our people are happy? Magic should be wiped out." Merlin changed back to his voice "I swear they forget I am even there. They way they talk about our kind is awful like we are filth."

"Merlin we know it will take time to change people's minds."

"I know. I know. I just thought the heads up from Nemeth would have helped. That they would have started to think about how they were going to change things."

"Godwyn has been Uther's friend for so long, so Uther's ideas would have been passed to him."

Merlin pondered that thought. He knew Morgana was right. Lot and Essetir were never friendly with Camelot so the views on magic would be different. Rodor and Nemeth were quick to change their views after they saw magic could be used for good.

"We will get them on our side, you will see."

* * *

All four of them walked into the council room, determined to change at least one person's mind.

Gwen and Arthur sat one side and Merlin and Morgana sat opposite them.

"What's the main topic today?" Lord Godwyn said.

"Magic." Arthur was the first to speak. "It is a subject that I want to address but we keep tiptoeing around the subject."

"Then what do you want to address Arthur?"

Arthur felt all the eyes of the lords looking at him.

"The laws of this land about magic. We need to change them. Magic ..."

One lord interrupted Arthur. "Is an evil thing that needs to be eradicated from this land."

"No magic just is, it is like a sword. It not good nor is it evil. The person who uses it is either good or evil."

"Then why are they only evil?" Some other lord said.

"Well how about we start hunting down your kind? Killing until you are nearly wiped out? You hiding, scared for your life? You would turn on us now, wouldn't you? All the ones that show a bit of goodness would be killed for just being." Merlin couldn't help but put his input in.

The lords were surprised by his outburst.

"He does have a point." Arthur pointed out. "We have been hunting their kind for years now. That's why they use it for evil and we have probably killed all the decent ones. Merlin has done everything to save mine and my father's life."

The whole courtroom was filled with laughter, save for the four of them, Elena and Godwyn. 

"A warlock saving the great Uther Pendragon. Have you checked he has magic?" One of the Lords said.

All four of them looked at each other. They knew it was ridiculous that someone with magic saving Uther but they didn't see that it was that funny.

"Milords that wasn't a joke he has saved my father's life."

Arthur looked at Merlin.

A young lord stood up and looked over to the king of Camelot. "Lord Merlin, don't worry. There is no need for you to have to explain yourself. Not to me at least. Magic is just what it is. I do understand. And I know why these Lords are having a hard time understanding that. There are only some situations that you can understand if you are the one in it." He turns to his king "Milord they are right. Once the other kingdoms allow magic back the ones in our kingdom will either leave or rebel against you."

Arthur looked over at Merlin. Merlin shrugged his shoulders at him but he was sure that the same thought entered his mind. 

The young lord had magic. 

"Just because I have a council of closed-minded men, does not mean that I am one of them. Please, Arthur. Continue with how you plan to change the laws."


	64. Changing Minds and Changing Laws

**Chapter 64**

**Changing Minds and Changing Laws**

The young Lord, whose name was Galahad, did, in fact, have magic and had been taught from an early age that he could only use it when it was absolutely necessary. His parents even sent him to the druids for a few years when he was young so that he could learn to use his magic and learn how to control it. Merlin supposed that there might have been a different way to do it but at least he had the chance to explore his magic. Others might have just told them to repress it or even just sent them to the druids without another thought. Galahad wasn't the oldest son. There was no reason why his parents couldn't have just forgotten about his existence when they found out he had magic.

Maybe Godwyn had more time for Galahad and magic due to the fact that he was engaged to marry Elena. 

To add to the duties that Merlin already had, Arthur had this stupid request that he learn how to wield a sword properly. So that he had two ways of defending himself. Or that was what Arthur's argument was. Merlin obviously knew the basics from his time as a servant but there was a difference to just sparring with someone and just blocking their attacks, and actually being the one doing the attacking. He did feel like he was getting better and as he sparred with Eylan, he felt like it was one of his stronger sessions. 

But all the training and lawmaking and council meetings were taking him away from his family.

He couldn't remember the last time that they had a night together or just more than five minutes to actually talk. He just felt like the only time he was properly seeing her when they got up. Morgana would always be asleep by the time he got back.

He knew that he had to make more of an effort but that was a little hard when he felt like his attention was being pushed in a number of different ways. 

* * *

Morgana had always hoped that she would never be one of those jealous types and even if she had felt jealous of a few things in the past, she hadn't felt as jealous as she was feeling now about the whole situation. The decision for them to be in Gawant together was taken so that they could all be together and so that Merlin and Arthur stopped missing out important parts of their children growing up. The whole situation made her wish that her injury wasn't fully healed. She had loved the attention that Merlin had given her. Even if she felt like death, it was better than how things were at the moment. 

Because if Merlin wasn't in a council meeting, then he was in the library with his head in some book about laws or on the training field. If he wasn't with Arthur, then he was with Galahad. If he was anywhere, he wasn't with her or Gorlois.

She did obviously see him, but she didn't spend any time with him. 

"What's up Morgana? You seem distant."

Morgana looked up at her friend. Usually, Morgana would say all her thoughts to Gwen but she didn't know whether she was just being stupid or not. But Gwen gave Morgana a look, which she knew she had to spill everything.

Morgana held Gorlois tighter. "Merlin, he has no time for us any more. Meetings, Arthur and Galahad are taking up all his time. Even though I see him, I miss him."

"Tell him that. Merlin will listen to you, unlike my husband."

"I can't. Every day when he gets in, he flops down on the bed and falls straight asleep, or some days he doesn't come back at all. I just miss that he use to spend most of his time with me and Gorlois and now I fear that I am losing him."

Morgana didn't want to tell Gwen all her problems but she felt better after it.

"Well then, we need to make you talk to him."

* * *

Merlin slowly opened the door to their tempory chambers, hoping not to wake Morgana. It had been another long day and all he could think about was collapsing gently onto the bed. To his surprise, Morgana was still up reading. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek before falling into the chair next to her. He wanted to go to bed but he knew that she was up for a reason. The same reason he was trying to find the time to talk to her.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I thought you would have gone straight to bed." She said as she carried on reading.

"Morgana, I am just trying to make this work. I am trying to what is best for everyone and I know..."

She closed the book and turned to him. " What? Do you know that if you aren't in a council meeting you are with Arthur, and if you're not with him you are in the library and if you aren't there you with Galahad, who I do like but then if you aren't with him you are learning how to fight. The main reason we are here altogether is because we wanted to be a family but you have no time for us. And I know I said I hated every time you picked me up or asked every second if I was alright, but I enjoyed the attention you gave me. You're now too busy. Gorlois is still growing up. He needs you as much as he needs me."

"I know. That is why..."

"Why what? You still cling on Arthur's every word. If he says jump you say how high."

"Morgana, please just listen to me." He paused for a moment, wondering whether she was going to allow him to speak. "I know I haven't been here. I know that I do a lot for Arthur. But Morgana, don't you see the scale of the task ahead of us. See how much we actually have to do and prove. A couple of years ago, I was just a servant with a dream and a destiny so big that I thought it would crush me. That dream is now becoming a reality and I am still being crushed by this destiny. This might be all in Arthur's name but I am the one having to prove that magic is good. I am the one having to prove how we are going to govern magic. I am the one that has to show how we are going to change the relevant laws. I was just a servant." He paused for a moment. "I was a servant with no responsibilities. I could complete Arthur's every task. I know I need to be here. Just adding Lord to my name doesn't change anything. I am still doing everything. Arthur asks me to attend every council meeting and I think I should be there to answer any questions. I jumped at the chance to learn how to properly use a sword because I remember how powerless I felt when I didn't have my magic. I am busy making the world that we want for our child.

"That is why I have told Arthur that I am not going to any council meetings next week and I am not going to do any training or lawmaking. He has his chances to be a father and a husband. I deserve the same. It is he who forgets that I am not a servant or a bachelor. Every night I come back and you have already gone to bed. I kiss you and then check that Gorlois is alright before I head to bed, no matter how tired I am. Morgana, I can hardly keep my eyes open at the moment but I am still up because I want to spend time with you and I need to tell you all this."

"The world that we want for Gorlois can't be made with you running yourself into the ground."

"I know. But it is hard. I never thought I would happen. Things never seemed to point to Albion being made and magic returning."

"It's just changing their minds as Uther did."

"I think Uther had it easier."

"He did just declare war on the magical community."

Merlin smiled and felt his eyes shut. He shook his head to try and wake himself up slightly. "Come on. I need to go to bed before I fall asleep in this chair."

When she smiled, he felt like he had made it up to her, maybe just a little. 

* * *

With the knowledge about the druid camp that Galahad spent some time with wasn't too far away, Merlin believed that it was the perfect place to go to spend some time away from it all. They could give tips as to how to help Gorlois control his magic as well as to start to spread the word that things were changing in the kingdoms. The word did need to go out to the druids that they were freer than they already were.

They had been there for a few days and he could tell that even Morgana was happier. For them, there were no expectations of the court or stupid questions about magic. Here they were free. Free to be themselves more than if they were in the castle. 

"We could just run away with the druids," Morgana said to him when he joined her.

He looked over to where Gorlois was playing with some of the children. "If we were going to do that, we should have done that when you found out about your magic."

"I was fully prepared to leave with them. As you know."

"I should have come with you."

"And Uther send out a manhunt for you. I think that would be worse than he finding out you had magic."

"I did tell him and the whole council once. When there was that plague and I healed Gwen's father and they all thought she was the sorcerer."

"I do remember that."

Merlin sighed. "I am still not sure whether Arthur takes me seriously or not."

"He will do one day. I still don't think he realises how much you did for him and how much you gave up because some dragon told you to."

He smiled. "I am just glad that it is all working out now."

"Look, you have been in charge of Arthur's life and happiness for a long time. Now it is your turn to be in charge of your life and happiness."

He turned to her. "Who said I wasn't happy?"

"You know what I mean."

"Don't worry. I am definitely slowing down after this week. Whether Arthur likes it or not."

* * *

They knew that changing their minds was the easy part. A week later, after Merlin had stopped wearing himself out, progress was slow. All the lords had now come round to the idea that magic is just another weapon but the changing of laws now seemed to be the struggle. Merlin had made sure that he had looked over every law in Gawant, tweaking it to suit the new laws.

Yet none of the council liked the new laws. The main argument was that they could still abuse their power and that the laws weren't harsh enough. It infuriated Merlin so much. He wished that he could just use magic and change their minds/.

"Milords, this will work." Merlin augured for the tenth time that meeting.

"How?"

"They are like your other laws, the punishment fits the crime." Merlin looked at all the all the lords.

"But that won't stop them abusing their power."

Merlin groaned. He just felt like he was repeating himself. "Then before we leave, I will leave someone in charge to deal with the punishments according to these laws. They will be there to make a judgement on the severity of the crime and will match it to the punishment. All you will have to do is sentence that person. I understand that govern magic is harder than governing normal people but this will work. You can't have the punishment for thieving being one thing for someone without magic and having someone with magic being executed for that same crime. Would that make you happy milords?"

The meeting quickly ended.

* * *

With the meeting over, there was only one place that Merlin was heading. He could hear Gorlois and Clarine from down the end of the corridor and it only made him want to get to the room sooner. As soon as he reached the room, his duties were over for the day. It still annoyed him that Arthur managed to get more family time than him but at the moment, he was grateful that he actually had family time. 

There was also that fact that he knew that he would be quizzed about how the council meeting went. He knew that it would annoy Arthur as much as it was annoying him that there was no progress. It was probably one of the reasons why Arthur should be there. 

Morgana must have caught onto his mood as soon as he entered the room.

"No change?" She said.

It left him with only shaking his head at a minimum, which he did with a sigh.

"Well, we have something that might cheer you up." 

"What's that?"

"Another break," Gwen said. "We have discussed it and we all think that we should go back to Camelot for Clarine's name day. We all miss home and it does only seem right that the heir to the throne to have her day in her home kingdom."

"Going home is fine by me," Merlin said.

"Good. It might give those lords time to think over the laws we have set out."

It took all Merlin's strength to not shout at Arthur that he was the one to set out the laws. A look from Morgana calmed him down. Maybe Arthur would have more input after Clarine's birthday.

* * *

 Lord Godwyn had offered to have the birthday celebrations in Gawant, but both Arthur and Gwen refused. The Royals, knights and sorcerers had packed up a few belongings and were ready to leave. There was little point in riding back so magic was the only option.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Merlin turned to look at Morgana.

Arthur had asked questions all morning about the spell they were going to cast, if it would work, if it didn't work what would happen. Sometimes Merlin could kill Arthur. Morgana could only sympathise with the level of the irritation on her husband's face.

"Yes, Arthur it will work. Now shut up or it won't."

Merlin looked over to his wife to see if she was ready.

Morgana nodded to Merlin.

"Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!"

* * *

There had been a surprise when they all entered the courtyard magically. The guards all dropped their weapons once they saw the party that had arrived. Merlin and Morgana had been magically drained and took a few moments to recover before they helped get everything that they had brought into the castle. It wasn't long before the both of them were caught by Gaius and they both knew that there was only one conversation that they were going to have.

"I thought I told you both that she needed rest. And I am certain that I told you, Merlin, that you were not to give into her. Both of your stupidity could have caused her recovery to be extended." Gaius said.

There was a moment when Merlin and Morgana looked at each other, trying to come up with a good argument as to why they ignored Gaius' warnings. 

"Gaius. We have spoken about this." Hunith said as she joined them. "They had to go back. It wasn't fair on Gorlois. He needed his parents."

"And I am healthy and well," Morgana said.

Gaius kept his straight face. "I will be the judge of that."

He turned on his heel and Morgana wondered whether she should have held her tongue. She looked at Merlin before she followed Gaius. She might as well get this over and done with. It might spare them a lecture and hopefully, they would enjoy being home more.

* * *

Arthur cleared his throat as he started his short speech. "A year today we had Nemeth on our side with magic, and now we have Essetir as well. Gawant is coming to our ideas. But the highlight of this day is the birth of Clarine Ygraine." Arthur turned to look at his wife and daughter. "I wouldn't be anywhere without both my wife and daughter. To Clarine Ygraine."

The hall filled with the shout of "Clarine Ygraine."

He hadn't even sat down before the servants began to place out the food on the tables and start to refill a few goblets.

With Merlin and Morgana attempting to keep Gorlois entertained for a short amount of time, Arthur attention was turned to Gwen, who was silently sitting, hugging her daughter closer to her.

Arthur leant on the right armrest. "What is the matter?"

Gwen turned and looked at him. "Nothing, just thinking."

"About?" 

"My mother died when I was young. I don't really remember her. I just want to be a good mother to our daughter and any other children we may have." Gwen gave Arthur a small smile.

That's when Arthur realised. They had all either lost or grew up without a parent. Morgana had lost hers at aged ten, Arthur never knew his mother like Merlin never knew his father. Gwen lost her father and didn't really know her mother. They were all being parents but they either just grew up with one parent or none.

Arthur lent to the other arm and whispered in her ear. "You are a great mother and your mother would be proud of you."

Lost in their own little world for a moment, they didn't realise that Morgana had waved over the servant with their gift. The box was gently placed down on the table and Arthur had to pick it up again to move it closer to Clarine. Gwen was the one that opened the box to show a pendant like Arthur got Gorlois, it was red and gold with engraved flowers around the edge.

"Thank you," Gwen said.

"Gorlois had one, we thought it was only fair that Clarine had one," Morgana said.

"I am sure it will be something that she will learn to cherish," Arthur said as Clarine tried to put it in her mouth.

They were probably all just doing as any parents were doing, just getting by.

* * *

To Arthur and Merlin's surprise, Gawant had nit just looked over the laws but they had already put some in place for the petty crimes.

"We still need to speak about the harsher laws but we are happy with these." Lord Godwyn said.

"That is fine." Merlin managed to splutter out.

"Also we are going to appoint Galahad as Court Warlock. We were hoping that you, Merlin, could talk him through the role and the duties and responsibilities."

"With all due respect, I feel like the Court Warlock title will be what Galahad and myself make of it. The role might be a retired one but the old duties and responsibilities are lost. A new age, a new start. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Completely."

* * *

Merlin would not stop smiling for the rest of the day, and his smile was carried on to other people. Morgana was the first to question her husband's happy mood.

"What has got you smiling all day?"

"Do I need a reason to be happy?" Merlin retorted, taking his shirt off to change.

"No, but when your smile is so infectious, I want to know what I have to smile about."

Merlin finished changing and turned to his wife. He walked towards the bed and slipped in. "They are have already put some of the laws in place and plan to do more before we leave for Caerleon. Both me and Arthur we shocked by their decision."

"So we will be leaving soon"

"Yes, my love." He took one of her hands away from her boom and kissed it. "Just another couple of weeks."

Merlin could sense Morgana's discomfort at that thought. Of course, she was going to be anxious about seeing Annis again after what happened the first time.

"Don't worry, my love. I won't let anybody hurt you in Caerleon."

Morgana smiled. Putting down her book, she blew out the candle and snuggled next to her husband.

"This will hopefully be over soon."

Merlin couldn't wait to get back to Camelot.


	65. Caerleon

**Chapter 65**

**Caerleon**

There was nothing eventful about their trip to Caerleon. If anything, the trip took less time than they expected and that didn’t help Morgana at all. A part of her knew that she would have had to face Annis at some point in her redemption. She hoped that the word had spread.

That still didn't help her as the castle of Caerleon came into their sights. The great stone structure stood out on the top of the hill. The castle had many towers, guards could be seen patrolling the city. The castle was made of more traditional stone rather than the white marble that made up Camelot.

She felt more and more anxious as the group followed the route to the courtyard.

Would Annis forgive her as Arthur had done?

* * *

The fact that Annis didn't meet them in the courtyard or that they were currently surrounded by guards only added to the worry building up in Morgana. Arthur had already commented on how it was weird and it looked like they had done something wrong. She did almost snap at him to tell him to shut up. Merlin had given her hand a squeeze to let her know that he was there for her but there was no tellings how Annis was going to be. The last words that Annis muttered to her hurt now more than they did when she uttered them. She hoped that now she could prove that she was Gorlois' daughter now.

"King Arthur, welcome to Caerleon. I hope you had a pleasant journey."

The group stopped in front of the queen.

"It's a pleasure to be here Queen Annis," Arthur said with a smile.

"We have heard of your trip, please tell me as the rumours say it is about magic."

"We are leading the way of releasing the magic from the ban that they have had over them for the last two decades, nearly three." Arthur turned to Gwen. "This is my wife, Guinevere."

Annis nodded her head towards Gwen.

"My court warlock, Merlin." Arthur signalled and turned towards Merlin.

"Ah the fool," Annis said with a smile.

Arthur turned back to the Queen and smiled. Morgana looked at Merlin wondering what the queen was on about.

"I am no fool, milady, just a simple man., Merlin said with a smile.

"And my sister and court seer, Morgana."

"I think that is more interesting than your quest to legalise magic," Annis said.

"I am prepared to show everyone that I have changed. That is what these last couple of years have been all about for us. Change." Morgana said.

"And maybe this is the woman that should have come to me in the name of Gorlois."

* * *

"Why did she call you a fool?"

They had only just walked into the chambers they were going to call home for a few months before Morgana put the question to him.

"Arthur called me a simple-minded fool in front of her." Merlin turned to his wife. "Arthur had offered to stop the war for a single combat, but you would know that. I followed him and was found. I was going to be killed when he said that. I'm not really offended by it. I mean I insult him all the time.

Morgana smiled. Their friendship was still strong as it was before.

"You are more than some simple-minded fool."

"Well, he knows that now."

"So I am guessing that you had something to do with Annis' champion."

"And I guess you had something to do with Arthur's sword."

She smiled at him. "You must admit, it was slight fun being on opposite sides."

"Not when I am the one trying to keep Arthur alive!" He sighed. "We should have always been on the same side. Couldn't you imagine it."

"Would I have known Morgause as well as I did if we were on the same side?"

Merlin licked his lips. "I would hope that if we were on the same side, I would never have been put into a position to have to poison you."

"It is a lot of ifs."

"We can't live in the past. I have done too much thinking about things I would do differently. I have just only been able to look to the future."

"Then we need to keep it that way," Morgana said. 

* * *

There was a feast in their honour. Arthur sat next to the Queen of Caerleon with his queen to his left. Morgana and Merlin were then further down the table, still to his left.

Arthur looked at Merlin and Morgana. He still thought over the times that he told Merlin that nothing could happen between him and Morgana. Maybe if he had allowed it to happen, Morgana may not have turned. Arthur shook his head. He couldn't keep thinking about the what if's, still living in the past. He had to live for the future that he was building.

Once most people had finished eating, Queen Annis asked for entertainment.

"What about your fool?"

Merlin smiled at hearing fool.

Arthur turned to look at Merlin. "Go on then Merlin, entertain our host. She has requested it."

Merlin turned to his wife before he stood up and walked over to the centre of the room. He held up his hand to show three eggs and started to juggle. He spun around and did different tricks to the amusement of everyone. Arthur sat there wondering if he was using magic, but at in awe as he knew he wasn't. At the end of the performance, Merlin caught one of the eggs behind him and brought his hand around to reveal that it had disappeared.

The halls applauded his entertainment.

Merlin spun around, not only to show them that he had nothing behind his back but also to walk back to his seat. 

He shrugged at Arthur as he reached his seat. 

* * *

"How the hell did you do that? Did you use magic?" Arthur was walking next to Merlin while Gwen and Morgana walked behind laughing.

"It's just one more skill you didn't realize." Merlin smiled at him and turned behind him to wink at Morgana.

"You cannot catch."

"As it is one skill as you didn't realize, as I have said."

Arthur then took off his sword and threw it at Merlin. Merlin didn't react quickly and the sword fell to the floor with a clang.

"See." Arthur stood there as if to say told you so.

"I wasn't ready for that," Merlin said back to Arthur turning to face him.

The two men stood and glared at each other. The girls couldn't help but laugh.

"You two are no better than the children." Morgana teased them.

Merlin and Arthur turned to her and glared at her equally. The girls pushed past the boys as they started to bicker again.

* * *

Annis allowed them a few days to get settled before she started to call them to the council meetings to start the talks. Merlin was happy as they mostly listened to him and his experiences and the way that they had done things in the other kingdoms, stressing that obviously, each kingdom was different.

However, like the other kingdoms, they were still apprehensive about the change.

Merlin did foresee that. Anybody could of.

It was just nice to be met with open-mindedness. Maybe things would change quickly here and they could go home. It had been a while since they had spent some time in the castle they called home, especially Merlin and Arthur.

It was refreshing and filled Merlin with a little hope that things would be different in Caerleon.

* * *

Annis had a lot of time for them. Not only did she try and cater for their every need, she even took time out of her day to spend time with their children. Morgana had learnt that, like Ygraine, Annis was barren. It was something that Morgana knew that she would never be able to sympathise with her but she realised that it must have been hard to not be able to give her husband an heir. 

"Why Gorlois?" 

Annis had him on her knee and Morgana thought that it was obvious.

"He is my father, not by blood but by teaching. Uther never taught me right from wrong and only fuelled my hatred. I wanted something that remained me of the teachings that he taught me. Also, I have wanted to name my first son it every since I was 10."

"And where did Balinor come from? Unless we are thinking of the same person. The only Balinor I knew was a dragonlord. I heard that he got wrapped up in the purge though. Whether he is still alive or not is a different matter." 

"Balinor is my father's name," Merlin said. "He is the same man that you knew. He died a while back."

"I am sorry to hear that. My husband had a few talks with him, so I only met him for a short time. He seemed a nice enough man."

"I only knew him for a short time as well. I didn't grow up with him being my father. He was driven away from my mother before I was born. I met him when I released a dragon that wanted revenge. I only knew him for a few days."

Annis smiled at the young man. "I'm sure he would be proud of you."

Gwen entered the room with worry written all over her face.

"I cannot find Clarine!"


	66. You idiot!

**Chapter 66**

**You idiot!**

Gwen had explained that she had put Clarine down for her afternoon and left her, like she usually would, to do a few of her own duties. There were also two servants on hand for if Clarine woke up but they had things they needed to do as well. They weren't watching her constantly but they definitely didn't hear her crying. 

Annis had called the guards straight away to basically close the gates. No one was allowed to leave the city without being checked first. 

Although that was only until they realised that Arthur was nowhere to be found as well. The panic and worry turned into anger and by the time Arthur returned, with Clarine in tow, Gwen had got herself in such a mood that Merlin and Morgana took Clarine off of Arthur and made themselves scarce.

"You idiot!" She shouted at him. "You bloody stupid idiot Arthur Pendragon! Why do you just think sometimes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Next time you take  _our_ daughter from her bed, you need to tell me."

"Why do I need to tell you when I want time with our daughter?"

"I would have expected that you at least told someone that you were going to take our daughter, the only heir to your throne, our for a walk or ride so that we down have to make anyone leaving the city have to be checked. Lot may have agreed to your changes but word is that he still wants Morgana's head and yours as well. So I wouldn't put it past him to steal a child. Not if my husband wasn't such an idiot."

"Gwen..."

She huffed. "I don't want to hear it, Arthur." She said before she turned from him and left him in the corridor. 

* * *

Maybe it was too good to be true but to Gwen, it felt like Arthur was being sincere in his apology and with the little things that he did. He had even gone out and got her flowers, or so he claimed. He at least gained her forgiveness for a morning, that was until she entered Merlin and Morgana's chambers to see the exact same flowers in a vase in the middle of the table. 

"Do you like them?" Morgana said.

"I swear he is testing my patience."

"Who?"

"Arthur. He brought pretty much the same flowers to me this morning and told me how he had gone out to pick the most beautiful flowers for me."

"He still does flattery then."

"But he didn't, did he?" Gwen pointed towards the flowers. "Either he made Merlin go and do it and he decided to get you some as well or Merlin had gone to get you flowers and he stole some to give to me."

"You chose the fighter."

"I chose the Prince that showed that he could change."

"He changed because of Merlin."

"I am not sure Arthur will ever appreciate how much Merlin has impacted his life."

"I would say that is just Arthur but he will one day. Maybe when it has all sunk in." Morgana said,

"I will still talk to him anyway. He does need to be told."

* * *

"Did Merlin pick the flower you said that you got?"

Arthur turned to her. "Why do you wish to ask?"

"Merlin picked the flowers, didn't he?" Gwen said a bit sterner.

Arthur looked at his wife sheepishly. "Um, well um..."

"Morgana got some flowers on the same day as me, therefore, Merlin must have picked them. How I thought you could be so thoughtful?"

"It was... my idea."

"And yet Merlin has to do your dirty work. He is still your dogsbody, isn't he? Has he really got anything from all the things he has done for you? Just a title that doesn't really mean anything."

"When did we get onto Merlin? I thought that this was about me!"

"Everything has to come back to you doesn't it?"

Arthur stood back slightly. "I'm sorry for what I did." Arthur moved around to be in front of Gwen. "I truly am."

Gwen looked up at her husband. "I know you are and I have forgiven you for that but Merlin needs more than he is getting at the moment."

"We will, I promise."

* * *

Merlin pulled his shirt off to get ready for bed.

He had a day of council meetings and wanted to get to bed.

"Merlin," Morgana said.

He hummed as he turned to look at her.

"Why do you still do everything that Arthur asks you to? It isn't your job any more."

"I know. But Arthur cannot dress himself, let alone pick flowers. Gwen would have got stinging nettles."

Morgana started to laugh.

"Look I wanted to go and get you flowers anyway. I feel like I still have some making up to do about what happened in Gawant. I was heading out when Arthur approached me and said that he needed something to get back into Gwen's good books. He knows that I am good at that sort of thing."

"I think it would have been fun to see Arthur with his hands all stung, trying to hand Gwen nettles."

Merlin picked up his sleeping shirt. "Will I be needing this?"

"Depends on what you have in mind."

"I don't know about you," Merlin said as he took a step towards her. "But I don't want Gorlois growing up on his own. We both know how lonely that is."

"He will have Clarine."

"But think back to when Morgause told you that she was your sister. How happy were you?"

"He will be two in just over a months time. If we want to give him a sibling, then we should start to properly start thinking about it."

"We could hopefully we will be in Camelot this time for the birth."

"And I will definitely be there."

Morgana smiled as Merlin led her to their bed.

* * *

A month seemed to past quickly and Morgana found herself starting to organize Gorlois' second birthday. All four of them couldn't believe how quickly them two years had gone. They were tied about where they should have the celebrations. Annis had offered to arrange something but they were thinking about going back to Camelot for it. It did disjoint what they were doing every time they went back, but with Hunith in Camelot, it only seemed fair that she got to at least see her only grandson on his birthday.

Morgana looked up as Gorlois walked around the room. He was getting better at it. It just meant that he was always underneath their feet. She was glad to see Merlin when he entered their chambers.

"Dada," Gorlois said and running up to him with his arms in the air.

"Hello, Gorlois." He said as he picked him up.

"How are you getting on?" Merlin said to Morgana.

"We just need to decide whether we are doing this in Camelot or Caerleon. I am not planning anything extravagant."

"We will talk tonight about it. It would just be nice to say that we are going home for good. Anything I can help with?"

Morgana smiled at him. "No, I think I am okay."

"Shall I get him out of your way?"

Morgana looked up at her boys and hummed in response.

"Come in little man, let's go and see uncle Arthur."

"No swords Merlin," Morgana called after them.

* * *

Arthur had just finished his fight as Merlin came with his nephew.

Arthur put his helmet on Gorlois. "We will make a fighter out of you."

"No sword, Arthur. I am on strict instructions from Morgana." Merlin said as he took the helmet off Gorlois.

"Well, I won't tell I you don't."

Arthur took his nephew off Merlin and took him towards the tent.

"Arthur please don't! Morgana will flip if she finds out. Also, he isn't even two yet."

Gwen walked past and took Gorlois off Arthur.

"Hey, I'm teaching my nephew how to fight."

"No, you're not."

"Why can't I?"

Gwen gave Gorlois to Merlin. "Because Morgana has requested it. Have you not learnt?"

Merlin whispered in Gorlois' ear. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to see Uncle Arthur. How about Aunty Gwen instead?" Merlin smiled at Gwen.

"Well I was just going down to the market to buy his birthday present but I suppose you two could come along."

* * *

Merlin walked through the marketplace in deep thought. Gorlois was walking with Gwen.

"You okay Merlin?" Gwen smiled at him.

"Yes, I am fine. Just thinking that we haven't spent much time together since you got married and that was a while ago."

"I use to see you every day before your magic was revealed."

Merlin smiled. "I suppose but no like this. We use to be close. I have always thought of you as a sister."

Gwen went to look at a stall. "And you, a brother. I would still like to think that we are close. Just because we don't do everything together now doesn't mean that we aren't close."

Merlin knew that he was being stupid, he just needed someone to confirm it. He kept having those type of thoughts.

"Green or blue."

* * *

Merlin had laid out some basic laws that could be put in place before they left for Camelot. Annis was happy to look over them and make changes where she seemed appropriate. However, she said after a quick glance over them that she couldn't see any need for change.

They had returned to Camelot using magic again. Mordred was there to meet them as they arrived. 

"We have hopefully everything where you want it and we have even had a boar killed just this morning which the cook is serving." Mordred summed up to them.

Morgana kissed Mordred's check. "Thank you, it's lovely."

Mordred quickly started to blubber about needing to looking over something before he left them. His cheeks were threatening to go red.

"You shouldn't tease him," Merlin said.

"Why?"

"He thinks highly of you and I think he still might have a small crush on you. You know he has had it since he first saw you."

Morgana turned to her husband. "Mordred has always been, and will always be, like a son to me. "

"I know that. And I think he does too. But it doesn't change whatever he feels for you." 

* * *

Arthur did as he always did and had made a speech about their quest nearly being over and the five kingdoms would finally be complete, Albion would be born. Merlin stopped listening halfway through as he had heard Arthur recite it about ten times.

Gorlois was starting to get bored on his mother's lap and started to fidget. Morgana had tried to keep him still but it wasn't until Merlin started doing little spells under the table, like conjuring fire in the palm of his hand, did he calm down. Morgana even turned her attention to what was keeping Merlin and Gorlois occupied.

"Let the feast begin," Arthur said.

Merlin started listening again as the hall became alive with talking and eating.

"How long do you think until Caerleon will come around?" Arthur asked.

Merlin turned to the king. "Not long, they seem to have listened well."

"Well shall we get this over and done with," Arthur said as he nodded at a servant.

* * *

Merlin groaned as the light hit his face. He knew that he shouldn't have allowed Gwaine to talk him into that drinking game but he had done and now he was regretting that decision. He didn't think that he would try to move for a few moments. His stomach felt like it was doing flips.

"Look Gorlois, I think your father is regretting how much he drunk last night."

Merlin found the strength from somewhere to sit up. "I didn't say anything that I will now regret?"

Morgana walked over to him and handed him Gaius' hangover remedy. "No, you just kept saying how much you loved me."

"Good," Merlin said after downing the potion. "Sometimes I say things then I wonder why people aren't talking to me for a week." Merlin felt instantly better.

"You better get yourself sorted. We have to go back to Caerleon soon."

Merlin groaned again. "Why are we going back like tomorrow?"

"So that we can get back to normality sooner."

"Not if Arthur has planned what I think he has planned. We might not be seeing Camelot for a while."

"Why's that?"

"Someone has to tell the druids," Merlin said just before Arthur came into the room.

"Morgana, Merlin, we have excellent news." He said excitingly. 

Merlin groaned again. He hoped that it wasn't going to be about what he had just mentioned.

 

Gwen came up to Arthur and embrace him as Merlin stood up to look at them.

"I'm with child again," Gwen said.

Morgana squealed and dragged her friend away from her brother. "Congratulations."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Not another Pendragon to look after. We already have too many of them." Merlin said jokey.

They all smiled.

Merlin felt like he knew this was going to be the king that his son helps. He could feel it.

* * *

They returned to Caerleon a couple of days after they left. They wished that they could have stayed longer in Camelot to properly celebrate the news of Gwen's pregnancy.

Caerleon held a celebration, when they got back, about the news.

Annis was more than happy with the changes to the laws. Merlin had mentioned that he would write them up in full before they can put them in place but that was not necessary as Annis smiled at him when she told him that they were already in place.

So the celebration was also about the change of laws. They were still a bit risky as no one else had tested them but Annis said she was happy going head first into it.

* * *

It was not long after that feast that Arthur mentioned his big idea of Merlin and Morgana going to tell the druids. They tried to fight their case but found Arthur unmoving on the subject. It put a stop to their plans of extending their family. 

 

"You know we have placed bets on the gender. Both myself and Arthur believe it will be another girl while Merlin seems certain it will be a boy." Morgana said as they were getting ready to depart.

Gwen looked over to her. "Arthur wants another girl?"

"I know I was shocked when he said. He is nothing like Uther."

The two friends smiled at each other.

"Ready you two."

Merlin and Arthur were now standing in front of them.

 

"I suppose we will see you when you return to Camelot," Arthur said.

Morgana knew that she couldn't get bitter about it. She just had to grit her teeth and do it. She could only hope that she would never have to be apart from Merlin again afterwards. She did want a big family for them. The biggest she could give them.

"I suppose we will," Merlin said.

Morgana knew that he hated the idea as well. They had both wondered whether they could get out of it by getting her with child. She thought that they might have succeeded if they had another couple of weeks.

With the knights being ready, Arthur and Gwen were the first to leave. With the way that Morgana was feeling, they should have left last. She felt like turning to Merlin and saying that they should just spend the next couple of months in Caerleon. They didn't want to split, but it was another part of Arthur's idiotic plan. They were going to tell more druid camps if the split up. Merlin was the brave one out of them that took the step. He hugged her, telling her sweet words of love before telling her to scry him if she needed him. With a final kiss, he left her and Gorlois standing at the gate of Caerleon. There was only one thing Morgana could do. 

Head in the opposite direction to Merlin and tell as many druids camps as she could.

All she wanted to do was return home.


	67. Emrys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that I didn't forget about the three 6,000-8,000 word chapters basically at the end of the story. I was just blotting them from my memory.  
> Also, can you tell that I wanted to get this story done in 70 chapters? Rather than just adding a few more. You just have these monstrosities to read. Lucky you.

**Chapter 67**

**Emrys**

The dread of leaving his wife and son increased as soon as Arthur and Gwen left them. One of them had to be the stronger one, the one who would make the move and leave. He would happily stay in Caerleon with them both for a couple of months and then return to Camelot, telling Arthur that their quest was partly successful. He didn't want to leave them.

He hugged her and told her how much he loved her and how much he was going to miss her. As they pulled back, he had to kiss her one last time before they parted. 

It broke his heart to walk away from them but he told himself that it would only be for a few months. He could survive a few months.

Cursing Arthur made him feel a little better as well. 

* * *

Merlin didn't expect that the task that Arthur had given them was going to be easy. It was probably what he was most annoyed about. Arthur couldn't gauge how big the task was and there were no tellings that they would take Merlin's word that magic had returned and they were finally free. Again, Merlin found himself cursing Arthur's name and just having this burning passion to be back in Camelot with his wife and son. This task wasn't fair on them and he had to make sure that he said something to Arthur when he returned. 

It was obvious that he wasn't in the best of moods and he could completely understand why to two guards reacted the way that they did.

Merlin could only imagine that this camp had been attacked a number of times. They had chosen quite a secluded spot, making there only one entrance to the camp. If anything, Merlin thought this was more dangerous but the two guards, standing at the entrance, looked imposing enough that Merlin wasn't certain that he even wanted to enter the camp.

"Halt, what is your business here?" A guard of the camp asked.

"Um, I come with a message from Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot."

"And the slayers of our kind, why should we believe that you aren't going to tell him where we are?"

"Because I'm Emrys and Arthur has said that he is bringing magic back to the realm."

The two guards turned to each other and laughed.

"We are still waiting for Emrys, and you are not him. Now go back to where you came from and leave us alone?" The guard said as he moved his hands to move Merlin along.

Merlin couldn't help but feel frustrated. He felt like there was no point in trying to push his way into the camp.  _They don't believe I'm Emrys! I will show them!_

Merlin decided to make camp not too far away and try again in the morning, dressed as Dragoon. 

* * *

With the potion made to turn him back, Merlin found himself very quickly being accepted into the druid camp. The two guards were the same and they fell to one knee as they saw him. Merlin almost rolled his eyes at them. 

"Emrys has arrived. We will take you to Iseldir."

He gave a sigh of happiness. A druid leader that he knew. He hoped that he would soon get out of his disguise. One of the guards walked him through the camp and to the leader's tent. Even with his back to him, Iseldir must have known it was him.

"You can return back now Emrys. _I_ know it's you."

Merlin uncorked the bottle and downed the potion. He knew that by the time Iseldir had turned around, he was back to his younger self. Not that he was as young as he used to be. 

"It's been a while, Iseldir. I must say you have high security." Merlin looked at the guard. "I think it would have taken me a while to get in if I hadn't already used this spell a number of times in the past."

Iseldir smiled and waved his hand, gesturing Merlin to sit with him. "We had to be more careful. Camelot did increase their attacks and others followed, as they always have done. What is your business here Emrys?"

"It's about Arthur, Camelot and, I suppose, the other kingdoms."

Iseldir looked at him apprehensively.

"King Arthur wishes for the Druids to return to Camelot. They will once again become citizens of Camelot and are free. King Arthur also apologies for all the heartache that he and his father have caused by the killings your people. He knows that his apology will never make up for the heartache but he hopes that it will be the start of the Great Peace that we all want."

Iseldir smiled. "Thank you Emrys."

"I didn't really do anything. Really you should thank my wife, Morgana."

The two men smiled at each other knowing everything would go well.

* * *

With the news that they were free, there was a decision by the camp to move on. They were going to wait for the new moon and Merlin was more than happy to stay with them for that long. He knew that there were many that thought that he was there to stay. 

He couldn't stay. He needed to get back to Camelot as fast as he could. The sooner he got back, hopefully, the sooner he could be reunited with his family.

He had already told Iseldir that he couldn't stay and Iseldir had agreed to mention that magic had returned to any other camp that they came across. 

The new moon came around quickly and Merlin found himself walking with the group for a while before he split off from them. With their best wishes, he pulled on the straps of his backpack and started to walk away from the group. As soon as they were out of earshot, Merlin started to miss the company. Maybe he should have walked with them for a little longer.

He shook his head. He knew that if he didn't leave then, he would never have left them.

With the quite forest being his only friend, he carried on walking, hoping that the next camp wouldn't be too far.

* * *

Merlin found himself not having any trouble getting into the next camp. Although he was totally certain that they weren't druids. As he had been kidnapped by them and was sitting, tied against a tree, blindfolded. He could hear them walking about and sharpening their swords. But what worried Merlin was the power that they had. It wasn't strong but there was enough of them to know that these were magic users. He felt all of his senses heighten and even started to struggle as he heard them walk towards him.

Once the blindfold was ripped off him, it took Merlin a few moments to adjust to the fact that they had the torches close to his face so that he could only really see the flames and not their faces.

"You're one of 'em bootlickers to the king of Camelot."

Merlin tried to look past the flames and at the man. "I'm no bootlicker. I serve the king of Camelot."

"I would say bootlicker with this." The man held out the scroll.

"Well have you read it or do you need me to read it to you?" Merlin smiled.

"No, I haven't read it. What type of idiot you take me for?"

"Well I could read it to you then you can release me and we will never speak of this again."

"Oh really."

"Yes, really or I could paraphrase it now."

"So what does it say?" The man unrolled the scroll.

"It says that King Arthur has returned magic back to the realm. He wants the Druids to join the citizens of Camelot once more."

The man listened intently then started to laugh.

"Arthur Pendragon, return magic. Boy, you 'ave been led on. The king is too much like his father."

Merlin lent back on the tree. He knew it was a long shot. The blindfold fell back over his eyes.

* * *

_"Come on. We have to make it to the lake." Merlin said heaving Arthur onto his shoulder_

_Arthur's body became heavier and caused them both to fall onto the floor._

_"Merlin...not without the horses. We can't, it's too late. It's too late."_

_Merlin was struggling to get both of them up. "No," Merlin protested._

_"With all your magic, Merlin, and you can't save my life." Arthur joked with him._

_"I can. I'm not going to lose you." Merlin said with all the determination in his voice. He couldn't lose Arthur now, not when he was changing his mind._ _Merlin continued to struggle to get them both up when Arthur put his hand on his._

_"Just, just hold me. Please."_

_Merlin stopped struggling and started to do as his friend had asked him to do._

_"There's something I want to say…" Arthur started to say._

_"You're going to say goodbye." Merlin had hoped to stop him. He didn't want to lose Arthur._

_"No, Merlin." Arthur continued "Everything you've done. I know now. For me, for Camelot. For the kingdom, you helped me build…"_

_Merlin stopped him again. "You'd have done it without me."_

_"Maybe. I want to say...something I've never said to you before." Arthur turned his head so that he could look at Merlin properly. "Thank you."_

_Arthur reached up and touched the back of Merlin's head. After a minute his hand falls._

_"Arthur...No! Arthur!" Merlin said trying to feel for a pulse. "Arthur! Arthur. Come on." Merlin tried to get up again but with Arthur's weight still on him, he can't._

_The image changes to Merlin looked out to the lake, know that his old friend will be back, one day._

Merlin woke up with a start but tried to remain his shouts to a minimum. He could feel the tears falling down his face. As he regained his breath back to normal, Merlin flashed his thoughts over what he had just seen.

Arthur, dying in his arms.

Merlin had no idea why he had been shown what he had.

Arthur had thanked him.  _Did he know of my magic? Why was it just me and him? Why didn't I try to do something earlier?_

Merlin couldn't fall back asleep with too many questions were going around his head.

* * *

If sitting in the same position, still blindfolded, for an unknown amount of time wasn't bad enough, it had seemed like the men that had captured him had totally forgotten about him. He tried to stop his stomach from grumbling, hoping that soon he will be so hungry that he wouldn't feel it any more.

When he heard the commotion, he only wanted to know what was happening. Instead, he felt the ropes loosen from his body before he was roughly picked up. He was grateful that he could take a few steps, even if they were a tad shaky. he didn't enjoy being forced onto his knees and the blindfold being ripped off again.

Once his eyes started to adjust, he was surprised to see Mordred sitting opposite him and it took all his strength to resist pushing himself forward to embrace the younger man. With his eyes full adjusted, he could see that Mordred was a little worse for wear. Cuts and bruises littered his face and the thing that worried Merlin the most was the slit in Mordred's trousers and the darker patch around it.

"Ya know him, don't ya?"

Merlin had no idea what they were going to do with them. "What does it matter if I do know him?"

"Another person we can use against the king."

That was obviously enough that they needed to establish a connection between them. It felt like in no time at all the two men were placed back to back, blindfolds back on. Merlin instantly felt Mordred put most of his weight on him and Merlin knew that all he had to do was hold him for now.

"Mordred," Merlin whispered as he did know how close the Druids were. "Are you alright?"

"I am in a bit of pain but otherwise I will be fine. You?"

"Hungry, I haven't eaten in a week. What happened?"

Merlin felt Mordred lean more heavily on him.

"Sorry about this. Arthur asked me whether I would like to join you on your quest. They just ambushed me."

"Mordred, I wish I could help you."

Mordred's breathing was in quick, harsh breaths.

"The almighty Emrys stopped by a blindfold."

"Not exactly, but I would like to know what I am doing."

"What do you think they want with us?"

"I think they might be rogue druids. Iseldir did warn me about them. I don't think they are going to believe in Arthur and my word that magic has returned."

"Then we will just have to find a way out."

Merlin didn't like to tell Mordred that he didn't believe that there was a way out of the situation that they were in.

* * *

 It was later that night when the blindfold was taken off Merlin's eyes again. With how gently it was taken off, he knew that it wasn't one of the men. It didn't totally surprise him to see a young man, about Mordred's age, sitting in front of him. As soon as the man held up the spoon, Merlin could smell the stew that he was offering. 

"I shouldn't be doing this." The young man said.

It took a lot of strength from Merlin not too just snap forward and take the food offered to him or just swallow it down in one. He took the time to chew over the meat and started to feel better after having a little food.

"What's your name?" Merlin said.

"Daegal."

"I'm Merlin and this is Mordred," Merlin said tilting his head back to mean the man sitting behind him.

"He said about Emrys earlier. I thought at one of you were him."

"Why?" Merlin tread carefully around this one. He didn't mind telling people that he was Emrys, but it was more what they would do with that information. They were currently in a camp of rouge druids. 

"My mother spoke of a man, maybe a myth or a legend, which would save us, release magic back."

"Then I hope that I don't disappoint. I'm Emrys, court warlock of Camelot. I am telling the Druids that they are free. Mordred here is also a Druid. King Arthur has accepted him."

Daegal smiled. "Then there is hope. I will treat your friend but that is as little as I can do."

Merlin smiled at the man. "That is all I ask for. My wife would kill me if anything happened to him."

"I am sorry I have to do this," Daegal said as he replaced the blindfold over Merlin's eyes.

* * *

Merlin could feel that the weather was changing. The autumn was changing and with the druids celebrating Samhain, he knew that things were only going to get worse. They had moved since Mordred was captured but it didn't feel fast enough and Merlin wasn't sure the last time he felt warm. They couldn't still be in this position when winter hit. 

Even though Mordred's wounds were healing, it was more for his sake that they had to leave as soon as they could. With the changing weather and the wound on his leg not being fully heald, there was a high chance that it could get infected. 

Plus Merlin wanted to get back to Camelot. Being held captive by some rouge druids would never get him back to Camelot and Morgana. 

From Daegal, Merlin knew that there was only a short amount of time that they could execute their plan. Daegal had managed to find their bags and had hidden them in the forest for them to get. Merlin knew that depending on Mordred's injury, they would reach the bags and then move on as quickly as they could or he would use a spell to transport them a distance away. They didn't want to be recaptured.

"Ready Mordred?" Merlin whispered.

"Just about."

As soon as the blindfold was taken off, Daegal cut the ropes holding them together. Merlin stood up slowly and got his balance before he held Daegal get Mordred up. Merlin placed one of Mordred's arms around his shoulders and started to walk him towards the darkness of the forest. They stopped for a moment as one of the rogue druids moved in his sleep. With his heart still beating fast in his chest, Merlin said a quick spell that he hoped would keep them all asleep for a little while longer, giving them more time to get away. 

Merlin knew that he was taking most of Mordred's weight, even if Daegal was trying to help him out. As soon as they reached the spot that Daegal had put their bags, Merlin placed Mordred on the floor. He took a quick look at the wound and didn't like how it had reopened. They would have to use magic to get somewhere for Mordred to have a chance at healing again. But it wasn't infected. That was the good thing.

"Don't worry. It's not infected. I am not going to try and kill you again."

"Good. Don't you know any spell?"

"Mordred, I am not a healer. You would have to be with Morgana."

"So you are just going to wrap it up?"

"Look if Gaius had taken my magic a little more seriously than just give me a book about magic, then I might have had more than a few spells at my command."

Mordred shook his head at him before turning his attention to Daegal. "How did you end up in the camp?"

Merlin looked at Mordred before turning to Daegal.

"My mother died a few years back. It was just me and my younger sister. I was hijacked by them when I was hunting one day and I have been there sort-of slave for about a year."

Merlin looked at him. "Do you know where your sister is?"

Daegal shook his head.

The two older men looked at each other. They knew that they had to help this man but didn't know where to start.

* * *

Mordred finally came up with a spell, that Merlin performed, to heal the wound on his leg. Merlin had consistently got more worried about the fact that it kept opening up every time that Mordred moved. 

That was when the decision was made that Daegal was going to carry on with Merlin while Mordred was going off to find Morgana. They both knew that there would be more groups of rogue druids around and they feared that with Morgana's bad reputation and a child with her, they might do more damage to her. It wasn't like Merlin wanted Mordred to leave. He quite enjoyed his company.

"I had a dream," Merlin said as Mordred packed up. "That Arthur died in my arms."

"I had one too. I had stabbed Arthur and watched him fall down. He managed to find the energy somewhere to stand up and kill me. I just remember smiling at him before it all went black."

"What do you think it means?"

"Merlin, it could mean a lot of things. But I think the most obvious one is that is what was meant to happen. Things weren't meant to be the way they are now. I was meant to mortally injurer Arthur while he was meant to kill me and you were meant to try and save him and obviously fail. I am glad we live in these times."

"So do I. I think Arthur had only just found out about my magic then." Merlin paused for a moment. "Maybe we were always meant to interrupt the destiny differently. I don't think that Uther should have died sooner but I think as soon as Arthur was King, I should have been more open with him. More honest."

"Maybe this is the consequence of your love for Morgana."

"I think this is the consequence of me being an idiot."

Mordred chuckled. "Maybe." He placed his bag over his shoulder. "I suppose I will see you in Camelot."

"I suppose I will."

"You aren't the only one that sees this as unfair. Your mother made a fuss about it. Especially when she heard that you and Morgana were going separate ways. I think that might be why he sent me."

"Still doesn't make any of this easier. I had spent the last few months, wishing I was back in Camelot. Morgana and I even spoke about extending our family before Gorlois got too old. I mean by the time we can give him a sibling, he will easily be four at this rate. That is if this task doesn't go on for too long. Arthur didn't even want any more children."

Mordred smiled at him. "This will hopefully be all over soon. This is just part of the start of the Golden Age."

"This all still doesn't make it any easier. I live for the world that we are building for Gorlois, Clarine and the unborn Pendragon, but why do I still have to sacrifice for it to happen?"

"I don't know."

"Then I will see you in Camelot," Merlin said as he held out his arm. "Look after them Mordred."

Mordred took his arm. "See you in Camelot."

* * *

To speed up things, Merlin and Daegal had made the decision to not stay in the camp for long and had been to many camps over the past month. They would tell them the news and stay the night but they always left in the morning. Merlin was determined to get back to Camelot. The longer they stayed in a camp, the slower he would get home. He was delighted when a few of the druid leaders told him that they already knew. It meant that the word was spreading and that made Merlin's job easier. It did mean that it felt like a wasted stay but it was somewhere warm with people and food. Merlin knew that they couldn't turn that down now that winter was almost upon them.

Merlin sat in the camp they had just come across, with a quill in his hand and paper on his legs. He had been meaning to write to Arthur for a while now, wondering how Camelot was doing, how his mother was, how Gwen was doing and if they would need his help when the baby came.

He had wondered what to write but started to scribble down something.

_Dear Clotpole_

_My quest is going well. I have told many camps and they seem happy with the news. Meet Mordred a while back. Thanks for sending him, he was a big help._

_How is Camelot? Come around to the idea of magic within its walls yet. How's my mother? Is she being treated correctly by the lords? If she isn't, tell her not to worry, I will sort them out when I am back._

_More importantly, how's Gwen? She must be quite far along now. If you need me to be at the birth, even if it is just to hold your hand Arthur, I will come. People will understand._

_Anyway, I met this man, Daegal. He is a nice lad and a good healer. I might bring him back to Camelot and Gaius can have someone that can actually grasp healing as an apprentice. Not that I like to admit it, but he is getting older. He does need some decent help._

_Hope everything is okay and you are all alive and well. I know you cannot stop getting into trouble and in a position of being assassinated._

_From Merlin._

Merlin read over the letter before he folded it up and walked into the forest. He used magic to call a raven then attached the letter to his leg.

"To Camelot." He told the raven.

He stood back as the raven flapped its wings and flew, hopefully to where Merlin said to go.

* * *

"I said that we should have stayed in that last camp." Daegal said as he tried to move a little closer to the fire.

"And I said we shouldn't stop. We will do a better job at keeping warm if we kept walking."

"I couldn't feel my fingers."

"It isn't far. I think a lot more than just my fingers are cold now."

Merlin knew that the winter could be harsh being outdoors and exposed to the elements. Maybe Daegal was right and they should have stayed but Merlin still had this determination to get back to Camelot as soon as he could. If anything, this was a task for the spring and summer months rather than the winter. Something else that he had to grumble to Arthur about. 

With Daegal still shivering and Merlin not being able to stop himself any more, he used his magic to make the fire give off more heat. They would be at the camp soon. They would get back to Camelot as soon as they could. 

Merlin jumped as the raven called out and he found himself braving the cold to get the letter from his leg. As soon as he had it free, he was back to the fire and quickly read the letter to get the gist of what it was about. He would read it properly once they were at this other camp. 

"Who's it from?" Daegal asked.

"Arthur, he sends his apologies for not getting back to me. He would be happy for you to come to Camelot. I have won a bet and he will pay me when we get back and he has an heir to his throne."

"I thought you said that he had a daughter."

"Yes but now he has a son, Gareth Kay Pendragon. King Gareth, that's not too bad, is it?"

Daegal shook his head.

"Also my wife helped them at the birth. He is a bit early but he is strong and will push through it."

"What bet did you win?"

"I said that their next child would be a boy whereas Arthur and Morgana both said it would be a girl. 500 gold coins each, they owe me." Merlin couldn't stop smiling, and it wasn't just because he won the bet.

"So I can become the physician apprentice?"

"Seems like it. Gaius needs the help anyway." Merlin pushed the letter into his bag. "Come on, we need to find this other camp. We will freeze if we stay out here any longer."

* * *

Merlin felt stupid for stopping when they did. They were only a few minutes from the camp and as soon as they entered the camp, they instantly felt warmer. The druids started to surround them and throw blankets over their shoulders and handing them bowls of stew. They were ushered towards the biggest tent there and were both grateful that they were out of the cold.

"Emrys. Welcome." The leader of the clan said.

"Thank you," Merlin said as he felt himself stop shivering. "We are more than grateful for your hospitality."

"The pleasure is all ours. What is the nature of your visit?"

Merlin sat down as the druid leader did. "King Arthur wishes me to pass a message to the Druids. He wishes that you will become citizens of Camelot again, trading in the city as well."

The leader smiled. "Will you stay with us for a while? It is only going to get colder."

"We would be most grateful for that. However, we wish to not stay for too long. I have a family to get back to. The sooner I get the word out, the sooner I feel that I can get back to Camelot."

"Understandable. But there is a storm on its way. You must stay until the end of that or otherwise, you and your friend will perish."

"Then we will stay until then."

* * *

The storm was harsh and Merlin was more than glad that they had stayed. He was even happier when it seemed that they had stumbled upon the druid camp that just happened to be looking after Daegal's sister. It was nice to see them interact and be together again. It also made Merlin wish that his next child was a girl. There was quite the age gap between Daegal and his sister, Claire, and there were parts of their relationship that he wished for Gorlois to show. The protectiveness with the tolerance for his sister.  

He knew that they would have to take her with them and back to Camelot. Not that Merlin minded. He was missing his son more than he could imagine and to him, he just wanted someone that he could look after and help. 

He wished that he could be back with Morgana. It made him want to get out of the camp and with the weather improving slowly, he knew that it wouldn't be too long before they would be on their way. Home was on Merlin's mind as well as his family. He needed to see them again soon.

* * *

It took Merlin a while to get his bearings back but as soon as he did, he smiled up at Daegal and the druid elder.

"What happened?" Daegal asked as he extended his hand to Merlin.

Merlin took his hand and picked himself off the floor. "Morgana scried me. There were so many things that I would have liked to talk to her about yet we didn't get the time."

"Scrying can be done in many different ways. You can overlook and watch people, you can talk to people in their dreams or you can talk face to face with them. Talking face to face takes up more energy, therefore, are shorter."

Merlin nodded and swayed slightly.

"It has also taken your power. You need to rest my boy."

Merlin didn't argue with him as the elder took him to his tent. He just wished that he could have had longer with Morgana. They had barely had a chance to talk. He knew that he would be asking how to scry. Just so next time he was the one to do it.

* * *

With the weather warming up and becoming better, Merlin knew that it was time to leave. Camelot was still calling him home and he wanted to get back before Gorlois' birthday. He didn't know if it was possible but at least in his mind, he had given himself a deadline, even if Arthur hadn't. 

Merlin had Claire on his shoulders as she wasn't used to walking for long periods of time, which only fueled his desire for a daughter. He knew that as soon as they were home, he would bring up extending their family and hopefully, this time, they will be able to complete that. Even if he had someone to replace Gorlois for the time being, he missed Morgana and the closeness that they had which he wouldn't want with anyone else. 

He couldn't knock the company that he had at the moment and he was grateful for it. But he thought that he would feel better if he had Morgana by his side. If they had been able to do this as a family. 

Maybe they should have run away with the druids.

* * *

Merlin felt like they had been lucky with the number of camps that they had managed to find and tell over the next couple of months. The longer days meant that they could walk for longer and with some camps being so close together, they could tell at least two camps a day. It all helped Merlin in believing that he could be back in Camelot for his son's birthday and he hoped that Morgana was getting on as well as he was. They had begun to send notes to each other but hadn't tried scrying again. To Merlin, it just seemed ridiculous that they were even sending notes to each other. He needed to be with them soon.

With the sun setting on another day, Merlin felt glad to be walking into the druid camp. Once the three of them were spotted, cheers of Emrys filled the camp and they were very quickly sat down and given a bowl of food. Merlin did hate that he just seemed to be taking from the druid camps but he felt that the news was more than enough for a safe place to stay and a bowl of food. 

"We have obviously moved out of your wife's territory into yours." The leader said.

"You have been told by Morgana? How was she when you saw her? And Gorlois?"

"They were perfectly fine. Your son loved playing with all the children, your wife mainly just watched him."

"Good. I believe that they are still fine. I think we both just want this quest to be over and be back in Camelot."

"I believe that too. How long will you be staying?"

"The night. I want to get back home before Gorlois' birthday. The sooner I cover my area, the sooner I hope to be home."

"Yet there is something troubling you."

Merlin looked down at the bowl of food. "I believe I have worked it out. I had a dream and Mordred had one similar. We believe that it could have been what could have happened. The fact that the path we were on could have lead to Mordred and Arthur's deaths."

"And your wife's. She had a similar dream and I told her just that. It was what was meant to be. That is what you stopped."

"I am glad we did stop it."

"I think there are many people that are glad for it." He turned to the rest of the clan. "Come on, Emrys and his friends need their rest. We will let them get on. Emrys has a task to complete and a wife and child to go back to."

* * *

Merlin sat and watch Daegal and Claire playing together. For some reason, it had put him in a thoughtful mood. Thinking of his son, niece and nephew. Would they all play together like this? Would they as they get old grow apart?

Gareth is meant to be king so will follow Arthur about, like Arthur followed Uther. Gorlois will, hopefully, take his title, so he will be following him around. Clarine will follow Gwen and Morgana around. As much as Merlin would love them all to be together, close how he is with Arthur, Gwen and Morgana, there was always a chance that it wouldn't happen. Even if Arthur got away with marrying who he wanted, it might not be the same for Gareth or Clarine. It might not even be the same for Gorlois. He hoped that with a lower title, it would mean that Gorlois would have more choice. 

"What's up?"

Merlin looked up to see Claire standing in front of him. "Nothing, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Of what? I think you should stop thinking as you look sad everything you think."

Merlin smiled. "I was thinking of my son, nephew and niece. I was thinking if they would be friends or whether they would grow apart with responsibilities."

"I'm sure they will be the best of friends. Me and my brother are."

Merlin smiled again. "Come on. We better find somewhere with a bit more shelter before night falls."

Merlin packed up the remained of their belongings. He knew that he would have to get out of the habit of being a servant, but that's all he really knew how to do. 

* * *

As luck would have it, they reached another camp just before nightfall. There was a feeling that was different when they entered and everyone stopped and stared at them. They slowed down until they came to almost a stop. 

"Merlin, why are they looking at us?" Daegal whispered to him.

"I don't know," Merlin whispered back.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you come into our camp?" A man started shouting at them.

Claire grabbed hold of Merlin's hand and he tried to not act scared by the way the man was shouting and marching towards them.

"I'm here with news from King Arthur," Merlin said, trying not to allow his voice to show how scared he was.

"That name is like poison, a curse for the Druids. How dare you?"

Merlin took a step backwards.

"Father, please stop it. You are terrifying them." A young woman walked up to her father and placed a hand on his arm.

Her attention then turned to Merlin, Daegal and Claire.

"Firstly who are you and what is the message King Arthur wishes to tell us?"

"I'm Merlin. This is Daegal and his sister Claire." Merlin said pointing to the different people at the appropriate times. "King Arthur wishes to free the Druids. Magic is no longer persecuted and he wishes for you to join the people of Camelot once more."

The man huffed as Merlin finished.

"Well Merlin, I'm Sefa and this is my father, Ruadan. We will get you to speak with the elders but you must be hungry. Sit, all of you and eat with us."

Sefa grabbed Merlin to pull him forwards once he hasn't moved. Ruadan glared at him as they passed.

* * *

After they had sat down, Ruadan questioned Merlin more. If anything, Merlin felt rather uncomfortable. 

"What are you to the king then?"

"I'm am his court warlock but I am also married to his sister, Morgana."

Ruadan nodded. "So did you get the position because of magic or your marriage?"

"My magic, I have only been married for over a year ago. I have been court warlock for longer."

Again Ruadan nodded. "Why warlock? Why not sorcerer?"

"Enough Ruadan! He is Emrys!"

Merlin jumped at the voice and turned around.

"Sefa has delivered me your message. For Ruadan's behaviour, we wish that you stay with us for a bit."

Merlin looked between Daegal and Claire. He didn't really want to stay long as it was nearing Gorlois' third birthday.

"Um, it would be a pleasure to revive you hospitality but..."

"No buts Emrys. Stay as long as you want."

The elder patted Merlin's shoulder as he walked back to his tent. Merlin placed his head in his hands. They could stay but not for long.

* * *

With the druid leader almost refusing to let Merlin leave, it had been a month since they joined the camp. Ruadan was still glaring at him, obviously not believing a word Merlin had said but he had made good friends with Sefa.

The only way that Merlin could see that they could leave was to leave in the middle of the night. It meant that, in the middle of the day, he was in his tent, packing. It wasn't that he wanted to leave but he felt like he was getting behind with his task. There was no way that he would be back in Camelot for Gorlois' birthday.

He just about heard as Sefa came into his tent.

"What are you doing? Are you leaving?"

Merlin turned to see her. "We have stayed longer than I planned to. I was hoping to be home before June but it seems like that won't happen."

Sefa came up and stood in front of him. "It's my father, isn't it? He has told you to leave."

Sefa dropped her head. Merlin lifted it up so that her head was up, however it meant their faces were close.

"No, it's not your father. I don't get on with the man but that doesn't mean I am leaving for him."

Sefa smiled tilting her head down slightly. "Well, then why are you leaving?"

"I have a job and I need to carry on. I am hopefully nearly finished and I would also love to get home."

There was a look on Sefa's face that Merlin couldn't read until she leant forward and kissed him. He was caught off guard for a moment and before she could raise her arms around his neck. He pulled away as soon as he could. Merlin instantly turned around, trying to distract his thoughts away to packing rather than his raven-haired beauty of a wife. He had kissed another woman.

He felt her place her hands on his back. "Merlin, I have done something wrong?"

"I have a wife and a child."

"And many lords take mistresses."

Merlin turned around and looked her in the eye. "And I am not one of them. I am a simple man, that wants a simple family and a simple life. I have also done too much to hurt my wife anyway. I am not going to bring home a mistress."

"What have you done to hurt her that you haven't done me?"

"I almost killed her, I poisoned her, I have fought against her for so long. You, I have just given you the wrong impression. I want friendship, not another romance."

Sefa stepped back slightly, seemingly hurt by what he said. "Then, milord, you should get going. I would  _hate_  to keep you from your family."

Sefa then stormed out of the tent. Merlin closed his eyes and sighed as he fell and sat down on the floor.

_What have I done? Do I do this to more people? What do I say to Morgana?_

Merlin had so many thoughts going around that he didn't see the elder of the camp enter his tent.

"Emrys!"

Merlin shook his head and looked you at the elder.

"I saw Sefa running from your tent upset. I was just wondering if everything was okay."

Merlin smiled at the man. "Everything's fine. I was just saying that we will have to leave and she was trying to get me to stay. Her efforts were fruitless and she thinks that we will lose our friendship."

"Then I must bid you farewell, but you must sort out with Sefa before you leave. Ruadan will hunt you down for upsetting his daughter."

Merlin smiled at the man as he got up off the floor and continued to pack.

* * *

He knew where Sefa would be. She had shown him the place that only she knew. Merlin turned around the corner and saw her sitting there. It was a small clearing, filled with flowers and fallen down trees. The place, to Merlin, always had some sense of magic to it, like everything was placed so that some ceremony or ritual could be performed.

"Hey." Merlin said once he had entered the clearing.

Sefa jumped slightly but managed to compose herself and gave Merlin a small smile. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Merlin sat down next to her. "I probably gave off the wrong signals. It's probably my friendly nature."

"I just thought..." Sefa sighed.

Merlin nodded at her to carry on.

"I thought that you like me as much as I liked you. I guess I was wrong."

"I do like you."

Sefa turned to look at Merlin.

"But not that much. As a friend. I hope that we can still be friends and that one day we will meet again."

Sefa turned back. "So you are going to leave?"

"We must, I had hoped to be back home before my son's birthday but I don't see that happening now."

Merlin stood up and started to leave the clearing.

"Emrys."

Merlin turned round to look at Sefa.

"Thank you for understanding."

Merlin just smiled at her as he left.

* * *

Merlin knew his favourite pastime was getting lost but for going the wrong direction nearly 3 weeks ago, Merlin thought this was stupid. They had practically walked in circles. Claire was starting to get bored and Merlin's patience was starting to slip. They managed to leave the forest and was next to a lake.

"Well, at least I know where I am now."

"My, my Merlin. I didn't expect to see you anytime soon."

Merlin smiled down at the lake as Daegal and Claire looked around for the voice.

"Nor did I. How have you been?"

"Merlin, I am stuck in a lake!"

Claire lent on Merlin to see the image of the women.

"Daegal, there's someone in the lake."

Daegal too looked over at the image.

"Anyway Freya, we are lost."

Freya smiled. "Follow your heart and it will lead you to ..."

"Morgana?"

Freya looked at him surprised. "How did you know?"

"Because it happened twice already."

"Well if you leave now, you might make it to them before Gorlois' birthday."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. Also look after Gareth, and make sure he turns out like his father."

Merlin smiled again as he led his companions back into the forest.

* * *

They found a camp in under two weeks. Merlin had followed Freya advice and felt the pull get stronger and stronger. Both Claire and Daegal had asked him how he knew the woman in the lake and why she was in it. He had explained to them. 

Merlin wasn't really looking as he walked into the camp, so was unaware of somebody running up to him until he was on the floor with the person on top of him.

"Hello, darling."

Merlin brushed the hair out of the woman's hair.

"Hey."

Morgana picked herself off Merlin and gave him her hand. He held onto it but used more of his strength to get up.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

Merlin smiled at her. "Why not? I haven't seen you in ages."

Merlin pulled her closer to him, bring her closer to him.

"I scried you," Morgana said placing her hand behind his head.

Merlin nodded his head. "But that wasn't long enough."

Merlin leant in and place his lips on Morgana's. Their kiss turned for being sweet to being passionate. There was anger and the feeling of being whole again. To Merlin, he knew that it sounded weird but he did feel that way.

"Mama."

Merlin broke from Morgana and moved so both of them could see their son.

"Dada!" The young boy screamed as he ran up to him.

Merlin released Morgana and bent down to catch his son as he ran to him. Gorlois ran full force into Merlin and wrapped his small arms around his father's neck.

Merlin put his arms around his son and pick him up. "Have you missed me?"

The boy nodded into Merlin's shoulder. He carried him into the druid camp with Morgana walking close next to him. 

"Emrys," Mordred said as he joined them.

Merlin held out his free arm and Mordred took it, holding onto his forearm.

"It's good to see you again," Merlin said with a smile.

"I saw Daegal come in with a little girl but no you."

Merlin turned to look at Morgana. "Well, I'm here now. How long have you been here?"

"About six weeks. We were going to wait for Gorlois' name day before moving out."

Gorlois started to squirm and almost fell out of his father's embrace. Merlin put the young boy down and watched him as he ran to play with the other children. Morgana came closer to him and he put his arm around her shoulders. 

"So what have I missed?" He asked.

* * *

The camp had come to alive with Gorlois' birthday and Merlin was glad that he was there to share it with him. He watched his son as he played around, causing some magic as he went along.

"He is going to be trouble."

Merlin jumped slightly and he looked to his left to see Druce, the elder of the camp, sitting next to him.

"Sorry Emrys, did I scare you?"

Merlin smiled. "Don't worry, just lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear you. And if he is anything like me then yes, he is going to be trouble."

As Druce left, Morgana smiled as she came up and wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders, resting her chin on his right shoulder.

Merlin lent his check on hers. "Are you alright beautiful?"

"Perfectly fine my darling."

Merlin smiled, still keeping an eye on Gorlois.

"He is going to set the forest on fire."

Merlin quickly left his seat and ran over to stop his son, cursing on his way.

* * *

Merlin held Morgana tighter in his arms. He knew that he would have to leave soon but he desperately didn't want to leave her again or Gorlois. He had been at the camp for a week and had got used to being surrounded by his family once more. He did not wish to leave the warmth of his wife's arms.

He watched Morgana as she slept.

They were cuddled up together, his chin was resting on top of her head. One of Morgana's hands was on his chest while the other was thrown across his waist. Merlin's arm was wrapped around Morgana's shoulders.

_How can she look so peaceful when she sleeps but has the power to destroy everything?_

He really should be on his way. They had all decided that Mordred was now going to join him as he when north, while Daegal and Claire were going to join Morgana as they headed for Camelot.

The quest was almost over and Merlin could not be happier.

* * *

Merlin packed the last of his belongings. Morgana decided to have some fun and hide them or make them disappear, pushing him behind his schedule but he couldn't really blame her. He looked up in the mirror and saw Morgana smiling at him.

"You look older."

Merlin turned to the mirror to look at his own reflection. Over the quest, Merlin had played little attention to his appearance. He didn't particularly feel like he had the time to. He spent most of his time trying to get home.

"I suppose I do, no wonder less of them are questioning me. I am turning into Emrys."

Merlin smiled. His chin was now covered in stubble. It was something that he didn't actually mind. 

Morgana smiled back to him in the mirror. "I think it suits you."

Merlin looked back at her. "Does it?"

"I think so." She said as she joined him.

Merlin turned to kiss her cheek. "Mordred and I better get going."

Morgana nodded and let him go.

"I promise I will be back to Camelot before you know it."

* * *

Merlin waved back once more as he left the camp. Waving to his wife, to his son, to the new people he had met on the way.

 _Not long now, Merlin, now long._ Merlin thought as he looked towards his companion.

"Come on Mordred, let's make this quick."

* * *

Mordred kept catching Merlin looking behind. He knew it must have been hard for the man to leave his family once more but Mordred also knew they didn't have much longer.

It had taken them a week to find out that the camp used to be the top traders inside Camelot. They wish to return there once more.

Merlin was excited by this prospect but the elder was concerned about leaving the comfort of the forest. He totally understood. They had been scared for their lives for about 27 years now. No one would blame them for being apprehensive about going back.

_Dear King of the Prats_

_Really, did you have to sign your name with King of Camelot underneath it?_

_Full of yourself aren't you?_

_Anyway, how is Gareth? He must be a bit over 7 months. Bit of a hand full?_

_Don't worry we cannot all be wonderful fathers like me!_

_Anyway back to business. I am with a group of druids, who wish to return to Camelot. However, they are apprehensive and I just wanted to reassure them that nothing would happen if they entered the city._

_So hopefully will see you soon. Morgana should be back soon with Daegal and Claire. Claire is Daegal's sister, try to be nice to them._

_Merlin_

Merlin tied the letter to the raven he had called earlier.

He watched it go and walked back to the camp, thinking of home.

* * *

Merlin was getting worried when it had been a week and no reply from Arthur.

He hadn't told anyone but the elder that he was going to sent the letter but he could tell the elders stress of not having a reply by now.

The shrill call of a raven brought the warlock from his thoughts.

Merlin let a sigh of relief out.

Merlin smiled as he read the letter. It was mainly Arthur ranting to him but he was happy that Morgana had returned safely.

Merlin showed the letter to the elder, pointing out the bit where it said that Arthur would be happy for them to start trading in Camelot again.

Merlin looked over at Mordred. They were finial going home.

* * *

It took the druids a week to become happy with the idea of going back to Camelot. The elder said that they couldn't go anywhere if there was indecision in the group. It did frustrate Merlin as they thought he would be home sooner but now they were packing up their belongings.

Merlin watched Mordred as he helped the druids pack everything into the cart they had.

"He is a good boy."

Merlin turned to look at the elder and smiled. "He had been set on the wrong track by me but now I think he will be fine."

The elder smiled. "I was the one that told him of this destiny, one where he teaches your son."

"And that is the track we are going down. Arthur has fully implemented all the laws to do with magic."

"Then let's go and see this golden age of Camelot we have all been waiting so long for." The elder turned to look at Merlin. "Thank you, Emrys."

Merlin watched the elder go. He shouldn't have been thanking him, he should have been thanking Morgana. Without her attacking when she did, he may never have revealed his magic to everyone.  _How long was I going to keep it to myself?_

* * *

Merlin sighed as the great marble towers of the castle of Camelot can into view. He had never been so happy to see them. He hadn't realised that he had stopped until Mordred slapped his shoulder.

"Come on, stop looking at it and get to it."

He smiled as he started off again, Mordred by his side.

Merlin started to think of all the things he missed not being here. Gareth's birth, the child would now be about 8 months old, all the laws being changed, proper food, a proper bed to sleep in, his wife and son, his friends.

Merlin had been so lost in his thought that he hadn't noticed he was now in the marketplace until Gwaine had put an arm around him.

"So your back now?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes, it's good to be home." Merlin turned to look at Gwaine giving him a big toothy smile.

"It's good to have you back, mate."

Gwaine continued to walk with Merlin and Mordred as they reached the castle.

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned in the direction of his name and waved. He stopped and watched as Morgana ran around the castle to be at the entrance to the castle. 

Merlin smiled and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. Merlin scooped up his wife in a tight embrace and kissed her.

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I will just make an 8,000-word chapter a 9,267-word chapter


	68. Lost

**Chapter 68**

**Lost**

Morgana had hoped that Merlin was having better luck with the Druids than her. She had found a number of different camps, yet none of them had let her in. Her reputation as the heartless witch had spread and had remained so they were all wary of her. Morgana struggled to get people to listen to her.

It had been a month since she last saw Merlin and was missing him dearly.

Morgana held Gorlois closer to her. She knew that magic was of the elements and Gorlois seemed to feel more at home in the forest, which she was so glad.

Morgana sighed. She thought the Druids would allow anybody into them, like when she first found out about her magic. She thought back to that time. Even though Merlin hadn't told her of his, she could see how he wanted to and he did tell her where to find the Druids.

Morgana subconsciously rubbed her right leg.

* * *

"Gorlois! Where are you?"

Morgana had been searching for him for about an hour now. She had woken up to find him missing from their makeshift camp.

"GORLOIS!" Morgana screamed into the forest.

"Have you lost someone miss?" A little straggly boy said as he came out from behind a tree.

Morgana looked at the boy, she guessed he was no older than 7. His clothes were all tattered as if he had to run form something.

"Yes, my son. He is only two. He has black hair and green eyes and about this tall." Morgana held her hand to be just above her knee.

"No sorry miss, haven't seen anyone." The boy looked down sadly.

"Where are you from?"

"Miss you cannot tell anyone, but I am a Druid. Bandits ransacked my camp. I don't think anybody else survived." The boy hung his head as if in shame that he survived.

Morgana wanted to hug the boy but instead knelt down so her head was the same level as his. "Well do you want me to tell you something? About the Druids?"

The boy looked up and nodded.

"King Arthur of Camelot is freeing them."

"Are you his wife? What is your name, miss?"

Morgana smiled. "No, I'm not his wife but I am his court seer. What's your name?"

"Why haven't you said yours?"

"I... have a bit of a reputation."

"Really?" The boy smiled. "If I tell you my name will you tell me yours?"

Morgana smiled. She just hoped Gorlois wouldn't be this hard in the future. "Okay then, I am Morgana."

"And I'm Thomas but most people call me Tom."

Morgana couldn't help but smile.

"What you smiling at?"

"I have a friend who introduces herself like you just have and her father was called Tom."

"You said your name was Morgana." Morgana nodded at the boy and he carried on. "My mum told me that you were a witch, hell-bent on revenge."

"I have seen the errors of my ways."

Tom looked down at the floor.

"Come on, I need to find my son. And you need to see if anyone survived." Morgana held her hand out to the boy. "We can look together."

The boy took his hand. "You don't seem like you want revenge. What did you want revenge on?"

Morgana started to walk. "Things were kept from me and I wasn't very happy about it. I believed that I was right and everyone else was wrong."

"My mum keeps things from me. I don't know my father."

Morgana couldn't help but see how this child was like Gwen, Merlin and Arthur. He talked like Gwen, didn't know his father like Merlin and had bright blond hair and blue eyes like Arthur.

"My husband didn't know his father."

"Who is your husband?"

Morgana smiled. "His name is Merlin but you probably know him as Emrys."

"You're married to Emrys! I have always wanted to meet Emrys."

Morgana watched the excitement grow in the boy's eyes.

"He is a great man, husband and father. Selfless, hard-working."

"You speak fondly of him."

Morgana looked down at the boy. "Of course, I love him."

Tom smiled. "My mother always said she loved my father. I think he was killed as he went to Camelot to get some supplies for us."

"Camelot was a horrible place to live in. Take it from me, I have lived there since I was 10. It is becoming better."

"What's the king like?"

"Arthur, he is an idiot, clotpole for a better word." Morgana smiled as she used Merlin's word to describe Arthur.

"Are you friends with him?"

Morgana knew this walk would be a question and answer session. "He is my brother, but you could say we are friends. I am more friends with his wife."

"The queen? What is she like?"

* * *

After two hours of walking and question asking, they reached the camp that Tom came from. Morgana stood in the middle and looked around. There were a few bodies lying around. She wished that she hadn't allowed Tom to see it. Although, he seemed to not want to leave her side.

"I don't think there are any survivors., Tom said

"I would wait for a bit." Morgana could feel magic around.

A woman ran out of the forest and hugged Tom.

"Oh Tom, I thought I had lost you." The woman said kissing his head.

"I'm fine mama."

The woman let Tom go. "Who is your friend?"

The women looked up instantly recognising her. "Stay away from my son." She pushed Tom behind her.

Morgana resisted rolling her eyes. "Don't worry I will be on my way, I need to find my son."

Morgana turned, hoping she could find Gorlois now. She knew that she should have put her son over the young boy but she couldn't see how she could have done both. Tom deserved to be back with anyone that survived from his camp. She turned back as the people started to scream.

"Dragon!"

Morgana looked up as Aithusa flew over and landed next to her. There was some relief in seeing the young dragon, who wasn't as small as she was once.

"Aithusa, what are you going here?"

"I had found Gorlois. It might have been his underlying dragonlord powers that called me to him but these people turned up and took him off me. I felt like there was nothing that I could do."

"'Thusa," Gorlois said.

Morgana couldn't believe the relief that flood over her at hearing her son's voice and instantly ran over to the man that held him. She took Gorlois off of him and held him close. 

"Gorlois. Please don't try anything like that again."

The toddler looked up at her in confusion and she knew that he was too young to understand what he had just put her though. She hoped that he would understand later in life.

Tom's mother came up to her. "We wish you to leave now. We have had enough for one day."

Morgana knew that she was about to argue with her or anyone else. She could agree that they'd had enough for one day. The last thing that they needed was her about as a bad omen.

"But mama, she comes with a message from King Arthur, her brother. She is friends with the queen, Guinevere or Gwen to her friends. And she is married to Emrys and that is his child."

"Very unlikely Tom. She will use you for her own ends."

She couldn't stop herself from turning back and holding out the scroll that Arthur had given her. "This has the official seal of the Pendragon's as well as being signed by King Arthur himself. Now you don't have to believe me or even agree with Arthur but he has finally set our kind free. Magic is now accepted in Camelot and the Five Kingdoms. We have spent the last year trying to change the minds of people. This is what you all wanted."

The leader of the clan stepped forward and took the scroll off of her. He held it up at the light and he handed it back to her. "It is official. Forgive us. Some of us have been affected by the purge more than others.

"Understandable. We have delivered the message, so now we will be on our way."

Nobody stopped her as Morgana took back to scroll and walked off, her son in her arms and dragon by her side.

* * *

There was a sense of relief as Morgana found herself settling into the life with a camp. She felt that they had only just been accepted into the camp due to Gorlois. The leader had said something about the power that Gorlois had and the link that he had with his father. 

It was also nice that everyone was accepting her as if she had done nothing wrong. Unlike the other camp.

Morgana found herself looking up at the stars. It gave her comfort to think that Merlin could be looking at the same sky at her. They had now been married for one year and she was far away from the one person that she wanted to be with.

She smiled as she thought back to that day. Everything had run smoothly after Arthur had found Merlin.

Morgana closed her eyes lightly, remembering everything about the day and night.

Everything was perfect then, she just wished Merlin could be with her now.

* * *

Morgana sat around the campfire, listening to all their stories. They had moved on from the first came and had been in the current camp for a week. 

The Druid leader had heard from another camp that they had been set free but to see it in writing, it was another thing for them. The leader had also requested that they stayed a while. Morgana had no arguments against that. Gorlois was missing his father while they were travelling but as soon as there were other people around him, he soon forgot about how much he missed Merlin. Morgana believed that it must have been the magic that surrounds the camp as it helped her too.

She never noticed it the first time but all the camps have a different feel about them, a different aura to each camp. The camp that Tom came from didn't have a good aura but they had just been attacked. The last two camps' aura was welcoming, there was no other word for it.

Morgana also enjoyed using her magic. Although she can use her magic all the time, Morgana, like Merlin, just got used to doing jobs without it.

"What's your story?" The Druid leader turned to Morgana.

Morgana smiled. Each night a different person told their story of how they came to be.

"Does everyone know what I did?"

A few people nodded but most gave her a blank look.

"I was hell-bent on revenge and my lust for power grew and grew. I even when as far as indirectly kill my own father, plotting to kill my brother, friend and my now husband. Then I found out who Emrys was. I was shocked to start off with but then I could understand it all. Old feelings started to resurface. My husband declared his love for me as another declared war on Camelot." Morgana placed her chin on the top of her sons head. "Then he was conceived, I was kidnapped along with my husband and friend. We escaped, without my husband. We got Camelot back, reunited Albion, I got married and have been sent on my own personal quest. And I think that I everything."

"Who is your husband?"

"Emrys, or Merlin as I know him."

Gorlois clapped his hands at his father's name.

Peder, the Druid leader smiled. "I think that is enough for tonight."

She moved when everyone else and she led Gorlois into the tent that they were using for their stay. As she put him to bed, she hoped that she would be able to sleep as well as he did. She was getting tired of the sleepless nights.

* * *

Morgana's screams echoed around the camp. Somehow, Peder was the first to reach her to ask her if she was alright. If she wanted to be honest, she would want Merlin to magically turn up and tell her that everything would be alright, like he used to do back at Camelot.

It took her a while to calm down and in that time, Peder had got her out of bed and the tent and placed her by the campfire. He had reassured her that Gorlois hadn't woken up.

"Are you okay now?" Peder asked her as he handed her a mug of hot water.

Morgana continued to watch the flames, her dream still flashing before her eyes. "I will be fine."

Peder watched her. "Do you wish to tell me what happened?"

"I think it was a vision of some sorts."

"You're a seer?" Peder asked. 

Morgana nodded as she continued. "I was walking up to be next to my brother. I was telling him how he was to die at Mordred's hand. Merlin came up behind me saying that he blamed himself for what I have become. I tell him that no mortal blade can kill me, then ... Then he stabbed me. I never thought he would do something like that. His blade was forged in a dragons breath. He lowered me down, saying goodbye." Morgana found herself close to tears again.

Peder held her hand. "This was what destiny had planned to happen, that was the other route. Today was meant to be your last day if you hadn't had the change of heart. Fate had played her game and now you are no longer enemies, making the join to the other path. This was the day that Albion was decided on. Albion was never going to come under Arthur if nobody changed. The golden age of Camelot that is coming would never happen."

Morgana's lips tugged into a small smile. "So if we stayed enemies, I would be dead now?"

"It seems that way." Peder turned his head to the sky. "We should try and get some more sleep."

Morgana didn't argue as Peder led her back to her tent.

* * *

Morgana knew that she had to decide when they were going to leave. As much as she would have loved to stay in Peder's camp for a little while longer, they had to get this task done. She wanted to be back in Camelot with Merlin and there was only one way that was going to happen. She needed to find as many druid camps as she could in a short amount of time. Gorlois hadn't been too happy about them moving on. He was only young and he probably needed to be around more people than just his mother. Something else that she would grumble to Arthur about.

She thanked Peder for his hospitality as they left. She knew that he would spread the word about their freedom, but also about her change.

She was glad that Aithusa had stayed nearby. As they stopped for a moment, she watched as the, now, large dragon played gently with Gorlois. 

"Aithusa," Morgana said.

"Yes, Morgana." The dragon said after she had given a short bow to Gorlois

"I... I don't know whether this is a good idea or not but I wish for you go to Camelot. Tell Arthur that we have told two camps, one saying that they will carry on our message. Also, see how Gwen is. She must be quite far along now."

Aithusa smiled at her. "I will gladly give the message."

"Aithusa, also stay with them and say to send you if they need me. Any complications with the birth and I want to be straight there."

Aithusa nodded and set off to Camelot.

"So Gorlois what is our next adventure going to be?"

* * *

There was a sense that things were changing and Morgana was glad that the camp that they had just been accepted into, did just that. There was no need for her to have to explain herself or her actions or use the fact that Gorlois was Merlin's son. They just accepted them both, mainly because they saw her as a sister of magic due to her being the last High Priestess. 

Although the more Morgana spoke with them, the more she found out about the camp. It had once been one of the camps that Mordred had spent some time living in and Morgana was sure that he had made an impression on a young woman, Kara. She had quite bitterly told her that Mordred had left the camp to find Morgana.

Morgana's mind went over this piece of information. Merlin words went round her head. ' _He thinks highly of you and I think he still might have a small crush on you.'_

Morgana didn't realize what she may have put the poor boy through.

* * *

Morgana found herself staying longer than she planned. The druid leader was right. The winter was starting to draw in now and they had to find shelter where they could. With Gorlois being so young, there was a lot that could happen to him. The cold was not the toddler's friend. 

She wouldn't say that she was totally paying attention when Gorlois shot up and ran from where they were sitting. It took her a few moments to even register that he had gone, let alone the person whose arms he had run into. 

"Hello Gorlois, where's your mother?"

"Over there," Gorlois said point to her.

She found herself smiling as Mordred walked over to her. A friendly face that she was more than pleased to see. 

"Hello stranger," Morgana said.

"Nice to see you too," Mordred said as he put Gorlois down and opened his arms up to Morgana.

Morgana jumped into them and held him tightly. She was glad that he held her with the same tightness. It was only when they pulled back that she noticed the cuts littering his face. 

"What happened to you?"

"I was ambushed by some rouge Druids. Merlin and a young man, Daegal, saved me and got me out of the camp. Merlin healed me and told me to find and look after you."

"You know that I don't need looking after."

"I know but Merlin insisted. You know what he can be like."

"Mordred?"

Morgana could only just see Kara behind Mordred and she felt herself smile as he gathered her up in his arms and spun her around.

"I didn't think I would see you again." She said.

"I said I would come back, didn't I?"

Kara laughed. "Why only now?"

"I was asked by Emrys to look after Morgana and Gorlois." 

"So you have forgiven Emrys? Become his friend?"

"Let's just say that I have changed my ways."

"What happened to destroying ..." Kara didn't get to finish her sentence as Mordred put his hand over her mouth.

"We will talk about it later." Mordred smiled at her, also dropping his hand from her mouth.

Morgana wondered what Kara was going to say. She hoped that she could pull her aside and ask her. 

"You must have had a long journey. You need to rest." Morgana broke out of her trance.

Mordred smiled at them then walked off. His odd behaviour still leaving a mark on the girls.

* * *

There were signs that the winter would be harsh and Morgana wouldn't have gladly stayed the winter there. But Mordred had come up to her to tell them that they were leaving. The only thing that Morgana could suggest had happened was that him and Kara had a fight, hopefully not over her. Kara didn't say goodbye to them and Morgana could tell that she was upset about something. 

They had just arrived in the camp and Morgana was feeling tired after walking all day. Maybe their task would be easier if they had a horse but it would just be another mouth to feed and another body to try and keep warm. 

It was a surprise to Morgana to see Aithusa trying to get her attention from just outside of the camp.

"Is everything alright Aithusa?" She said as she reached her. 

"Gwen is giving birth. But the babe is in the wrong position and they need your help."

"Mordred!" Morgana screamed.

It got the young man's attention and as soon as he reached her, she explained.

"I need to go to Camelot and help Gwen and Gaius. I need you to look after Gorlois." Morgana asked.

"Do you wish to take you to Camelot?" Aithusa asked.

"No, you stay here as well." She took a deep breath. "Wish me luck."

* * *

Morgana was faced with the door of the birthing chambers and Gwen's loud screams. She froze for a moment before she pushed on the door to the chambers and entered. She had realised how unprepared she was for this moment. The baby might be in the wrong position but there was very little that Morgana thought she could do unless Gaius already had a spell ready for her. 

She quickly went to her friend's side and grabbed her hand before she turned to Gaius.

"Gaius, what do you want me to do?"

"The baby breached. There is a great chance that both Gwen and child could lose their lives." He explained.

"That doesn't tell me what you want me to do."

"I have an unpracticed spell that might work."

"Unpracticed?"

"I am not healer and my magic isn't what it used to be. On the other hand, your magical strength is healing magic. If it is going to work, it would be with your magic."

She could only imagine the distress that Arthur was probably going through and she knew that Gaius was right. There was also the point that the longer they left it, the worse the outcome could be. She placed her other hand on Gwen's stomach and could feel the life of this child.

"What is the spell?" She asked as she released Gwen's hand and placed it on the other side of her stomach.

Gaius held the book out for her and pointed to the spell. She said it to herself a couple of times before she turned to Gwen.

"I am sorry. Stefn bearn tyrning."

Gwen let out a scream of pain as she felt the child move inside her and Morgana just felt relief that it was working. Once the spell had completed, Morgana went back to Gwen's side.

"Come on Gwen, you can do this."

* * *

Morgana felt drained as she returned to the druid camp. She was surprised to see Gorlois up 

"Mama," Gorlois said as he ran up to her and hugged her legs.

"Gorlois, have you missed me?"

Gorlois released his mother and held his arms up. Morgana brought him up to sit on her side. He was starting to get a bit too big to keep picking up but the way that he had one of his arms underneath hers and his other one placed against her neck, she hoped that he would stop growing up. 

"You have a new cousin."

She could feel his face move as he smiled.

"His name is Gareth Kay Pendragon." She continued. 

"Home?" Gorlois asked.

"Not yet darling."

Mordred hadn't looked at Morgana since she had returned and as she felt Gorlois get heavier, she put him back into bed. He protested that he wasn't tried but he was asleep almost instantly. It left Morgana feeling like she was able to speak to Mordred about what had happened at the last camp. She sat opposite him.

"A son. A proper heir to the throne. The council will be happy." She said.

Mordred huffed.

"Mordred, what's up? You have been acting differently over the past few weeks."

"I haven't."

"You have. Spill."

Mordred sighed loudly. "I didn't want you to know how much I wanted revenge. Merlin had tripped me up when I was with Alvarr. I could have been killed. Yet I had a dream, I was me and Arthur fighting, we were on different sides. I managed to wound him but then he ran me through. Arthur killed me. I spoke to Merlin just before I left him. He had a similar dream where Arthur died in his arms. What sort of person had I become to do that? How full of anger and rage must I have been?"

"I had a dream similar to that. I taunted a dying Arthur then Merlin killed me with a blade forged in a dragon's breath."

Mordred looked up.

"Peder, the leader of the Druid camp, said that it was what was meant to happen. The end of the other path."

"That is the conclusion Merlin and I had come to."

"Path of death and destruction."

The two magic users smiled at each other.

"We should get some sleep as well. Don't worry, I don't want to be reminded how much I wanted revenge either. I sicken me as well."

* * *

Morgana let out a sigh of relief as Mordred waved them over. The winter was as harsh as she thought it might be and with the temperature was dropping quickly, they needed to find somewhere to stay and wait out the current storm. She had been using her magic to make everything warmer, but it just wore her out if she was doing it all the time. 

Mordred had got ahead to check it out. One camp that the almost went to was bandits and they had a lucky escape as none of them had seen them.

As soon as they stepped foot into the camp, the druids surround her and Gorlois, pushing them towards the big tent and the warmth. All three of them were given blankets and food. Morgana felt like she had only just been able to stutter out a thank you as they rushed about for them.

"We have heard of your quest and your redemption, Morgana Le Fay." The leader said.

"Then I suppose our job is done." She said, feeling a little surprised to be called Le Fay.

"You must stay with us during the winter. We fear it is only going to get worse. Other's have gone for cover elsewhere. A few camps have stayed out in the open, in hopes to keep you and Emrys safe. This was a task that didn't need to take place now."

"Try telling that to Arthur. The last thing I wanted was to be away from Camelot and Merlin."

"Please stay with us."

Morgana looked over at Mordred. "There is nowhere else we would rather be."

* * *

The Druid lifestyle is how Morgana would have preferred her life. If Uther didn't go after her, she would have happily been a Druid. Yet she knew that she would miss Arthur, Gwen and Merlin. That was unless she had convinced Merlin to come with her. 

She sat by the campfire as she watched Gorlois run around, playing with the other children. She found herself sighing. It had been over 5 months since she had seen Merlin.

She closed her eyes, playing through all the memories she had, remembering when she said that she would never forget his kindness when he tried to help her escape with the druids. 

Morgana opened her eyes. How could she forget that? How could she forget everything had he had done for her before the poisoning?

He had shown her kindness, never once told anybody else about her magic, saved her from the witchfinder. If Morgana could feel any more awful about what she had put them through in the past, she just did.

She looked back up to see Gorlois running back to her, however being clumsy like his father, he fell over.

"Oh, Gorlois," Morgana said as she got up to go over to him.

The toddler lifted his arms to be picked up.

"Where is dada?" Gorlois asked.

"I don't know darling. We might meet up with him."

Morgana knew that he had to speak to Merlin but didn't know how. Morgause was going to show her how to scry but the opportunity never arose. Gorlois snuggled closer to her. He wanted to see his father, he missed him so much. As well as his cousin, uncle and aunty.

"When can we go home?" Gorlois asked against his mother's chest.

"Soon hopefully."

* * *

Morgana was slightly surprised to see Mordred in her tent.

"You want to see Merlin." He said.

Morgana knew that it was more of a statement rather than a question but she nodded in any instance.

"Come here." He waited until Morgana sat opposite him to finish. "Crash course in scrying."

She found herself smiling and skipping over to Mordred. This was exactly what she wanted.

"Do you have your dagger?"

Morgana lifted her dress up slightly and pulled the red and gold dagger from her boot. It was the only thing that she wanted from Camelot. Even though Arthur gave it to her, she adored the dagger. It meant that she was independent. She gave it to him as she had little idea of what was going to happen

"Give me your hand."

Morgana held out her hand apprehensively. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Maybe a little. Try to relax." He said as he rested the blade against her index finger.

"Is there another way?"

"It is quite advanced magic. It just needs a little bit."

She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She just about felt the blade dig into her finger and opened her eyes when Mordred said to. He flicked the few drops of blood into the bowl of water. He swirled it before gesturing her to step forward.

"Repeat after me. Geriht læc me."

"Geriht læc me."

Mordred turned her towards the bowl and stood behind her behind her. He lifted up her arms, as she was still saying the spell, and placed her hands in the water.

* * *

Morgana looked around her. She was still in the forest yet it felt like she wasn't in the same place that she was. She only smiled when she saw Merlin and instantly closed the gap between them and hugged him tightly.

"I have missed you." She 

"As I, you," Merlin said as he brought his arms around her.

"I realised that I forgot." 

Merlin pulled back. "Forgot what?"

"I said that I would never forget that you tried to stop Arthur men from getting me. Yet I did."

"Why are you bring it up now?"

"A few things have happened. I was just thinking that I think I could have lived a druid life if Uther gave me that choice."

"Not that I am pushing any blame on you. But it would have been easier. You would have learnt so much more about your magic. I could just imagine you now, bringing all the druid clans together to try and keep them safe from Uther."

"When will this all be over?" Morgana asked.

"Hopefully soon. I want to be back in Camelot before Gorlois' name day. Tell Gorlois that I love him and miss him."

Morgana smiled sadly as the image in front of her faded.

* * *

Morgana was lying on her bed with Mordred sitting by her side.

"Next time you give me a crash course in any type of magic, you are going to tell me what it involves from beginning to end."

Mordred smiled. "Managed to speak with him?"

"Yes." 

"Good. Sleep Morgana. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

She allowed her eyes to close themselves and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

With the worst of the winter over with, their task became easier and Merlin's target of being back in Camelot for Gorlois' birthday became Morgana's target as well. With the change in weather and longer days, they were getting through the camps. There were the odd few that they had already been to, some that Merlin had been to and others which had heard the news on their own travels. There were one or two that were still surprised by what they were being told.

They had spent a night with Iseldir and it left Morgana pondering on what he had said to her.

_'This is only the beginning. Your demons will come back to haunt you.'_

She knew that there were meaning behind his words and there were many ways that it could be interpreted but to her, it sounds like some prophecy. Something for her to be wary about in the future. She knew that Lot wasn't happy and that he wanted her head, but there wasn't much more it could be eluding to. Maybe there was a war on its way. Maybe she would have to decide again what path she would take. 

She felt like she couldn't focus on what could happen but she made every single scenario that she could think of in her head. Iseldir's words might have just brought about the beginning.

* * *

There was always going to be a point when Morgana knew that she would realise that she wouldn't get back to Camelot before Gorlois' birthday. With the day being a few weeks away, they had made the decision to settle in the first camp that they came across. The camp, itself, wasn't big and Morgana enjoyed the closeness of it all. She also suspected that they didn't know who she was, let alone what she had done. 

"How does the little one have so much power?" The elder asked Morgana.

They were both watching him play, with Morgana keeping a close eye on him just in case his magic when all over the place.

"He is Emrys' child. I am Emrys' match as well. We both have powerful magic that must have been passed on to him."

The elder nodded. "How do you know Emrys?"

"He is my husband, but before that we were friends. We shouldn't have been as I was a lady of the Pendragon household and he was a servant of the same household."

"Love conquers all things; let us too surrender to Love."

Morgana smiled and turned her attention back to Gorlois. Yes, love does conquer all things.

* * *

On the eve of Gorlois' third birthday, Morgana found herself wishing that Merlin was with them to celebrate it with them. She had considered scrying him again but thought better of it. It had taken more out of her than she had expected and she didn't know if Merlin actually knew how to scry.

Yet she could feel this pull and it made her intrigued as to why she felt it. As it pulled her out of the druid camp, she could feel Gorlois follow her. She hoped that he would keep close to her. She did stop at one point and wonder where it was taking her. Gorlois stopped next to her.

She heard voices and was met with a girl running, with an older boy behind her. 

And then she saw him. The man walking slowly behind them.

"Merlin!" She shouted as she ran towards him, hoping it was him.

* * *

Her wish had come true. Merlin was here with her. It felt so right for him to be there. 

"So how have you been?" Merlin said.

Morgana just smiled at him.

His face turned serious. "What do I have something on my face?" He touched his face. "What about my hair?" He pulled on his hair to try and have a look at it.

She couldn't help but laugh at him and she was glad when he joined in with her. He stopped unpacking for a moment to walk over to her. By the time he had reached her and got a hold of her hands, their laughter had died down. To Morgana, everything felt perfect at that moment.

"Morgana, I want a daughter."

"A daughter?"

"I have spent quite a lot of time with Claire and it has made me want my own little girl."

"We did talk about extending the family before Arthur pushed this task onto us."

"I doubt there are many more camps left. The word would spread."

"What? Do you want to start trying again from now?"

"There is no better time like the present."

She squealed as Merlin picked her up. She just hoped that Mordred had taken Gorlois out to the forest like he said he was going to.

* * *

Morgana could tell that Merlin was happy to be back with them but there were times that she knew that he was deep in his own thoughts. She wanted to know what he was thinking about but she also felt like either she didn't or he wasn't going to tell her.

So she was more than surprised when he just came out with it a couple of days after Gorlois' birthday.

"I kissed another woman." He blurted out.

She took a second to process what he had said. "Merlin, what do you mean?"

"There was this woman at the last camp we were in. We fell into a quick friendship. Really when I say I kissed another woman, I really mean she kissed me then I felt guilty for ages."

"Was your first thought me?"

"She said many lords take mistresses." Merlin turned to look at Morgana. "However I wouldn't want anybody else. Not when I have you."

She found herself tutting. "Merlin, this isn't something that could break what we have."

"But how many more have thought that my friendship could turn to something more?"

"Do you not think it's something to do with your personality, Merlin? Unfortunately, you cannot change that but it is what I love about you." She paused for a moment. "Do you feel better now?"

He nodded. "Thank you for understanding."

"As long as it was just her trying to kiss you."

* * *

There was always something so magical about Camelot, which felt rather ironic as it was once the epicentre of the purge against magic. It was clear that Daegal and Claire had never been to a city before and that the size of the place was both amazing them as well as intermating them. 

"Shall we stop staring at actually set about getting there?" Morgana said.

They started on their way and Morgana felt relief with every step that she took. Every step was a step closer to home and their whole family being one again. 

The sound of hooves only made her make sure that Daegal, Claire and Gorlois were out of the way but she couldn't help but smile at Leon and Gwaine as they stopped next to them.

"Milady?"

"Sir Leon, it is good to see you again," Morgana said.

"You back then?" Gwaine said.

"Thankfully we are. It has been a long few months."

"Don't worry. I think everyone has said their piece to Arthur as to why it was such a bad idea."

Morgana watched as Gorlois walked up to Gwaine's horse. Before he could touch and scare the creature, she picked him up and handed him to Gwaine. 

"Gwaine'" Gorlois said happily.

"Glad to be home?"

He nodded at him.

"Don't worry. I will get you home in no time at all."

"Please be careful Gwaine," Morgana said.

"Yes, ma'am," Gwaine said saluting her once he had Gorlois in front of him.

Leon shook his head at Gwaine before turning his attention to Morgana. "We will tell the King of your return."

Before she could get another word in, they both sped off. All she could hear Gorlois' laughs.

"Come on. We aren't far." She said as she turned back to Daegal and Claire.

"You're a lady?"

"Yes, I am the King's sister."

"Daegal, we have been travelling with the king's sister and brother-in-law."

"So what house do Merlin belong to?" Daegal asked.

"The house of Wyllt. It hasn't been a noble house until Merlin though."

Daegal kicked a stone in front of him. "What was he before then?"

"An everyday peasant."

* * *

Morgana walked through the gates of Camelot.

The marketplace was alive with different stalls, Morgana even thought she saw some stalls that had magical items on it.

She groaned as she entered the courtyard. Both Arthur and Gwen was standing there with Clarine and Gareth.

Clarine started to run towards her aunty.

"Aunty 'gana!" The child screamed as she ran.

Morgana bent down to catch the girl in her arms.

"Did you miss me?"

"Yes. Where is Uncle Merlin?"

Morgana picked up her niece and continued to walk. "Uncle Merlin has one more important thing to do then he will be home soon."

Morgana reached Arthur. "I told Leon I didn't want any fuss."

"You call this fuss? If was going to give you fuss I would have the knights and the lords out."

Morgana gave him a smile. "It's good to be home."


	69. Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to drunk rewrite most of this chapter but reached the halfway mark and kinda gave up and slept. I don't like these long chapters at the end. They mess up my plans.  
> Hoping to finish this story today and move on to the other stories in the series tomorrow. Wish me luck.

**Chapter 69**

**Camelot**

Arthur was equally looking forward to being back in Camelot and not looking forward to being back in Camelot. Everyone had mentioned to him that he was unfair to send Merlin and Morgana on their task, especially when they discovered that he had suggested that they went in opposite directions to get the task done faster.

Gwen had been the worst to voice her opinions on the matter. Arthur couldn’t tell whether she was annoyed that he had asked them or that he has had actually talked them into doing it. He knew that he was going to get another lecture from Hunith when they returned. 

Yet there was something so familiar and refreshing about seeing the white marble castle that they called home.

It was good to be back. 

* * *

With over a year of council meetings to change the views of the other kingdoms, Arthur knew that the last thing he wanted was to start back off life in Camelot with a council meeting. Yet he found himself around the table, without Gwen there to at least roll his eyes at.

"Any matters that we wish to discuss. What has happened while we have been gone?"

The lords looked at each other.

"Nothing has happened milord. We all thought there would be something against the return of magic when you left, some uprising or something along them lines. Yet there was nothing. Gaius has been excellent at taking over. Hunith started off shaky, might be because of her background, but a couple of months in, she got the hang of it. She would be a valued member of the council." Lord Edward summed up to the king.

Arthur surprised. Not only have the people accepted that magic will return, but the will accept the council from a peasant woman. Arthur didn't believe that Hunith was a peasant woman, she was much clever than that, but the lords would have thought differently. 

"How was your quest?"

"Well, um mm, our quest was fruitful. Gawant, Essetir and Nemeth are waiting for us before they put in place their laws and Caerleon have already put theirs in place. It seems to be working fine there. Hopefully, that will show the other kingdoms that it can work."

The meeting carried on in this fashion, Arthur telling them how well it was working in Caerleon and them starting to make amendments to Camelot's laws.

* * *

With Gwen knowing about the bet, she would be on Merlin's side with it being a boy. For some reason, this pregnancy was totally different to Clarine's. She constantly felt sick and she was glad that Arthur could just get on with what he wanted to do without her. 

The weather was starting to change but Gwen enjoyed the cool breeze that came from the open window. As she lied there with her eyes closed, she could hear swords clashing together, birds singing and people walking past the chamber chatting. She could hear that Camelot was alive with everyone doing what they had to do. It helped her to forget the way that her stomach felt like it was doing flips and the ever-growing headache. 

She knew that Gaius would be with her soon and she knew that she had to ask for something to just alleviate her symptoms. 

Maybe it was a boy.

* * *

Arthur looked left and right before he spoke to Mordred. He knew that an alcove probably wasn't the place to have the conversation that they were about to have but he couldn't think of anywhere else to have it. Unless they were going to go into the depths of the library.

"How has everything been for you? I know all the lords didn't like you but have they become less hostile towards you?"

"Some have but others seem to want to cut me out of Camelot."

"I suppose you know about the task that I have given Merlin and Morgana."

"Hunith ranted to me for a good hour about it."

"I fear that I might not get the change that we want with those that the council don't totally trust in Camelot. There is a method behind my madness. It gets Merlin and Morgana out of Camelot so that the Lords don't accuse them of enchanting me while the druids learn of the changes. I want you to go and find them and help them. It will mean that you can get out of Camelot and be reunited with your people for a short amount of time while I do my best to get these changes through."

Mordred smile hit his eyes. "Arthur, I would be honoured to go and help Emrys and Morgana."

"Then go and pack. I will show you the route that I had suggested to them and you can leave at dawn tomorrow."

"Thank you, Arthur. I understand your reasons. Maybe you should have explained that to the others."

He watched the younger man walk off and thought that he was probably right but there was a reason he hadn't. The same reason why he had done it in the first place. He was trying to protect as many people as he possibly could from a potential fallout.

* * *

Arthur knew that he was the one to send Merlin and Morgana away, but he did miss them deeply. Especially during the council meetings. They were so long and boring and Gwen had stepped down on a number of her duties due to her pregnancy. It left Arthur alone with the Lords who seemed to only want to bore him to tears. 

It probably didn't help that he wasn't all for the council meeting. There was only one place that he wanted to be and that was by Gwen's side. He could tell that she was struggling more with this pregnancy and he did want to try and help her out. He allowed himself to start to daydream away from the talk about the harvest to think about Gorlois' first birthday and how close they had been. He knew that there would be that same closeness when Merlin and Morgana had returned but he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have such a close family.

"Milord." Lord Dristan said, dragging Arthur out of his daydream.

"Yes, Dristan."

"We were wondering if you had any names for your next child?"

"We have talked about it but we haven't got anything set in stone. This may change when they are born."

"How are Merlin and Morgana getting on?"

"I haven't had any word from them." 

A servant ran into the council chamber. "Sire, there is a dragon in the gardens."

Arthur turned to look at Gaius. "Aithusa? A white dragon?"

The servant looked white as a sheet as he nodded. She had obviously scared him. Not that Arthur could blame him. Maybe they would need to have her around for a bit just to get everyone used to her presence.

"Speaking of the devil then. Shall we see what she has to say?"

Arthur stood up and only a few lords followed suit and left the council chamber. He was surprised to see Lord Tor fall in step with him.

“Milord. Even if this whole… magic thing is being accepted, do you not think that this is all happening so quickly?”

“Tor, I don't think it is happening fast enough. It was about two years ago now that I uttered that magic was free, yet there is still a law in place that says that if they use magic, they are to be executed. It is not fair on them. They need to be free. Properly free.”

Arthur turned to walk into the gardens and could see why the servant was as scared as he was. Aithusa had grown a lot since he last saw her. Her size even scared him a little.

"My King."

"Merlin or Morgana?"

"Morgana. She told me to tell you that the druids might be a little hostile towards her but she seems to be coping well. The young... little dragonlord is also well and happy. I believe that his magic is of the earth, like his father. He seems more at home in the forest. Morgana asked me to be here, in case there are any problems in the birth of... the second Pendragon."

“You obviously know something.”

“My King. The land that you are currently making is one that I have seen many times. I knew what I needed to do to make this all happen and I know the outcome once your destiny is complete. This is the beginning of a long road. Friends can still turn into enemies against their will. Some may call for magic to be gone but those are the ones that will use magic for their own gain. There is more to come. The Golden Age will be born but maintaining it will be just as hard as building it.”

“Do you dragons just like to speak in riddles?”

“It is because we can tell you what is to come but we can’t tell you. Sometimes knowing more causes people to try and stop what is happening and either make it happen or bring the event forward. This is something that you need to wait to find out. The sooner you find out about this, the sooner it will happen. Albion is not ready for it. Use this as a warning and make sure that the alliances that you have in place are strong. Make sure that you trust everyone in your council. Surround yourself with people that you trust.”

Arthur felt like rolling his eyes. 

"Do you wish me to stay outside of Camelot's walls?"

He thought about it for a moment. "No. The gardens are big enough. I think the people of Camelot need to get used to having a dragon around."

* * *

Gwen was glad that Aithusa, despite her size, could be as gentle as she could be with Clarine as they played. The dragon wasn't a great substitute for her cousin but she was glad that she did have someone to play with. With Gorlois not in Camelot, there wasn't really anyone Clarine's age. If any of the Lords had young children, they were back in their families home rather than in the hustle and bustle of Camelot. It made Gwen wish that they had someplace out in the countryside for them to escape to. Maybe they could have escaped to Ealdor but with it being over the border in Esstir, it was probably the last place to go, especially after Aithusa's warning.

"Milady, are you alright?"

Gwen looked up to see George standing next to her. "I'm fine."

Gwen knew that Arthur hated George and wished Merlin would go back serving him, and Merlin probably wouldn't mind, yet Merlin was now a lord and had his own responsibilities.

"You sure the princess should be playing with that?"

Gwen turned back to the scene. Aithusa was now snorting out smoke.

"Aithusa, no fire please," Gwen shouted to them. She turned her attention back to George. "She won't hurt her."

If anything, Gwen would have liked Aithusa to be golden. The white dragon was more than just a light to Morgana's life and Arthur's shared destiny with Merlin but also a symbol. A Pendragon with their dragon. The White Dragon of Camelot.

* * *

Arthur was sure that the lords were trying their hardest to make every excuse as to why they couldn't change the laws to be in line with those they had made in the other kingdoms. If they were to unify Albion, their laws had to be the same.

"The law on magic will be abolished, what are we going to put in place instead?"

"We aren't. We will amend the laws that we already have which will include magic users. You cannot have one rule for the normal people and another for magical ones." Arthur explained for the millionth time.

"How are we going to stop stealing? The rule is that they lose their hand. A sorcerer will still be able to steal with one hand."

"That one, I agree, will be harder to stop but there will be a way..."

"Adultery?"

"I don't see how magic will increase adultery..."

"Trespassing?"

"That can be the same..."

"What about treason?" One lord shouted.

"For treason, there is only one sentence, death. As much as I sound like my father it is the only option."

There was a moment of silence that Arthur relished in. He knew that he only had a few more lords to convince. He wanted to do these changes with the council being unanimous but he would accept with the majority of the council agreeing. 

"Your father was a strong king, look at how many years of peace that we have had. You will undo all his hard work." Lord Tor said.

Arthur knew that he would be one of the ones to object to the changes.

"The magic community has lived in secrecy and fear for too long. How can you say that we have lived in peace? My life has been on the line, people having their revenge on my father. Edwin used Morgana to get to him, so did Morgause. Out of their fear, people have hidden or tried to get their own back. We are just trying to free them. This will bring more peace throughout the lands than my father ever did." 

Lord Tor opened his mouth to say something else but quickly closed it.

"So everyone's happy?"

"What about your mother?" Lord Tor asked.

Arthur silently gulped but he knew that Tor saw it.

"My mother was used by my father. My father didn't understand what the spell asked for. If he knew properly, I doubt that he would have asked. If Nimueh had explained it properly to him. But I doubt that she wanted to. I don't know. I wasn't there. But if the council has been anything like you lot have been, do you not think that with my mother being barren, the pressure of the court to provide an heir would push him to do the extreme?"

He could feel himself getting emotional and he knew that he couldn't allow that to happen. He believed that he would have to go to the same lengths to provide an heir.

"We will continue this another time," Arthur said as he got up and walked out the hall.

He knew that he shouldn't have left but there was only one topic that he didn't want to discuss. There was only one place that he wanted to be. The gardens weren't far and he was glad that Gwen was getting out of the chambers. The October afternoon was warm and he knew the importance of trying to grab the best of the weather before it got cold. 

Gwen shot him a worried look and he wiped his face. He hadn't even realised that he had been crying.

"Arthur."

"Why are they being so difficult?" He said as he walked over to her and joined her.

"What did they say?"

"Tor mentioned my mother."

She sighed. "Nobody had questioned about your mother before."

"It is my fault why she is dead." Arthur allowed his head to drop to his chest.

"Arthur never say that." Gwen placed two fingers under his chin and lifted his head up. "Uther didn't know what he was getting himself into. Your mother probably would have died for you anyway. You're her son and nothing would change that."

Arthur stared at Gwen, thinking over her words.

"Come on. We should get in. It is starting to get cold."

She nodded at him before calling out for Clarine. He knew that they would talk about it later but for now, he could be with his family.

* * *

To Arthur, it seemed strange that he could change the laws regarding the more petty crimes but be struggling to change any of the bigger laws. They had managed to change the one excluding the druids from the slaughter but other than that, nothing big had happened. The problem was that the general public seemed to be alright with the changes. No uprisings had occurred since he announced that magic would be returning to the streets of Camelot and Arthur took that as a good sign. The main of the opposition came from Lord Tor and Arthur suspected that he had rallied a few of the other lords behind him.

Without having to worry about that, Arthur knew that Gwen wasn't quite coping with this pregnancy the same as she coped with Clarine's. Gaius had reassured them that all pregnancies were different but Arthur could believe that they could be this different or that Gwen could cope with them differently. 

Arthur had started to worry about Merlin and Morgana. Although he had news from Morgana, it didn't put his mind to rest about their well being. He knew he should never have asked them to do it, and if he did them to go together.

Arthur knew that Merlin could look after himself but he couldn't help but feel protective over the man. Maybe it's because Arthur was the head of the family, the one that protects and looks after everyone.

Arthur stood on the battlements looking down on his kingdom. This was all his and he didn't even have the full power to govern it how he wanted to. 

"Alright, Princess."

Arthur turned to see Gwaine standing next to him, smirking.

"What do you want Gwaine?" Arthur wasn't really in the mood for any of his games.

"You need to lighten up. Come down the tavern with me."

Arthur looked back over his kingdom and considered it longer than he should have done. "You know that doesn't seem like a bad idea."

* * *

When Arthur woke up in the morning, he couldn't understand why he went with Gwaine to the tavern with him. His mind was fuzzy and he couldn't remember a thing.

"Here," Gwen said softly. "Drink up."

Arthur managed to sit up and down the potion.

"Feel better?" Gwen asked, still in her soft tone.

Arthur groaned. "A little."

He flopped back down on the mattress, knowing that he would be no good for the day ahead.

* * *

"Who does that idiot think he is?!" Arthur shouted down the corridor.

Gwen held onto Clarine. "I think your father has had a letter from your uncle Merlin." She whispered to the young girl.

Arthur entered the chambers. "He starts the letter with dear clotpole and ends it with 'I know you cannot stop getting into trouble and in a position of being assassinated.' Who the hell does he think he is?"

Gwen dropped her mouth to her daughter's ear. "Definitely a letter from uncle Merlin."

The toddler laughed at her father's distress.

"So how is he doing?" Gwen said.

Arthur calmed down slightly. "Fine, he has met a man named Daegal, apparently good healer, could help Gaius. Mainly he is asking about Camelot, his mother and you. Oh, also he put 'If you need me to be at the birth, even if it is just to hold your hand Arthur, I will come. People will understand.' The cheek of it."

"You know he is only doing it to wind you up, and he has done a good job of it."

Arthur stood opened mouth at Gwen. She knew that he couldn't help but see some truth in her words.

"I will go and show Hunith and Gaius. They will want to know."

Gwen watched him leave the chambers, knowing that Merlin's letter did exactly what he wanted it to do.

* * *

Gwen had complained about pains the day before and Gaius had told them both that they were nothing to be worried about. Arthur couldn't help but feel that he was somewhat wrong about that. He was pacing up and down the halls, feeling like he was wearing out the stone floors even more. Gwen's screams could be heard from down the hall and it only made Arthur pace faster. She had been out in the gardens when the pains increased, leading to a servant to carry her towards the birthing room then getting Gaius and Arthur. He began to panic again as soon as he heard the news.

How did he wish Merlin could be here to tell him everything was going to be okay?

Servants kept going in and out of the room and it didn't help Arthur one bit. Especially when Gaius even left the room.

"Gaius, what's happening?"

Gaius tried to look calm. "Find Aithusa and tell her to get Morgana. I believe the baby is breached. I can get the baby out but it will be a long night and I even fear for the wost."

Arthur didn't hear anything more. He shot off in the direction of the gardens and when Aithusa wasn't there, in the direction of the stables. It was the only place that Aithusa could fit and still be warm in, yet it had to be the furthest point from the castle.

"Aithusa!" Arthur called down to the stables hoping the young dragon could hear him.

She started to run towards him and met him halfway.

"Yes, my King."

"Gwen, giving birth, breached, get Morgana!"

He hoped that she had got the message as she began to flap her wings. Arthur found himself watching her as he got back his breath, ready to run back to the castle to be near the one he loved.

* * *

He hadn't missed Morgana entering the birthing chambers. It relaxed him slightly to know that she was in there with him and hopefully helping Gwen out. The loud scream that came soon after didn't fill Arthur with much joy and he knew that he would have a long wait ahead of him. 

It had already been a few hours since the servant told him and he had increasingly become worried for his wife and child. 

He didn't need her to become pregnant again. He didn't need her to go through a more difficult pregnancy or a difficult birth that might cost Gwen her life. He was more than satisfied with Clarine. Clarine was the only heir that he desired. He had someone to take the throne after him. She may not have passed on the Pendragon name but that didn't matter to him.

A couple of hours later, Morgana walked up to him. The blood on her hands did not fill him with any joy.

"Do you want to see your wife and second child?" Morgana smiled at him.

The smile was all he needed to know that everything was still okay and he ran the short distance between where he was standing and the birthing chambers. He stood there in amazement as he watched Gwen, looking rather pale and tired, look down in the bundle in her arms. There was a part of him that wished it was another girl just to annoy the council, but the way that the servants were slightly more careful, made him think that it had been a boy. A son and future King.

He knew that Gwen hadn't noticed him. He entered the room and instantly took the place next to her on the bed. His beautiful wife. He did hope that she was alright. 

"He is beautiful, isn't he?"

Arthur smiled. "I have a son, an heir."

"And Merlin won the bet." Morgana injected in.

Arthur turned and smiled. "Well, that idiot is 1,000 gold coins richer."

"I believed that he has cheated. He could have looked in the crystal of Neahtid."

Arthur stuck out his bottoms lip and shrugged at Morgana. Gwen held out the baby and he took him off of her.

"Where is Gorlois?" Arthur asked, only just thinking about him.

"I left him with Mordred and Aithusa. It was easier that way and I know I can trust them to look after him. Hopefully, he doesn't run off again."

"Again?"

Morgana turned to look at her friend. "I lost him for a couple of hours. Don't tell Merlin because he will kill me."

Gwen smiled. "I won't."

There were a few moments of silence and it was only then that Arthur noticed that servant that had got him, standing by the door. They had talked names but not being able to agree on one.

"What's your name? He said.

"Gareth, sire."

Arthur turned to Gwen. "Gareth Kay Pendragon?"

"Sire, it's perfectly fine, I don't want any reward."

Arthur turned back to Gareth. "Don't be stupid. You are the reason, my son is in the world. You will be rewarded."

"I like the name, Gareth Kay," Morgana said.

Gwen nodded in agreement.

"That's sorted. The heir to my throne is called Gareth Kay. Now to tell Merlin."

Morgana sat up straighter on the mention of her husband. "Merlin? Is he okay?"

"Yes, he is doing fine. Will be killed by me when he gets back because of his letter but his quest is going fine. How about yours?"

"A number of different camps have been informed and my reputation is changing."

Arthur nodded.

"Although I hate to do it. The queen needs rest." Gaius said as he came into the room.

Arthur laid his son down into the cot and placed a kiss on his head. He walked over to Gwen and placed a kiss on her head.

"Morgana it may be best for you to stay the night. You may be needed."

Morgana nodded but Arthur wasn't so certain that she would take Gaius' advice.

* * *

Arthur sat in his study, parchment in front of him. He dipped his quill into the ink and started to write.

_Dear Idiot,_

_I did get your letter and I am not too happy with it._

_It's good that your quest is going well and tell Daegal that Camelot will welcome him. Gaius is keen to meet him and hopes that he lives up to the standard you placed him in._

_I don't need you to hold my hand when Gwen give birth as she has already had the child. It's a boy, unfortunately. Yes, you will get your 500 gold coins when you get back. Did you cheat? How did you know it was a boy? Both I and Morgana have our suspicions._

_Morgana came and help Gwen so we definitely didn't need you. The baby was breached but with a bit of magic, everything turned out fine._

_We have named him Gareth Kay Pendragon. Gareth was after the servant who found and helped Gwen get to the birth chamber._

_Anyway, we have changed a couple of laws in Camelot and will have fully changed them before your return._

_Hope you haven't tripped over your massive ears and are fine._

_From Arthur_  
_King of Camelot_

Arthur thought about crossing through the king of Camelot bit of his letter. It was a habit now to put it under his name.

Gaius called a raven and Arthur attached the letter. They watched it as it flew off in the warlock's direction.

* * *

After a week, there was a big feast in Gareth's name with the baby reminded silent for most of it.

Gwen was going from strength to strength. There were still worries about the young baby and the Queen, but Gaius kept a close eye on both of them.

"I would like to welcome you all and introduce Gareth Kay, Prince of Camelot and heir to the throne." Arthur turned to look at his wife. "Let the celebrations begin."

The servants rushed out with the food and placed it down on the tables, jugs of ale and wine went around the room. For some reason, they had given Gwaine the honour of looking after Clarine while Arthur said his speech. As soon as he had finished, she had wriggled out of his grasp and ran straight to her father, with Arthur watching all the time it was happening. He happily picked up his oldest and placed her on his lap. He knew that Clarine was jealous of the attention that Gareth was getting and tried to equal out how much time he spent with each. Yet he knew in the future he would spend nearly all his time with Gareth and only meals with Clarine. It was his job as king and Gareth's as his heir.

After an hour, Gwen had retired with both Gareth and Clarine and Arthur found himself sat at the top table alone. Usually, he would have had Merlin to speak to after the girls had gone but not tonight. It did make him question his choice to send them out on their task.

"Alright princess," Gwaine said as he sat down next to him.

"Fine and you Gwaine?"

"Perfectly good."

Arthur smiled. He knew that the knight was drunk.

"I miss Merlin." The knight said after a silence.

"So do I Gwaine. Hopefully, he will be home soon."

"You sent him on the task. Anyway, Gorlois treats me better than Clarine as well. Maybe it because of their fathers." Gwaine turned to see Arthur staring at him, looking very angry.

"Drinking game?"

* * *

Maybe it is because Arthur could never see it happening but he felt himself become more of a family man. He bounced Gareth as he watched Gwen start to plait their daughter's hair. He knew that it shouldn't have just been the four of them there. He knew that there were three more members of their family outside of the walls of Camelot. Arthur knew that he wasn't just the King of Camelot, but the head of a household that only had the potential to grow. Merlin and Morgana were bound to have more children as well. Not that he thought he could put himself or Gwen through another birth.

"What are you so happy about?"

Arthur turned to back to his wife. "Our family."

He looked down at his son sleeping in his arms before he walked over to sit next to Gwen. Clarine was already up, silently playing with the toys that she had. Arthur knew that she would have liked it if Gorlois was here to play with her but that was just how it had to be for the moment. He could tell that something was coming, maybe a slight rebellion, the last place that Merlin, Morgana and Gorlois needed to be was in court. They were slightly safer where they were. 

"We will all do just fine," Arthur said and kissed Gwen on the cheek. "Everything is just fine."

* * *

Someone had to rebel at some point. Whether it was the people of Camelot because change wasn't happening fast or the Lords because he wanted the changes to happen, Arthur would have safely put his money on the Lords. 

The Druids had started to enter the city once more and started trading. If anything, Arthur thought that the marketplace looked better and healthier with the Druid's stalls. 

Lord Tor obviously didn't. Arthur was glad that the soldier had let it slip that it was him, not that he couldn't have guessed. He also hoped that the soldier was only quoting when he called the druids travelling scum or something to that effect. He had blotted the actual words from his mind. He had caught Leon on the way to the council chamber and asked him to join him. This was the beginning of some coup, he wanted some protection. Lord Tor didn't really have too much to lose from this, not as much as he had to lose if he just stayed silent. Arthur wondered how long he had been planning this.

"What do you think you are doing?" Arthur asked with a reasonable calmness. It was the only way he felt like he could deal with the situation. Calmly but firm.

Lord Tor and a few others, who hadn't been too keen about the changes, sat around the council table.

"Arthur so glad you could join us." Lord Tor smiled at Arthur.

"I will ask you again, what do you think you are doing? Nobody can leave or enter the city. Trade is being disrupted."

"Oh can't they?" Lord Tor said with mocked surprise.

He knew what Tor wanted him to do. He wanted him to get angry. It wasn't going to work. His stomach only dropped when he heard the shouts outside. 

"They don't want the druids. They don't want magic. Arthur, you say you listen to the people but you don't. When have you once thought about your people?"

He listened for a little longer before he replied. "I always think about my people. Whether they have magic or not, I think about everyone in Camelot's borders. You have stirred up trouble. The druids have been free for a lot longer than a couple of years ago. I gave my word that the druids would be treated with the respect that they deserve."

"And that means the axe."

"No!" Arthur boomed. "What have the druids ever done to Camelot? They have just waited and waited for this day. For the day when they and all magical beings will be free. For Emrys and The Once and Future King."

"Mordred was a druid." Lord Tor added. "He tried to kill you. Are you going to forget all the times your sister tried to kill you and your wife?"

"Morgana and Mordred have been forgiven." Arthur wanted to tiptoe around the subject. He couldn't allow his emotions to get to him.

"So you forgave and forgot?"

Arthur smiled. "I will never forget. Morgana is the reason I am on the throne. Mordred is the reminder of my betrayal to my father."

Lord Tor smirked. "So it was you who set the druid boy free?"

"He deserved to be with his people."

"Sit down here,  _sire._ " Lord Tor said mocking Arthur's title.

"I am fine here."

Tor smiled at him before he stood up and handed him a scroll. "But I think you will want to sit down to sign it."

Arthur knew what it was. He still read it anyway. He felt like he had to show Tor that he was at least taking this seriously.

"No, I am not signing this."

"You will sign it if you ever want to see your precious family, again."

Arthur knew that Lord Tor was stubborn and liked getting his own way but he never knew the man to stoop to levels like that. He found himself smiling as the words that the people were shouting became clearer. 

"FREE THE DRUIDS! FREE THE DRUIDS!"

"It seems that your little rebellion has caused another, maybe slightly bigger, rebellion. You say that I haven't listened to the people but have you? I can clearly hear what they are saying now."

A guard rushed in. "Sire..."

"Guards! Arrest Lord Tor and all his participates in this rebellion." Arthur said. "Magic will return Tor. Get with the times."

"I have done nothing wrong, Arthur. It is you!" Lord Tor screamed as he was led down the halls.

* * *

Arthur felt like he was left with a dilemma. Over the last week, he had heard initially how each Lord was involved in the rebellion. Arthur now had to pass sentence. As they had all committed treason, there would only one sentence.

Beheading.

Arthur had no idea how his father used to do it. Just thinking about it made Arthur's stomach turn.

Five lords had committed treason. It was how it would look to the families. These men had been on his father's council and so had their fathers. Family was a big thing and he didn't want to disrespect anyone.

"Gwen, I know that they have committed treason but I don't think I can sentence them to death."

"You have to do what you think is right."

Arthur turned to Gwen. "Please tell me what that is. I have thought of so many ways but none of them seemed the right thing to do."

Gwen sighed. She could see the conflict that Arthur was having with himself. One hand, she knew that Arthur had to uphold the law but on the other, she wanted Arthur to show how merciful he was.

"Either you sentence them to death or you banish them. You showed me mercy. Maybe you could do the same."

Arthur continued to look at his wife as he smiled, his mind made up.

* * *

There were moments when Arthur felt like he was smaller than everyone else around him. He knew that he was no way in the terms of small in height but it was probably all in his mind. His mind was making him feel small. It was probably because he didn't know the outcome of today. He had invited the lords' families to Camelot, in hope that their presence might help them chose what he thought would be the right option, but also to help show that he was being fair and just and not have rumours spread.

Arthur watched as one by one they were led into the council room.

After they were all in, Arthur began. "The court has been called forward today to see over the sentencing of these five men. I am never going to deny that under my father's reign, there was peace. However, this peace was continually broken by threats of magic. I am hoping that under my reign and the lifting of the ban of magic, this will cause the whole kingdom to live in an overall peace throughout the five Kingdoms. These men before me today believe that I was wrong to think of such a thing." He paused for a moment "I am not my father. You have all given me your account of what happened and that is why I am going to give you one chance to redeem yourself. Please step forward now if you wish to repent your crimes."

Lord Balin was the first to step forward. Arthur knew that he was one of the most faithful in his father's court but yet he had been one of the ones in the room with Lord Tor. Arthur could see that Lord Tor was trying to get his attention, probably telling him not to do it.

"Sire, I wish to repent my crimes. I acted without thinking. You are right when you say about your father's reign. Most of it was peaceful but the beginning was full of hate and so much blood was spilt. I know that my crimes will speak louder than my words now but I must thank you for being merciful."

Two of the other lords stepped forward and Arthur nodded when they said that they repented their crimes. Only Tor and Lord Kanelinques, a good friend of Tor, did not step forward, not to Arthur's surprise. 

Lord Tor spoke up. "We don't repent our crimes. You are bringing vermin into our wonderful city. Camelot will fall because of your stupidity and kindness."

He knew that he had to allow him to say his piece. The court seemed to want to comment on what had been said and Arthur allowed them to mutter between themselves. It also made it look like he was thinking. To the audience, it could look like he expected none or all of the lords to repent their crimes. He held his

"For those who have repented your crimes, you will be removed from the council and you will also be confined to your estates. I thank you for your years of service but you obviously have conflicting interests. I pride myself on trying to bring the people what they want. The people spoke that day and said that they wanted change. That they were happy for the druids to enter Camelot again. I want a council of people that believe in peace and trust me when I say that the world I am trying to build will bring that."

"Thank you sire." Lord Balin said on behalf of them all.

"You are dismissed."

They didn't need telling twice as they bowed and left, their families joining them. In Arthur's mind, that was the easy part over and done with. The next part was going to be harder.

"As for you, Lord Tor and Lord Kaneliques. You have not repented your crimes. Therefore you will still be charged with treason."

"And I will happily take the axe," Tor said.

Arthur took a step toward them. "Death is an easy way out. You are banished from Camelot and If you decide to try and return, you will force my hand. I will give you the death sentence then. I have been fair. You can live out your days in a kingdom that holds the same values as your own. You have until sunset to take your families away from here."

Maybe he was giving them a second chance that they should have but Arthur felt like it was the thing to do. He knew exactly where they were going to go and in Essitir, he could at least keep a closer eye on them.

* * *

Arthur still didn't get his own way and they still did debate about the laws but it was easier to get everyone to come to an agreement. The members of the council that had been banished had been replaced and he was glad that he seemed to have an open-minded council. They had received a report from Caerleon and Arthur was glad that it was going well with the laws that they had in place. It was a relief to show that it could work.

Arthur stood on the balcony, looking out over his people. Gwen stood by his side with Gareth in her arms. Clarine was standing next to her. Arthur looked to his right. The Knights of the round table stood tall, dressing in red and gold but he couldn't help but feel a though someone was missing. He turned to look behind him, but the man he wanted standing there, wasn't. He sighed. He knew that Merlin would be happy with the changes.

He looked forward and took a step closer. "People of Camelot. Today is a momentous day. Today is the day when the magical communities are free to roam the lands of Camelot. From this day on, people with magical will not be persecuted for something that they cannot help. We have seen the return of the Druids, now let's see the return of people using magic freely in the streets of Camelot."

The people cheered as Arthur came to the end of his speech.

"Let's celebrate," Arthur shouted over the crowd.

He didn't realise that the crowd would erupt quite as it did and he could only marvel as people started to use their magic again and sent shots of magic up into the sky and making them explode to fill the sky with colour.

Arthur just smiled widely.  _Yes, this was the right thing to do._

* * *

The day before Gorlois' birthday was a weird one for Gwen. She thought that Morgana and Merlin would have tried to make it home for his birthday but as the day got closer Gwen assumed that they were still trying to complete their task. Gwen would love to see her nephew and her friends again. She knew that Arthur was definitely missing them. He had finally explained to her the method of his madness to her and she couldn't help but agree with him. Of course, she had thought of a different way to go about it.

"I swear I will kill the idiot when he gets back," Arthur said in a hushed voice as he entered the room.

Gwen smiled before quickly checking Gareth and walking over to her husband.

"Another letter from Merlin."

"Who else would it have been?"

Gwen scanned over the letter and chuckled at it when she had done. "He doesn't have to be here and he is winding you up. It's good to hear that they are almost finished."

Arthur sat down and smiled. "Yes. I hate the idea that Merlin is my brother in law but I do miss him. Maybe he had always been something more than a servant, more than a friend."

"Now the truth why you kept him so long. So how long have you loved him?" Gwen joked to him.

Arthur almost fell off his chair. "Wait, what?"

Gwen smiled. "Oh come on you cannot keep your hands off him. Me and Morgana still have a bet from when Merlin started. I will have I remind her of it. If I keep winning bets I will be richer than you."

Arthur stood up and took the letter back. "And you my dear, have a gambling problem."

Arthur swiftly left the room and Gwen turned her attention to the two-year-old on the floor. Clarine looked up at her. 

"Well, your father never denied the fact that he loves your uncle Merlin."

The princess lifted her head up to her mother. "Brothers?"

Gwen smiled at her daughter. "Yes, uncle Merlin and your father are brothers, not by blood or even marriage, by destiny. And I don't think I would have enjoyed it any other way."

* * *

There was a big relief as Morgana arrived in Camelot. Arthur enjoyed the shouts of Gorlois and Clarine as the played. What he was not happy about was that fact that Gwen had told her everything that had happened since they saw them last. From the uprising to Arthur not denying his love for Merlin.

Arthur hated it. He now had two of them ganging up on him and taking the mick.

Morgana finally managed to stop her giggles as she put down the letter. "Oh, you cannot help but love my husband."

Arthur gave her a stern look. "It is not funny."

Morgana still had a wide smile on her face. "So how are you going to reply to it."

Arthur handed her over a piece of paper.

_Dear Cabbage Head,_

_I am your king, you have no right speaking to me in that way._ _It is just second nature to sign my name with King of Camelot, okay? I have been king for 4 years. You get into a habit._

_Gareth is fine but I cannot say that you are a wonderful father._

_Yes, the Druids will be more than welcomed come to Camelot. Seeing them trade again will help other come._ _I can be nice, just not you. Morgana returned three days after your letter arrived._ _Why couldn't she be gone longer?_

_Her and Gwen have some joke about me loving you (which is definitely ~~not~~ true)._

_I need you Merlin, we don't need to tell our wives. We can still do it secretly as we always have done. Ignore what I have put. I know that we were meant to be together._

_Love_

_Arthur xx_

Arthur knew that he would regret giving Morgana his unfinished letter and as she ran off with the letter, he knew that it wasn't going to end how he was planning on. He made a move to try and stop the letter from going out but he gave up pretty quickly when the raven appeared. 

"Don't worry brother. My husband will know of your feelings soon."

He sighed. "I will kill you."

Morgana flashed him a smile before she ran out of the chambers. It wasn't long before Arthur followed her, in hope to be at least slightly prepared as to what Merlin could say when he got back.

* * *

The sight of Merlin was great and Arthur felt relieved that they were all home. What he said first, however, was not needed

"Ah, Arthur I never knew you carried about me so much. Of course, we can go back to how we use to be. I love you too." Merlin said once he had entered the king's chambers.

Gwen started to burst out laughing as did Morgana.

"Merlin, I have no idea what you are on about."

Merlin face dropped. "But in your letter."

He held up the letter and Arthur took it. Merlin tried to hold back his laughter as Arthur now knew what Morgana wrote. He turned and glared at Morgana. Merlin couldn't help it any more and joined the girls in their laughter. Arthur glared at all of them until their laughter died down.

Merlin threw a little packet to Gwen.

"We have to do that more often," Merlin said wrapping his arms around his wife.

Arthur turned to his wife. "You definitely have a gambling problem."


	70. The Golden Age

**Chapter 70**

**The Golden Age**

Even if the druids had been told and the laws been put into place, it had taken them another three years to declare that they had now entered into the Golden Age. This was the golden age of Camelot and of Albion. Everyone had flocked to Camelot to hear Arthur proclaim it. 

The transition between the lifting ban on magic and actually feeling like they had achieved that had felt like a long one and Arthur was glad that it seemed like it was over. Caerleon, Nemeth and Gawant had seen little trouble since their laws had been put into place. It was more Essitir and Lot that was using the most problems. There was a feeling that Lot still wanted war but was biding his time. Arthur was keeping a very close eye on Essitir. 

The doors opened to the hall and Arthur held out his arm to Gwen just before they started to walk. The lords and knights bowed their heads as the past but he was paying them no attention. Arthur's attention was purely on the two children at the front. 

Gorlois was now six and Arthur thought the world of him. He was just starting to get to grips with his magic and was controlling it better. Even if he looked a lot like Merlin, he was a mummy's boy. Arthur thought it could be due to Morgana's overprotectiveness but he could understand that. The deep set fear from losing him that one time hadn't gone and it probably wouldn't do. Gorlois was a good boy and rather skilled, not that Morgana wanted to admit that. Arthur believed that he could make a good knight.

His cousin next to him, only a year younger, turned out to have Arthur's personality while being a mini replica of Gwen. She could get in trouble if she wanted to, mainly with Gorlois, but she could also act like the respectable member of the court that she was going to be. Maybe she wasn't totally in line for the throne but she could be in line for another throne. Arthur had no idea what might come of his children.

Gareth was too young to attend this gathering. Arthur knew that the three-year-old was probably being a terror to Hunith but he would remind her that she did offer to look after him as she was already looking after her granddaughter. Lynette was the daughter that Merlin wanted as she was already the split of her mother. He doted on her as much as he could and Arthur thought that he was being a pushover when it came to Clarine. Merlin was going to be worst than him when Lynette learnt that all she had to do was flutter her eyelashes at him.

As they reached the front, Arthur looked over to Gwen and wondered whether she should be there. It had only been a month since he had given birth to Amhar, their second son and last child. It hadn't been a rough birth like Gareth's but he was still worried that she might be throwing herself into her duties a little to fast. He waited for her to sit down before he started.

"Albion is here. We have had three good years, three years of peace. The Druids are happy and are back trading within the walls of Camelot. As to observe Lughnasadh, I believe that I have a few titles to give out that I haven't just yet. Firstly, I present Sir Mordred, Knight of Camelot."

The doors at the back hadn't closed and Mordred took long, confident strides toward Arthur. A servant quickly rushed in front of Arthur and place the cushion on the floor, just in time before Mordred reached them and knelt down in front of the King. Arthur unsheathed Excalibur from his side and gently rested the sword on both of Mordred's shoulders.

"Arise, Sir Mordred, Knight of Camelot."

With a smile, Mordred stepped down and took his place with the rest of the knights.

"I would like to present Lady Morgana Wyllt, court seer and the Last High Priestess."

There was a moment when everyone turned to watch Morgana walk down. Arthur was instantly taken back to the feast when Mary Collins had taken Lady Helen's image to try and kill him. Morgana held her head up high, wearing the same maroon dress with the golden neck brace. Arthur had wish she wore something more practical but by the looks she got now, he realized why she did wear it. It reminded him of the old times, the better times. She came to a stop and knelt down in front of him.

"Do you, Morgana Wyllt, promise to use your magic for good?"

Morgana smiled. "I do."

"Do you promise to look after Camelot? To defend it from the evils in this world?"

"I do."

Arthur smiled at her holding out his hands. "Arise, milady."

Morgana took Arthur's hands and lifted herself up. She gave him another smile before she walked over to where their children were standing. she would now be in charge of making sure that they behaved themselves.

"Now to present Lord Merlin Wyllt, court warlock, Dragonlord and Emrys."

Even if Arthur had seen Merlin in the past couple of months, he hadn't really seen him and by the sounds of things, neither had anyone else. Merlin walked down, shoulders and head up high. The stubble he had gained during the quest had been kept. The clothes he wore were much richer than he had before. He had a silk dark blue tunic on with a leather coat on that ended just below his knees. He wore brown riding trousers with boots. A sword was swinging at his side. Arthur was even amazed at how much his friend had grown in the past years. He had grown stronger within himself as well as his power. Yet underneath he was still the same old Merlin that his friends knew and loved. He smiled, Merlin had finally become Emrys, had finally become the man his destiny said he would be.

Merlin took the place that Morgana was not long before.

"Do you, Merlin Wyllt, promise to use your magic for good?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to look after Camelot? To defend it from the evils in this world?"

"I do."

"Arise milord."

Merlin stood up and smiled widely at Arthur. He held out his arm, which Merlin clasped at the elbow.

"I am proud of you, my friend," Merlin said to Arthur.

Merlin took his place next to his wife.

"Today is a mark, today is the start of the celebration. Albion is here and there is peace."

Leon looked around and shouted. "Long Live The King."

Everyone else joined in.

After a while it ended with "LONG LIVE THE KING, LONG LIVE THE QUEEN, LONG LIVE EMRYS AND LE FAY."

* * *

Merlin led his wife around the hall. They were about to start the first roundtable meeting. He had made sure that the table was right and had overseen the build of the magnificent thing. He had even added the detail of the gold dragon in the centre of the table. He couldn't express how happy he was as everyone took their seats. This was the council that Arthur had chosen.

"Let the first meeting of the roundtable commence." Arthur started. "How about we start with magic, Merlin?"

Merlin was just about to speak when Clarine ran into the room. He could just about see that the tips of her hair had been singed off and it wasn't until his own son followed that he could only guess what had happened.

"Papa! He is doing magic again." Clarine said as she reached her father. 

Merlin sighed before he looked down at Gorlois.

"Papa, Mama, I was just having a bit of fun." He said, shrugging.

Even if he knew that Gorlois would get a lecture later, there was just something about it all that just made sense to Merlin. The way that they were as a family just made sense and Merlin wouldn't have wanted it to be any other way. Yet he knew that this was only the beginning of another long road. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with more words and longer than I took last time, this is the end of Consequence of Love. I hope that you have all enjoyed this weird journey with me. I have certainly not enjoyed rewriting my first fanfic. I have cringed so much at what I wrote five years ago. Thank you for all of your support. I know I haven't been very vocal about it but it is very much appreciated.  
> But as you know, this isn't the end of this timeline. There are just a few more stories in it.  
> Hopefully, I will be back tomorrow with at least one of the first one-shots in this series.


End file.
